Обнажить душу
by tanya-ru
Summary: После смерти Чарли Белла одна живёт в Форксе и учится в выпускном классе. Самостоятельность стоит дорого: приходится работать в стрип-клубе. Но все неприятности, слухи, сплетни и бытовые проблемы - ничто по сравнению со странной тягой к загадочному Эдварду Каллену. Что придётся пережить Белле, чтобы выстоять и выжить?
1. Глава1

**Все права на сумеречных героев принадлежат Стефани Майер!**

**Пролог**

Пролог

- Танцуй, или я сломаю вторую руку, - прорычал он сверху.

Зазвучали первые аккорды знакомой композиции, он увеличил звук и снова незаметно для моих глаз переместился на диванчик.

Двигаясь в такт музыке, я обхватила рукой пилон, сделав полный оборот, затем прижалась к шесту спиной и медленно опустилась вниз, разведя колени. Всё это время на меня неотрывно смотрели жадные голодные глаза вампира. Я видела, как они из красных превращались в бордовые, как чернели от поглощающей жажды. Я загнала свой страх глубоко внутрь, чтобы не сорваться, не упасть. Я знала одно: я должна танцевать. И танцевать так, чтобы он мне поверил…

Глава 1

Прошло три недели с тех пор, как погиб Чарли. Три недели августа, самого дождливого за всю историю Олимпийского полуострова. Я молча сидела за столиком в школьной столовой и смотрела в окно, по которому барабанили крупные капли. Небо заволокло серыми тучами. Словно сумерки. Тоска. И в моей душе зияла огромная кровоточащая дыра, из которой сочились боль утраты и одиночество.

Папа погиб при исполнении служебного долга, помогая шерифу соседнего городка искать преступников, которые убили рабочего на местном заводе, убили жестоко, пытаясь сымитировать нападение животного. И теперь его нет.

Я тайком достала из рюкзака его фотографию, на которой мы, обнявшись, стояли на фоне огромной толпы в День весенних танцев. Я улыбнулась, вспоминая, сколько усилий приложил Чарли, уговаривая меня поехать на танцы только лишь для того, чтобы сделать этот снимок.

- Белла, я никогда ни о чём тебя не просил, - убеждал он меня в тот вечер, - пожалуйста, только сфотографируемся, и я отвезу тебя домой, раз уж ты разогнала всех своих кавалеров!

Действительно, Майка Ньютона и Эрика Йорка заодно с Тайлером Кроули я удачно пристроила к своим подругам. Основная причина моего отказа была до нелепости смешной – я не умела танцевать. Вообще. Никак. Поэтому мне пришлось ловко вывернуться из ситуации, при которой вся школа смогла бы лицезреть «корову на льду». Я соврала, что я уезжаю в другой город по делам.

Теперь это фото «на память» жгло мою память словно калёным железом.

Я спиной чувствовала на себе косые взгляды. Хотелось скрыться от неприятных соболезнований, но пришлось терпеть, скрепя зубы и плотно сжав челюсти. Собрав волю в кулак, я мужественно пережила половину первого дня учебного года, умудряясь даже правильно отвечать на вопросы преподавателей. Почти все мои мысли были о том, как найти себе работу. Никто не знал, даже Рене, что мне отказали в стипендии. Можно было, конечно, взять кредит, но вписывать поручителем маму и Фила, мне совсем не хотелось. Если я не найду денег на обучение, моя затея с колледжем, а заодно и все надежды, что возлагал на меня Чарли, испарятся, исчезнут, словно утренняя дымка.

«Я найду работу! Даже если мне придётся ездить каждый день в Порт-Анджелес», - сказала я себе, убирая фото.

Раньше я подрабатывала в спортивном магазине Ньютонов, но они вежливо отказали, взяв на моё место Кэтти Маршал. Я не ожидала такого удара под дых со стороны миссис Ньютон, но, нацепив вежливую улыбку, попросила рекомендации. Сейчас бумаги вместе с моим резюме лежали на дне моего рюкзака, после школы я решила поехать в Порт-Анджелес.

А пока слушала новости, которые увлечённо рассказывала Джессика. Анджела, сидящая напротив меня, хмурилась, она не любила сплетни, а вот Лорен с жадностью ловила каждое слово.

Оказывается, в школе новый ученик. Эдвард Каллен, ещё один приёмный сын сногсшибательного доктора Каллена и его жены Эсме.

- Он переехал с Аляски, где жил у каких-то дальних родственников. Приехал один! – Джессика уже практически задыхалась от восторга и предвкушения.

- И что? – поинтересовалась Лорен.

- А то, все Каллены – пары. Понимаешь? – она сощурила глаза. – Розали была с Эмметтом, Элис с Джаспером, а он один, дурочка. Это же такой шанс заполучить красавчика!

Если честно, мне уже до смерти надоела болтовня этих сплетниц. Я посмотрела на Анджелу, она пожала плечами и тихо, чтобы слышала только я, прошептала:

- Он и правда очень красив, - и указала глазами за дальний столик в углу.

Я обернулась через плечо, за столиком сидели трое. Элис Каллен и Джаспер Хейл, неразлучная парочка. Они вечно держались за руки и ни с кем, кроме Розали и Эммета, которые окончили школу в прошлом году, не общались.

Эдвард Каллен был красив, да, что говорить, он был просто неотразим. Бледная кожа, точёные черты лица, резко очерченные скулы, бронзовые красиво взлохмаченные волосы, поджарое тело, идеальная осанка. «Да, Эдвард Каллен был великолепен», - отметила я, уже сочувствуя тому натиску со стороны местных девушек, что обрушится на его стильную причёску.

Но меня это не касалось. Получила эстетическое удовольствие, Белла Свон? Молодец, займись делами!

И я отвела взгляд от Каллена, стараясь сконцентрироваться на мыслях о работе.

В этот момент глаза Элис застыли на мне. Они были пустыми, безжизненными, страшными, словно она смотрела не на меня, а сквозь меня. И она едва шевелила губами.

«Господи, - подумала я, - неужели рассказывает брату о моей потере? Ещё жалости со стороны красавчика не хватало».

Оба парня повернули голову в мою сторону и уставились на меня.

«А вот не буду прятаться», - решила я, но предательски покраснела. Ненавижу себя за то, что заливаюсь румянцем по любому поводу.

Эдвард смотрел на меня чёрными глазами, в которых застыл самый настоящий ужас.

Это явно не было похоже на сочувствие.

Тогда на что?

Удивление, негодование, ненависть. Вот, что читалось в его взгляде.

Ненависть? За что?

У меня никак не шёл из головы этот странный пугающий взгляд семейки Калленов.

«Что бы он значил»? - размышляла я, усаживаясь за свою парту на уроке биологии.

За партой я сидела одна, и мне это нравилось. По биологии у меня всегда были отличные отметки, и лабораторные работы я успевала делать без партнёра. Мистер Баннер никогда особо не обращал на меня внимания, спрашивал редко, задавая вопросы лишь тогда, когда в классе никто не знал правильного ответа. Именно поэтому я и продлила курс биологии ещё на год, чтобы иметь больше дополнительных баллов в аттестате.

Каллены всегда были странными и держались особняком. Помню, как впервые увидела их в прошлом году. Я переехала в Форкс в середине учебного года, и мне пришлось пережить настоящую атаку студентов, стремящихся завладеть вниманием новенькой. Я как-то сразу сдружилась с Анджелой, Джессикой и Лорен. Характер двух последних – не подарок, но терпеть их снисходительные сплетни и раздражающее желание быть в эпицентре всех происходящих в радиусе двадцати километров событий, оказалось не так уж и сложно. Всё наладилось, когда я удачно предложила им пригласить на День весенних танцев Майка и Тайлера. После того, как они заполучили себе парней, нам с Анджелой стало намного легче дышать. Теперь мы могли просто сидеть молча в столовой, изредка перекидываясь понимающими взглядами, и слушать ничего не значащую, и уже не такую едкую, болтовню.

Тогда их было четверо. Всезнающая Джессика просветила меня насчёт доктора Каллена и его жены, которая изъявила желание пожить в маленьком городке. У Эсме Каллен не было своих детей, поэтому они с доктором усыновили пятерых достаточно взрослых подростков.

Я вздрогнула, вспомнив, раздражённую неприязнь во взгляде младшего Каллена.

Я же ему ничего не сделала, он же даже совсем не знает меня. Почему он так со мной?

Биология была последним уроком, я торопливо шла на стоянку, чтобы укрыться от посторонних глаз в своём пикапе. Когда до машины оставалось всего несколько метров, я обнаружила, что рядом с моим «зверем» стоит новенький «мерседес» Калленов. Я замедлила шаг, наблюдая, как Джаспер и Элис подходят к машине с другой стороны. Шансов разойтись с ними у меня не было никаких, разве что, я стану ползти как улитка. Шаг вперёд, остановка, шаг вперёд, остановка. «Но, - подумала я, - это будет выглядеть со стороны подозрительно и некрасиво, словно я намеренно избегаю встречи с ними».

Так что, я набрала полную грудь воздуха и уверенно двинулась вперёд.

- Привет, Белла, - до меня донёсся перезвон колокольчиков. Янтарные глаза Элис смотрели прямо на меня, она улыбалась, - как дела?

«Странный, всё-таки, у неё цвет глаз», - отметила я. И почему я раньше этого не замечала?

- Всё хорошо, спасибо, - пробубнила я в ответ, стараясь быть вежливой.

Элис кивнула, но так и не сдвинулась с места, в упор разглядывая меня. Под этим пристальным взглядом мне захотелось съёжиться, естественно, я покраснела до самых ушей, смутившись от этого ещё больше.

- Элис, - строгий голос Джаспера заставил нас обеих отвести взгляд. Он стоял у пассажирского сиденья «мерседеса», держась за открытую дверь.

- Пока, Белла, - колокольчики зазвенели снова, Элис грациозно впорхнула на переднее сиденье, Джаспер аккуратно захлопнул дверцу и кивнул мне, обходя машину:

- Белла, - учтиво произнёс он. Одним словом он смог выразить столько, на что у меня бы ушло минут пять, не меньше. Здесь было и приветствие, и прощание, и извинение за поведение Элис…

- Джаспер, - выдохнула я, кивнув ему в ответ, прошла к пикапу и залезла внутрь. Хотела бы я, чтобы это было так же грациозно, как у Элис. Но, уж, что не дано, то не дано.

Я вздохнула.

Странные они, Каллены.

А самый странный из них – красавчик Эдвард, едва не убивший меня сегодня взглядом своих чёрных пронзительных глаз. И зачем он только приехал?

Ну, уж, наверное, точно не для того, чтобы портить жизнь среднестатистической неудачнице Изабелле Свон. Надо прекратить думать о нём, чтобы «не вляпаться» по самые уши. Ещё не хватало мне несчастной и неразделённой любви к первому парню школы, как в дешёвой мелодраме. ..

До сегодняшнего дня никто из них даже не посмотрел в мою сторону. А теперь, подумать только : «Как дела, Белла»?

Как у меня дела?

Паршиво, вот самое точное определение моему нынешнему состоянию. И не надо меня жалеть. Я твёрдо решила исправить такое положение вещей, чтобы в следующий раз честно ответить на вопрос «как дела» - «отлично, спасибо»!

Я завела мотор, и двинулась в сторону Порт-Анджелеса.

Сегодня я просто обязана найти работу!


	2. Глава 2

_Все права на персонажей принадлежат Стефани Майер._

**Глава 2.**

Четыре фирмы, два кафе и три магазина, дававшие объявление о найме сотрудников, сказали мне «нет». У меня осталось всего два распечатанных резюме и две ксерокопии рекомендательного письма от миссис Ньютон.

Я посмотрела на часы, висевшие на стене одного из зданий в центре Порт-Анджелеса. Половина шестого. Под ложечкой засосало от голода. Раздумывая, зайти в какую-нибудь забегаловку по дороге или сразу поехать домой, я завела мотор своего старого «Шевроле», его грохочущий рык огласил всю округу. Многочисленные туристы, лениво разглядывающие местные достопримечательности, как по команде повернули головы в мою сторону. Стараясь не смотреть на них и изо всех сил делая вид, что не имею никакого отношения к произведённому шуму, я двинулась в сторону выезда из города. Настроение моё, и без того не радужное, зашкаливало за минусовую отметку. Есть сразу расхотелось.

Но оказавшись за пределами центра, в густонаселённом районе, где вовсю кипела шумная жизнь, я успокоилась. Звук от моего грузовика перестал удивлять прохожих, я остановилась у дешёвого мексиканского кафе. Хлопнув дверью, я потопала от стоянки к входу. Аляповатая вывеска с изображённым на ней смуглым круглолицым толстяком в сомбреро зазывала посетителей отведать фирменные блюда - фахитасс с курицей и гуакамоле от папаши Марио.

Внутри пахло специями, жареным мясом и потом. Эта смесь запахов показалась мне знакомой. Я с удовольствием потянула носом. Ну, конечно, так пахло в маленьких кафешках латинского квартала в Финиксе. Раньше мы часто ходили туда вместе с мамой, садились за уличный столик, заказывали буритто и начо, пили зелёный чай и слушали уличных музыкантов, играющих Мариачи, подпевая несколько строчек, которые смогли выучить по-испански.

Я нашла свободное место, уселась за плетёный столик и огляделась. От обилия ярких красно-коричневых и жёлтых красок в глазах рябило. Мой взгляд задержался на смуглом добродушном толстячке в пончо, надетом поверх белой рубахи. Он сосредоточенно расставлял бутылочки с сальсас на глиняные лотки. Позади него была огромная доска, на которой по-английски и по-испански разноцветным мелом были написаны названия блюд и цена на них.

- Белла, - низкий мужской голос вывел меня из состояния сладостных детских воспоминаний.

Я огляделась. С противоположного конца кафе мне махал рукой высокий, загорелый парень с короткими, чёрными как смоль, торчащими во все стороны волосами. Поднимаясь, он чуть не повалил столик, за которым сидел с симпатичной брюнеткой. Ему явно было тесно в пространстве между стулом и столом, настолько он был огромный. Я пригляделась внимательнее. Вроде, среди моих знакомых такого громилы и не было. Но, когда он улыбнулся мне широкой белозубой улыбкой, я сразу же его узнала.

- Джейкоб? - я удивилась.

- Ага, - гаркнул он, наконец-то освободив ногу, застрявшую под столом, и направился ко мне широкими шагами. Странное дело, он шёл быстро по узкому проходу между сидящими в кафе людьми, но так ни разу никого и не задел. «Я бы так не смогла», - с горечью подумала я, зная, что произвела бы максимум разрушений на своём пути.

Последний раз я видела Джейкоба полгода назад, он приезжал вместе со своим отцом Билли Блэком, лучшим другом Чарли, к нам на ужин. Жили они в индейской резервации Ла-Пуш недалеко от Форкса. Тогда Джейкоб был угловатым подростком с круглыми, ещё детскими щёчками, смущался по каждому поводу и почему-то старался не смотреть мне в глаза, хотя я частенько ловила его на том, что он украдкой рассматривал меня. Он так смешно краснел, тёмно- бордовые пятна проявлялись на фоне смуглой загорелой красноватой кожи. Он был младше меня почти на два года, у него ещё не было прав, поэтому шансов у нас с ним встретиться было мало, тем более, что учились мы в разных школах, а в Ла-Пуш я ездила всего один раз, и то на пляж вместе с одноклассниками. Мы тогда просто сидели у костра, трое местных парней, включая Джейка, подошли поздороваться и тут же ушли, пожелав приятного дня.

Чарли не раз говорил, что мы с Джейкобом могли бы стать друзьями. Но Джейк ни разу не позвонил и не приехал, а я сама слишком застенчива, чтобы сделать первый шаг навстречу. Перемены, которые произошли с ним за столь короткое время, сильно удивили меня. Не может обычный человек так вырасти. Или, может? Что я знала о гормональном скачкообразном подростковом росте, не имея никакого опыта общения с парнями? Мои одноклассники, тот же Майк Ньютон или Тайлер Кроули, тоже выросли за лето, но не настолько же!

- Джейкоб, - восхищённо пробормотала я, глядя на него снизу вверх, он был выше меня на полторы головы, - боже, как ты вырос!

- Привет, Беллз, - шумно выдохнул он, - как дела?

Его улыбка, искренняя, подкупающая своей добротой, осталась прежней.

- Нормально, - я поймала себя на мысли, что уже второй раз за день вру, отвечая на вопрос «как дела».

Оставалось утешиться тем, что это всего лишь вежливая форма поддержания ничего не значащего разговора.

- Ты одна? – зачем-то спросил он, потом смутился и скороговоркой добавил, - пошли к нам. Я чуть выглянула из-за его плеча, брюнетка помахала мне рукой, я осторожно кивнула в ответ. «Это его девушка? Ничего удивительного, он стал таким привлекательным», - думала я, размышляя как отказаться, чтобы не обидеть его. Не хотелось мешать им, это было бы невежливо.

- Пойдём, - настаивал он, - Рэйчел тоже хочет с тобой поздороваться, сколько вы не виделись?

Наверное, процесс переваривания информации и сведения фактов в моей голове был настолько явным и заметным, что он невольно хохотнул.

- Беллз, пойдём, - он уже схватил мою сумку и немного отступил, пропуская меня вперёд.

- Рэйчел? – мои глаза расширились от удивления, я кивнула в сторону девушки, сидящей за его столиком. - Это Рэйчел?

Джейк уже хохотал вовсю.

- Она самая, - подтвердил он, - давай, пойдём уже.

Рэйчел и Ребекка - старшие сёстры Джейка. Много лет назад, когда мама передавала меня на две недели во время летних каникул Чарли, он возил меня в Ла-Пуш. Они с Билли уходили на рыбалку, а я оставалась с сёстрами Джейка. Я помню Рэйчел худощавой нескладной девчушкой, с волосами, заплетёнными в две тугие косы на прямой пробор. В отличие от Ребекки, весёлой хохотушки, она была очень молчалива. Мы почти не разговаривали. Помню, как она вязала крючком, быстро мелькавшим в её тонких пальцах, платьица для моих кукол, а потом, закончив, тихо подсовывала их мне.

Сейчас же передо мной сидела стройная изящная девушка с короткой причёской, одетая стильно и модно. Она улыбалась мне красивой и такой же, как у Джейка, белозубой улыбкой, приглашая присоединиться к ней за столик. Она вся прямо-таки излучала уверенность и обаяние.

- Белла, рада тебя видеть, - сказала она.

- Привет, Рэйчел, - с восторгом произнесла я, присаживаясь за их столик, - я тебя не узнала, ты так изменилась!

- Ты тоже похорошела, Белла, честное слово, если бы не Джейки, я бы вряд ли тебя узнала, - честно призналась она и продолжила, - как живёшь? – она осеклась под пристальным взглядом Джейкоба. Видимо, он рассказал ей о смерти Чарли и сейчас неуклюже пытался намекнуть, чтобы не напоминала лишний раз о моём горе. Его забота тронула меня до глубины души.

- Теперь одна, - ответила я, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, - заканчиваю школу. Хотела найти работу, приехала сюда, но…

- Что, сегодня не твой день? – она спасла меня от длинных объяснений.

- Да, - выдохнула я, - а ты как? - Да, ничего, живу здесь, учусь в колледже, подрабатываю по вечерам. Джейки приехал ко мне в гости…

- Ага, забрать еду, которую она наготовила и шмотки, которые она нам купила, - признался он.

- Джейк, - пожурила его Рэйчел. - А что? – не унимался он. - Нам с Билли в кайф, после поездки сюда мы три дня не готовим, только разогреваем. Эх, Рэйч, и когда ты вернёшься…

Она засмеялась.

- Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок, уметь готовить, значит, укоротить этот путь минимум втрое!

- А ещё две части? – поинтересовался Джейкоб. Я недоуменно покосилась на него, о чём это он? Кажется, Рэйчел тоже не поняла вопроса. - Ты сказала «втрое», - смутился Джейкоб, - значит, есть ещё две части…

- Ах, вот ты о чём! Да, есть ещё способы, но это женская тайна, - она усмехнулась и посмотрела на меня, - правда, Белла?

Я просто кивнула, скорчив загадочную гримасу: уж очень хотелось поддразнить Джейка, озадаченно переводящего взгляд с меня на Рэйчел.

- Белла, а какую работу ты искала здесь, если не секрет? – внезапно спросила Рэйчел.

- Любую, - грустно вздохнула я, - в магазине или в офисе, можно в кафе, главное, чтобы был не полный рабочий день…

- Знаешь, в заведении, где я работаю, есть вакансия. Может, подумаешь?

- Да, конечно, спасибо, Рэйчел, - я растерялась от такого неожиданного предложения, - а что надо делать?

- Мне скоро на смену, - произнесла она, - поехали, по дороге расскажу. Я быстро допила свой хамайки. И когда только Джейкоб успел сообщить официантке, чтобы мой заказ принесли за этот столик?

Мы расплатились и вышли на стоянку. Джейкоб подошёл к своему старенькому Фольксвагену, оглянулся на нас, мы с Рэйчел уже свернули к моему пикапу.

- До работы меня довезёт Белла, - крикнула она ему, - а там доберусь как-нибудь, не переживай.

- Пока, - он растерянно махнул нам рукой. – Можно я позвоню тебе, Беллз?

- Конечно, - ответила я.

Он смутился, опустил глаза вниз, потом набрал полную грудь воздуха и выпалил:

- Завтра?

- Хорошо, - я пожала плечами и села в машину, - куда ехать, Рэйчел?

Она проводила взглядом отъезжающий автомобиль Джейка. И когда он скрылся за поворотом, очень тихо спросила:

- Хочешь знать, где я работаю, Белла?

Не знаю почему, но от этой таинственности и странной интонации в её голосе у меня по спине побежали мурашки.

- Где? – хрипло прошептала я, почему-то в горле пересохло.

- В стриптиз-клубе, - ответила она и посмотрела мне в глаза.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3.**

- Хочешь знать, где я работаю, Белла?

Квиллетские глаза Рэйчел буравили меня своей пронзительной чернотой. Я кивнула головой, почему-то страшно испугавшись.

- В стриптиз-клубе, - ответила она и снова впилась в меня взглядом.

- В стриптиз-клубе, - повторила я и закивала как китайский болванчик. Мысли разбежались, словно мерзкие насекомые. Она молчала, видимо, ожидая моей реакции. Но я настолько растерялась, что в буквальном смысле забыла, как говорить.

- Поехали, - скомандовала она.

Я так и смотрела на неё, но выжала сцепление, завела мотор и переключила передачу. Хорошо, что впереди никто не стоял: мне даже в голову не пришло, что нужно дать задний ход. Страх за безопасность окружающих, которых я могла подавить своим огромным пикапом, привёл меня в чувство.

- Куда ехать? – поинтересовалась я.

- Ну, если ты не визжишь и не трясёшься, значит, мои слова тебя не сильно и напугали или, - она сделала довольно длинную паузу, - тебе позарез нужны деньги.

Я молчала.

- Сверни на выезд к Форксу, в пятнадцати милях от Порт-Анджелеса будет поворот налево, я покажу.

- Клуб за городом? – удивилась я.

- Да, а что ты хочешь? Законы штата запрещают такие заведения в городах, - вздохнула она.

Я снова замолчала, пытаясь делать вид, что полностью сосредоточена на дороге.

- Белла? – смешок непроизвольно сорвался с её губ, Рэйчел прятала улыбку. - Скажи, что ты об этом думаешь?

Она застала меня врасплох. И не потому, что я стеснялась сказать, что я об этом думаю, а потому, что стыдно было признаться, что мыслей у меня в тот момент не было в принципе. Я покраснела до самых пяток, собрала разбежавшиеся мысли в кучку и прошептала:

- Я не могу пройти и пяти метров, чтобы не споткнуться, какой стриптиз?

Рэйчел расхохоталась. Она залилась таким безудержным весёлым смехом, запрокинув голову и похлопывая себя рукой по коленке. Так смеются маленькие дети.

- Ой, не могу, - она уже практически задыхалась, - Белла! Ты что, подумала, что я предложила тебе стать стриптизёршей? Белла, Белла! С ума сойти! Я работаю официанткой в баре, а нам нужна уборщица, платят очень хорошо, даже больше чем хорошо, работы всего часа на два-три, главное, держать язык за зубами!

Её веселье оказалось настолько заразительным, что сначала я начала улыбаться, затем хмыкать, а потом и сама рассмеялась в полный голос, постепенно смысл слов, сказанных ею, начал доходить до меня, и смех перешёл в истерический хохот.

- Рэйчел, ты меня напугала, - по щекам уже текли слёзы.

- Да? А мне было интересно, как ты отреагируешь, - она начала успокаиваться, а потом совершенно серьёзным тоном добавила,

- Белла, могу я рассчитывать на то, что никто не узнает, где я работаю?

- Конечно, - ответила я, я и не собиралась болтать, - а что ты им сказала?

- Правду, - она пожала плечами, - сказала, что работаю официанткой в баре, а в каком не уточняла, они и не спрашивали, если честно. Вряд ли кто-то из резервации специально поедет в стриптиз-клуб, а тут меня никто не знает, на это и был расчет.

- Так что я должна буду делать, Рэйчел? Теперь, когда страшное слово «стриптиз» перестало вызывать во мне дрожь, я решила узнать поподробнее, что мне предстоит испытать.

- Наша бывшая уборщица, Мэнди, хотя мистер Дженкинс, директор, и предпочитает называть уборщицу «техническим работником», уезжает на практику в Айдахо. Она работала здесь все годы, пока училась в колледже. Так что место свободно, обычно мистер Дженкинс набирает персонал сам, но я подумала, может, в этот раз он сделает исключение: должность ведь не самая ответственная. Я просила его взять на работу девушку, которая живёт со мной в одной комнате, но сегодня она получила сообщение от родителей, и по семейным обстоятельствам должна будет взять академический отпуск на целый год. Так что, когда мы с Джейком сидели в кафе, я раздумывала о том, какое оправдание будет у меня перед мистером Дженкинсом. А тут ты… Это судьба! – и она подмигнула мне.

Судьба?

Я.

Поломойка.

В стриптиз-клубе.

Отлично!

Шикарная карьера!

- Угу, - скорчив мину, кисло пробубнила я, а потом устыдилась: с чего вдруг такая реакция? Что меня смутило? Что мне дают работу уборщицей? Так я пока не заслужила лучшего предложения. Чарли нет, я могу рассчитывать только на себя. Чтобы оплатить учёбу, мне придётся засунуть своё самомнение куда подальше и драить полы! Рэйчел тактично молчала, кажется, она понимала, о чём я думаю, и сидела тихонько, давая мне время свыкнуться с мыслью, что жизненный путь к счастью и благополучию не всегда начинается с усыпанной розами дорожки…

- Здесь налево, а потом направо, - она показывала дорогу.

По узенькой, метра в два подъездной дороге, мы въехали на внутреннюю стоянку, кругом были припаркованы старые, совсем не шикарного вида автомобили, явно личный транспорт персонала. Через заднюю дверь, рядом с которой стояли закрытые мусорные контейнеры, мы прошли по тёмному коридору. Сквозь мощную вытяжку сочился запах жареного лука, слева слышался шум воды и бренчание огромных кастрюль – кухня. Повернув направо, мы долго шли по узкому плохо освещённому коридору. Старые полы поскрипывали под нашими ногами. В конце коридора Рэйчел остановилась перед большой дверью и постучала.

- Заходи, Рэйчел, - донёсся из-за двери приглушённый мужской голос. Она окинула меня взглядом с головы до пят, будто проверяя, как я выгляжу, утвердительно кивнула. Неужели осталась довольна? Мы вошли. За массивным дубовым столом в огромном кожаном кресле сидел полный мужчина с большим висячим подбородком, может, эти висячие складки бросились мне в глаза, потому что он сидел боком, что-то внимательно рассматривая на стене. Я осторожно скосила глаза. Бог мой! Всю стену занимали видео-мониторы, он следил за тем, что происходит в клубе. Я быстро отвела взгляд и уставилась на него. Круглое одутловатое лицо и мясистый нос сильно контрастировали с его живыми небесно-голубыми глазами. Такого цвета глаз я не видела ни у кого, этот голубой был слишком яркий, без всякого намёка на мутность.

- Добрый день, мистер Дженкинс, - заговорила Рэйчел, - это Белла, Изабелла Свон, вместо Мэнди…

- Я понял, Рэйчел, - перебил её он и пристально посмотрел на меня, его глаза на секунду задержались на моём лице, а потом прошлись до самого пола. Ясно было, что он меня оценивает. Я смутилась от такого разглядывания и покраснела. - Великолепные данные, Белла, - проговорил он, - ты уверена, что не хочешь танцевать? – спросил он.

- Нет, мистер Дженкинс, - от волнения я начала запинаться, - вернее, да, сэр, я уверена.

- А почему? – искренне поинтересовался он, его глаза при этом расширились, а губы сложились бантиком, как у обиженного малыша. От этой непринуждённости вопроса мне стало спокойней, я расслабилась, вдохнула воздуха и честно ответила:

- Я – ходячая катастрофа, мистер Дженкинс, моё второе имя – неуклюжесть, - выпалила я.

Он от души расхохотался:

- Сочувствую, Белла… Потом посерьёзнел, что-то написал на листочке, протянул мне его:

- Тебе есть восемнадцать? – спросил он, я утвердительно качнула головой. - Это недельная сумма, работать будешь четыре дня в неделю со среды по субботу включительно, что делать, тебе расскажет Рэйчел. Надеюсь, ты не болтушка? У нас строгие правила. Если начнёшь прямо сейчас, я оплачу сегодняшний день отдельно. Иди, позже зайдёшь и скажешь, устраивает тебя это или нет.

Я взглянула на листочек. За четыре дня? Моя челюсть отпала. Кажется, работа уборщицы в стриптиз-клубе мне нравится гораздо больше, чем работа продавщицы в магазине Ньютонов!

- Я поняла, сэр. До свидания. Спасибо.

Мне предстояло убирать два зала и три кабинета. Рэйчел отдала мне ключи от комнатушки, в которой хранилось оборудование - швабры, тряпки, чистящие средства и несколько керхеров.

«Слава богу, хоть мыть не вручную», - обрадовалась я.

Первый зал был не очень большим, с полукруглой сценой, на которой были установлены два шеста и множеством круглых столиков, с расставленными вокруг них стульями. Рэйчел помогла мне их сдвинуть, чтобы удобнее было ходить с поломоечной машинкой. Мы очень быстро справились. Потом она принесла другую насадку и залила в керхер жидкость из розовой бутылочки.

- Это специальное средство для мытья сцены, - объяснила она. Я вопросительно на неё покосилась. - Нельзя, чтобы обувь скользила, Белла, иначе девчонки переломают себе ноги. Отнесись к этому серьёзно.

Я взяла керхер и поднялась по ступенькам на сцену. Рэйчел осталась внизу. Я начала мыть с левой стороны, двигаясь к центру. Когда закончила, решила развернуться, нажав на керхер сильнее обычного, но он покатился, и я потеряла равновесие. Изо всех сил стараясь не упасть, я схватилась рукой за стену, нащупав какой-то крюк, повисла на нём, и чуть не умерла со страху: на меня выезжало что-то большое и явно тяжёлое.

- Осторожно, Белла.

Рэйчел со всех ног бросилась ко мне, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Она оттолкнула меня, плотно прижав к стене, машинка по инерции покатилась и остановилась сантиметрах в десяти от рамп, расположенных по краю сцены. В этот момент что-то плавно опустилось рядом со мной, я повернула голову и увидела … кровать!

- Ты и вправду ходячая катастрофа, Белла! – Рэйчел выпустила меня из своих крепких рук.

- Прости, - только и смогла выдавить из себя я.

Рэйчел показала мне ещё несколько секретных штучек в этом зале. Я мысленно ругала себя последними словами, решив впредь быть аккуратнее.

Другой зал был намного больше первого. Сцена, высотой почти с мой рост, выглядела в виде буквы «Т» с расположенными на ней шестами. Рядом с ней стояли ряды кресел и барных стульев для посетителей. В самом зале стояли кожаные диваны с тяжёлыми на вид прямоугольными столами. Я невольно выдохнула: эти столы мне явно не сдвинуть! Рэйчел усмехнулась, и грациозно опустившись под абсолютно прямым углом, не сгибая ноги в коленях, плавно провела руками по всей длине ножки стола, затем, всё так же ровно и прямо держа спину, медленно повернула голову в мою сторону и подмигнула мне, ведя руками по ножке уже вверх. Потом она выгнула спину, присела, резко расставив колени в стороны, снова медленно свела их вместе, так же резко, но очень изящно встала, держась левой рукой за край стола, развернулась ко мне лицом, прогнулась на девяносто градусов, как хищная кошка, выпрямилась и замерла.

- Ух ты, Рэйчел, - у меня не нашлось слов, я стояла с открытым ртом. – Что это было?

Кто-то похлопал у входа в зал.

- Браво-браво, у тебя неплохо получилось, девочка, - к нам двигалась невысокая шатенка с хриплым очень низким голосом. Увидев её, я никак не могла сообразить, откуда такой потрясающей глубины голос в этом худеньком маленьком тельце.

- Мисс Молли, - смутилась Рэйчел, - простите…

- За что? – удивилась шатенка. - Если я говорю неплохо, это значит, неплохо. Ты новенькая? – она обратилась ко мне с улыбкой, и я заметила множество мелких морщинок, разбежавшихся тут и там по её лицу, очевидно, мисс Молли была старше моей матери. Интересно, кто она?

- Белла, - ответила я, - Белла Свон, я новая… - неловко было произносить слово «уборщица». Господи, и как мне теперь отвечать на вопрос: «Кем ты работаешь, Белла?»

- Новый технический работник, - сказала за меня мисс Молли, - ничего постыдного в этом нет, это честная работа. Поняла меня? – интонации её голоса выдавали в ней человека, привыкшего командовать.

- Да, - согласилась я, к чему спорить.

В этот момент в зал вошли четыре девушки, одетые в короткие хлопковые шортики и майки для занятий фитнесом.

- Как вижу, ты не успела вымыть сцену, Белла? – строго посмотрела на меня мисс Молли. - В следующий раз начинай отсюда, договорились?

- Это моя вина, мисс Молли, - вступилась за меня Рэйчел, но она уже повернулась к девушкам у сцены:

- Кэтти, помоги Белле занести на сцену оборудование, всем остальным разогреваться внизу!

- Вообще-то я не уборщица, - презрительно скривила губы сероглазая брюнетка с длинными вьющимися волосами и фигурой фотомодели. Но мисс Молли послала ей такой взгляд, что девушку передёрнуло, она слегка пожала своими идеальными плечами, подошла ко мне, взяла керхер и отнесла на сцену. «Кажется, я нажила себе здесь первого врага», - вздохнула я.

- Зачем беспокоиться… - я смутилась, не зная как себя вести в этой неловкой ситуации, но мисс Молли жестом указала мне, что мне пора работать, и пошла в сторону девушек.

- Следи за руками, Пола, опять они у тебя в раскоряку, ну же, давай, - она уже не обращала на меня никакого внимания.

Удивительно. Но со сценой я справилась довольно быстро. Рэйчел, натиравшая салфеткой стаканы за барной стойкой в этом же зале, подсказывала мне, что делать дальше. Она же объяснила мне, что шоу со столом было всего лишь открытием крепления мебели. Столы и диваны должны быть плотно зафиксированы, для того, чтобы девушки, танцующие приват-танцы, не потеряли равновесие. И, поскольку, мебель оказалась на колёсиках, я легко справилась с уборкой и в зале и в отдельных кабинках. Убрав всё оборудование в кладовку, я закрыла её на ключ, и вернулась к Рэйчел.

Я застыла, войдя в зал. Меня не было всего минут семь, но за это время помещение преобразилось до неузнаваемости! Свет! Если до этого было включено несколько ламп дневного света, сейчас зал мерцал всеми оттенками красного, синего, фиолетового, чёрного, сверху крутилось около пятнадцати стеклянных шаров, рампы на сцене горели красноватым светом, и звучала музыка. Рэйчел за стойкой стояла в белом обтягивающем топе и короткой пышной чёрной юбке, едва прикрывающей ягодицы. Она стала ещё выше, я подошла ближе и увидела, что на ней обувь с каблуками не меньше чем двадцать сантиметров!

- Что это, Рэйчел? – мой рот от удивления открылся сам собой, который раз за этот день?

- Стрипы, - отмахнулась она, - что ты решила, Белла?

- Я остаюсь, - сказала я.

- Тогда до среды?

- Спасибо, Рэйчел.

- Не за что…

Осталось утрясти маленькую формальность. Я спешила в кабинет мистера Дженкинса, неуверенно проходя по коридорам, боясь заблудиться. Дверь в кабинет была открыта, я подошла ближе, чтобы постучать или спросить разрешения войти, но до меня донёсся хриплый низкий голос, который сегодня я уже слышала:

- А эта новенькая, Свон, упрямая, знаешь, Рон, я, пожалуй, возьму её к себе!


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4.**

Моё сердце подпрыгнуло, больно ударившись о грудную клетку. Как это меня «возьмут»? Куда? И, главное, почему меня об этом никто не спрашивает? «Надо взять себя в руки. И с каких это пор я стала думать плохо о человеке, которого совсем не знаю? Скорее всего, это слова выдернуты из контекста, смысл мне не понятен. Но это не значит, что нужно паниковать или сходить с ума», - размышляла я.

А потом увидела, что так и стою с протянутой рукой, чтобы постучаться в открытую дверь. Я решила отойти: подслушивать нехорошо. А ещё хуже быть застигнутой врасплох именно в такой ситуации, когда ты вроде и не виноват, но факты говорят сами за себя - ты подслушиваешь.

Я сделала шаг назад, чтобы тихонечко отступить от двери. И тут, как назло, случилось три вещи. Заскрипели половицы, я за что-то запнулась каблуком своей туфли, и, наконец, вспомнила, что у мистера Дженкинса везде висят камеры. И, что, скорее всего, они вместе с мисс Молли сейчас наблюдают моё постыдное бегство.

От осознания последнего я окончательно потеряла равновесие и повалилась прямо на старый вытертый ковролин коридора. - Ой, - я потирала ушибленную коленку, когда услышала тихий смех.

- Ты жива, красавица? – мистер Дженкинс стоял в дверном проёме, загораживая своим огромным телом почти всё пространство, - помощь нужна?

- Нет, спасибо, я справлюсь, - ответила я, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.

- После твоей героической борьбы с реквизитом (очевидно, мистер Дженкинс говорил о том, что я случайно опустила кровать на сцену) я всё ждал, что же ты ещё выкинешь. И вот, надо же! Ты умудрилась растянуться на ровном месте прямо перед моим кабинетом, - он захихикал, отчего складки на теле под его рубашкой пошли волнами, а лицо покраснело, - лет двадцать так не смеялся, честно!

- Спорю на двадцать баксов, что угадаю, над чем ты так смеялся двадцать лет назад? – послышался хрипловатый голос мисс Молли.

- Даже не рассчитывай, Мол, конечно, над тобой, - он снова по-особому надул губы, - я не дал тебе заработать двадцатку, бедная девочка?

- Жмот! – искренне восхитилась мисс Молли.

- Прижимистый реалист, - возразил мистер Дженкинс, усаживаясь в своё кресло, - Белла, вот наш типовой договор, держи, посмотришь дома, подпишешь, если тебя всё устроит, и внесёшь свои данные и номер страховки. А это за сегодняшнюю смену, - он протянул мне тоненький конвертик, - жду тебя в среду. Я подошла ближе, взяла конверт и бумаги, без слов кивнула головой: я ещё не пришла в себя, и из всего лексикона сейчас смогла бы выудить только банальные «спасибо», «извините» и «хорошо».

Они, улыбаясь, молча проводили меня взглядом. И только уже в пикапе, поворачивая ключ зажигания, я , вдруг, поняла, _что_ сказала мисс Молли.

Неужели она тоже была неуклюжей и нерасторопной двадцать лет назад? Не может быть!

Всё, на что меня хватило в этот вечер – принять душ и доползти до постели.

Утро встретило меня завесой плотного сизого тумана и мелкой моросью. Я несколько раз беззлобно «била» по кнопке отключения сигнала будильник, поэтому встала поздно, собиралась второпях, пытаясь одновременно завтракать, одеваться и расчёсываться. Думаю, не стоит объяснять, что я не успела толком сделать ничего.

Я чуть быстрее обычного ехала в школу, соображая на ходу, какие уроки вчера забыла сделать. За литературу я не волновалась, по биологии вроде ничего не задали, а вот тригонометрия… Я вздохнула. Можно, конечно, поспорить с самой собой на двадцатку, что именно меня сегодня спросят.

Моё пресловутое везение…

Я прибавила газу, пообещав себе, что выкрою время между уроками, чтобы просмотреть домашнее задание и подготовиться. В школе я ничего и никого не замечала, каждую свободную минутку заглядывая в тетрадь по тригонометрии, слава богу, что этого времени оказалось достаточно, и материал не был слишком сложным: я умудрилась ответить правильно.

Расслабилась я только в столовой. Я старалась отвертеться от прямого вопроса Джессики и Анджелы по поводу работы. Джесс, кажется, обиделась из-за того, что я не рассказала ей обо всём подробно, но виду не подала, спасибо Анджеле: она вовремя напомнила любопытной подружке, что некрасиво совать нос в чужие дела, особенно, когда человек, которого ты пытаешь своими вопросами, не горит желанием отвечать. Пока они пререкались, я окинула взглядом столовую. Мои глаза непроизвольно задержались на столике Калленов. Их снова было двое. Они всё так же сидели, практически не тронув свой обед. Мне показалось, что Элис улыбнулась мне. Я тоже состроила что-то наподобие улыбки в ответ, и быстро отвела взгляд. Вчерашнего красавца не было! Интересно, почему? Неужели ему настолько не понравилась школа Форкса?

Где-то глубоко внутри меня зрела сомнительная по своей сути мысль, что он пропустил занятия из-за меня. Но я заставила себя подавить эту нелепость в зародыше. Глупо и ужасно думать так. И может привести к серьёзным последствиям. А мне не хотелось страдать от несчастной любви, я не могла себе этого позволить. Не сейчас, и, наверное, никогда! Такие красавцы не увлекаются обыкновенными девчонками как я. Я должна запретить себе даже думать о нём.

Глаза непроизвольно скользнули на стул, за которым ещё вчера сидел Эдвард Каллен. Я вздохнула, и, ругая себя последними словами, приказала забыть! Это верное решение. Элис как-то странно на меня посмотрела, а потом что-то сказала Джасперу. На её лице проявился настоящий страх, она схватила Джаспера за руку, не отрывая от меня своих огромных топазовых глаз.

«Ну вот, заметила, - подумала я, - похоже, сестрёнку охватила настоящая паника. Она и вправду думает, что я буду вешаться ему на шею? Ни за что! Я даже не посмотрю на него. Никогда».

В три глотка я допила сок, и помчалась на биологию, на ходу дожёвывая бутерброд. За партой я сидела одна. И злилась на себя за невыдержанность. Ну, почему я психанула? Зачем сорвалась с места и умчалась, даже не попрощавшись с Анджелой и Джессикой? Почему только одна мысль об Эдварде Каллене заставила меня так дёргаться? Нет, я не должна думать о нём.

Сосредоточившись на лекции, я постепенно увлеклась интересным материалом, о котором мистер Баннер рассказывал студентам, и даже не заметила, как прозвенел звонок. «Могу же, если постараюсь», - с удовольствием отметила про себя я. И застыла. Я, что, теперь каждый раз буду хвалить саму себя за то, что смогла отвлечься от мыслей о новеньком красавчике? Боже! С этим надо что-то делать. Но, что? Может, стоит воспользоваться старым советом Рене?

Я улыбнулась, вспоминая, как моя ветреная и влюбчивая мама проводила сеансы «женской психотерапии», чтобы избавиться от навязчивых мыслей об очередном «самом сногсшибательном мужчине»! Она расписывала в две колонки все его достоинства и недостатки, стараясь, чтобы вторая графа была намного объёмней первой, а потом с удовольствием читала вслух все эпитеты, которым смогла наградить своего нового «Идеального мужчину». Тогда я лишь тихо посмеивалась над ней, сейчас же схватилась за этот метод уничтожения ненужной привязанности как утопающий, хватающийся за соломинку.

Я составляла список пока ходила по магазину, закупая продукты на неделю, пока готовила себе ужин и убиралась в доме, когда ещё смогу заняться уборкой с моей работой? И даже когда учила уроки, постоянно прерываясь, чтобы поразмышлять, в какую колонку записать «умопомрачительный красавец». Сначала я решила, что это – достоинство. Но, добавив «эгоистичный» и «самовлюблённый», записала во вторую графу – «недостатки». Перед сном, вместо обычной книги Джейн Остин или Шарлотты Бронте, я вслух прочитала три раза слова из второй графы. Помогло. Последнее, о чём я воображала перед тем, как окончательно погрузиться в мир ночных грёз – Эдвард Каллен в виде опереточного злодея, с лихо подведёнными чёрными бровями и фальшивым блеском чёрных глаз. В среду я приехала на работу на два часа раньше: урок физкультуры отменили из-за соревнований по бейсболу.

Прошмыгнув мимо всех своих знакомых, стремящихся занять самые лучшие места на трибунах, я незаметно вырулила со стоянки в сторону Порт-Анджелеса.

На этот раз я принялась за зал, где мисс Молли проводила свои занятия. Тщательно вычистила сцену, вымыла полы внизу, расставила столы и стулья, поставив их на крепление. Улыбнулась, вспоминая, как очаровательно и грациозно это делала позавчера Рэйчел. У меня, наверное, так не выйдет никогда. Интересно, сколько времени понадобилось ей, чтобы этому научиться? И босоножки, как она их назвала, стрипы? Я не могла себя представить просто стоящей на такой платформе, что уж говорить о том, чтобы пройтись пару метров! Мистер Дженкинс, мой фанат и коллекционер смешных падений Беллы Свон, точно был бы доволен, подсматривая за тем, как я грохнусь с двадцатисантиметровой высоты! За этими мыслями я не заметила, как сделала всю свою работу. Перед тем, как уйти, я решила найти Рэйчел. Она стояла за своей стойкой, пересчитывая и расставляя бутылки с напитками.

- Привет, Рэйчел, - поздоровалась я, тихонько подойдя ближе. Я не хотела отвлекать мисс Молли и девочек, которые уже занимались на сцене.

- Привет, Белла. Смотрю, ты уже закончила? – я кивнула, - быстро! Молодец!

- Да, сложного ничего нет, спасибо, Рэйчел, - я решила поблагодарить её ещё раз, но ответить она не успела, оглушительный утробный рёв раздался в зале:

- Меган! Ты что творишь! Тебе кто-нибудь разрешал? Быстро слезла с пилона*, бестолочь! Чем вчера намазалась? Ты что, хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь сорвался из-за твоей дурацкой ароматерапии?..

Я вздрогнула от неожиданности. Не представляла, что мисс Молли может так кричать, холодок пробежал по спине. Я повернулась к Рэйчел, присев на барный стул. Она перегнулась через стойку ко мне и тихо зашептала:

- Нельзя пользоваться лосьонами и кремами для тела. Чтобы избавиться от эфирных масел, нужно несколько дней. Страшно не то, что Меган съехала с пилона, теперь она оставила на нём жирные следы, и кто-то из выступающих девчонок сегодня может сорваться, - пояснила Рэйчел.

Я мало что поняла из этого объяснения, а мисс Молли продолжала кричать:

- До конца жизни будешь мыться хозяйственным мылом! Сколько раз я говорила, чтобы вы не мазались всякой дрянью? Не понимаете нормальных слов? – она уже почти хрипела, - тогда будем как в армии. Я отдаю приказы, а вы их выполняете. Теперь я за вас решаю, как краситься, в чём ходить, какую стрижку носить, и, если я говорю, что на лобке – бразильский вариант, значит, будете брить лыску, не задумываясь! Ясно? Все молча кивнули. - Марш за стремянкой, полируй пилон, и если хоть пальцем дотронешься … Свободна! Всем остальным пятьдесят отжиманий! Быстро!

И мисс Молли направилась к барной стойке. Она была сильно рассержена. Когда она взглянула на меня, я внутренне съёжилась, готовясь попасть «под раздачу». И не ошиблась:

- А ты что сидишь, Белла? Так и будешь до конца жизни спотыкаться на каждом шагу? Или всё-таки найдёшь в себе силы научиться двигаться как нормальная женщина? Завтра же, чтобы принесла форму, начнём заниматься!

Я остолбенела. И совершенно неожиданно для себя пробормотала:

- Есть, сэр! Рэйчел прыснула, мисс Молли удивлённо присела на барный стул, недоверчиво разглядывая меня, а я мысленно ругала себя последними словами.

Я согласилась?

Этого не может быть, потому что

Этого Не Может Быть!

Я не создана для этого.

Мисс Молли уже пришла в себя и с улыбкой рассматривала мою растерянную физиономию:

- Ты уверена, Белла? – насмешливо спросила она.

Я молчала, чувствуя, как краска покрывает моё лицо, а коленки начинают предательски дрожать.

- Ты когда-нибудь занималась танцами, Белла?

- В детстве, я ходила в танцевальную школу.

- Это хорошо, что в детстве, - задумчиво проговорила она, по-прежнему рассматривая меня с ног до головы.

- Почему? – смогла, наконец, хоть что-то выдавить из себя я.

- Потому что бальники в стриптизе не задерживаются, не выдерживают физических нагрузок, - она встала со стула, подошла ко мне и потрогала мои руки. Потом взяла ладонь и, крепко сжав пальцы, продолжила, - на моей памяти их и было всего трое, а вот балетные или гимнастки – другое дело, - она покачала головой, словно осталась довольна моим осмотром, - у них и нагрузки не меньше, да и дисциплина железная. Я смотрела на неё во все глаза, всё происходящее казалось сном. - Будет очень тяжело, Белла, ты даже не представляешь, насколько тяжело, - она посмотрела мне в глаза, - и очень-очень больно. - Ну и пусть! – выдохнула я. Упрямая!

_*пилон - цельнометаллический шест для стриптиза_


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5.**

Сама не понимаю, как умудрилась не разбиться на шоссе: руки и ноги тряслись, щёки пылали, а зубы издавали такую дробь, что стучало в ушах, голова кружилась. Слава богу, машин в этот час почти не было. Форкс – тихий городишко, чьи жители после девяти вечера сидят по домам и смотрят телевизор. Так что, даже если я и выезжала на встречную полосу, никто не заметил.

«Идиотка, дура несчастная, надо было держать язык за зубами, - причитала я, - как завтра буду смотреть в глаза мисс Молли, отказываясь от занятий? Кретинка!»

Я пыталась найти объяснение тому помутнению своего рассудка, что заставило меня сказать «да». Я и стриптиз, да, что уж там, я и танцы – две вещи несовместные. Конечно, завтра мне будет стыдно, но, ничего не поделаешь…

Когда я свернула на подъездную дорожку к дому Чарли, я увидела, что у самого крыльца стоит знакомый Фольксваген, а атлетически сложенный парень нарезает вокруг него круги. Джейкоб.

- Джейк? – я удивлённо вскинула брови, выбираясь из пикапа. - Что ты тут делаешь?

- Белла, - он облегчённо выдохнул, в глазах заблестели радостные огоньки, а потом он посмотрел на меня сверху вниз и строгим голосом спросил, - что с твоим телефоном, Белла?

- Всё в порядке, - ответила я, не понимая, к чему он клонит, я достала мобильный из кармана куртки и протянула ему, показывая, что сотовый работает, шкала сети полная, а в верхнем углу экрана мигает пометка «обычный режим». Телефон был исправен, сегодня днём я отвечала на СМС-ку Рене.

- Белла, - он глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, - я спрашиваю, что с твоим стационарным телефоном? Я звонил тебе вчера весь вечер, где ты была?

- Дома, - прошептала я.

И с какой стати я оправдываюсь? Но, ведь вчера вечером я и правда была дома, занималась уборкой, готовила, учила уроки.

Он только хмыкнул.

Мы подошли к двери, я достала ключ и повернула замок. Джейкоб прошёл вместе со мной в прихожую, решительно снял куртку и повесил на вешалку. Его движения были такими чёткими и какими-то… Я пыталась подобрать слово, чтобы понять, на что это было похоже. А потом вздрогнула, когда нашла подходящее. Родные! Он напоминал мне Чарли. Папа поступал так же. Быстро и молча одной рукой вешал куртку на крючок…

Джейкоб подошёл к телефону, снял трубку и стал разглядывать аппарат.

- Ну, конечно, Беллз, - я снова вздрогнула: так меня называл только Чарли, - звук выключен. Ты знала?

- Нет, это, наверное, Рене…

- Понятно, - протянул Джейкоб, включил звук и поставил телефон на место.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Он смущённо отвёл глаза, явно не зная, как поддержать разговор.

- Будешь ужинать? – спросила я, решив играть роль радушной хозяйки. Если бы Чарли был жив, он обязательно бы предложил Джейку остаться на ужин, а потом ещё бы и усадил смотреть бейсбол, очередной матч очередного чемпионата.

- Буду, - улыбнулся Джейкоб своей милой улыбкой, - тебе помочь?

- Не знаю, сейчас посмотрим, что есть.

Я заглянула в холодильник, вынула цыплёнка, которого приготовила ещё вчера, поставила в микроволновку, достала овощи, вымыла их, и принялась делать салат.

Джейкоб подошёл ближе, встал за моей спиной, разглядывая, как я нарезаю помидоры. От его тела так и веяло теплом, как от обогревателя в зимний морозный день. Я слышала, как он шумно вдыхает и выдыхает воздух. Горячее дыхание обжигало мою макушку, а потом прохладными волнами расползалось по коже. От этого по телу побежали мурашки, а блеклые волоски на моих руках встали дыбом. «Даже не думала, что у меня настолько волосатые руки», - усмехнулась я.

В этот момент Джейкоб протянул руку, и из моей груди вырвался хриплый смешок. Он взял из моих пальцев нож, а левой рукой попытался отодвинуть меня в сторону от стола. Его грудь коснулась моего плеча, и я смогла различить частые и сильные удары его сердца.

- Ой, - сорвалось с моих губ.

- Что? – прохрипел он, и я повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Лучше бы я этого не делала!

Он стоял с закрытыми глазами, чуть приоткрытые губы жадно глотали воздух, будто ему нечем было дышать, сердце билось с бешеной скоростью. Всё тело напряглось так, словно он ценой немыслимых усилий пытался удержать себя. От чего?

- Белла, - выдохнул он.

Мне стало не по себе.

Было во всём этом что-то неправильное, а что, я никак не могла сформулировать, но внутренним чутьём не желала принимать правду, я просто пока не была готова к этому.

- Какой ты загорелый, Джейкоб! – проговорила я.

Он медленно открыл глаза, долго вглядывался в моё лицо, словно запоминал каждую его чёрточку, а потом опустил взгляд. Наши руки соприкасались. Его красно-коричневая, большая, мускулистая и моя, бледная, почти прозрачная, с голубыми прожилками вен. Такой контраст…

- Ты совсем бледная, Белла, - с трудом выдавил он из себя улыбку, - настоящий бледнолицый…

Я улыбнулась. Слава богу! Это странное напряжение, возникшее между нами, исчезло.

И в этот момент зазвонил телефон. Джейкоб двумя шагами пересёк пространство кухни и снял трубку. Звонил Билли.

- Да, папа, с ней всё хорошо, она просто забыла включить звук на аппарате, да, всё в порядке, скоро буду.

Я не поворачиваясь, продолжала резать овощи. Не хотелось сейчас смотреть в глаза Джейку. После минутного молчания, он, наконец, произнёс:

- Я поеду, Белла…

Осторожно положив нож, я медленно двинулась в сторону входной двери. Он уже стоял одетый, неуклюже переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а его взгляд прожигал мои внутренности:

- Я позвоню тебе, Беллз?

- Я не буду выключать звук, Джейк, обещаю, - попыталась улыбнуться я.

Он сделал нетвёрдый маленький шаг в мою сторону, я невольно отступила в сторону кухни. В его чёрных, как смоль глазах, вдруг, отразилась такая боль, что я устыдилась своей глупости и ничем не обоснованному страху.

- Друзья? – прошептал он.

- Друзья, - согласилась я.

«Что это было»? - пыталась сообразить я, закрывая за ним дверь.

«Ну и денёк»! – думала я, укладываясь спать. Как ни странно, уснула я сразу, как только голова коснулась подушки.

Первая половина следующего дня для меня пролетела слишком быстро. Никогда не замечали, если стараешься оттянуть время трудных объяснений или не хочешь куда-то идти, время убегает как песок сквозь пальцы, а если ждёшь чего-то, то оно течёт медленно, как огромная река, неспешно двигаясь по течению? Так и со мной. Вроде бы те же скучные уроки, но мысли мои были заняты предстоящим разговором с мисс Молли, а мне этого так не хотелось, что я готова была слушать нудные лекции целый день.

А ещё я боялась того, что встречу Эдварда Каллена. И того, что не встречу – тоже боялась. Я много думала о том, почему он меня возненавидел, ведь, я не давала никакого повода. Единственным логическим объяснением было то, что я кого-то ему очень сильно напоминаю. Кого-то, к кому он явно не питает нежных чувств, а скорее наоборот, готов придушить или растерзать на кусочки.

«Может, поменять внешность»? – неожиданно пришла в голову мысль. А когда она окончательно оформилась, я так растерялась, что перепутала педаль газа и тормоза и чуть не врезалась в припаркованную на служебной стоянке клуба машину. Грузовик, шипя колёсами, остановился в паре сантиметров от новенького Форда, из которого выскочила разгневанная как фурия «девушка-не уборщица». Я не запомнила её имя. Кэтти? Красивое личико блондинки исказилось в страшной гримасе откровенной ненависти, глаза метали молнии, а пухлые, великолепные от природы, губы сложились в такую тонкую презрительную линию, что я тут же почувствовала себя маленькой и ничтожной:

- С ума сошла, придурочная? – кипела блонди. - Знаешь, сколько эта тачка стоит? Тебе на неё полов не хватит, тупая уборщица!

Она тряхнула светло-пепельной, идеально подстриженной чёлкой, и ещё раз окатив меня уничтожающим взглядом, гордо прошествовала на огромных каблуках к входной двери.

Какая же у неё походка! Как она держит спину, как гордо «несёт» себя, уверенная в своей неотразимости.

Я вздохнула.

«А ты так можешь? – я мысленно задала себе вопрос, на который, в принципе, можно было и не отвечать: и так понятно, что нет.

В тишине и одиночестве я мыла полы, вытирала пыль, стараясь закончить до прихода мисс Молли. И, когда я отдала ключи охраннику, намереваясь незаметно скрыться, меня догнал насмешливый хриплый голос:

- Удираешь, Белла?

Моё сердце ушло в пятки, я окончательно почувствовала себя трусливым кроликом из Кентукки, плечи сгорбились, я, словно стала меньше ростом, колени больно ударились друг о друга. Чтобы успокоить бьющееся сердце, я постаралась ровно дышать, но у меня получалось настолько шумно, что, казалось, моё пыхтение слышно во всём клубе.

- Белла, - мисс Молли положила руку мне на плечо, - ты боишься боли?

Я отрицательно покачала головой.

- Тогда, пожалуйста, объясни мне в двух словах, чего же ты так испугалась.

- Я, - заикаясь, начала я, - у меня плохая координация, я вечно падаю, у меня не получится и …

- А ещё ты стесняешься, так? – мисс Молли улыбалась, она уже развернула меня в обратную сторону, обхватив одной рукой за талию. – Ох, Белла, никто, слышишь, никто не заставит тебя выйти на сцену, если ты сама этого не захочешь. И ещё, тот, кто придумал миф о развратных стриптизёршах, либо насмотрелся третьесортных фильмов, либо вообще никогда не был в стриптиз-клубе, либо живёт на такой периферии, где стриптиз-клубом называют публичный дом! – она весело расхохоталась, - пойдём, горе моё, хватит дурака валять! Сегодня у нас мало времени: ждём наплыва туристов из порта, давай, шевелись!

Мои отговорки по поводу отсутствия формы мисс Молли только рассмешили, она выдала мне хлопковые шорты и майку.

На сцене уже крутилась девушка на шесте, вернее, пилоне, так мне сказала Джоуи, рыжая девчонка в конопушках, которой мисс Молли поручила заняться моим обучением. Мы с Джоуи начали несложный комплекс упражнений. Она показывала мне, что и как надо делать, и считала вслух:

- Раз, два, три. Четыре, поднялись. Раз, два, три. Четыре, прогнулись…

Со стороны могло показаться, что меня готовят в группу черлидеров, вот только помпонов не хватало.

- На шпагат можешь сесть? – спросила Джоуи.

- Нет.

- А садилась когда-нибудь?

- В детстве, на танцах, и то не до конца, - призналась я, внимательно наблюдая, как Джоуи, стоя на одной ноге спокойно подняла вторую ногу в вертикальном шпагате.

- Тогда разогревайся дальше, и начнём потихоньку, - усмехнулась она.

Самым сложным для меня, как ни странно, оказалось, лежа ни спине, поднимать ноги вверх под прямым углом. Обычно, у новичков при этом непроизвольно поднимается голова, объяснила Джоуи, у меня же почему-то вверх взлетали руки. Поэтому ей пришлось с силой держать их прижатыми к полу. С трудом, но я справилась с количеством подниманий, отмерянных мне мисс Молли. Отжаться я смогла только полтора раза, на шпагат сесть на треть, а на пилоне повисла, как мешок с отходами, и тут же скатилась вниз, больно ободрав все руки.

Странное дело, никто даже не смеялся. Рэйчел, которая уже пришла на работу, сказала, что в том, что у меня ничего не получается, нет ничего странного:

- Все так начинали, Белла, - сказала она и, сделав пару шагов, схватилась за шест одной рукой и сделала плавный и красивый оборот. - Надо научиться отжиматься, Белла, купи перекладину, тренируйся каждый день, поняла?

Мисс Молли что-то кричала симпатичной блондинке, которая на высоте два метра держалась на шесте только одной ногой, умудряясь при этом перевернуться вниз головой. Сердце едва не выпрыгнуло, когда она резко съехала вниз, я подумала, что она разобьётся. Но она остановилась в тридцати сантиметрах над полом, развела ноги в шпагате и, прогнувшись, встала на «мостик». Потом совершила какой-то кульбит и оказалась в трёх метрах от пилона уже на ногах.

- Это Барбара, - зашептала мне Рэйчел, - чемпионка штата прошлого года по Пол-Данс.

- А что она делает здесь? – удивилась я.

- Приехала к мисс Молли ставить пластику, - будничным тоном ответила Рэйчел, как-будто я сморозила какую-то глупость.

Господи, сколько мне ещё предстоит узнать…


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6.**

Это было самое тяжёлое утро за всю мою жизнь. Я с трудом разлепила веки, рука, обычно автоматически хлопающая по кнопке звонка будильника, не поднималась! Тело ломило так, словно меня накануне пинали и били. Болела каждая мышца, трещал каждый сустав. Теперь я точно знала, что человек – создание из плоти и крови. А ещё ему бывает больно, мучительно больно!

Кое-как я доползла до ванной. Горячая вода разогрела мышцы, но боль не ушла, она просто притупилась. Завтракала я стоя, потому что банально не могла сесть на стул! Одевалась лёжа. Кто бы видел, как я в горизонтальном положении натягиваю джинсы, умирал бы от смеха дня два.

Проклиная всё на свете, а больше всего себя за то, что не удосужилась поддерживать тело в нормальной физической форме, я поехала в школу.

Слава богу, что в этот день никому из преподавателей не пришло в голову меня спрашивать на уроках. Я сидела, сцепив зубы, чтобы не стонать.

Самое страшное – ланч. Джессика, Анджела и Лорен, раскрыв глаза, наблюдали, как я сажусь за стол, придерживая поясницу левой рукой.

- Белла, плохо выглядишь, - посочувствовала Анджела, но вопросов не задала: она всегда была тактичной девушкой, и я была благодарна ей за это. А вот Лорен и Джессика тут же принялись издеваться:

- Белла, тебя разбил радикулит? – Джесс так и распирало от любопытства.

- Или геморрой? – добавила Лорен.

Ох, только не это. Признаться, я никогда не была мстительной и кровожадной, но в этот момент мне хотелось вырвать их мерзкие языки!

- Решила заняться фитнесом, - сказала я правду.

«Хорошо, часть правды», - тут же мысленно поправила я себя.

- Вау, Изабелла Свон – мисс Фитнесс города Форкс, - не унималась Лорен. - Белла, зачем тебе это? Или ты решила соблазнить какого-нибудь парня? Признавайся!

Они обе противно засмеялись.

- Ты пошутила, Белла? – серьёзно спросила Анджела.

- Нет, я действительно вчера занималась и, кажется, потянула мышцы. Больно-то как!

- Может, тебе стоит пойти к врачу? – забеспокоилась Анджела.

- Нет, Андж, всё в порядке, пройдёт.

Слава богу, в столовую вошли Майк Ньютон и Тайлер Кроули. Их появление полностью захватило внимание Джессики и Лорен. Так что я смогла перекусить без издевательских насмешек.

"Интересно, кто-нибудь ещё понял, что я выгляжу как старая развалюха", - подумала я и бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону столика Калленов со страхом обнаружить младшего Каллена. Нет, его не было, я расстроилась, сама не понимая, почему. А потом заметила, что Джаспер, никогда и ни на кого не обращавший внимания, пристально всматривается в меня. Его идеальное лицо перекосила мучительная гримаса. На секунду мне показалось, что ему было так же больно, как и мне. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на меня, его плечи сгорбились, он что-то шёпотом говорил Элис. И по тому, как она впилась в меня своими красивыми янтарными глазами, я догадалась, что говорил он обо мне!

Я проследила за взглядом Элис. Мои руки? Опустила взгляд и обомлела. Синяки. На запястьях красовались фиолетовые свеженькие синяки. Видимо, Джоуи вчера перестаралась, держа мои руки.

Я быстро натянула рукава толстовки почти до костяшек пальцев. Джаспер снова что-то спросил у Элис, та отрицательно помотала головой. О чём это они?

Я старательно пережёвывала свой ланч, тянула время, чтобы выйти из столовой одной из последних. Не хотелось выставлять напоказ свои проблемы.

После уроков я задержалась, и только тогда, когда стоянка почти опустела, вышла на улицу. С трудом забравшись в пикап, двинулась в сторону Порт-Анджелеса.

Таскать за собой керхер – занятие не из приятных, но, как ни странно, уборка помогла избавиться от болезненных ощущений во всём теле. К приходу мисс Молли я уже была одета в форму и даже сделала несколько разогревающих упражнений.

- Жива? – мисс Молли улыбнулась мне, и в уголках глаз появились лучики-морщинки. Они придали её удивительному лицу необычайную живость. В этот момент она была так похожа на мою маму, что я невольно залюбовалась ею, словно ожидая, что она сейчас произнесёт что-нибудь в духе Рене. Но мисс Молли молча разглядывала меня, я утвердительно кивнула. – Джоуи, шпагат, шаги и нижняя крутка, - распорядилась она.

Джоуи тряхнула рыжими кудряшками и повернулась ко мне:

- Учимся ходить.

Где-то минут двадцать я пыталась повторить её плавные и красивые шаги, поначалу путая повороты, запинаясь за собственные пятки. Но потом, увидев в больших зеркалах своё отражение, я с удивлением заметила, что мои движения мне очень даже нравятся! Я улыбнулась девушке в зеркале: «Прощай, мисс неуклюжесть!»

На этот раз я смогла отжаться один раз и продержаться, схватившись руками за пилон, целых тридцать секунд. Это уже было достижением.

Ободранные руки горели, но я продолжала повторять крутки. Джоуи сказала, что у меня получается неплохо, и с каждым днём будет всё легче и легче выполнять знакомые упражнения.

Она оказалась права.

Теперь моё утро начиналось с того, что, просыпаясь, я занималась растяжкой уже в постели. Поднимала ноги кверху под прямым углом, лёжа на спине, и только после этого бежала в душ, чтобы окончательно разогреть мышцы.

Вот и сегодня я спешно одевалась после завтрака, думая о том, что пора устраивать грандиозную стирку: чистых вещей практически не осталось.

Схватив рюкзак и зашнуровав ботинки, я бросилась к пикапу.

На улице было довольно прохладно, пасмурно, белёсый туман стелился по земле, воздух пах осенним лесом, палой листвой и сыростью.

Я завела мотор и вырулила на подъездную дорожку. Окна кабины были покрыты мелкими капельками росы, пришлось включить дворники.

Улицы были пустынны, словно город вымер. Холодок пробежал по моей спине. Я рассматривала одинокие дома, припаркованные машины, безлюдные пешеходные дорожки. Странно. Как в фильмах ужасов, когда главная героиня просыпается, а кругом – ни души, только ветер гоняет по тротуарам старые потрёпанные газеты с мрачными заголовками «Конец света – реальность!».

Я опустила боковое стекло машины. Устрашающую картину мёртвого Форкса дополняла странная непривычная уху тишина, нарушаемая монотонным грохотом моего «зверя» и карканьем вездесущих птиц. «Ну, хоть эти не вымерли», - подумала я.

Сбавила скорость, хотя и так ехала медленно.

Всё происходящее не укладывалось в моей голове. Никого!

И тут слева от дороги на меня с пронзительным лаем бросился огромный белого цвета пёс с чёрными пятнышками, далматинец. А за ним выбежал мальчишка лет восьми с криком: «Джерри, ко мне, тише, ты всех разбудишь!»

Господи, какая я дура. Конечно! Город просто спал, как и положено добропорядочному маленькому городишке в половине восьмого утра выходного дня! Куда я еду? Встать в такую рань в выходной? У меня точно не всё в порядке с головой…

Мальчишка тем временем поймал собаку за ошейник и уверенно, хотя далматинец был просто огромным, повёл его к дому, поглаживая пса за ушами, отчего тот забавно вилял хвостиком. Парень явно гордился собой и помахал мне рукой вслед, извиняясь за своего питомца.

Смешной мальчуган. В памяти сама собой возникла картинка из прошлого. Мне было тогда лет одиннадцать-двенадцать. Утром я спустилась к завтраку на кухню, а Рене подбежала ко мне, обхватила руками и стала целовать меня в заспанные глаза.

- Доброе утро, соня. Поздравляю, Белла, детство кончилось!

Спросонья я никак не могла понять, откуда у Рене столько энтузиазма и по какому поводу столько радости.

А потом она объяснила мне, что по её собственному убеждению ребёнок становится подростком, когда у него просыпается непреодолимое желание поспать подольше в выходной.

«Интересно, - подумала я, поднимая стекло и переключаясь на третью передачу, - неужели я снова впала в детство?»

Я размышляла, что же мне теперь делать. Возвращаться домой? Может, стоит съездить в магазин, закупить продуктов на неделю?

Я правой рукой нащупала рюкзак, кошелёк был на месте.

Но тут я вспомнила, что супермаркет открывается в половине девятого утра. Неужели придётся возвращаться? А я ведь уже проехала почти весь Форкс.

Нужно погулять, проветриться. Когда ещё выпадет возможность просто подышать свежим воздухом? Тем более, дождя нет, противная морось кончилась, и если повезёт, наконец, выглянет солнце, единственное, по чему я по-настоящему скучала весь прошедший год.

Я свернула с дороги, ведущей в школу и, проехав примерно полкилометра, припарковалась у обочины.

Старая протоптанная тропинка вела в лес. Она была достаточно широкой и ровной, идти было удобно, ветки не задевали по лицу, а ноги удобно ступали по мягкой отсыревшей листве. Я вспомнила тренировки с Джоуи и сделала пару шагов «от бедра».

К своему удивлению даже не упала, странно…

Улыбнулась, глубоко вдохнула воздух полной грудью, шумно выдохнула, снова набрала полные лёгкие и продолжила путь. Подул ветер, я застегнула куртку, но не свернула с дорожки. Я шла, сопротивляясь порывам тёплого осеннего ветерка, прикрыв глаза и подставляя ему лицо.

Внезапно деревья расступились, и я оказалась на небольшой полянке. В самой середине лежало поваленное дерево, а на нём ко мне вполоборота сидел человек, одетый не по погоде: в простой синей рубашке с закатанными рукавами и чёрных джинсах. Он сидел, поджав под себя ноги и обхватив колени руками, неподвижно, словно античная статуя. Его глаза были закрыты, лицо расслаблено, а на тонких идеальных губах играла еле заметная улыбка. Ветер трепал его и без того всегда взлохмаченные волосы, он был прекрасен…

Таким красивым мог быть только один человек.

Эдвард Каллен.

Я замерла от восхищения, но сердце заколотилось, отбивая о грудную клетку неровный ритм.

Эдвард Каллен.

Я с глупым обожанием уставилась на Эдварда.

Неужели я произнесла это вслух?

Потому что он резко повернул голову, и меня обожгло чернотой его глаз.


	7. Глава 7

**Глава 7.**

Я стояла, боясь пошевелиться: вот сейчас двинусь с места - и наваждение растает, испарится, исчезнет навсегда.

Мои глаза были прикованы к его - чёрным, устрашающим.

Он сидел неподвижно, хотя находиться в такой неестественной для человека позе ему наверняка было не совсем удобно.

Морок. Застывшая статуя, невообразимо прекрасная, высеченная из неведомого камня, произведение искусства талантливого мастера, чьё имя ещё живо и с благоговением передаётся из уст в уста многочисленными последователями и учениками…

«О чём это я? Вот ещё чуть-чуть, и запишу себя в адепты поклонения Эдварду Каллену!» - эта нелепая мысль заставила меня улыбнуться:

- Привет, - а что ещё можно было сказать? Я же не виновата, что нарушила его уединение, да и, судя по всему, никакой неловкой ситуации не случилось. Я просто гуляла по лесу, он просто сидел на поляне.

Но моё грохочущее сердце, верный советчик, уже отстукивало приговор о грудную клетку: «Ты пропала, ты пропала, ты пропала…»

Он даже не пошевелился, не кивнул в ответ, он просто смотрел на меня, вернее, сквозь меня.

Да что это с ним? Что я ему сделала?

- Прости, - прошептала я.

Его лицо дрогнуло, ожило, он сморщился, губы сложились в тонкую линию, брови сошлись на переносице. Маска ненависти сменилась гримасой боли.

– Прости за то, что так похожа на неё, я не виновата…

Он слегка покачал головой, потом закрыл лицо руками. Я слышала тихий стон, вырвавшийся из его груди. Он резко встал, провёл руками по своей растрёпанной шевелюре. Я испугалась, что сейчас он подойдёт ко мне и…

Всего на секунду я закрыла глаза, чтобы перевести дыхание. Я с силой выдохнула воздух из лёгких. Неужели я ошиблась? Может, я вовсе ему никого не напоминаю? Тогда почему?

- Почему? – выкрикнула я, но вопрос повис в пустоте: его не было. Он исчез. Быстро и бесшумно.

Я растерянно оглянулась по сторонам, а потом подошла к поваленному дереву, осторожно коснулась рукой места, на котором он только что сидел, надеясь ощутить тепло от его тела как подтверждение реальности произошедшего. Но дерево было влажным и холодным. Я недоверчиво провела рукой по шероховатой поверхности. Напрасно. Никаких следов его пребывания, даже трава на земле не помята.

Странно.

Не многовато ли мистики для одного субботнего утра?

Я поплелась к пикапу. Гулять и наслаждаться воздухом резко расхотелось. Надо убираться отсюда, подальше от леса, непонятно привидевшегося мне или нет Каллена и поближе к обычным людям.

На стоянке магазина машин было совсем немного - ещё бы, выходной. Я катила тележку между полками, привычно набирая необходимые продукты. - О, Белла? Доброе утро, ты так рано встала? – мне навстречу, цокая каблуками, толкала почти целую тележку мама Джессики. Несмотря на такую рань, она уже была с уложенной причёской и полным макияжем. Одета она была в почти неприлично короткую юбку и топ, некрасиво обтягивающий три складки над талией, похожие на спасательные круги. Глядя на это, я посчитала оправданным введение дресс-кода во многих компаниях… Бог мой! Никогда не обращала внимания на то, кто и как одевается, а сейчас почему-то стою и рассуждаю на эту тему. Я силилась понять причины такого изменения в характере и с ужасом пришла к выводу, что на самом деле я всего лишь стараюсь не думать о главном – Эдварде Каллене и странном его отношении ко мне. Вот и зацикливаюсь на всяких мелочах, которые раньше замечала, но не думала о них, отбрасывая, как неважные и ненужные.

- Доброе утро, миссис Стенли, - надо быть вежливой.

- Какая ты молодец, девочка, наверное, вчера легла пораньше, - миссис Стенли не договорила, но и так стало понятно: дело в Джессике. Что ж, думаю, подробностями своего вечера младшая Стенли обязательно поделится в понедельник.

- Всего хорошего, миссис Стенли, рада была увидеться, передайте привет Джессике, - разойтись на таком тесном пятачке между полками было довольно проблематично, но я справилась и рванула вперёд, оставляя позади себя пространство с тяжёлым приторным запахом её духов.

Дома я разобрала продукты, замариновала на ужин курицу и занялась стиркой и уборкой. На всё это ушло чуть более двух часов. Я пересмотрела школьные тетради, сделала домашнюю работу на понедельник и даже написала эссе по литературе. Аккуратно расставив книги, навела порядок на письменном столе. Делать было абсолютно нечего. На работу ехать ещё рано.

Я выполнила несколько упражнений, отжалась пару раз от пола, на большее не хватило сил. И тут вспомнила, что нужно дома установить перекладину. Ближайшее место, где её можно было купить – спортивный магазин Ньютонов, но ехать туда совершенно не хотелось, зная болтливый язык миссис Ньютон. К чему мне лишние расспросы в школе? Слава богу, Майк уже давно оставил меня в покое, переключив свою активность на Джессику. Не надо давать ему повода…

Решение пришло само собой. Я быстро оделась, захватила с собой спортивную форму и пошла к пикапу. До Порт-Анджелеса я добралась быстро. Магазин спортивных товаров был в каждом районе города, поэтому заезжать в центр мне не понадобилось. Я купила перекладину - кстати, она оказалась не такой тяжёлой, как я себе представляла, - положила её в грузовик и с хорошим настроением отправилась в клуб, тщательно контролируя свои мысли.

Я старалась думать о чём угодно, только не о загадочном Эдварде Каллене. Забыть. Не думать. Никогда. Ловко орудуя керхером, я быстро вымыла полы, протёрла пыль, расставила кресла и стулья по своим местам. Даже успела принять душ до начала занятий.

Мисс Молли придирчиво осмотрела мои синяки, сочувственно покачала головой, поцокала языком, но запретила замазывать их тональным кремом:

- Есть перед кем раздеваться? – в лоб задала она вопрос, от которого у меня тут же запылали уши.

- Нет, - выдавила я из себя, желая провалиться от стыда под землю.

- Ну, это пока нет, дорогая моя, ко мне приходят, чтобы таких проблем не было, - усмехнулась она, и я снова восхитилась её низким хрипловатым голосом, который так контрастировал с её внешностью, - запомни, Белла, когда ты танцуешь, ты танцуешь только для одного мужчины! И неважно где, на сцене или в спальне перед собственным мужем. Ты танцуешь только для Него, поняла? И это для него ты раздеваешься и позволяешь раздевать себя глазами. Всё остальное, просто бл…

Она не договорила, оборвав себя на полуслове. Но я даже не смогла домыслить, какое слово она хотела произнести, потому что в моей голове запульсировало: «раздеваться», «обнажаться». Кажется, краска отлила от лица, я тупо уставилась на мисс Молли, позабыв обо всём на свете.

- Белла, да что с тобой? – она легко потрясла меня за плечо. – Что ты там опять себе напридумывала? Двадцать лет одно и то же, - мисс Молли выдохнула с тяжким стоном.

Я уставилась на неё, не понимая, о чём она.

- Белла, если кто-то скажет тебе, что люди учатся танцевать стриптиз только для здоровья или для поддержания своего тела в тонусе, значит, эти люди безбожно врут! Потому что в женщине с рождения генетически заложено выживать и быть матерью, а значит, привлекать самца. А поскольку они нынешние уже давно не добытчики еды и шкур, как источника жизни, да и конкуренция огромная, привлекать их надо умом и грацией. Нравиться им надо, чёрт возьми, и покорять! И не только миром внутренним, но и внешними данными. Это понятно?

Я кивнула.

К чему это она?

- Так что, вперёд и с песней, на нижнюю крутку, дорогая. Учиться будем покорять! – она подтолкнула меня к пилону. – А вот будешь ты раздеваться или нет, выйдешь на сцену или ограничишься пятачком между кроватью и тумбочкой дома – решать тебе. И уж точно не сейчас. Иди, работай!

Мы с Джоуи синхронно повторяли шаги и крутки. Казалось, выпустив пар, мисс Молли окончательно забыла о нас или потеряла к нам всякий интерес. Но не тут-то было. В самый неожиданный момент над моим ухом раздался её громкий крик:

- Зажимай прямо под коленкой, иначе синяки будут на икрах, Белла. За руками следи, почему они болтаются? Ну-ка, - и она выпрямила мою руку, одновременно свободной рукой показывая, как надо держать кисть.

Я пыталась представить себе лицо Своего парня, которого у меня пока ещё не было, мысленно рисуя очертания фигуры, овал лица, контур губ. Но почему-то образ получался расплывчатым, размытым. Яркими были только глаза. Чёрные, как непроглядная ночь, смотрящие с тоской и ненавистью… Стоп!

Забыть!

Не думать!

Никогда!

Я с остервенением принялась выполнять наклоны, стараясь заглушить физической болью свои внутренние терзания.

Тренировка кончилась. Я переоделась и зашла в зал к Рэйчел поболтать. Мы ещё не стали лучшими подругами, но поговорить с кем-нибудь мне очень хотелось. А никому в школе я рассказать о своей боли не могла.

- Привет, Белла, - Рэйчел улыбалась, она действительно рада была меня видеть, - как дела?

- Привет, Рэйчел, болит, - я застонала.

Какое счастье, что рядом с этой девушкой мне не нужно притворяться.

- Понимаю, надо больше тренироваться, тогда не так будет болеть, - всё-таки, как она умудрялась давать советы так, что это не звучало высокомерно или поучающее? Я ни грамма не сомневалась в её искреннем сочувствии?

- Рэйчел, я купила перекладину, - поделилась я.

- О, будешь отжиматься? Это здорово! Только попробуй сначала на полотенцах, так будет легче, - посоветовала она, перегнувшись через барную стойку.

- Как это? – заинтересовалась я.

- Могу показать, - просто ответила она.

- Ох, Рэйчел, это было бы отлично, только, - тут до меня дошло, что я не представляю себе, каким образом повешу перекладину дома. – Как мне её установить?

Она на секунду задумалась, потом улыбнулась, видимо, ей в голову пришла неплохая идея.

- Завтра же выходной, так? Я давно собиралась в Ла-Пуш, давай заеду к тебе, попрошу Джейка прибить перекладину, а потом тебе покажу…

- Спасибо, Рэйчел!

Вечером мои мысли были заняты подготовкой к встрече гостей. Я ещё ни разу никого не приглашала к себе после смерти Чарли. Так что я составляла меню, надеясь, Рэйчел и Джейкоб захотят остаться на обед. Пересмотрев кучу кулинарных книг, остановила свой выбор на отбивных, жареных хлебцах с чесноком и салате с тунцом. Проверила холодильник. Хорошо, что сегодня я заехала в магазин, все необходимые ингредиенты у меня имелись.

Ночью долго ворочалась, вспоминая мелкие подробности сегодняшней встречи с Калленом. Я никак не могла понять его ненависти. Что скрывалось за этим взглядом на самом деле? Почему он застонал, когда я извинилась за то, что могу быть похожей на другую знакомую ему девушку? Я перекатывалась с боку на бок на кровати, то и дело взбивая подушку, и убеждала себя в том, что мой интерес к Эдварду Каллену вызван исключительно его загадочным поведением, и эту тайну мне хотелось бы разгадать. Где-то на задворках сознания всё время мелькала мысль, что я обманываю саму себя.

Я достала припрятанный список достоинств и недостатков Каллена. Вторую графу я уже выучила наизусть. Я повторяла её снова и снова как мантру. В этот раз не помогло.

Заснула только под утро.

Меня разбудил телефонный звонок. Звонили настойчиво и долго. Спросонья я чуть не упала с кровати, запутавшись в простынях, но кое-как добралась до аппарата. Звонил Джейкоб. Он сказал, что Рэйчел просила мне передать, что будет у меня в два часа, он тоже обещал подъехать к этому времени. Быстрый душ, вытирание пыли и возня на кухне окончательно вернули меня к жизни. Я так увлеклась приготовлением обеда, что не заметила, как быстро пролетело время. В дверь постучали.

- Открыто, заходите, - крикнула с кухни я, выбегая в коридор с руками, перепачканными мукой и панировочными сухарями.

Вошла Рэйчел.

- Привет, Рэйч, проходи, я быстро, - сказала я и бросилась назад, масло на раскалённой сковородке уже шипело.

Мы непринуждённо болтали с Рэйчел, пока я жарила отбивные. Она приехала раньше, чем планировала, и очень огорчилась, что не может мне помочь с обедом: я уже всё сделала. Осталось только натереть сыр и поставить отбивные в духовку. Мы быстро вымыли посуду, вдвоём это получилось намного быстрее, чем обычно. И думая, чем заняться до прихода Джейка, решили, что Рэйчел поможет мне с растяжкой.

В моей комнате я разложила на полу большое полотенце. Легла на спину, а Рэйчел, сидя на одной моей ноге, помогала поднимать к голове вторую. Если до этого момента я считала, что растяжка – это больно, я ошибалась. Потому что такой способ растягивать мышцы, как показала Рэйчел, просто садистский. Я стонала и выла, прикусив губу, чтобы не кричать во весь голос. Хотелось бросить всё и послать эти тренировки куда подальше. Кажется, хлопнула входная дверь.

- Джейк пришёл, - простонала я.

- Ничего, - выдавила из себя Рэйчел, ей тоже было довольно тяжело справляться с моим неосознанным желанием опустить ногу, я могу быть и вовсе не слабой, когда захочу, - подождёт, - снова проскрипела она, - ещё немного, давай, Беллз, ещё выше, ну давай, - пыхтела она, нажимая сильнее.

- О-о-о, - громкий стон вырвался из моей груди. Как же больно, - Рээйчееел! – мои хныканья и стоны огласили комнату.

- Терпи, - прошипела Рэйчел и снова надавила на ногу.

Я просто взвыла! Больше не могу! Не буду! Не надо!

Наконец, Рэйчел отпустила меня. Я с трудом опустила затёкшую ногу.

Моя домашняя любимая футболка, которую мы с мамой купили четыре года назад в Калифорнии, на три размера больше моего, затертая и местами рваная, была мокрой от пота, хоть выжимай. Я схватила брюки и майку, чтобы переодеться. Вышла из комнаты, собираясь в душ, но уловила с кухни запах отбивных.

«Чуть не проворонили», - отругала себя я.

И поспешила выключить духовку, пока они окончательно не сгорели.

Идти было тяжело. Теперь я знаю, что такое «ходить враскоряку», я еле волочила ноги.

Зайдя на кухню, я застыла. На полу, прижавшись спиной к холодильнику, сидел Джейкоб Блэк, уткнувшись лицом в колени.

Когда я вошла, он поднял голову. Видимо, открывшаяся его взору картина настолько его впечатлила, что он вытаращил глаза и открыл рот. Ну, конечно! Мой вид! Потрясающе! Нашла, чем поразить парня! Из под длинной футболки не было видно моих тренировочных шорт, ощущение было такое, что майка, мокрая от пота, надета на голое тело. Волосы растрепались и кое-где прилипли к потному лицу и шее. И в довершение всего на теле тут и там красовались фиолетовые и жёлто-зелёные синяки.

Красота!

Джейк смотрел на меня, не веря своим глазам, потом застонал, прикрыл веки и, чётко выговаривая каждое слово, вымученно произнёс:

- Белла, мне жаль, но я всё слышал… Ты и Рэйчел... - он замолчал, потом добавил:

- Я никому не скажу!

Ничего не поняла!

Он это про что?

Но тут за моей спиной встала Рэйчел, обняв меня за талию.

Она аккуратно подвинула меня вперёд, чтобы я освободила ей вход на кухню, подошла к плите, выключила духовку, а потом медленно произнесла:

- Что ты такое слышал, Джейкоб Блэк? О чём ты никому не расскажешь?


	8. Бонус POV Edward

**Бонус-глава от Эдварда.  
**

У каждого бывают моменты, когда хочется одиночества - полного и безоговорочного, реального и убивающего, выгрызающего кусками и без того растерзанное в клочья сознание. Самообладание, неотъемлемая часть любого вампира, ставшего на путь гуманизма, исповедуемого последователями моего Создателя, сейчас как никогда было близко к той крайней точке, которую именуют помешательством.

Я и раньше срывался, ещё в начале своего вампирского существования, не желая мириться с новой своей сутью, не затратив и миллионной доли усилий, которые приложил Карлайл на борьбу с ипостасью чудовищного монстра. Я сбежал, возомнив себя карающей рукой Творца: выслеживал убийц, насильников, воров и прочее человеческое отребье, и безжалостно лишал их жизни, самовольно присвоив себе право решать их судьбу в качестве обвинителя, адвоката и исполнителя приговора. Основанием для вынесения вердикта мне служили мысли несчастных, я искренне полагал, что очищаю мир от грязи, смывая кровью их совершённые и оставшиеся безнаказанными грехи. Я упивался этой ролью, был беспощадным и безжалостным убийцей, коротающим дни в поисках самых ярких представителей вселенского зла, как одержимый охотник, подстерегающий свою жертву.

Но с каждым днём я всё больше и больше терзался сомнениями оправданности своего «великого предназначения», и однажды, опустошив до капли человеческое тело, я, вдруг, вместо привычного насыщения почувствовал такое отвращение, что, будь я человеком, кинулся бы опорожнять желудок.

Кровь. Людская кровь была на моих руках, рубиновой радужкой сверкала в моих безумных глазах, выплёскиваясь отвращением к себе и такой тянущей болью, что я больше не мог смотреть на собственное отражение в зеркале. В тот момент теория «сдержанности» Карлайла стала казаться единственно приемлемой и верной, я вернулся в семью, не рассчитывая на прощение и с одним желанием - искупить свои прегрешения, сколько бы десятилетий мне на это не понадобилось. Но меня приняли, Карлайл и Эсме и словом не обмолвились, и от этого немого снисхождения сжимались лёгкие, которым в принципе был не нужен воздух, чувство стыда разъедало моё мёртвое и застывшее на веки тело: я же слышал мысли, они даже сочувствовали мне!

Мой дар! Моё проклятье, бремя, которое я вынужден был нести как тяжкий крест в наказание за все свои грехи. Это убивало меня, разъедало изнутри, словно кто-то невидимый пускал по моим венам кислоту, и она медленно прожигала сосуды и капилляры, доставляя сильно ощутимую боль. Мысли, миллиарды чужих мыслей кружили в моей голове, и этому страданию не было конца. Я даже с женщинами не мог встречаться. И этот неприятный аспект моего существования был постоянным поводом для насмешек со стороны Эммета и плохо скрываемого беспокойства со стороны остальных членов семьи. Ну, не рассказывать же им о том, почему физически полноценный мужчина избегает представительниц противоположного пола!

Попытки были. Последняя из них - Таня. Красавица, изящная амазонка, умная и чувственная. Однажды я почти решился, пытаясь отключить свой дар, я старался концентрироваться только на чувствах и ощущениях. Она была великолепна: стройное гибкое белоснежное тело, нежные, и в то же время, сильные руки, яркие пухлые губы и манящий сладостный аромат почти животного желания завели моё жаждущее женщины тело так, что я с трудом удерживался от громких стонов. Её движения были умелыми, доставляя немыслимое наслаждение, позволяя унестись почти на недостижимые доселе дали - крещендо чувственных восторгов, апофеоз эмоций. Я гладил руками идеальные бёдра и упругие ягодицы, ловил своими губами напрягшиеся от её желания соски, покусывая и целуя их, пока она не начала искусно выводить своим языком причудливые узоры на моём животе, спускаясь всё ниже, заставляя каждую частичку моего тела трепетать от предвкушения. Я слышал наше учащённое дыхание, касание рук, шорох шёлковых простыней её постели, на которых изгибались под музыку страсти наши, ставшие вдруг горячими, тела. И в тот момент, когда она обхватила своими тонкими грациозными пальчиками моё естество, направляя его в себя, я готов был почти раствориться в этом бушующем интимном танце двух сливающихся воедино тел, в моей голове что-то щёлкнуло, барьеры, с таким трудом возводимые мною, упали, и я услышал:

«Наконец-то, Эдвард, неприступный и упрямый Эдвард сломался! Я победила!»

Эти ликующие мысли моментально привели меня в чувство, я, вдруг, почувствовал себя всего лишь куклой, золотой статуэткой, ценным призом, с трудом доставшимся победительнице. Она продолжала торжествовать, сравнивая меня с сотнями мужчин, добившихся её расположения, обрывки чужой фальшивой страсти словно окатили меня холодной волной, я на секунду замер, а потом стал судорожно искать разбросанные по полу вещи, трясущимися от гнева и раздражения руками натянул штаны, накинул рубашку, и зашнуровал ботинки, позабыв про носки.

- Прости, Таня, я не могу, прости, - пробормотал я лежащей на постели и только что отвергнутой мной женщине. Я бежал, долго и так быстро, насколько хватало моих вампирских сил.

Наверное, я пробежал около двухсот километров, пока не осознал, что не представляю даже, в какую сторону бегу. Я присел на берегу реки, нужно было определить своё местонахождение. Пытаясь уловить мысли людей, я неожиданно понял, что где-то рядом монастырь, шла вечерняя служба и множество мужчин, монахов-иезуитов, читали молитву. Я посчитал кощунством просить помощи вампиру у людей, добровольно решивших посвятить свою судьбу служению Богу, поэтому старался отыскать среди потока нестройных мыслей хотя бы намёк на то, как мне добраться до ближайшего города.

Мне это удалось, один из братьев как раз обдумывал завтрашнюю поездку на рынок, я получил достаточно подробную картинку и двинулся в сторону ближайшего посёлка, возвращаться за машиной к Тане не хотелось, я был уверен, что Элис пригонит её по моей просьбе. Но тут моё внимание привлекли странные и путаные внутренние терзания молодого послушника. Не знаю, что заставило меня остановиться, но я застыл, ловя каждую интонацию, каждый образ в его мыслях, таких диких и не понятных для меня. Это был молодой парень, заживо сгорающий от неразделённого чувства. Когда ему было семнадцать, он понял, что он не такой как все, изгой в обществе, воспитанном в строгих канонах католичества. И этот паренёк, превозмогая страх и стыд, нашёл в себе силы и мужество открыть свою неправильную, запретную, греховную любовь, зная наперёд, что его ожидает непонимание, неприязнь и даже неприкрытая ненависть. Но он признался, обнажил душу перед единственным, ради которого был готов на всё: на унижение и смерть. И, вслушиваясь в мысли человека, просящего Спасителя уберечь душу, не свою, любимого человека, мне на мгновение показалось, что я приоткрыл завесу тайны над картинами Леонардо, познал гармонию музыки Чайковского, окунулся в глубину трагедии Оскара Уальда и прочувствовал торжество пластики Нуриева. Каким же я был слепцом.

Эти люди, великие гении своей эпохи, знали ответы без возможности читать мысли. Но каждый из них двигался дальше и творил, а не бежал, как последние трус от чуждой действительности. Любовь, их путеводной звездой всегда была Любовь…

А я? Мрачный одинокий тип, завидующий отношениям Карлайла и Эсме, Розали и Эммета, Джаспера и Элис, влачащий жалкое существование без смысла и цели. Может, я ошибался. И моё умение читать мысли здесь совершенно ни при чём? Что, если бы я любил Таню? Удрал бы я как мальчишка, по-детски разобидевшись на ничем не примечательные мысли женщины? Нет! Я бы впитывал, как губка каждый её вздох, ловил любую мысль, радуясь тому, что мой дар может помочь мне доставить наслаждение от близости любимому человеку. Я как никто другой знал, что скрывают женщины: их мечты и тайные желания, их вынужденное притворство и жертвенность, их опасения и их надежды. Если бы я любил… Чувство стыда и раскаяния охватили меня.

Я вернулся к Денали, нашёл Таню, путаясь в словах, просил прощения и говорил о любви и надежде её отыскать. Таня была молчалива и собрана, тщательно пряча от меня свои мысли, сухо сказала, что не сердится, целомудренно поцеловала меня в щёку и скрылась в бескрайних снегах Аляски…

Второй раз я взбунтовался совсем недавно, поводом стала неудачная попытка Эммета пошутить: «Эдди, столько лет прошло, может, всё-таки расскажешь, кто убил Кеннеди?» Незатейливый юмор Эммета, в очередной раз напомнивший о моём «даре» читать мысли, вывел меня из хрупкого равновесия, который я ценой немыслимых усилий поддерживал годами. Я взорвался, наговорил гадостей, за которые мне до сих пор стыдно, отказался идти в школу Форкса, эгоистично наплевав на свои обязанности следить за безопасностью семьи, прослушивая мысли людей. Я снова сбежал, не в силах выносить терпеливое ожидание Карлайла, молчаливое беспокойство Эсме, откровенную ярость Розали, несносное любопытство Эммета, сочувственное понимание Элис и целый сонм из яркого коктейля эмоций, обуревающих Джаспера, с его эмпатическими способностями. Конечно, потом чувство стыда и долг перед моими родственниками заставили меня вернуться, почти год я исправно выходил в Форкс, и прислушивался к мыслям людей, оставаясь для них незамеченным, а теперь и вовсе вернулся в школу.

Напрасно! Потому что злодейка-судьба, мой персональный чёрный ангел, присматривающий за тем, чтобы горечь, досада и прочие неприятности следовали за мной по пятам, обдавая спину своим ледяным дыханием, решили, что на мою долю выпало слишком мало. В школе меня поджидал настоящий сюрприз в виде человеческой девочки, чьи мысли я не мог услышать. Сначала мне показалось это странным: я привык к тому, что у живых существ нет от меня секретов…

Потом я возликовал: наконец-то, нашёлся кто-то, с кем можно будет просто посидеть в тишине, пытаясь разгадать настроение и мысли этого человека, как обычные люди. Я уже спланировал, как буду сидеть за одной партой с моим персональным чудом, моей новой богиней, к ногам которой я брошу все человеческие радости, которые смогу только исполнить. Я как Локки попался в сети, желая обрести свободу. Глупец! Меня поджидало горькое разочарование и участь скандинавского бога, эсхатологического антипода Одина: три камня – Одиночество, Жажда и Вечность. Девочка оказалась «певицей», редким подарком судьбы для вампира. Когда Элис увидела это в столовой, мой мир перевернулся. Неужели мне суждено убить её? Вот так, в одночасье лишить жизни эту хрупкую человеческую девушку? Я сидел на поляне вдалеке от дома, вот уже неделю я не ходил в школу, опасаясь, что мои инстинкты хищника возьмут своё, я сорвусь и уничтожу человеческую жизнь…

Тишину леса взорвали частые удары сердца, человеческого сердца, трепыхающегося от страха. Человек. Стоит с подветренной стороны. И я не слышу его мысли!

- Эдвард Каллен, - донёсся шёпот Изабеллы Свон.


	9. Глава 8

**Глава 8.**

Тон Рэйчел не предвещал ничего хорошего.

- Я… - Джейкоб смотрел на сестру снизу вверх, его щёки и уши пылали, на фоне его сильно загорелой, от природы красновато-коричневой кожи, это смотрелось странно и непривычно.

- А теперь потрудись объяснить мне, Джейкоб, кто из старших ребят вдолбил это в твою глупую башку? – Рэйчел повысила голос. - Сэм? Пол?

Джейкоб вжал голову в плечи, его напряжённая спина вдавилась в холодильник, и я испугалась, что он сломает дверцу. Мысль о том, что Джейкоб может пострадать, даже не пришла мне в голову, настолько он казался мне огромным и сильным.

Как же я умудрилась не заметить, как он вырос? Почему мы с Чарли так ни разу и не съездили в Ла-Пуш навестить их с Билли?

А Рэйчел тем временем продолжала наседать на несчастного братца:

- Нет, не Сэм, он взрослый, да и с мозгами у него, вроде, всё в порядке, значит, Пол? Признавайся, Джейкоб, Пол? Я откручу ему голову, так и передай! Хотя, не надо! Вот прямо сейчас поеду и разберусь! – Рэйчел сама уже покраснела от гнева, на Джейка было страшно смотреть.

«Наверное, нелегко быть младшим братом в семье», - подумала я.

- Рэйчел? – пискнула я: надо было спасать парня.

- Молчи, Белла, - прикрикнула на меня Рэйчел, - этот мерзавец решил, что мы – лесбиянки!

- Что? От неожиданности я чуть не потеряла равновесие, я хотела ещё что-то сказать, но воздух застрял где-то в горле, поэтому я беззвучно, как рыба, просто открывала и закрывала рот. Так вот в чём дело! Я рассердилась. То ли на Джейка, который подумал обо мне такое, то ли на Рэйчел, которая устроила выволочку ему за это, то ли на себя за то, что такая тупая и плохо соображающая в свои восемнадцать!

- Или о нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации теперь рассказывают в школе в резервации, Джейкоб? С каких это пор наши Старейшины изменили свои принципы?

- Рэйч, - прохрипел Джейкоб, он старательно отводил глаза. Потом набрал воздуха в грудь и, гордо подняв подбородок вверх, а это было довольно забавно, учитывая, что он всё ещё сидел на полу, спросил: - А что я, по-твоему, должен был подумать? Я захожу в дом, а сверху доносятся стоны и крики, я подошёл к двери, а там – твоё пыхтение. Что? – его голос дрожал, но он уже твёрдо смотрел прямо в глаза Рэйчел.

«Смелый парень, однако», - подумала я.

- Что, вот прямо так и пыхтение и стоны? – Рэйчел улыбнулась. Гроза миновала.

- Ага, - губы сложились в игривую улыбку, нос сморщился - «не надо, Рэйчел, о-о-о!», - попытался скопировать меня он.

- Белла, ты подумала, куда будешь ставить перекладину? – спросила Рэйчел. Кажется, она уже успокоилась.

- Над дверью в кухню? – ответила я вопросом, не представляя себе, возможно это или нет, просто кухонный дверной проём был намного шире и выше, чем на втором этаже.

- Да, здесь будет удобнее, - Рэйчел по-хозяйски оценила место, где будет располагаться перекладина, и даже постучала по косяку, словно проверяя, из какого он материала, - в доме есть инструменты?

- В кладовке Чарли, я покажу, - быстро пробормотала я и двинулась под лестницу, открывая дверь в кладовку и зажигая там свет, - вот.

- Где джокер?

Я недоуменно уставилась на Рэйчел, не понимая о чём она, а потом сообразила, что так могла называться перекладина.

- В пикапе, на переднем сиденье.

- Джейкоб, принеси его из машины Беллы и прибей сюда, - она указала на место над дверью, - вставай, Белла, сейчас твой рост проверим. Я послушно встала в дверной проём, подняла вверх руки и даже поднялась на носочки, и всё равно я не доставала до намеченного места руками. Разочарованно уставилась на Рэйчел, но она только тихо сказала: - Ничего, допрыгнешь, - и подтолкнула к выходу Джейка.

Джейкоб умело разбирал инструменты. Чувствовалось, что парень родился «с руками». Он уверенно выбрал насадку для дрели, положил карандаш за ухо, легко засунул под мышку перекладину и залез на стремянку отмечать место крепления.

- Так пойдёт? – спросил он у Рэйчел, приложив металлическую трубу над косяком.

- Да, - ответила ему Рэйчел, - пойдёт! Белла, - строгим голосом продолжила она, - пошли, у нас осталась вторая нога, не бросать же на полдороге из-за придурков!

Я попыталась было протестовать, но спорить с Рэйчел было бесполезно. Если уж огромный Джейк её слушается, куда уж мне… Поэтому я покорно побрела за ней вверх по лестнице.

Боль снова была невыносимой. Но в этот раз я старалась не кричать, зная, что внизу Джейкоб, только стонала, закусив губу от боли.

Когда мы уже почти закончили, и Рэйчел наконец-то отпустила мою ногу, мне показалось, что я слышала на лестнице тихие шаги. Неужели Джейк подсматривал?

Я рванула в душ, опасаясь продолжения пыток. Мылась быстро и очень горячей водой, приятно расслабляющей растянутые мышцы. Затем торопливо оделась и спустилась вниз.

Инструментов не было, впрочем, как и строительной пыли. Видимо, Джейкоб с Рэйчел успели всё убрать, пока я была в душе.

Зато на кухне меня ожидал накрытый стол с аппетитными отбивными, разложенными по тарелкам. Аромат только что приготовленного мяса пробудил во мне зверский голод, я уселась за стол, шумно глотая слюни.

- Ты выглядишь так, словно не ела дня два, - рассмеялась Рэйчел, - ты точно не голодаешь, Белла?

Я смогла только покачать головой, не в силах отвести взгляда от сочного розового кусочка молодой телятины, покрытого сверху аппетитным расплавленным сыром. Я с шумом вдохнула воздух, позволяя аромату захватить мой голодный, измученный тяжелыми тренировками, организм целиком. Положила кусочек в рот, медленно разжевала мягкое сочное вкусное мясо, и только после этого посмотрела на своих гостей. Джейкоб и Рэйчел с интересом наблюдали за мной. Рэйчел заботливо подложила мне на тарелку две ложки салата, а Джейк протянул поджаренный чесночный хлебец.

- Приятного аппетита, - пожелала я им, и они расхохотались. Несколько минут мы просто молча ели. Первым тишины не выдержал Джейкоб:

- Белла, а с чего вдруг ты решила стать спортсменкой?

Я чуть не поперхнулась, тут же покраснела и взглянула на Рэйчел: официальную версию мы с ней так и не обсудили.

- Белла решила заняться фитнесом, Джейкоб, причём в том же клубе, что и я, поэтому я помогаю ей нагнать программу для новичков, - спокойно ответила она.

- А-а-а, - протянул Джейкоб, - понял, а что, раньше сказать не могли? Я бы помог тебе с тренировками, Беллз, - подмигнул он.

Я снова покраснела, представив себе Джейкоба на месте Рэйчел, сердце заколотилось.

- Ага, он бы помог, - всё так же спокойно продолжила Рэйчел, - порвал бы связки к чертям собачьим, не рассчитав силы своих огромных ручищ!

Я покосилась на руки Джейка. Они действительно выглядели очень большими и мощными.

- А я нежно, - Джейкоб проследил за моим взглядом и, положив вилку, протянул ко мне руки, шевеля пальцами.

Меня передёрнуло, я интуитивно подалась назад и, если бы стул был без спинки, точно бы упала.

- Джейк, прекрати, - прикрикнула на него Рэйчел, тот спрятал руки под стол, - ты как ребёнок, честное слово!

Рэйчел вздохнула, а потом прошептала в мою сторону, но так, чтобы Джейкоб слышал:

- Я подарю тебе бейсбольную биту. В следующий раз, когда он протянет к тебе свои ручонки, у тебя будет, чем ответить ему!

Я улыбнулась. Было в этом их подтрунивании что-то семейное, домашнее. Я в который раз пожалела, что у меня нет сестёр и братьев, и что мои семейные обеды почти всю жизнь состояли только из двоих человек – меня и мамы или меня и Чарли.

После обеда я стала мыть посуду. Рэйчел, помогая мне убирать со стола, вдруг вспомнила, что обещала показать мне, как отжиматься на полотенцах. Так что пришлось бросить всё, выкопать из шкафа пару новых одинаковых полотенец и принести ей. Она сунула их в руки Джейкобу:

- Помоги завязать! Джейк подошёл к моей новенькой перекладине, его рост позволял ему спокойно дотянуться до неё.

«Всё-таки как же он вырос», - в который раз поразилась я. Он ловко скрутил кусочки ткани, завязал замысловатым узлом. В итоге, на моей перекладине теперь по бокам красовались два кольца, за которые даже мне было удобно ухватиться руками. Он взялся за них, несколько раз потянул, проверяя на прочность, и легко подтянулся на руках, как на кольцах в спортивном зале. Его движения были плавными, мощные мускулы красиво обрисовали торс, сильные руки и стройные ноги, которые он без видимого усилия поднял под прямым углом и даже вытянул носки. Я невольно залюбовалась красотой и грацией этого спортивного тела. И куда только делся нескладный мальчишка-подросток? Сделав изящный переворот, Джейкоб легко и мягко спрыгнул на пол:

- Принимайте работу, - гордо сказал он. Рэйчел подошла к двери, взялась за полотенца и так же, как и брат, подтянулась несколько раз.

- Запомнила, Белла?

Я неловко кивнула головой, радуясь тому, что меня не заставили опробовать мой новый спортивный снаряд, неожиданно для всех появившийся в этом доме. Демонстрировать свою природную неуклюжесть перед Джейком почему-то не хотелось.

- Во сколько отец приедет с рыбалки? - спросила Рэйчел Джейкоба. - Как обычно?

- Да, - ответил он, - ты же успеешь приготовить нам что-нибудь на ужин или, - он повернулся ко мне, - вы продолжите тренировки до вечера? – и он подмигнул мне, хитро улыбаясь своей широченной белозубой улыбкой.

- Кстати, Джейкоб, - серьёзно добавила Рэйчел, - ты же пообещал никому не рассказывать? – она приподняла одну бровь, под её взглядом Джейкоб сразу присмирел.

- Конечно, не переживай, Беллз, я никому не скажу!

- Спасибо, - прошептала я, - потом взяла себя в руки. Хватит смущаться! Краснею, словно Джейкоб застал меня за чем-то интимным! – Спасибо за то, что помог, Джейк.

Он поблагодарил меня за вкусный обед и засобирался на выход.

- Я позвоню тебе, Беллз! – последнее, что он сказал перед тем, как Рэйчел закрыла за ним дверь.

Это прозвучало не как вопрос, значит, и ответ ему был не нужен.

Удивительно!

От размышлений над последней фразой Джейка и её последствиями меня оторвала Рэйчел:

- Будем домывать посуду?

Я мыла, она вытирала тарелки полотенцем и складывала их аккуратной горкой. Я поблагодарила её ещё раз за всё, что она для меня сделала. Мы прыснули, вспоминая лицо Джейкоба, когда он обещал молчать, о том, что видел.

- Ты не слишком строга с ним? – поинтересовалась я.

- Приходится, Белла, - Рэйчел тяжело вздохнула, - я старшая в семье. После отъезда Ребекки, которую с грехом пополам отпустили, я присматриваю за Билли и Джейком.

- Почему с грехом пополам?

Я ничего не знала о второй сестре Блэков, и такая формулировка Рэйчел меня сильно удивила.

- Ты забыла, кто мы, Белла? Мы квиллеты! Маленькое и гордое племя с тысячелетней историей, тщательно охраняющее себя от внешнего вмешательства, живущее по Законам племени и решениям Совета старейшин! – в её голосе было столько горечи, но я пока не понимала смысла.

- И что?

- А то, что на самом деле никто не принимает чужаков! Представляешь, через что пришлось пройти бедной девочке, влюбившейся в заезжего серфера? Да они её каждый день на Совет таскали, убеждая, что она обязана образумиться! И заставили её полгода проторчать в Ла-Пуш, настояв, чтобы Джонатан, её муж, - пояснила Рэйчел, - уехал, объяснив это проверкой истинности чувств. На самом деле, они надеялись на импринтинг!

- На что? – недоуменно переспросила я, вспоминая из школьного курса биологии забавных уточек и устрашающих пауков с большим количеством безусловных рефлексов.

- Импринтинг. Они его называют «запечатлением». Мистическое чувство, страстная любовь, возникающая между двумя людьми, непреодолимое желание жить со своей второй половиной, появляющееся сразу и навсегда. Говорят, что впервые запечатление было у нашего предка Таха-Аки и его третьей жены.

- Третьей? У вас что, многожёнство? – выдавила я из себя, мозг усиленно пытался переварить такое количество информации.

- Нет. Но иметь вторую жену возможно, если Совет решит, что женатый мужчина запечатлён. Знаешь, я была маленькой, когда была жива мама, но я хорошо помню, как она плакала по ночам. Родители не знали, что я не сплю, а я слушала их разговор и не понимала, почему мама так боится, что с Билли случится какой-то импринтинг. Представляешь, каково это, узнать, что твой муж запечатлён с кем-то и жить теперь без неё не может, а, вернее сказать, может жить только ради неё и для неё, а у тебя на руках трое маленьких детей? Чёрт бы побрал эти их старинные легенды!

Рэйчел в сердцах кинула полотенце на столешницу, потом вздохнула, снова взяла его в руки и стала аккуратно складывать.

- Но если импринтинг случится с кем-то молодым, это же хорошо? – спросила я. – И потом, может, это только легенды, Рэйчел, ты же сама говоришь, что таких случаев давно не было?

- Ох, Белла, не знаю я, - она помолчала, тряхнула головой, будто прогоняя тоскливые мысли, и нажала кнопку «включить» на электрическом чайнике, - сейчас сделаю чаю, надо успокоиться! Я тебе подарок привезла, подожди!

И она грациозно выпорхнула из кухни.

Я слышала, как на улице хлопнула дверца машины, а потом Рэйчел вернулась с большой банкой, внутри которой были сушёные травы и ягоды. Она покопалась в шкафчике, достала стеклянный заварочный чайник, налила в него немного воды, бросила туда пригоршню своих трав и поставила на плиту:

- Сейчас я тебя научу делать квиллетский отвар, - сказала она, убирая банку в шкафчик.

Когда в чайнике появились первые пузырьки, она залила траву сверху кипятком и закрыла крышкой. Я достала чашки. Мы уселись за столом, ожидая, когда отвар заварится. По кухне поплыл чудесный аромат, запахло чабрецом, земляникой и свежестью.

- Знаешь, зачем я сегодня приехала, Белла? – тихо спросила Рэйчел.

Я подняла на неё глаза.

- Сэм бросил Леа! А они уже собирались пожениться, Леа купила платье, мы выбирали его вместе, позвала гостей… Представляешь?

Я смотрела на неё во все глаза. Бедная Леа. Я не знала эту девушку, но мне по-настоящему стало жаль её. Ещё бы, быть брошенной накануне свадьбы! Такого и врагу не пожелаешь. А потом в моей голове стало крутиться её имя. Леа. Леа?

- Леа Клирвоутер? – наконец-то вспомнила я. - Дочка Гарри?

Гарри Клирвоутер был помощником моего отца. Именно он со своей женой Сью помогал нам с похоронами.

- Да, ты знаешь её?

- Нет, но я знаю Гарри… Сэм! Как он мог? – возмутилась я.

- А вот мог! – сорвалась Рэйчел. - Они говорят, это – запечатление! Только мне как-то не верится, Белла! Я помню, как Эмили смотрела на Сэма, когда мы ещё учились в школе! Но сделать ничего не могла, потому что Сэм всегда был с Леа, почти с самого детства. Никто из нас не сомневался в том, что они будут вместе и когда-нибудь поженятся! Никто, понимаешь, кроме Сью! Иногда мне казалось, что она, так же как и моя мать, боится этого, будь он неладен, импринтинга! И вот смотри! Сэм бросает Леа прямо перед свадьбой. И все молчат!

- Это ужасно, - пробормотала я.

- Ужасно, - вздыхая, согласилась Рэйчел.

- Ты боишься? – спросила я и тут же прикусила язык. Какой я иногда бываю бестактной!

- Боюсь, - просто ответила Рэйчел, - боюсь, что это дурацкое запечатление случится со мной, и я навсегда застряну в этой забытой богом дождливой дыре. Знаешь, о чём я всегда мечтала? Работать в туристической фирме, объехать весь мир, увидеть разные страны, посмотреть все чудеса света, - в её глазах зажглись весёлые огоньки. Кажется, Рэйчел действительно сильно этого хотела. Она говорила так увлечённо, так страстно, а потом резко оборвала свою речь, глаза потухли, на меня смотрела уже взрослая, серьёзная и уставшая женщина, - но, наверное, моя судьба – застрять здесь…

- Ну, не всё так плохо! Закончишь колледж, откроешь своё агентство и будешь возить туристов сюда, - улыбнулась я, желая её поддержать.

Она помолчала.

- Я тебе совсем настроение испортила, да? Как тебе фирменный квиллетский отвар? Нравится?

- Очень, - ответила я, - спасибо, Рэйчел!

Мы ещё поболтали о пустяках, Рэйчел дала мне пару советов, как правильно подтягиваться и отжиматься.

За окном сгущались сумерки, я включила свет, а Рэйчел начала прощаться:

- Спасибо за вечер, Белла, мне пора. Увидимся в клубе?

- Это тебе спасибо.

Я осталась одна. Вымыла наши чашки, расставила в шкафчик чистую посуду, проверила домашнее задание. Попробовала подтянуться на полотенцах, с первого раза не вышло. И как у Рэйчел и Джейка получается так легко, словно они этим всю жизнь занимались? Не понимаю. Я выполнила весь комплекс упражнений, который обычно задавала мисс Молли, приняла душ и, уставшая, повалилась спать.

Прошедшая бессонная ночь дала о себе знать, я уснула практически сразу.

Серое утро понедельника встретило меня противным моросящим дождём.

Становилось холодно.

«Наверное, надо увеличить температуру на системе отопления», - подумала я.

Привычная разминка и плотный завтрак вернули мне настроение.

Я ехала в школу, с радостью наблюдая кипящую в городе жизнь и вспоминая с улыбкой страхи субботнего утра. Моё пылкое воображение, природная рассеянность и картины «вымершего» Форкса тогда чуть не свели меня с ума. Натянув толстовку на самые костяшки пальцев, чтобы не были заметны ставшие уже жёлто-зелёными синяки на руках, я побежала на урок.

Первым сегодня по расписанию поставили биологию - я видела объявление в пятницу, поэтому уверенно шагала к нужному корпусу. Зайдя в класс, я повесила на крючок куртку, стряхнула с волос капли дождя и направилась к своей парте, но застыла на месте…

За моим столом сидел Эдвард Каллен.


	10. Глава 9

**Глава 9.**

Я стояла, слушая, как моё сердце часто бьётся о грудную клетку, ещё чуть-чуть, и оно предательски выпрыгнет наружу, рассказав всем, что я испытываю. Краска прилила к щекам. "Вот чёрт! И когда только я прекращу краснеть по поводу и без", - эта мысль промелькнула в голове, и я зацепилась за неё, как единственную и спасительную. Потому что о том, что мне предстоит сделать несколько шагов и сесть за парту рядом с Калленом, думать не хотелось.

"Может, сбежать к чёрту на кулички, подальше от этого красавца и его устрашающего взгляда?" Я взглянула ему в глаза, ожидая увидеть привычную чёрную ненависть. Но его глаза были совсем не чёрными, а тёмно-коричневыми с яркими прожилками янтаря. И смотрел он на меня без ненависти, а, скорее, с интересом, как человек рассматривает наколотых на булавки бабочек.

Что происходит? Неужели у Эдварда Каллена есть брат-близнец?

Между тем класс стал заполняться учениками, и стоять вот так в проходе не имело смысла, пришло время решать, куда двигаться: вперёд к неизвестности или назад в счастливое неведение.

Я сделала восемь неуверенных шагов, повесила рюкзак на спинку стула и села за парту.

В класс вошёл мистер Баннер, начался урок.

Я сидела ни жива ни мертва, изо всех сил стараясь слушать лекцию. От соседа я отгородилась прядью волос, видны были только его бледные незагорелые руки, лежащие неподвижно на парте: тонкие красивые пальцы, такие ещё называют музыкальными, ухоженные ногти, интересной формы браслет на запястье на кожаном ремешке. Мне безумно хотелось заглянуть ему в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что они по-прежнему чёрные, что цвет не менялся, как мне показалось с испугу. Но я не смела.

Моё тело предательски дрожало, натянутое как струна, оно, казалось, не выдержит нагрузки и разлетится на молекулы. Я прислушалась, задержав дыхание и, одновременно скосив глаза в сторону Каллена. Тишина, он словно не дышал. Зато у меня заложило уши, я отчётливо различала удары своего сердца, бьющегося о рёбра. В глазах потемнело. Я судорожно сделала глубокий вдох и зажмурилась. Закружилась голова, сквозь закрытые веки плясали и кружились белые мухи, сердце заколотилось ещё чаще, вспотели ладони. Да, что это со мной?

Я сжала мокрые от холодного пота пальцы в кулаки. Почему я так на него реагирую? Что это? Страх? По ощущениям похоже. За свою жизнь я частенько влипала в неприятности, оказываясь в различных переделках, поэтому чувство страха, настоящего, животного, мне было очень и очень хорошо знакомо. Моя медицинская карточка с отметками хирурга – наглядное тому подтверждение, кажется, на мне не осталось живого места. Хоть раз что-нибудь было сломано, вывихнуто, покалечено. Но я никогда, даже в самых страшных ситуациях, не размышляла над тем, почему по позвоночнику бегут мурашки, колени трясутся, а руки потеют.

И вот сейчас, сидя рядом с этим парнем, я нашла в себе силы чётко определить все симптомы страха, и тут же испугаться, что источник, вызывающий эту нервную дрожь в моём теле, исчезнет. Интересно, как это называется у психологов? Когда кролик, заворожённый магнетическим взглядом удава, не желает, чтобы удав отвернулся? От размышлений меня оторвал пронзительный звонок, извещающий об окончании урока. Каллен сорвался с места и быстрым шагом покинул класс. Я тоскливым взглядом проводила его удаляющуюся фигуру. Даже со спины он был чертовски хорош!

"Хватит!- оборвала я себя,- эти мысли ни к чему путному не приведут.И, как я умудрилась прожить восемнадцать лет без разъедающей тоски от несчастной и неразделённой любви"? – думала я, собирая учебник и тетради в рюкзак.

А потом испугалась: если я настраиваю себя на «неразделённую любовь» - дело плохо!

Все остальные уроки прошли как в тумане. Джессика на тригонометрии не смолкала, взахлёб рассказывая новости, по крупицам собранные из «достоверных», как она выразилась, источников об Эдварде Каллене. Даже пятничное свидание с Ньютоном, на котором Джесс целовалась с Майком, отошло на второй план: на первом месте теперь стояла задача завладеть вниманием младшего Каллена.

- Бедный парень, - вздохнула Анджела, прошептав мне на ухо за ланчем, - Джесс решила выйти на тропу войны, боевой раскрас уже наведён, сейчас топор метать начнёт…

Я посмотрела на Джессику. Действительно, её лицо было полно решимости.

- Джесс, успокойся, - пробормотала я, заметив, что в столовую заходят Ньютон и Кроули, - а как же Майк?

- Подождёт, - Джессика решительно тряхнула чёлкой, гипнотизируя младшего Каллена, сидевшего за столиком вместе с Элис и Джаспером.

Майк остановился у самого входа, улыбка на его лице медленно сползала, глаза округлялись. Всё! Парень понял, что он не у дел, проследив за взглядом Джессики. Даже Лорен, мастер неловких ситуаций, почувствовала себя неуютно.

- Джесс, может не стоит так откровенно игнорировать Майка, а? Пусть хотя бы будет запасным вариантом, - неуверенно предложила она.

- Ну, хорошо, - согласилась Джессика, и помахала Ньютону, приглашая присоединиться за наш столик.

Майк разве что хвостиком не завилял, так он в этот момент был похож на маленького наивного щенка.

- Страсти какие, - ехидно пробубнила Лорен, - вот, что с мужчинами творят женские штучки, надо запомнить!

Мы с Анджелой переглянулись. Нетрудно представить, что в ближайшее время могло ожидать Тайлера.

- Как твои занятия, Белла, болит? – тихонько поинтересовалась Анджела, пользуясь тем, что две сладких парочки за нашим столиком вели оживлённую беседу.

- Ещё как, - усмехнулась я, - даже не представляешь, насколько это тяжело.

- Зачем тебе это? – Анджела задала вопрос, и тут же спохватилась, - если не хочешь, не отвечай.

- Устала от собственной неуклюжести, Андж, хочется потвёрже стоять на ногах и перестать, наконец, быть угрозой для окружающих, - попыталась отшутиться я.

- Понимаю, - ответила с улыбкой Анджела, видно было, что она мне не поверила, но настаивать не стала. - На тебя смотрит Эдвард Каллен, - прошептала мне Анджела.

Снова побежали мурашки. Я уже знала, что сейчас забьётся сердце, станет трудно дышать, и я покроюсь липким потом.

Вот так и вырабатываются условные рефлексы, - подумала я, вспомнив курс биологии и учёного по фамилии Павлов, который ставил опыты со своими собаками: лампочка включилась, слюна выделилась.

- Мне кажется, я ему не нравлюсь, Андж, - прошептала я, собрав всю свою волю в кулак.

- Почему ты так решила? – удивилась она.

- Он смотрит на меня с такой ненавистью, - продолжила я, - думаю, что это из-за кого-то, на кого я очень похожа. Другого объяснения у меня нет, он же совсем меня не знает, чтобы просто так, ни с того ни с сего, ненавидеть меня, правда?

- Может, тебе кажется, Белла, - прошептала мне в ответ Анджела, - потому что я никакой ненависти с его стороны не заметила, - она подмигнула мне. - Знаешь, так бывает, когда тебе кто-то нравится, а ты боишься отказа со стороны этого человека, невольно начинаешь придумывать всякие отговорки или небылицы, только бы оттянуть момент объяснения, - она вздохнула, - и это так тяжело, быть в неведении.

Она произнесла это с такой грустью в голосе, что я опешила:

- Ты говоришь о себе, Андж? Тебе кто-то нравится, да? И ты боишься ему это сказать?

Она слегка покраснела, смутившись, опустила глаза, и стала крошить на салфетку булку от гамбургера. Я ждала ответа, наблюдая как кусочки хлеба, размятые её пальцами, превращаются в причудливую фигурку.

- Да, - наконец, ответила она, - он мне нравится, и я не знаю, что мне с этим делать.

- Так, скажи ему, Андж, - я решила поддержать подругу, смотреть на её страдания было невыносимо, - хотя бы узнаешь, как он к этому относится, и перестанешь мучиться от неизвестности!

- А если он скажет «нет»? – прошептала она, шмыгнув носом.

- А если «да»? – не уступала я.

Она помолчала ещё минутку:

- Я попробую, Белла!

- Вот и хорошо, - я чуть тронула её за плечо и легонько сжала пальцы.

- Пообещай мне кое-что взамен, Белла.

- Что? – удивилась я, чуть не расплескав минеральную воду, которую я купила сегодня себе на обед: мисс Молли строго-настрого запретила пить газировку.

- Что перестанешь накручивать себя, - ответила Анджела, - моя мама говорит, что я неплохо разбираюсь в людях, просто вижу, хороший человек или плохой. Если это так, то, я могу сказать, что Эдвард Каллен – хороший человек, и в нём совсем нет ненависти, поверь.

- Андж, нет, - пробормотала я, - я никогда не подойду к нему, и потом, я же его совсем не знаю!

- А хочешь?

Мои щёки запылали, настолько двусмысленным почему-то мне показался её вопрос.

- Ты о чём? – заикаясь, промямлила я.

Анджела, святая душа, никакого скрытого подтекста в свои слова не вкладывала:

- Хочешь узнать его поближе? – невозмутимо продолжила она.

- Я… я… не знаю, но я никогда не подойду к нему сама, так и знай!

- Белла, ты что? – возмутилась Анджела, - я говорю не об этом! Я о том, чтобы ты не отталкивала его, если он первый решит с тобой заговорить! Думаешь, я не заметила, что ты от парней бежишь как от чумы? И бываешь очень изобретательной, когда тебе от них нужно отделаться! Вспомни прошлый День весенних танцев, - она улыбнулась.

- Да уж, - согласилась я, даже не думала, что Анджела настолько наблюдательна, - я обещаю…

Договорить я не успела, потому что прозвенел звонок, пора было собираться.

Предстояла физкультура.

Когда я направилась к выходу, заметила три грациозные фигуры, удаляющиеся в сторону второго корпуса. Я с грустью смотрела им в спину. И тут Элис Каллен быстро обернулась и подмигнула мне.

Что происходит?

В раздевалке я постаралась переодеться быстро, чтобы никто не заметил огромные жёлто-зелёные синяки на моём теле, слава богу, обошлось. Я попросила тренера перевести меня в фитнес-группу, он недоверчиво покосился, но разрешил. Так что, теперь на физкультуре, вместо того, чтобы трястись от страха, что запущу в кого-нибудь мячом или ракеткой, я привычно выполняла знакомые упражнения, которые казались мне очень лёгкими по сравнению с тем, что заставляла делать мисс Молли.

Конечно, мой перевод не остался незамеченным. Джессика и Лорен уже что-то говорили, яростно жестикулируя, капитану команды черлидеров, бессовестно тыча пальцем в мою сторону. Я постаралась не обращать на них внимания. Женщин, рождённых с природной вредностью в крови, не переделать.

В понедельник мне не надо было на работу, но я так боялась остаться дома в одиночестве и утопить себя в слезах и отчаянных мыслях о Каллене, что я развернула машину в сторону Порт-Анджелеса.

"Пара часов у пилона не помешает", - решила я.

В клубе было тихо. Я методично повторяла крутки, стараясь концентрировать всё своё внимание только на упражнениях.

- Не ожидала тебя увидеть, Белла, - донёсся знакомый хрипловатый голос из темноты зала: была включена только одна лампа дневного света.

- Добрый день, мисс Молли, - поприветствовала я, стараясь не сорваться, я держалась за пилон двумя руками, а ноги в этот момент были разведены под ровным углом в девяносто градусов.

- Добрый, - ответила она.

Мои руки сорвались, и я заскользила вниз, опустившись на пол прямо на пятую точку, хорошо, что больно не ударилась.

- Не очень грациозный спуск, - рассмеялась мисс Молли, легко взобравшись на два метра на соседний пилон, она развела ноги в шпагате, держась руками за шест, а потом каким-то чудным образом, сделала полный оборот всем телом, теперь её голова была внизу, она свела ноги вместе и, обхватив ступнями пилон, резко съехала вниз. - Как дела? – поинтересовалась она, изобразив что-то вроде «колеса», и встав на ноги.

- Всё хорошо, спасибо, - ответила я, потирая копчик.

Она слишком долго и внимательно смотрела на меня, что от этого взгляда взрослой и мудрой женщины, прожившей долгую и непростую жизнь, мне захотелось съёжиться, свернуться в клубочек, закрыть глаза и тихо заплакать, как в детстве, ожидая, что сейчас появится мама, погладит меня по спутанным непослушным волосам и скажет: «Шшш, не плачь, дорогая, всё пройдёт».

"Не пройдёт, - разочарованно подумала я, - и плакать незачем".

Постепенно зал стал заполняться, должна была начаться генеральная репетиция постановочного танца, поэтому я поспешила в гримёрку, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. У самого выхода из клуба меня окликнула мисс Молли. Она стояла с ярким вместительным пакетом в руках:

- Белла, подожди. Это мой подарок. Возьми, - и она протянула мне свёрток.

- Что это? - Мои счастливые босоножки, таких сейчас не делают, здесь супинатор из оленьей кожи, и всего лишь «двоечки».*

Я открыла коробку, внутри лежали серебристые стрипы, с пятисантиметровой платформой, довольно толстым прямым каблуком, необычайно лёгкие, даже моя самая удобная обувь весила раза в три больше, чем они.

- Это мне? Спасибо, мисс Молли, - я ошарашено лепетала слова благодарности, прикидывая в уме, что эти босоножки наверняка ручной работы, и что у меня не хватит денег, чтобы расплатиться за них, - но, я не могу…

- Можешь! Это – подарок, поняла? – мисс Молли умела быть убедительной, спорить с ней было бесполезно. Она развернула меня за плечи и подтолкнула к входной двери. – Встретимся в среду, пока, Белла.

- До свидания, мисс Молли. Спасибо. Я добралась до Форкса довольно быстро. Уже сворачивая на подъездную дорожку, я мысленно застонала, вдруг почувствовав себя главной героиней третьесортной пьески в провинциальном самодеятельном театре. Декорации и действующие лица те же. Акт второй. У моего крыльца, привычно мерил пространство огромными шагами Джейкоб Блэк.

_* двоечки - босоножки с платформой в 2 дюйма (дюйм - 2,54 см) У стриптизной обуви помимо размера и полноты есть ещё размер платформы._


	11. Глава 10

**Глава 10.**

- Что случилось, Джейкоб, - задала я вопрос нарезающему круги парню, он так и мерил шагами небольшой участок земли перед крыльцом, видно было, что он нервничает.

Я открыла входную дверь ключом, который достала из рюкзака. Запасной ключ из тайника был вынут ещё перед отъездом мамы: после смерти Чарли его оставлять было некому.

С Джейкобом творилось что-то странное: лицо перекосило, руки сжались в кулаки. Я уставилась на него, ожидая ответа. Он запыхтел, наверное, старался взять себя в руки. А потом на одном дыхании выпалил:

- Где ты была, Белла? Я звонил тебе весь вечер, и не говори, что ездила на работу, у тебя сегодня выходной!

Я опешила. С какой это стати я должна перед ним оправдываться? И уже открыла рот, чтобы высказать ему, что у него нет никакого права… А потом одумалась. Нельзя же быть такой эгоисткой! Он же просто волнуется за меня, переживает, и, наверняка, не обошлось без чуткого руководства Билли или Гарри, которые, не желая навязываться со своим родительским присмотром, мудро подослали ко мне почти ровесника, чтобы не вызывать бурной подростковой реакции отторжения на чрезмерное опекунство.

- Я ездила на тренировку, Джейкоб, - а потом добавила, - ужинать будешь? – сколько его знаю, от еды он никогда не отказывался.

- Буду, - буркнул он, - а что на ужин?

- То, что осталось от вчерашнего, - невозмутимо продолжила я, - извини, я к твоему приходу не готовилась, если бы знала, что ты приедешь, то…

И оборвала себя на полуслове: моя попытка объяснить отсутствие еды в доме выглядела настоящей грубостью. И надо же быть такой… Ведь, только что уговаривала себя не хамить и не сердиться, потому что люди заботятся обо мне. А сама… Но, судя по всему, мои внутренние споры остались незамеченными, уголки губ Джейка уже ползли вверх, превращаясь в очаровательную улыбку, а хитрющие чёрные глаза заблестели от предвкушения.

- Что? – удивилась я, все эмоции Джейка всегда были написаны у него на лице крупными буквами, я ждала сюрприза.

- Я привёз тебе жареную рыбу по рецепту Гарри Клирвоутера, - торжествующе произнёс он, и кинулся на улицу. Он вернулся, радостно потрясая бумажным пакетом. Мне осталось только поставить рыбу в микроволновку и сделать салат из руколы и помидоров «черри».

- Мой руки, Джейкоб, - скомандовала я, накрывая на стол.

Его не было довольно долго, я слышала, как он разговаривал по телефону. Так и есть! Друзья моего отца продолжают присматривать за мной…

- Вкуснятина, - указала я вилкой на огромный кусок, лежащий на моей тарелке.

- Ага, - согласился Джейкоб, - папа и Гарри вчера ездили на рыбалку, Сью весь вечер ворчала, что у неё не хватит сил пережарить всё, что они в этот раз привезли, - Джейкоб жевал и говорил одновременно.

Я смотрела на него и вспоминала себя в детстве. Мама всегда ругала меня за разговоры за столом:

- Сначала прожуй, Джейкоб, - строго приказала я, поймав себя на мысли, что повторяю интонации Рене. Слишком строго, на мой взгляд, даже, как-то по-родительски. И откуда это только взялось? Джейкоб смотрел на меня во все глаза, даже жевать перестал. Неужели напугала?

- Если ты, не дай бог, подавишься, как тебя спасать?

Он улыбнулся, демонстративно дожевал кусок и, проглотив его, сказал:

- Есть приём, не помню имя мужика, который его придумал, нужно человека сзади руками за живот ухватить, и резко сдавить! – его так и распирало от гордости за свои знания.

- Ну, да, приём Хеймлиха, - кивнула головой я, у меня, в отличие от Джейка, всегда были хорошие отметки, - только сжимать нужно не живот, а под диафрагмой. Теоретически я себе это представляю, а вот практически…

Я оглядела его мощные мускулы, не уверена, что у меня рук хватит, чтобы обнять его…

- Тогда можно просто по спине ударить, - предложил он.

- Ага, бейсбольной битой, которую мне грозилась подарить Рэйчел, - согласилась я, - давай обойдёмся без несчастных случаев! – и, чтобы сменить тему разговора, попросила, - лучше расскажи, что у тебя новенького в жизни.

- Ну, что у меня может быть нового, Беллз? – вздохнул Джейкоб.

- Совсем ничего? А, как же друзья, девушки?

- Какие девушки, - Джейкоб покраснел, от этого его лицо снова приобрело детскую наивность, на щеках появились ямочки. Он поджал губы, - нет у меня никакой девушки…

- Что, совсем никто не нравится? – почему-то вспомнился сегодняшний разговор с Анджелой. Неужели у Джейка те же проблемы? Он ещё больше раскраснелся, окончательно смутившись. Мне стало стыдно, кто дал мне право вмешиваться в его жизнь? Даже с благими намерениями или дружеским советом! - Прости, Джейк, - извинилась я, - это не моё дело.

Он долго молчал, я тоже, а что тут скажешь?

- Нет, твоё, Белла, - выдохнул он, взглянув мне в глаза. От детской наивности и смущения не осталось и следа, на меня смотрел молодой и, чего греха таить, очень симпатичный парень. Эта удивительная перемена настолько меня поразила, что я на мгновение потеряла дар речи. Он сказал «твоё дело», значит… - Есть девушка, Белла, которая мне очень и очень нравится, - его чёрные глаза прожигали меня насквозь, - а я как дурак, никак не могу ей сказать об этом. Я внутренне вся сжалась. Нет, только не это! Джейкоб? Да, он милый, заботливый, весёлый, надёжный друг. Человек, с которым мы в детстве играли в песочнице, обаятельный парнишка, всегда встававший на мою защиту. Джейкоб! Он же мне как младший брат! Внезапно я осознала, что, если сейчас не остановлю его, то потом мы оба будем сожалеть о сказанном.

- Джейк, - устало выдавила из себя я, - ты мне как брат, понимаешь? Я твёрдо смотрела ему в глаза, ругая себя последними словами за то, что так жестоко поступаю, причиняя боль. - И я очень хочу видеть тебя счастливым. Я уверена, ты смелый, ты скажешь ей о своих чувствах, - не могла же я прямым текстом сказать о том, что всё готова отдать, лишь бы он был счастлив, при этом отведя самой себе удобную для меня роль старшей сестры, - и она ответит тебе взаимностью…

Но, Джейкоб Блэк всегда был упрям и прямолинеен. То ли он не понял моих прозрачных намёков, то ли решил для себя идти до конца:

- Эта девушка – ты, Беллз, и я не собираюсь быть тебе братом!

- Джейкоб, - протестовать было бесполезно, не в его характере было отступать, но, то, что он сказал потом, меня сильно удивило.

- Я всё понимаю, просто дай мне шанс, я подожду…

Было в этом заявлении столько эмоций, что я не решилась возражать.

- Друзья? – просто произнесла я нашу детскую «мирилку», которая выручала нас много раз в далёком прошлом.

- Друзья, - улыбнулся он, - прости, не хотел тебя пугать, я подумал, что ты просто должна знать об этом…

- Я понимаю, - улыбнулась я, но улыбка вышла какой-то натянутой и фальшивой.

К этому разговору мы больше не возвращались. Джейкоб помог мне убрать со стола и вымыть посуду, рассказывая свои нехитрые новости: они вместе с Квилом и Эмбри, его лучшими приятелями, починили старый мотоцикл, причём запчасти неожиданно для себя нашли на свалке. Я от души хохотала над красочным описанием в лицах о том, как они ночью копошились в мусоре, с трудом отыскав нужное «железо», а Квил перепутал какие-то детали, и им пришлось возвращаться.

- Покатаешься со мной? – спросил Джейкоб, - завтра?

- Нет, Джейк, хоть мне завтра и не надо на работу, я не смогу. Мне нужно написать пару эссе, сделать домашнюю на всю неделю, извини. Он совсем скис. - Давай в воскресенье, с утра? – предложила я, желая хоть чуть-чуть поднять ему настроение.

- За тобой приехать? – тут же согласился он.

- В субботу созвонимся, хорошо? – пообещала я, провожая его к входной двери.

Я накинула куртку, мы вышли на улицу. Джейкоб шёл первым, я – за ним. Он почти спустился по ступенькам, но потом внезапно остановился, развернулся, и я очутилась в захвате из его сильных, горячих рук. Он стоял на несколько ступенек ниже, отчего наши глаза оказались на одном уровне.

- Белла, - жарко выдохнул он мне прямо в губы. И стал наклоняться ко мне, двигаясь всем телом, расстояние между нами стремительно сокращалось.

- Джейк, - возмущённо прошипела я, пытаясь вывернуться из плена крепких совсем не дружеских объятий.

Я дёрнулась, его поцелуй пришёлся мне прямо в подбородок.

- Прекрати сейчас же, - я буравила его своим взглядом, других аргументов у меня не было, как можно сопротивляться такой грубой мужской силе?

Огонь, полыхающий в его глазах, потух, он как-то сразу обмяк, расцепил руки и сделал шаг назад, прошептав:

- Прости.

Мне не хотелось принимать его извинения, я была рассержена, по-настоящему зла. Не говоря ни слова, я протопала к своему пикапу, достала свёрток с босоножками, громко при этом хлопнув дверцей, и пошла в дом, не оборачиваясь, крикнула ему:

- Всего хорошего!

Уже в доме, закрыв замок на два полных оборота, я стояла, прижавшись спиной к входной двери, и пыталась утихомирить своё сердце. Теперь мои советы, данные сегодня Анджеле, не казались мне такими уж умными. Иногда лучше жить в неведении…

Да, Джейк мне нравился, даже очень нравился. Я вспоминала, с каким умением и сноровкой он вешал перекладину, с какой лёгкостью и грацией потом подтягивался на ней, с какой детской непосредственностью он улыбался, и как при этом задорно и весело блестели его чёрные квиллетские глаза, в его горячих руках было безопасно, даже уютно. Он был хорош. Но, он не был тем единственным мужчиной, для которого мне хотелось бы танцевать. Во всяком случае, пока.

"Зря я вселила в него надежду, предложив встретиться в воскресенье, - раздумывала я, - какая же всё-таки я дура, надо обязательно серьёзно с ним поговорить, объясниться…"

За размышлениями я и не заметила, как поднялась к себе в комнату, на автомате переоделась в домашний костюм, и теперь сидела на постели, застёгивая подаренные мисс Молли босоножки. На моих ногах они смотрелись идеально.

- Какая красота! – восхищённо поцокала языком я и сделала один шаг.

Зря! Потому что тут же повалилась навзничь. Скошенные носы босоножек, придававшие им особую женственность, с высоты пяти сантиметров от пола оказались просто убийственными.

- Ой, - потёрла я ушибленную коленку.

Обидно!

Больно!

Но виновата сама!

Я с трудом поднялась с пола, аккуратно, стараясь не делать лишних движений, шагнула в сторону кровати, пытаясь рассчитать угол наклона и правильную точку стопы, на которую должен приходиться шаг. Это удалось мне только с пятой попытки. "Что ж, могло быть и хуже", - обрадовалась я, что руки и ноги целы, сняла босоножки, убрала их в коробку, а коробку положила в шкаф. Взглянув на часы, я удивилась. Половина первого ночи. И куда теперь уходит время? Заснула я практически сразу.

Утро встретило меня проливным дождём, ливень был такой, что дворники на машине не справлялись. Я ехала медленно, видимость была практически нулевой. Кое-как припарковав машину на стоянке, я накинула капюшон на голову и сиганула в сторону корпуса.

Дождь загнал под крышу даже самых отъявленных любителей непогоды. В холле было настоящее столпотворение. А из-за открытых зонтов, обилия курток и плащей, тут и там разбросанных и развешенных, казалось, что свободного пространства вообще нет. Отряхивая с волос капли воды, я не сразу заметила, что с моим приходом толпа резко поутихла. Равномерный гул, стоящий на первом этаже внезапно замер, десятки глаз смотрели на меня, словно я забыла надеть брюки или майку. Я медленно опустила взгляд вниз, всё было в порядке: толстовка, застёгнутые брюки, носков не видно, но они одного цвета, это точно, ботинки начищены.

Что не так? Когда я подняла глаза, хаотично рассматривая студентов, пытаясь среди такого количества людей отыскать кого-то из знакомых, я заметила, что многие перешёптываются. Именно так. Не разговаривают, а перешёптываются, рассказывая на ухо друг другу какую-то сплетню. Так было в первый мой день в школе Форкса, на меня, как на новенькую, глазели все ученики, сообщая на ушко скудные подробности моей безынтересной жизни, которые им каким-то образом удалось разузнать. Сейчас происходило то же самое.

Они смотрели на меня!

Лорен Мэллори, внезапно возникшая из-за моей спины, процедила, натянув фальшивую улыбку:

- Хорошо вчера провела вечер, Белла?

Судя по тому, как замерли люди, находящиеся в радиусе двадцати метров от нас, моего ответа ждали.

- Неплохо, - ответила я.

Толпа снова зажужжала, очевидно, обсуждая мой ответ.

Выяснять, что происходит, времени не было, я опаздывала на испанский.

Я уже приготовилась пробираться сквозь плотные ряды студентов, но с первым моим шагом, они стали расступаться, освобождая мне достаточно свободную дорожку. Ничего не понимая, я поднималась по лестнице в класс. Все уроки я ловила на себе пристальные взгляды, спиной чувствовала, что сидящие сзади, буравят мой затылок. А от постоянных перешёптываний, кружилась голова. Когда на перемене кто-то показал на меня пальцем, мой живот скрутило в тугой узел. В ушах звенело, меня пробил холодный липкий пот.

Перед ланчем ко мне подошла Анджела.

- Что происходит, Анджела? – нервно спросила я, уставшая от такого назойливого внимания. Она вздохнула и отвела глаза. - Андж? – сердце заколотилось сильнее, - ты можешь мне сказать, что сегодня так бурно обсуждает вся школа?

- Тебя, - тихо прошептала она, - вчера вечером миссис Маршал позвонила миссис Стенли и сказала, что ночью от тебя уехал мужчина, а та позвонила миссис Ньютон…

О, господи!

Этого только не хватало!

Ненавижу этот маленький городок!

Конечно, Маршалы были моими соседями, и наше вчерашнее «прощание» с Джейком увидела миссис Маршал, не сложно себе представить, какие она сделала выводы, тут же схватившись за телефонную трубку, чтобы «по секрету» поделиться с лучшей подружкой!

- Андж, это был Джейкоб, сын Билли, друга моего отца, его послал Гарри Клирвоутер, потому что меня допоздна не было дома, я ездила на тренировку, - обречённо выдавила я, прекрасно понимая всю тщетность моих оправданий. Чёртово общественное мнение уже сформировано и плотно уложено в серые мозги широких масс города Форкс!

- Я понимаю, Белла, - снова вздохнула Анджела.

Ей все эти сплетни и слухи были так же неприятны.

Есть сразу расхотелось, а уж сидеть за одним столиком с Джессикой и Лорен тем более, я вышла из столовой, извинившись перед Анджелой. Я шла под проливным дождём к своему пикапу. Что делать, я себе не представляла, хотелось только скрыться от любопытных и осуждающих глаз…

- Белла, - окликнул меня Майк Ньютон.

- Что тебе, Майк? – раздражённо огрызнулась я.

- Я тут подумал, почему бы тебе не помочь мне с сочинением по английскому? – осклабился он, - ты могла бы пригласить меня к себе в гости…

Что? Да как он смеет!

А Ньютон между тем уже приобнял меня за плечи.

- Нет, Майк, - прорычала я, пытаясь убрать его руки, но, это оказалось не так просто, Ньютон мёртвой хваткой вцепился в меня, - отпусти!

- Зачем ты так, Белла? Обещаю, я буду очень послушным и нежным учеником…

Мерзко!

Гадко!

Противно!

Я начала вырываться, хотелось закричать, но это привлекло бы и без того ненужное внимание.

- Отпусти девушку, Ньютон! – раздалось за моей спиной. – Кажется, она не желает с тобой общаться!

Я обернулась.

В паре метров от нас стоял Эдвард Каллен.


	12. Глава 11

**Глава 11.**

В паре метров от нас стоял Эдвард Каллен, его приглушённый бархатный голос не предвещал ничего хорошего:

- Отпусти девушку, Ньютон, она не желает с тобой разговаривать.

Майк на секунду отвлёкся, ослабил хватку, но у меня всё равно не доставало сил вырваться.

- А тебе что нужно, Каллен? Это не твоё дело, - выплюнул он, его пустые голубые глаза потемнели, он начал по-настоящему злиться, мне показалось, что сейчас затрещат кости, с такой силой он схватил меня за запястье, боль стала невыносимой, потому что его большой палец как-раз надавил на старый заживающий синяк.

- Я сказал отпусти, - прорычал Эдвард, его лицо в этот момент напоминало маску, искусно высеченную из белого, неизвестной породы, камня: заострившиеся яркие черты, сжатые в идеальную тонкую линию губы и холодные, цвета тёмного янтаря глаза, смотрящие с убийственной ненавистью прямо в глаза Майка. Было в его облике что-то дикое, неуправляемое, страшное, я буквально почувствовала, как по коже побежали мурашки и, судя по внезапно побледневшей физиономии Майка Ньютона, не у меня одной.

Майк отпустил руки, резким движением надел капюшон куртки и обронив напоследок:

- Мы ещё встретимся, Каллен, - быстро зашагал в сторону корпуса.

Я так и стояла на месте, не в силах отвести взгляд от Эдварда, вода стекала мне за воротник, бежала по лицу, волосы слиплись и беспорядочно пристали к щекам, подбородку. Зато сильный ливень никак не отразился на внешнем облике моего спасителя: взъерошенные и мокрые волосы выглядели ослепительно, словно над ними полдня трудился самый модный стилист.

Вся его поза могла показаться расслабленной кому угодно, но только не мне. Я знала, каким устрашающим и злым бывает Эдвард Каллен.

- Спасибо, - пробормотала я.

Он только пожал плечами. Я ждала, что он сейчас убежит, испарится, исчезнет как тогда на поляне. Но он остался на месте, неподвижный и великолепный. Ожили только глаза, с пристальным вниманием изучавшие меня. Я отметила, что их цвет действительно золотистый.

Неужели мне показалось? Нет, психопатией я не страдаю, провалов в памяти никогда не было. Значит, что-то не так с ним?

Он молчал. Я тоже не знала, как начать разговор, да и стоило ли?

Оставалось только уйти. Я медленно развернулась и побрела в сторону стоянки.

На физкультуру решила не ходить, я вообще была не в состоянии видеться сейчас с кем-нибудь. Я понимала, что прогуливать нехорошо, но утешала себя мыслью о том, что смогу сдать все зачёты потом: школьный фитнес не такой уж и сложный.

И только в машине, включив печку и почувствовав себя в безопасности, я расслабилась. Организм, находившийся целый день в состоянии стресса, не выдержал, механизм, отвечающий за здравый смысл, сломался, и меня прорвало. Я зарыдала так, как никогда, всё тело дёргалось, из груди вырывались полускрипы-полустоны, руки тряслись, я никак не могла попасть ключом в замок зажигания. Остатки сознания кричали, что школьная парковка – не время и не место для истерики, но я ничего не могла с собой поделать. Всё, что копилось во мне за последние дни, выплёскивалось наружу нескончаемым потоком горьких слёз и отчаянных рыданий.

В момент очередного приступа, хватая воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба, я не сразу заметила, что стоянка начала заполняться студентами: кончились занятия. Неужели я проревела целый урок? В голове словно сработал стоп-кран, истерика прекратилась, я вытерла слёзы тыльной стороной ладони, и стала выбираться с парковки.

Дома я бросилась на постель, уткнувшись лицом в подушку…

Проснулась в полумраке собственной комнаты, будильник на прикроватной тумбочке показывал шесть часов. Интересно, вечера или утра?

Я спустилась вниз, электронные часы, висящие в гостиной, поведали мне о том, что я проспала весь день и всю ночь.

Выполнив привычный комплекс упражнений и, сходив в душ, я решила приготовить себе очень плотный завтрак. Желудок надрывался от голода, ещё бы, последний раз я ела почти сутки назад.

Взбалтывая яйца для омлета, я размышляла, как же я умудрилась стать самой обсуждаемой персоной в городке, а, главное, что мне теперь с этим делать… Единственным верным решением было не оправдываться и, сцепив зубы, дождаться, когда обывателей захватит какая-нибудь другая сногсшибательная сплетня. Легко сказать! Логически меня рассуждать вроде бы научили, а вот практического курса выживания среди людской злобы и ненависти, никто не преподал.

«Справлюсь»! – твёрдо решила я, выходя из машины.

Но моя решимость и уверенность таяли как первый снег с каждым шагом, который приближал меня к главному корпусу школы.

Этот день можно охарактеризовать одним словом – ад!

То, что было накануне, мне показалось цветочками, потому что сейчас никто не перешёптывался, сплетники и сплетницы открыто обсуждали мою бурную интимную жизнь. Я прекрасно понимала, что коллективные фантазии на эту темы не могли возникнуть на пустом месте, их уже с утра должны были подпитать новыми подробностями профессионалы, мастера своего «дела». Что-то подсказывало мне, что на эту роль годятся две моих хороших знакомых – Лорен, в силу своей природной вредности и Джессика, чей разум был затуманен ревностью к Майку Ньютону.

Так что на ланче, до которого я каким-то невероятным образом умудрилась дожить, передо мной встала настоящая дилемма: сидеть за столиком вместе с этим сосредоточением женского зла мне совсем не хотелось, а просить Анджелу пересесть со мной я не могла. Мне не хотелось, чтобы мои проблемы сказались на ней. Поэтому я села за отдельный столик в дальнем углу, причём спиной к большей половине зала. Но даже так я постоянно ловила на себе любопытствующие взгляды и едкие усмешки. Стараясь отгородиться от этого ужаса, я мысленно считала про себя «раз, два, три», как на тренировке, сосредоточившись лишь на тщательном пережёвывании пищи. У меня почти получилось. Потому что, на обратном пути из столовой, мои ноги и руки почти не дрожали, а краска с лица стала постепенно отходить.

Я так и продолжала мысленный счёт, пока не подошла к кабинету биологии, открывая дверь, я вспомнила, что у меня теперь новый сосед. Сердце привычно заплясало, дыхание сбилось, самоконтроль, державший меня на плаву весь этот тяжёлый день, резко исчез, приказав долго жить. Хорошо, что я пришла первой: без пустых и утомительных разговоров ланч прошёл быстро. Я достала тетради и учебник, выложила на парту ручку и привычно закрылась прядью своих волос.

Почти неслышно отодвинулся соседний стул, Каллен сел рядом со мной. Скосив глаза, я наблюдала, как на столе возникла тетрадь, как тонкие музыкальные пальцы покрутили ручку, словно барабанщик палочку, как эти безупречные идеальные руки замерли поверх конспекта. Я боялась пошевелиться, сидела с ровной спиной, не касаясь спинки стула. От этой неудобной позы затекли мышцы, но я боялась пошевелиться. Мне казалось, что любое неосторожное движение нарушит натянутую тишину между нами, и может произойти непоправимое. Что именно, я себе не представляла.

Но моё сердце, мудрый советчик, подсказывало, что нужно терпеть и молчать. Впрочем, Каллен был так же неподвижен, как и я.

Интересно, о чём он думает? Как он отнёсся к вчерашнему инциденту?

Господи, как стыдно.

Я чуть повернула голову в его сторону, одного маленького взгляда на его перекошенное лицо мне хватило с головой. Он чуть поморщился, словно его обдало дурным запахом. Это длилось крошечную долю секунды, но мне было достаточно. Потом он снова нацепил на себя отчуждённость и непроницаемость. Ясно! А чего я ожидала? Комплиментов и восторженных взглядов? Ему неприятно наше вынужденное соседство, он его просто терпит. Слава богу, молчит.

Сама не знаю почему, но мне хотелось рассказать ему правду, чтобы он знал, что сплетни про меня – всего лишь досужие домыслы… Но, боюсь, этого он не узнает никогда, или не захочет знать, или не станет слушать, потому что ему это совсем не интересно. Как только прозвенел звонок, я побросала тетрадки в рюкзак и опрометью бросилась вон из класса.

Я торопилась на стоянку, чтобы уехать первой. Напрасно. Лорен и вся честная компания стояли на входе, когда они заметили меня, обсуждения прекратились. Майк смотрел на меня исподлобья, Джессика же буравила меня откровенно ненавидящим взглядом, (И что он ей наговорил?) Лорен же просто наслаждалась моментом:

- Торопишься к своему мужчине, Белла? А мы думали, для чего тебе занятия фитнесом? Оказывается, тоже для занятий, сугубо интимных, - язвительные смешки зевак стали дополнительным фоном к этому заранее подготовленному самодеятельному выступлению.

Я стиснула зубы, чтобы не наговорить гадостей, и быстрым шагом двинулась к своему пикапу. Вслед неслось мерзкое улюлюканье.

До чего же паршиво стало на душе, словно меня только что окатили из ведра свеженькими помоями.

Реветь по дороге в Порт-Анджелес я себе запретила. Ещё не хватало, чтобы меня на работе видели с заплаканными глазами.

Но от мисс Молли моё состояние не укрылось.

Я закончила уборку раньше, в зале проходили уроки стриптиза. Я с безучастным видом смотрела на то, как раздевались девушки, смотрела без эмоций, без интереса. Мозг просто фиксировал, что раздеваться нужно начинать с блузки, и пуговицы расстёгивать снизу, а не сверху, иначе можно запутаться ногами в одежде и растянуться. А когда я на автомате повторила приседание: стоя вполоборота, чтобы правое колено было ровно по центру, а левое развёрнуто на девяносто градусов, при этом руки должны плавно скользить от бедра к коленям, мисс Молли не выдержала и подошла ко мне. Она легонько встряхнула меня за плечи:

- Белла, что случилось, ты можешь сказать?

Она так внимательно и серьёзно смотрела мне в глаза, что хотелось разрыдаться, её сочувствия я бы не вынесла.

- Ничего, - прошептала я, сглатывая непрошеные слёзы, и пряча взгляд.

- Ничего? – она снова меня встряхнула, - человек, у которого ничего не случилось, тупо не пялится на репетицию ходячих, а идёт к пилону и отрабатывает переход от крутки на партер! – она повысила голос, - или я не права?

Хрипотца голоса мисс Молли и её сильные руки привели меня в чувство.

Я огляделась. Да, я даже не в том зале нахожусь! Я молча кивнула и поплелась на выход.

Я занималась с таким остервенением, что удивила даже Джоуи. Мои руки неожиданно перестали скользить, элементы давались удивительно легко. Я словно впервые в жизни почувствовала своё тело, боязнь сорваться сменилась непонятным для меня чувством равновесия, кто-то догадался включить музыку, и я уже не считала про себя «раз, два, три», а двигалась в такт...

- Молодец, девочка, - похвалила меня мисс Молли, - умница!

Музыка стихла, я сошла со сцены.

- Белла, - восхищённо прошептала Рэйчел, бросившись мне на шею.

Эйфория от достигнутого успеха прошла, я обхватила её руками и зарыдала, уткнувшись носом ей в плечо. Она обняла меня за плечи и повела к барной стойке, усадила на высокий стул, налила стакан воды и подсунула мне его под нос. Жадно глотая воду, я успокаивалась. Сделала глубокий вдох и выдох и выложила Рэйчел всё, что накопилось в моей душе за эти долгие две недели.

Она слушала внимательно, не перебивая и не задавая вопросов. Когда я выговорилась, она прижала меня к себе, как младшую сестру, и сказала только одно:

- Всё образуется, успокойся, всё будет хорошо.

Ни советов, ни притворных вздохов, ни показного сочувствия.

Всё-таки, Рэйчел – удивительная.

Домой ехать совершенно не хотелось, не хотелось возвращаться в пустой и одинокий дом, поэтому я задержалась в клубе. Первый раз я видела настоящее шоу своими глазами. То, что вытворяли девчонки на сцене, словами не описать, это надо видеть. "Мне до такого мастерства ещё ох как далеко", - думала я.

Клуб постепенно заполнялся посетителями, становилось жарко. Странно, но я всегда думала, что завсегдатаи таких мест – одинокие и обиженные жизнью и вниманием женщин, мужчины, я была сильно удивлена разномастностью публики: семейные пары, молодёжные компании, из приват-кабинета доносился гогот будущего жениха, там проходил мальчишник… В общем, после одиннадцати вечера жизнь в клубе кипела вовсю, яркая, нереальная, я бы даже сказала, гротескная.

А мне было пора домой: завтра вставать с утра в школу…

Я попрощалась с Рэйчел, через служебный вход зашла в гримёрку, где остались мои вещи, переоделась и поехала домой.

Я не доехала до Форкса немногим больше пяти километров, как мой пикап резко заглох. Я несколько раз поворачивала ключ зажигания, он начинал оглушительно реветь, но потом резко смолкал. Сердце бешено колотилось, к горлу опять подступил комок. Я взглянула на приборную панель. Идиотка! Бензин был на нуле, я забыла заправиться. Трясущимися руками я нащупала рюкзак, пытаясь отыскать там мобильный. Я переворошила его весь, даже вытряхнула содержимое на пассажирское сиденье, затем обшарила карманы. Мобильного телефона не было! Я умудрилась забыть его дома! «Дура! Безответственная растяпа»! – ругала я себя, но какой от этого смысл?

У меня было два варианта. Первый – идти в Форкс пешком, под проливным дождём топать пять километров и ещё парочку по городу. Второй – надеяться на удачу и проезжающих мимо авто. Второй вариант был безопаснее, но не совсем подходил для реализации его в захудалом городишке, где в десять вечера наступает мёртвая тишина.

Я собрала раскиданные с сиденья тетрадки и ручки в рюкзак, вынула из замка ключи, закрыла двери и пошла по дороге. Я прошла метров триста, когда из-за спины меня осветил свет дальних фар. Меня заметили, потому что водитель тут же переключился на ближний. Я прикрыла глаза от ослепляющего света. Автомобиль резко затормозил передо мной… Когда я опознала машину, сердце тут же ушло в пятки...


	13. Глава 12

**Глава 12.**

Сияющий "Вольво" остановился в паре метров от меня, чистый и незапятнанный, как его владелец, словно машина не проехала несколько километров по грязи под проливным дождём, а пролетела над дорогой, сохранив сверкающими даже колпаки на колёсах. Хлопнула водительская дверца, из "Вольво" вышел Эдвард Каллен.

- Что случилось? – тихо произнёс он, но тон подразумевал совсем другой вопрос: «Что на этот раз, Изабелла Свон?».

- У меня кончился бензин, - ответила я, ощущая, как начинают гореть щёки и уши. Слава богу, было достаточно темно, чтобы он заметил пылающие части тела, выдающие меня с головой. Эта мысль несколько прибавила мне уверенности в себе, - у тебя случайно не будет запасной канистры бензина? – попыталась пошутить я, не похоже было, чтобы этот организованный и самодостаточный красавчик хоть раз забывал заправиться.

- Садись в машину, Белла, - он даже не дослушал…

Я неловко села на переднее сиденье, Каллен предварительно открыл мне дверцу и придерживал её с таким видом, будто я была его дамой сердца в вечернем платье и дорогих туфлях, а не промокшей насквозь под осенним холодным ливнем замарашкой, напоминающей мокрую курицу. Я представила, во что превратится его кожаная обивка и сколько грязи придётся смыть с коврика под сиденьем, сердце снова заколотилось. Я приношу ему одни проблемы. Вода стекала с моих волос, я стянула их в узел и запрятала под воротник, по коже побежали мурашки, меня передёрнуло, зубы, которые свело от холода ещё на улице, стали выдавать мелкую дробь. Он включил печку, поток тёплого воздуха стал обдувать моё лицо, сиденье подо мной нагревалось, распространяя приятное тепло по всему телу. Через несколько минут клацанье прекратилось, я наконец-то смогла выдавить из себя:

- Спасибо…

Эдвард привычно кивнул, не проронив ни слова. Я украдкой посмотрела на него, его глаза были прикованы к дороге, идеальный гордый профиль, плотно сжатые губы, волевой подбородок, мужчина мечты. Я постаралась отогнать от себя эти мысли: нечего пялиться! И, хотя, его угрюмая немногословность по-прежнему оставалась для меня загадкой, я была благодарна судьбе за то, что Эдвард Каллен всегда выступал в качестве персонального хранителя меня от разных бед в правильном месте и в нужное время, вытаскивая за уши из очередной неприятности.

- Ты мой ангел, - выпалила я.

Он нахмурился, губы искривились, руки, сжимавшие руль, напряглись так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. От этой перемены меня вдавило в сиденье, сердце, только-только успокоившееся, снова заплясало.

- Нет, Белла, не говори так…

О господи! Вот дура! Ну, почему это всегда происходит со мной? Вроде не совсем же глупой уродилась, и по литературе оценки выше среднего и прекрасный балл по риторике. А тут, ляпнула, не подумав! Я вспомнила, что слово «ангел» употребляется не только в понятии «ангел-хранитель». Конечно, Рене иногда так называла Фила, когда они ворковали вдвоём, думая, что я не слышу. В придачу к «ангелу» был целый набор из «рыбок, кисок, заек, солнышек». Я представила весь этот ассоциативный ряд, и мне захотелось немедленно провалиться под землю, а учитывая то, что мы неслись с приличной скоростью по трассе, закатать саму себя под мокрый асфальт. Какой стыд! Что он обо мне подумал? Неудивительно, что ему неприятно общение с девушкой, которая не знает, что несёт. Моё заявление с налётом пошловатой вульгарности явно не прибавило мне привлекательности.

Я вздохнула:

- Прости, я хотела сказать «ангел-хранитель», - упрямо продолжила я, если снова промолчу, изводиться буду вечно, то и дело прокручивая разговор в голове, как после нашей встречи в лесу, когда я извинилась за то, что могу быть похожа на его бывшую девушку, - просто ты постоянно спасаешь меня и…

- Я совсем не ангел, Белла…

- Для меня – ангел, - перебила его я, упёршись невидящими глазами в собственные колени, я боялась, что, взглянув на него хотя бы раз, растеряю жалкие остатки уверенности в себе и умолкну, больше всего на свете мне не хотелось, чтобы сейчас между нами повисла гнетущая тишина.

Терять мне уже было нечего: пусть думает что хочет, выясню раз и навсегда, получу ответ на мучающий меня вопрос прямо сейчас! Кто знает, будет ли у нас в будущем ещё шанс поговорить, ведь он так тщательно меня избегает, даже находясь в нескольких сантиметрах от меня за партой на биологии, умудряется держаться отстранённо. "И потом, - уговаривала себя я, - я не собираюсь ему навязываться, я всего лишь хочу помочь избавиться от неприятных воспоминаний, даже если мне придётся пойти на крайние меры. Он это заслужил".

- Эдвард, хочешь, я изменюсь?

Наверное, он не понял меня, потому что краем глаза я заметила, как резко он повернул голову в мою сторону:

- Что? – удивлённо прошептал он.

- Постригу и перекрашу волосы, поменяю стиль, - начала я, краснея, потому что где-то в глубине души я знала, что физически не смогу этого сделать, хотя, кто знает…

- Зачем?

А потом до него дошло. Видимо, вспомнил моё лепетание на поляне:

- Белла, не надо!

Вот так коротко и ясно он намекнул о том, что совсем не желает избавляться от призраков прошлого. Значит, они ему дороги. И все мои воображаемые жертвы, на которые я почти решилась, ему не нужны. Только в этот момент я неожиданно для себя осознала, что смогла бы состричь волосы. "Вот и хорошо, пусть остаётся всё как есть", - убеждала я себя.

- Куда дальше? – поинтересовался он, мы въехали в Форкс.

Я указала дорогу, объяснила, как проехать к дому Чарли, расположенному прямо в конце улицы у кромки леса. Он кивнул, понял мои слова.

Мы двигались по сонному тёмному Форксу, ливень усилился, я смотрела в лобовое стекло, видимость была практически нулевая, дождь стоял плотной стеной, крупные частые капли барабанили по крыше салона. Мотор его "Вольво" работал почти бесшумно, я ещё подумала, что в своём пикапе я вряд ли различила бы звуки попадающих на крышу капель из-за рёва двигателя.

А ещё я радовалась, что из-за дождя миссис Маршалл не высунет свой любопытный нос на улицу, значит, новость о том, что меня подвёз до дома сам Эдвард Каллен, завтра не будет номером один.

- Ни на кого ты не похожа, Белла, ты вообще единственная в своём роде, - тихо сказал он.

Понять, что означают его слова, я не успела, потому что машина сворачивала на подъездную дорожку.

- Пожалуйста, дай ключи от пикапа, Белла, - попросил он.

И хотя фраза была очень вежливой по содержанию, в его исполнении это прозвучало скорее как требование. Я вынула связку из кармана, протянула ему:

- Для чего?

- Ты предпочтёшь, чтобы я заехал за тобой завтра?

Мне показалось, или в его голосе промелькнула надежда? Нет, конечно же, нет.

Я настолько привыкла к тому, что Эдвард Каллен занимает большую часть моих мыслей, что постоянные размышления на тему его загадочного поведения привели к совершенно не обоснованным фантазиям с моей стороны. Кошмар. Парень всего лишь пытается быть вежливым и сейчас мягко намекает на то, что просто проявляет беспокойство и думает о дне завтрашнем. За меня, между прочим! А и, правда, как я с утра буду добираться в школу? Он спокойно наблюдал, как я шевелю мозгами, наверняка, все эмоции в этот момент отражались на моём лице, словно я произносила свои мысли вслух, а потом добавил:

- Белла, иди домой, переоденься, прими горячий душ и выпей лекарство, чтобы не заболеть. Пожалуйста, позволь мне самому обо всём позаботиться, - в его голосе появились новые нотки, таким тоном разговаривают с надоедливыми детьми и разволновавшимися пациентами в больнице. Он напомнил мне Карлайла Каллена, с которым я встречалась пару раз в Форкской клинике после очередного несчастья, свалившегося на мою многострадальную голову.

- Хорошо, - на меня навалилась такая усталость, ноги стали ватными, каждое движение давалось с трудом, ломило суставы. Он прав, после такого вечера, проведённого под проливным холодным дождём, я легко могла заболеть. Я достала из рюкзака ключи от дома, и открыла пассажирскую дверь, - спасибо тебе, Эдвард, - произнесла я на прощание, хотя у самой на языке вертелась тысяча вопросов: как он собирается в одиночку пригнать пикап? Почему он не захотел, чтобы я сменила имидж?

И, в конце концов, чем я заслужила такое отношение к себе с его стороны, когда и невооружённым глазом видно, что нахождение в непосредственной близости со мной не вызывает у него, мягко говоря, бурных и положительных эмоций.

Я кое-как добралась до входной двери, дрожащими руками долго пыталась попасть ключом в замочную скважину. Наконец, справилась. Первым делом я бросилась снимать с себя одежду, тяжёлую и мокрую, неприятно прилипшую к телу. Сунув её в стиральную машину, я как была, в одних трусах, побежала в комнату. Переворошив весь шкаф, я отыскала новую фланелевую пижаму и тёплые носки. Пижаму купила мне в прошлом году Рене, запугивая меня перед поездкой в Форкс лютой зимой и страшными морозами, но, всё оказалось не так страшно, я ни разу не воспользовалась подарком, предпочитая спать в старой заношенной футболке. Сейчас же главное достоинство этого непривлекательного куска красной клетчатой ворсистой ткани пришлось как нельзя кстати. Пока я копошилась в поисках одежды, мои босые ноги окончательно окоченели, так что в ванную я бежала уже на цыпочках. После горячего, почти обжигающего душа я нашла в аптечке пакетик лекарства от простуды, уже в носках и пижаме уселась на кухне за стол, поджав под себя ноги, ожидая, когда закипит чайник. Я медленно размешивала чайной ложечкой разноцветные гранулы в стакане с кипятком, почему-то они никак не хотели полностью растворяться. Наблюдая за процессом диффузии, я рассуждала о своей жизни, насколько она изменилась…

Выпив лекарство, я поднялась наверх, доставая из комода ещё одно тёплое одеяло для себя, я выглянула в окно. К противному дождю прибавился сильный пронзительный ветер, он задувал в раму, от этого на весь коридор раздавался протяжный завывающий звук. Я ещё раз дёрнула за ручку окна, чтобы убедиться, что оно плотно закрыто и, вдруг, увидела тёмный силуэт чего-то огромного. Свет от луны освещал очертания моего любимого «зверя». Эдвард всё-таки пригнал пикап.

Что ж, теперь одной проблемой с утра будет меньше: в школу я поеду на своей машине.

"Зато лично для меня стало одной и очень большой проблемой больше, - думала я, укрываясь двумя одеялами, - как мне теперь воспринимать Эдварда Каллена, человека, автоматически спасающего меня от неприятностей"?

Было и так понятно, что антивлюбчивая терапия Рене не сработает. Все мнимые недостатки Каллена перекрывались одним достоинством: он ненавязчиво помогал мне, опекал мою дурную голову, заботился обо мне. И надо признаться, мне это нравилось. Я никак не могла отделаться от образа Эдварда, стоявшего у меня перед глазами. Идеальная осанка, своеобразный, присущий только ему, наклон головы, римский прямой нос, волевой подбородок, губы, сложенный в тонкую линию, так хотелось, чтобы они улыбались мне… Когда мне удалось представить его улыбку, я заснула.

Проснулась я от звонка, привычно ударив по будильнику, я перевернулась на другой бок, укрывший с головой под одеялом, но звонки не прекращались. Какое-то мгновение мне понадобилось, чтобы сообразить, что звонит телефон. Слава богу, трубка была в комнате, не пришлось спускаться в гостиную. Я быстро выскочила из постели, схватила телефон и снова юркнула под тёплое одеяло.

- Белла, доброе утро, я тебе разбудил? – меня приветствовал взволнованный голос Джейкоба.

- Привет, Джейк, что случилось? – перепугавшись, спросила я, он никогда не звонил мне так рано.

- Белла, я, - он замялся, я слышала, как он шумно дышал, подбирая нужные слова, наконец, запинаясь, он выдавил из себя что-то похожее на, - хочешь я приеду?

- Зачем, Джейк? – не поняла я, спросонья мозги ещё плохо работали, я никак не могла сообразить, откуда такое рвение, но, постепенно картинка стала складываться в моей голове, - ты слышал, да? – тихо спросила я, бедный Джейк, наверняка он считает себя виноватым в произошедшем.

Интересно, кто ему сказал? Может, Рэйчел? Хотя, вряд ли. Не в её это характере, наверное, Гарри, ведь сейчас он исполняет обязанности шерифа, наверняка, он в курсе всех местных новостей и сплетен. Но, так быстро? Я удивилась скорости, с которой сплетни разлетаются в этом маленьком забытом богом городишке.

- Я начищу морду любому, кто скажет о тебе плохо, - прорычал он, интонация его голоса не оставляла никаких сомнений, что он выполнит своё обещание.

- Джейк, ты не можешь побить целый город, - вздохнула я, - брось, посудачат и забудут…

- Но, Белла…

- Нет, Джейкоб, приезжать не надо, я уже достаточно взрослая для того, чтобы не обращать внимания на досужие вымыслы провинциальных кумушек, мучающихся от вялотекущей личной жизни и не представляющих, чем себя занять и куда применить. Прекрати винить себя, ничего страшного не случилось. А сейчас мне пора в школу, извини, - строгим голосом отчитала я его. Зря я так с ним. Но сейчас я должна была быть твёрдой как никогда.

Потом извинюсь за грубость, но мне необходимо было развеять все его сомнения. А то, чего доброго, действительно прискачет из Ла-Пуш, вот тогда точно сплетен не оберёшься.

На секунду на том конце провода установилась тишина, он обдумывал мои слова. Потом снова раздалось частое сопение:

- Я позвоню тебе, Белла, позже…

- Конечно, спасибо, что разбудил, Джейкоб, - я постаралась добавить голосу радостные нотки, - без тебя бы я точно проспала в школу, - но улыбка вышла фальшивой.

За последний месяц я притворяюсь и скрываю больше, чем за всю свою жизнь.

Я вздохнула, вылезая из уютной постели… Надо сказать, что я немного волновалась, подходя к своему пикапу.

Открыв водительскую дверь, я обнаружила ключи в замке зажигания. Привычное рычание раздалось после того, как я повернула ключ, значит, Эдвард залил бензин. Я взглянула на приборную панель, так и есть, индикатор показывал четверть бака. Я уже закинула рюкзак на пассажирское сиденье, намереваясь немного посидеть в кабине, пока мотор прогревался, как заметила, что на подъездной дорожке припарковался Форд седан, из которого вышел низкорослый плотный мужчина в деловом синем костюме в тонкую белую полоску. Мужчина был лыс, на его гладко выбритом лице застыла формальная заученная улыбка.

- Мисс Свон? – он обратился ко мне довольно высоким для его комплекции голосом, окидывая меня с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом, словно по моему внешнему виду пытался определить мой социальный статус и степень благонадёжности.

- Да, - ответила я и вопросительно на него взглянула.

Интересно, кто это и что ему от меня нужно?

- Доброе утро, мисс Свон, я Джоунс, представляю интересы моего клиента, - и он протянул мне визитную карточку, на которой значилось, что он – «мистер Дж. Джоунс, юридические услуги, город Форкс.»

Фамилия обычная и, кстати, очень подходящая для владельцев адвокатских контор или похоронных бюро, но, как-то она совсем не вязалась с его внешностью. Желтоватая кожа, острые черты лица и узкие глазки-щёлочки выдавали в нём потомка представителей азиатского происхождения. Ему бы больше подошла фамилия Чо, Ким или Ли.

- Доброе утро, мистер Джоунс, - я перевела взгляд с иссиня- чёрных букв его визитки на такие же угольно-чёрные его глаза, - чем могу помочь?

- Видите ли, мисс Свон, - начал он, а я поймала себя на мысли, что не хочу представляться ему полным именем, почему-то не было у меня никакого желания, чтобы он называл меня даже Изабеллой, - я к вам по очень щекотливому вопросу, это касается продажи вашего дома, мисс. Дело в том, что Чарли Свон за пару месяцев до смерти изменил условия погашения кредита и взял на себя обязательства по выплате долга другим способом…

Господи? Значит, дом Чарли до сих пор был под ипотекой? Краем уха я слушала объяснения Джоунса по поводу offset mortgage, от которой отказался отец, вероятно, Чарли пытался каким-то образом создать небольшой фонд для оплаты моего обучения. Конечно же, ему пришлось бы нелегко, но он пошёл на подписание не очень выгодных для себя условий с банком. И вот, как говорится, «читайте то, что написано мелким шрифтом». Одним из пунктов договора значилась возможность передачи закладных бумаг при просрочке платежей третьим лицам, которые обязуются, и прочее и прочее.

- Что вы предлагаете, мистер Джоунс? – сухим тоном произнесла я, понятно было, что он не просто так приехал ко мне с утра, чтобы рассказать мне новости…

- Мой клиент готов выкупить у вас этот дом, мисс Свон, да, цена, которую он предлагает несколько ниже, чем то, на что бы вы могли рассчитывать в иное время.

Я заметила, как миссис Маршалл вышла на лужайку перед домом, с любопытством рассматривая нас, она что-то говорила по телефону. Наверняка разносит сплетни, - подумала я.

- Думаю это хорошее предложение для вас, мисс Свон, в сложившейся ситуации, - он демонстративно указал на стоящую поодаль миссис Маршалл, вполне прозрачно намекая на слухи обо мне, - насколько я понимаю, вы вряд ли захотите вернуться сюда после колледжа? А я даю вам возможность получить хорошие деньги на вполне приличное образование, мисс Свон.

Интересно, откуда ему знать, есть у меня деньги на образование или нет? Хотя, чему я удивляюсь, лучшая подруга миссис Маршалл, старшая Стенли, работает в банке. И у неё наверняка была возможность сунуть свой любопытный нос во все наши счета, на которых, кстати сказать, никогда и не водились большие деньги.

- У меня два вопроса, мистер Джоунс.

- Слушаю, - он уже практически светился, уверенный в том, что ему так легко удалось провернуть его «дельце», наверное, мысленно подсчитывал размер комиссионных.

- Что, если я не хочу продавать дом, мистер Джоунс?

- Оу, - густые брови поползли вверх и застыли в форме домика, он явно ждал, что я об этом спрошу. - Вам придётся выплатить вот такую сумму, - он показал мне маленький листочек, мои глаза округлились, когда я увидела, сколько мне нужно будет заплатить, таких денег у меня не было, - причём, выплатить это придётся сразу, таково условие соглашения с банком!

У меня перехватило дыхание.

- А второй вопрос, мисс Свон?

- Да, конечно, - я постаралась взять себя в руки, - кто ваш клиент, мистер Джоунс?

- Это конфиденциальная информация, мисс Свон, - надулся коротышка.

- Бросьте, мистер Джоунс, это же Форкс, какие могут быть секреты? – я указала глазами в сторону миссис Маршал, оживлённо беседующую с кем-то по телефону.

- Некоторые, чей бизнес неплохо идёт благодаря множеству туристов, обитающих в наших краях, решили, что их сыну пригодится небольшой домик после того, как он закончит колледж. Значит, Ньютоны. - Так, что вы скажете, мисс Свон? – снова оживился Джоунс.

Я взяла из его рук бумаги, бросила их на переднее сиденье поверх рюкзака:

- Я должна подумать, мистер Джоунс, я вам перезвоню, - я помахала у него под носом его же визитной карточкой, - а сейчас, извините, мне нужно в школу.

- Я жду вашего звонка до послезавтра, мисс Свон, надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, всего хорошего.

И он засеменил к своей машине.

Я с силой хлопнула дверцей пикапа.

Отлично!

Замечательно!

Великолепно!

Сегодня я обидела своего друга, мне нравится парень, которому противно моё присутствие, весь город считает меня шлюхой, и в довершении ко всему, у меня хотят отнять дом! Куда уже хуже?


	14. Глава 13

**Глава 13.**

Мои мысли настолько были заняты новыми проблемами, что я почти не обращала внимания на перешёптывающихся за моей спиной студентов.

"Что же мне делать", - я снова безуспешно пыталась найти выход из очередной неприятности, свалившейся как снег на голову.

Ясно было одно: просить помощи у Рене мне не стоило.

Думаю, сложившаяся ситуация её даже обрадует. Ещё бы, никому не нужный дом в заштатном городишке, от которого она бы избавилась, будь её воля, давным-давно, таким чудным образом можно продать, выручив за него деньги на обучение в колледже. Я, ещё только формирующаяся личность, упрямый ребёнок-подросток, пытающийся доказать миру свою самостоятельность, в силу не зависимых от вмешательства родных, причин, перееду жить в Джексонвиль. Все счастливы, все довольны, моё «эго» не должно пострадать, а, значит, со стороны Рене нет никаких причин для беспокойства.

Почему же я так не желаю продавать этот дом? Чем же он стал мне так дорог? Чего греха таить, ещё полгода назад, случись такое, я, не задумываясь, подписала бы бумаги. Что произошло? А потом я внезапно поймала себя на мысли, что считаю дом Чарли своим. Странно. У меня никогда не было ощущения собственного дома, мы с Рене часто переезжали с места на место. И в моём понятии «дом» вовсе не был конкретной привязкой к конкретному участку земли, на котором стояло здание, заполненное любимыми и привычными вещами, мебелью, маленькими мелочами, напоминающими о давно прошедших событиях, вызывающими грустную улыбку при случайном взгляде на них. Мой дом всегда укладывался в несколько картонных коробок и кровать, которую можно было погрузить в фургон и при необходимости перевести в другое место. А дом Чарли, стоящий на границе между улицей и лесом, стал Моим домом, корнем, удерживающим молодое растущее дерево в земле. Я улыбнулась такому поэтическому сравнению, почему-то оно не казалось мне вычурным или пафосным. Конечно же, это не значит, что я хотела прожить в этом доме всю оставшуюся жизнь, нет.

Просто я хотела, чтобы на земле было место, куда в любой момент можно вернуться на Рождество или День благодарения, и почувствовать себя дома… Я вздохнула. Что же делать? Может, действительно стоит доехать в банк? Поинтересоваться, дадут мне отсрочку или нет? Потому что выплатить всю сумму, у меня снова холодок пробежал по спине, когда я вспомнила жирную цифру, нарисованную на маленьком листочке, что с утра показал мне мистер «представляющий интересы Ньютонов», такую сумму заплатить я не в состоянии. После ланча должен был быть урок биологии, надеюсь, меня отпустят, если я отпрошусь.

Я торопливо шла к кабинету биологии, надо было успеть увидеться с мистером Баннером до начала испанского, который был в другом корпусе. Я поднялась по лестнице и уже сворачивала за угол, как неожиданно столкнулась с кем-то из студентов, идущих мне навстречу по коридору.

- Глаза разуй, - злобно прорычал знакомый голос.

Я не стала разувать свои глаза, я просто подняла их вверх, желая взглянуть в лицо источнику моих нынешних бед. Майк Ньютон потирал ушибленную руку, я впечаталась в него довольно сильно. Секунда понадобилась ему, чтобы понять, кто только что вылетел на него из-за угла, он осклабился и схватил меня за плечи:

- Белла, дорогая, неужели тебе никто не говорил, что нужно быть аккуратнее? – он склонился прямо над моим ухом и жарко зашептал, - моё предложение по-прежнему в силе, Белла.

- Майк, - я старалась вырваться из его цепких рук, не обращая внимания на боль, моё предплечье ныло, я тоже неплохо ударилась, - если ты сейчас же не отпустишь меня, получишь коленкой прямо в пах, - процедила я сквозь зубы.

Не знаю, что заставило его поверить мне, то ли уверенность в моём голосе, то ли внезапно проснувшаяся совесть, но встряхнул меня за плечи, глядя куда-то поверх меня, и резко отпустил. От неожиданности меня занесло, я чуть не потеряла равновесие, но вовремя упёрлась левой рукой о стенку.

- Спасибо, Майк, - едко бросила я уходящему Ньютону и, не оборачиваясь, заспешила в сторону кабинета биологии. Конечно же, мистер Баннер разрешил мне уйти с урока.

Оставалось отсидеть испанский, на ланч я решила не ходить, лучше быть голодной, чем находиться в этом аду. На испанском мы писали тест, я закончила раньше других и очень обрадовалась, когда миссис Гофф разрешила покинуть класс до звонка.

Теперь в банк! Есть заведения, похожие друг на друга как две капли воды. Например, супермаркеты. Прохаживаясь с тележкой между длинными рядами полок, вы вряд ли поймёте, в каком штате находитесь, разве что по речи местных жителей: если она быстрая – южане, если неспешная и чёткая – северяне. То же случилось и с банком. Когда я открыла дверь, увидела привычную картинку: пластиковые светло-зелёные стойки со стеклом, столы и стулья для посетителей, такие же, как и в банке Финикса, куда мы частенько заходили с мамой. За полгода, что я живу в Форксе, я ещё ни разу не заезжала в банк. О том, что мой счёт открыт и деньги переведены, Чарли сообщил мне как-то за ужином. Действительно, в маленьких городах по-особому относились к проблемам так называемой «конфиденциальности».

- Белла? – из-за стойки выплыла миссис Стенли, облачённая в синий, явно форменный костюм с юбкой длиной чуть выше колена и белую блузку, в этом она смотрелась гораздо пристойней, чем в своей собственной одежде, - что ты тут делаешь, почему не в школе? – фальшивая улыбка сменилась псевдоматеринской заботой.

- Я хотела бы поговорить с управляющим, - проговорила я, натянув такую же фальшивую улыбку, - добрый день, миссис Стенли, - вежливость ещё никто не отменял.

- Да, конечно, - пропела она, даже не поинтересовавшись, для чего мне это понадобилось: она изо всех сил пыталась делать вид, что не в курсе моих дел. Как бы не так! Бьюсь об заклад, об этом уже наверняка знает весь город!

Охранник проводил меня в кабинет управляющего. Меня ждали. Ещё не старый, но уже и не молодой мужчина очень высокого роста поднялся с кресла, чтобы поприветствовать меня. Я присела напротив на краешек мягкого кожаного кресла, держа в руках бумаги, что дал мне с утра мистер Джоунс.

- Мисс Свон, полагаю? – роскошным баритоном поинтересовался управляющий, - здравствуйте, меня зовут мистер Лейцман, кажется, я догадываюсь, чем вызван ваш визит сюда.

- Добрый день, мистер Лейцман, я хотела бы выяснить некоторые детали относительно моего дела, - я указала взглядом на бумаги, которые держала в руках.

- Боюсь, мисс Свон, не могу вас ничем порадовать, ваши закладные уже переданы согласно всем правилам и пунктам Договора, - таким же ровным голосом продолжил он. Сердце бешено заколотилось. Вот так, бесцветно и буднично мне сообщили о том, что выхода нет, незачем дёргаться, переживать, страдать и мучиться. Моя Удача прокрутила Колесо Фортуны и вместо ячейки «приз» мне выпал «кукиш».

- Что ж, - проговорила я, - Ньютонам повезло, когда мне нужно выехать?

Он вопросительно приподнял одну бровь:

- А с чего вы решили, что это Ньютоны, мисс Свон?

- Сегодня утром у меня был мистер Джоунс, он сказал…

- Да, он действительно был вчера и у меня, мы говорили с ним о выкупе закладных, но, мисс Свон, если бы это были Ньютоны, поверьте, банк бы возможно рассмотрел вашу просьбу о рассрочке платежа. Не без труда, но у вас был бы шанс оставить этот дом за собой, но, дело в том, - тут мистер Лейцман впервые за весь наш разговор замялся, подыскивая нужные слова, - сегодня утром мне позвонил Управляющий из нашего головного офиса. Он лично оформил бумаги по передаче, более того, вся сумма уже оплачена полностью, мисс Свон, и это всё за три-четыре часа, - он произнёс это с долей восхищения, - случай для нашего банка – беспрецедентный! Я тупо уставилась на него. Значит, это не Ньютоны? Тогда кто? - К тому же, по новым условиям вы получите гораздо больше, чем предлагал мистер Джоунс, да, и необходимости съезжать в ближайшее время у вас не будет, поверьте, мисс Свон, я бы сказал…

- Кто? – перебила его я, совершенно сбитая с толку.

- В договоре значится фамилия Каллен, мисс Свон, - просто ответил он, протянув мне папку.

В глазах потемнело. Как он мог? Богатенький красавчик!

Так вот, почему он так резко сказал «нет», когда я предложила ему величайшую нелепость – измениться. И ведь я почти решилась на это, считая, что он этого достоин! Хотела помочь! Выразить своё уважение, доверие, наконец! Дура! Глупая маленькая дура! Взрослые умные и финансово независимые красавцы решают свои проблемы по-другому!

Мистер Лейцман ещё что-то говорил, возвышаясь надо мной как Пизанская башня, я и не заметила, как он встал с кресла и сейчас показывал мне последний листок, место на Договоре, где я должна буду поставить свою подпись.

- … своему адвокату, мисс Свон, но уверяю вас, бумаги в полном порядке, а потом я заберу их у вас. И ещё, мисс Свон, - продолжил он, провожая меня к выходу, его слова доносились до меня словно из небытия, - пожалуйста, давайте сохраним с вами в тайне имя покупателя, хорошо?

Я послушно кивнула, вышла из банка и села в пикап.

На автомате вырулила в сторону Порт-Анджелеса, и даже проехала несколько километров. Но, когда я окончательно перестала видеть дорогу сквозь пелену застилавших мои глаза слёз, я, остановившись на обочине, вышла из машины, мне не хватало воздуха, я задыхалась от рыданий. Медленно, держась рукой за пикап, я обошла машину и села на подножку пассажирской двери, прижавшись спиной к холодному и мокрому металлу. Из моей груди вырвали ещё один приличный клок, и теперь рана кровоточила и саднила. «И это тоже пройдёт», вертелась в уме знакомая цитата, а я никак не могла вспомнить, откуда она. Пройдёт, только вот, забудется ли?

Я невидящим взглядом уставилась в пространство впереди себя. Лес, расстилавшийся за обочиной, бескрайний, густой и вечнозеленый, как моя тоска. От этих размышлений меня оторвал звук подъезжающего автомобиля, плавный шорох тормозящих шин. Я повернула голову направо. Из сияющего "Вольво" выходил Эдвард Каллен. Он двигался медленно и неслышно, с какой-то невероятной кошачьей грацией.

- Что тебе нужно, Эдвард Каллен? – закричала я, а слёзы снова брызнули из глаз, - зачем ты преследуешь меня? Потерпи ещё пару дней, я соберу вещи и наконец-то исчезну из твоей жизни, слышишь? – истерика достигла своей критической точки.

Он остановился, застыл на месте, его прекрасное лицо исказилось, глаза были закрыты, а веки чуть подрагивали, словно каждое слово, что слетало с моих рассерженных губ, било его как хлыстом.

Я вскочила с подножки, он открыл глаза. Чёрные! Да, что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Но разбираться ни с ним, ни с цветом его глаз, ни с его коварным планом избавиться от меня, мне не хотелось. Гнев и ненависть завладели не только моим разумом, но и телом. Руки и ноги тряслись, краска прилила к лицу. Я рванула на себя дверцу пикапа, если бы я была физически чуть посильнее, оторвала бы её к чёртовой матери, схватила рюкзак, нервно вытряхнула всё содержимое на переднее сиденье, мои вещи, тетради, карандаши, телефон разлетелись в разные стороны. Я откопала в этой куче шариковую ручку, колпачок никак не хотел сниматься, я оторвала его зубами, затем открыла последнюю страницу Договора, и как только не порвала, не понимаю, и размашисто поставила свою подпись в том месте, на которое мне указал мистер Лейцман.

- Держи, - стиснув зубы, всё ещё трясущимися руками я кинула ему в лицо Договор, он поймал его одной рукой, продолжая смотреть мне в глаза.

- Белла, я... - я видела, как тяжело даются ему слова, он постоянно сглатывал, каждый звук причинял ему явственную физическую боль, но мне было не до этого, не до жалости к богатенькому красавчику.

- Убирайся, - заверещала я, голос сорвался на фальцет, но мне было всё равно, - уезжай отсюда сейчас же, не хочу тебя видеть, ненавижу! – я беспомощно опустилась на подножку, закрыв лицо руками.

Через секунду я услышала визг шин, "Вольво" резко сдал назад и, развернувшись, скрылся за поворотом дороги.

Я осталась одна. Не знаю, сколько времени я просидела, отрешённо уставившись в одну точку, думаю, не очень долго, потому что замёрзнуть окончательно я не успела. Я снова забралась в грузовик, нужно было ехать на работу. Взгляд пробежался по приборной панели, бензин был практически на нуле.

Вот чёрт! Если я и сегодня забуду заправиться, спасать меня будет некому. Перед глазами снова всплыло сосредоточенное лицо Эдварда, когда он ночью подвозил меня к дому. Внезапно мне стало так стыдно за скандал, который я ему учинила. Не знаю, заслужил он или нет, но вести себя таким образом я не имела никакого права. Остановившись у ближайшей бензоколонки, я заправила полный бак. Может, нынешняя ночка заставит меня быть ответственней и внимательней?

Несколько раз меня посещала мысль, что я слишком вымотана, чтобы остаться на тренировку, но, как только я представляла, что окажусь наедине со своей истерикой, которую я смогла приглушить лишь на время, мне становилось ещё хуже. Так что, я осталась на занятия.

Рэйчел почему-то не было в клубе, наверное, у неё был выходной, а, может, оно и к лучшему, быть моей «жилеткой» она точно не нанималась.

После ужина я долго бродила по дому, то и дело рассматривая фотографии, стоящие в рамках на комоде и тумбочках, гладила обивку старой мебели, сидела на кровати в комнате Чарли, вспоминая детство, которое теперь уж точно кончилось. Сначала я хотела начать собирать вещи, но, потом решила, что мне нужно успокоиться. Своих вещей у меня было не так уж и много, я не купила себе ничего нового, так что, сложить их можно было всего лишь в две сумки, те, с которыми я приехала из Финикса. Я включила свет в кладовке, уселась под вешалкой, вдыхая запах резиновой высокой обуви, сачков для рыбалки, многочисленных дождевиков и инструмента - запах Чарли. Мысленно я прощалась с ним, с этим домом, с детством и наивной Изабеллой Свон.

Уснула я лишь под утро, не заведя будильник, чтобы вторую субботу подряд не поехать спросонья в школу. Разбудил меня громкий рык пикапа, похожего на мой, только тентованный. Почтовый курьер долго колотил во входную дверь, а когда я открыла, с сияющей улыбкой протянул мне свёрток и квитанцию, в которой я должна была расписаться о получении. Посылка была от Рене. Подарок на мой прошедший день рождения – тёмно синяя шёлковая пижама, к подарку прилагалась открытка с пожеланиями счастья и извинениями за то, что подарок припозднился. Господи, со всем этим адом я забыла о том, что у меня был День рождения. Наверное, первый и последний, который я пережила в Форксе. Я тяжело вздохнула. Никогда не любила Дни рождения.

Я уже собралась на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе завтрак, как в дверь снова постучали. "Кто бы это мог быть"? – подумала я, звука подъезжающей машины я не слышала.

Я открыла дверь, инстинктивно оглянув визитёра с ног до головы. На пороге стояла молодая женщина, стройная, но с округлыми и очень женственными формами. Стало ясно, почему я не слышала звука подъезжающей машины. Потому, что люди, которые могут позволить себе одеваться так, не ездят на рычащих тарантасах. Её каштановые волосы красивыми локонами ниспадали на плечи, я отметила, что на ней были одеты очень дорогие замшевые туфли, в которых обычно не ходят жители Форкса, в силу их непрактичности, а тёмно-серое трикотажное платье дополнял не броский, но изысканный и из тонкой дорогой шерсти пиджак.

Наверняка, из неприлично дорогой коллекции ручной работы, - решила я, заметив вручную обмётанные пуговичные петли. Пиджак был застёгнут только на одну пуговицу из трёх, и ещё одна петля красовалась на лацкане подборта. Я вспомнила, что Рене всегда мечтала иметь хотя бы один такой, но тяжко вздыхала в ответ на мой наивный детский вопрос, почему она не купит себе такой. Тогда ответ Рене «мне надо год пахать, чтобы его купить, при этом не спать и не есть», показался мне шуткой, сейчас же, наблюдая воочию это наверняка коллекционное чудо, я поняла, что мне понадобится несколько лет. И мне стало вдруг так понятно, почему Рене потратила пару выходных дней, чтобы на своём недорогом габардиновом жакете аккуратно распороть петли и обметать их вручную.

Гостья стояла молча и неподвижно. Наконец, всё отведённое на шок время вышло, нужно было приходить в себя.

- Добрый день, - прошептала я, так и не отрывая взгляда от петлицы, - вы к кому?

- Вообще-то, я к тебе, Белла, если позволишь…


	15. Глава 14

**Глава 14.**

- Вообще-то, я к тебе, Белла, если позволишь. Меня зовут Эсме Каллен.

Ну, конечно, могла бы и сама догадаться. В этой глуши безумно богатыми и нереально ослепительными могли быть только Каллены.

Знакомая фамилия снова заставила ныть открытую рану в груди, само слово «Каллен» вызвало чёткую картинку: закрытые глаза, чуть подрагивающие от моего дикого визга веки, губы, сжатые в тонкую линию. Краска стыда от воспоминаний о вчерашнем опалила моё лицо ярким багрянцем, сердце заколотилось.

- Белла? С тобой всё в порядке? – мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков привёл меня в чувство, оказывается, я стояла, прижавшись к дверному косяку разгорячённым лбом, хорошо хоть не выла в голос.

- Да, простите, миссис Каллен, всё хорошо, проходите, - я отступила на шаг, жестом приглашая её войти, - теперь это ваш дом, - тихо добавила я, надеясь, что она не услышит.

Но она услышала, белое, как и у всех Калленов, идеальное лицо нахмурилось, губы чуть скривились, она покачала головой:

- Именно об этом я и хочу поговорить с тобой, Белла.

Она грациозно вошла в прихожую, я закрыла дверь и снова указала жестом на гостиную.

Эсме Каллен двигалась бесшумно, и, как я ни старалась, цоконья тонких каблучков её дорогих замшевых туфель я не расслышала. Она неслышно присела на краешек дивана, по-моему, он даже не прогнулся под тяжестью её тела, хотя, в данном случае слово «тяжесть» вряд ли уместно, потому что эта женщина была по-настоящему воздушной как балерина и изящной, как фарфоровая статуэтка из какой-нибудь антикварной коллекции. На фоне такой хрупкой женственности я выглядела неуклюжим слоником в посудной лавке. Я плюхнулась на диван напротив неё, поджав под себя ноги, пытаясь таким образом хоть как-то замаскировать пузыри на стареньком спортивном трико, служившем мне домашней одеждой, как будто это было возможно. Пригладив волосы и собрав их в импровизированный пучок, чтобы они не торчали в разные стороны, я обхватила ноги руками и уставилась на гостью.

- Сколько времени у меня есть на сборы, миссис Каллен? – я решила перестать думать о всякой ерунде, типа социального неравенства, и перейти к делу.

- Эсме, зови меня Эсме, дорогая, - нежный звук её голоса напомнил мне об Элис.

Да, они и были чем-то похожи: обе бледные, красивые, элегантные, с яркими янтарными глазами, только Эсме выглядела немного постарше.

- Белла, тебе никуда не нужно выезжать, неужели мистер Лейцман тебе не рассказал об условиях Договора? - удивилась она. И это её удивление выглядело так естественно, что я почему-то поверила, что она говорит правду.

- Но, разве Эдвард не хочет, чтобы я уехала из города как можно быстрее, миссис Каллен?

- Эдвард? – она нахмурилась, - а причём тут Эдвард?

Пришла моя очередь удивляться:

- Но ведь он купил этот дом, миссис Каллен, и потом, - я замялась, не зная как подыскать нужные слова, чтобы объяснить этой милой женщине, что её приёмный сын меня ненавидит. Думать об этом постоянно, это одно, а вот облечь свои домыслы в словесную форму, да ещё и убедить собеседника, совсем другое. Я смутилась, покраснев ещё больше. Такими нелепыми мне вдруг показались мои мысли…

- Вообще-то, Белла, этот дом купила я, - она посмотрела в мои расширившиеся от удивления глаза, в её взгляде было столько нежности, что я растерялась, тупо уставившись на неё, открыв рот. Это не Эдвард? Бог мой! Какой стыд! Что я наделала!- И, Белла, мне бы хотелось, чтобы о нашей сделке никто не знал, понимаешь…

- Так чего же вы хотите, Эсме?

- Ты читала условия соглашения?

- Нет, но я подписала бумаги и… отдала их Эдварду вчера вечером. Он не сказал? – отдала? Это теперь так называется? Швырнула в лицо с криком «убирайся»!

- Да, - замялась Эсме, - он был просто в гневе от того, что я вмешиваюсь в твою жизнь, - она вздохнула, а мои брови поползли вверх, что бы это значило? – но я не смогла смотреть на эту травлю, устроенную на тебя, Белла. Поэтому я попросила оформить документы таким образом, чтобы никто не смог забрать у тебя этот дом. Более того, он остаётся полностью за тобой, а, чтобы ты не чувствовала себя неловко, - она приподняла руку, желая остановить мои протесты, уже рвущиеся с языка, - ты сможешь выплатить остаток суммы в течение последующих семи лет. Так что, это твой дом, Белла!

Меня словно пригвоздили к спинке дивана, я никак не могла собраться с мыслями, сидела, тупо вперившись в неё в полной растерянности. Она не двигалась, ожидая, видимо, когда до меня дойдёт то, что она только что мне рассказала. Я встряхнула головой, чтобы направить поток мыслей-тараканов в одну сторону, помогло. Главный вопрос хоть как-то сформировался:

- Зачем вам это, Эсме?

- Ты спрашиваешь, почему я помогаю незнакомому человеку? Потому что я хочу помочь, и могу себе это позволить, - просто ответила она, - я не могу допустить, чтобы ребёнок, заканчивающий последний курс, срывался в другую школу только потому, что кому-то захотелось провернуть быструю и грязную сделку. Я буду счастлива, если ты спокойно окончишь школу, поступишь в колледж и только потом решишь, нужен тебе этот дом или нет, - материнская забота так и сквозила в каждом её слове, я, вдруг, поняла, насколько повезло Калленам иметь такую удивительную приёмную мать. Она говорила искренне, и каждое её слово ложилось успокаивающим бальзамом на открытые раны моей груди. И, хотя, сердце, верный советчик, пыталось выстучать неровным ритмом «что-то здесь не так, не так», я почувствовала, что невольно успокаиваюсь, захотелось расслабиться и первый раз за столько дней вздохнуть свободно. А я ведь даже ей чаю не предложила, тоже мне, радушная хозяйка, как выяснилось, номинально ещё как минимум семь лет, этого дома.

- Хотите чаю, Эсме, или кофе? – я судорожно соображала, остались ли зёрна, кофе пил только Чарли.

- Нет, спасибо, дорогая, мне уже пора, - она грациозно поднялась с кресла, - рада была познакомиться с тобой, - она улыбнулась. - И, пожалуйста, не обижайся на меня, хорошо?

- Что вы, Эсме, - она ещё и извиняется, ничего себе…

Она протянула мне тоненькую чёрную кожаную папку, которую она всё это время держала в руках:

- Вот твоя копия договора, Белла, она должна храниться у тебя. Спасибо, что не отказала, мне так редко удаётся сделать что-то хорошее, - и она задорно рассмеялась, как маленькая девчонка, которую только что уличили в краже домашнего варенья в буфете. Я взяла папку, её запах, натуральная тиснёная кожа так и кричали о баснословной цене, за которую она, наверняка, была приобретена. Но, глядя на улыбающуюся и немного смущённую Эсме, об этом не хотелось думать. Эти люди не кичились своим богатством, не ставили себя в ранг недосягаемых и неприкасаемых, они просто жили параллельной жизнью, имея возможность не пускать в неё любопытные носы форкских обывателей. И, честно признаться, в этом я им завидовала. Перед тем, как открыть дверь, я долго мучилась, задать или не задать ей ещё один важный вопрос, ответ на который, я вряд ли смогу получить. Только вот как спросить, что сказать, какие слова подобрать, чтобы это не выглядело откровенным хамоватым любопытством? Видимо, Эсме заметила мои внутренние терзания:

- Ты о чём-то хотела спросить меня, Белла?

- Да, то есть, нет, - я снова густо покраснела, - я не знаю…

- Не смущайся, дорогая, - мягко проговорила Эсме и снова взглянула на меня своими ясными янтарными глазами, я словно утонула в них, они внушали такое доверие…

- Почему он так ненавидит меня? За что? – выпалила я, заливаясь краской до самых кончиков волос.

Её взгляд вдруг стал очень серьёзным, улыбка исчезла, уступив место тихой грусти.

- Ты ошибаешься, Белла, всё совсем не так, - она помолчала секунду, словно взвешивая «за» и «против» на невидимой чаше весов, - но я не имею права вмешиваться в чужие отношения, этот вопрос вы должны решить сами, - добавила она и вышла за дверь. Обернувшись, она кивнула мне головой:

- Всего хорошего, Белла.

- До свидания, Эсме, - я смотрела, как она садится в свой дорогой автомобиль, как он бесшумно выезжает с подъездной дорожки.

Теперь, когда я внезапно выпала из-под необъяснимого обаяния Эсме, всё произошедшее казалось мне чем-то нереальным, фантасмагорией, спектаклем, искусно разыгранным для одного юного зрителя. Я отчаянно пыталась сообразить, откуда у Эсме Каллен такое стремление к благотворительности? С чем это связано? Но более или менее подходящего ответа я не нашла.

Желудок уже подвывал от голода, я проспала завтрак, поэтому я побежала на кухню. Пара-тройка домашних дел и выполнение школьных заданий привели меня в чувство, я даже на работу не опоздала. Мисс Молли не стала интересоваться моими делами, но во время тренировки я постоянно ловила на себе её пристальный взгляд. Странное дело, мой страх перед пилоном прошёл полностью. Теперь я не боялась высоты и сегодня смогла забраться почти на полтора метра, результат для меня почти недостижимый. Я заслужила радостный возглас со стороны Джоуи, крутившейся со мной в унисон на соседнем пилоне и негромкое одобрение со стороны мисс Молли, которая потрепала меня после занятий по волосам и сказала одно слово:

- Молодец. После душа я забежала к Рэйчел, рассказала ей все последние события, она внимательно меня выслушала, а потом спросила:

- Ты им доверяешь, Белла?

- Кому? – удивилась я.

- Калленам?

- Не знаю, Рэйчел, - честно ответила я, - а почему ты спрашиваешь?

Она смутилась, вздохнула, а потом почему-то покраснела:

- Это всё старые легенды и нелепые квиллетсткие предрассудки, Белла. Просто в Ла-Пуш их не любят, я бы даже сказала, побаиваются. Не удивлюсь, если нынешних маленьких детей старики пугают ими как страшилками, они даже запретили квиллетам обращаться в больницу, потому что там работает доктор Каллен, - но, увидев мою явную заинтересованность в этом вопросе, она отмахнулась, - не обращай внимания, очередная ерунда... И тут же перевела разговор:

- А он тебе нравится?

- Кто? – спросила я, хотя отлично понимала, о ком она говорит.

- Эдвард Каллен? Ты говорила, что он странно смотрит на тебя, но, если ты это замечаешь, и так на него реагируешь, то…

- Я…, - слова застряли в горле. Может, зря я рассказала о том, что он подобрал меня ночью на дороге и спас от потных ручонок Майка Ньютона? Нравится ли мне Эдвард Каллен? Да, я боюсь даже думать об этом, потому что честный ответом будет «да». И что я тогда буду с этим делать?

- Значит, нравится, - снова вздохнула Рэйчел. И замолчала.

- А как дела у Леа? Ты виделась с ней? – я аккуратно сменила опасную для меня тему, хотя Рэйчел и не собиралась изводить меня допросами. - Плохо, - пожала плечами она, - плачет, сидит дома, закрывшись в своей комнате. Мы снова помолчали.

- Знаешь, я видела Сэма, - голос Рэйчел изменился, но злости, которую я ожидала, почему-то не было, - он не выглядит счастливым, Белла. Он понимает, что он натворил! Я встретилась с ним вечером в прошлое воскресенье, когда ехала от тебя домой. У него взгляд побитой и затравленной собаки. Был. Пока его не позвала Эмили. Он отреагировал на её голос как щенок на сахарную косточку, ой, ну, что за дурацкое сравнение! – Рэйчел корила саму себя за несдержанность, - но, как иначе объяснить? Услышав её, он оживился, словно ему заново указали смысл жизни! Может, он и вправду существует, этот чёртов импринтинг? Рэйчел смахнула рукой с барной стойки воображаемые крошки.

Я видела, как она расстроена, ведь, Леа для неё – лучшая подруга.

Грустная любовная история с несчастливым концом. Я снова вздохнула. Любви у меня лично, счастливой или несчастной, пока не было. А мелкие влюблённости не считаются, вспышка юношеской страсти, яркая и быстро сгорающая, это не любовь, это увлечение… Я ехала по трассе, по лобовому стеклу моросил привычный мелкий дождь, разгоняемый скрипучими дворниками моего пикапа, дорога была пустынна, и от тёмных деревьев, нависающих своими кронами по обочине, казалась ещё уже. Темнело рано, я спокойно ехала с дальним светом фар, не ожидая встретить кого-нибудь в столь поздний для Форкса час. Каково же было моё удивление, когда в паре километров от въезда в город впереди замаячил силуэт знакомого автомобиля с включённой «аварийкой». Что он тут делает?


	16. Глава 15

**Глава 15.**

"Что он тут делает"? – подумала я, глядя на припаркованный у обочины старый Фольксваген.

Прислонившись к капоту, скрестив на груди руки, сидел Джейкоб Блэк. Вся его поза выдавала нетерпение, видно было, что он кого-то ждёт. Неужели меня? Я остановилась в паре метров от него, но глушить двигатель не стала, оставив включенным ближний свет, почему-то не хотелось оставаться с ним в темноте.

Нет, не подумайте, я совсем не боялась Джейка, просто свет давал мне хоть какую-то надежду на то, что он не повторит свою выходку, и не полезет целоваться без моего разрешения. Мне нравился Джейк, и я дорожила его дружбой, такой искренней и преданной. А влюблённость? Что поделать, если ему кажется, что я его настоящая любовь? Это пройдёт, потому что это – не правда. Первая любовь не длится вечно, так говорила мама, и я склонна была верить ей. Особенно сейчас. Особенно рядом с Джейком!

- Белла, - Джейк приподнялся мне навстречу.

- Привет, Джейк, ты что тут делаешь?

- Тебя жду!

И тут до меня дошло!

Конечно, он ждёт меня поздним вечером на пустынной трассе, чтобы не мозолить лишний раз моим болтливым соседям с неуёмной фантазией глаза. Вот так своеобразно защищает мою девичью честь и человеческое достоинство, раз уж «начистить» лица горожанам не вышло. Я улыбнулась.

Добрый, милый Джейкоб.

- Ясно, - протянула я, - спасибо, так, что случилось?

- Кто у тебя был сегодня утром, Белла? – почему-то его взгляд вдруг стал жёстким, руки сжались в кулаки, я не видела его мускулы, на нём была ветровка, но, легко могла себе представить, как «поигрывали» его бицепсы.

Опять допрос! Да, что же это!

- Джейк, никаких парней или мнимых любовников, - начала я, пытаясь перевести разговор в шутку.

Но, он не принял мои правила игры:

- Кто? – непривычная жёсткость в голосе отрезвила меня, значит, это не ревность…

- Эсме Каллен, - тихо ответила я, пытаясь сообразить, что всё это значит.

Он зарычал:

- Что этой кровопийце нужно от тебя, Белла?

Ну, это уж слишком! Я вспомнила улыбчивое лицо миссис Каллен, её искреннюю заботу и материнскую нежность:

- Знаешь что, Джейкоб Блэк? То, что мы с тобой не их круга, вовсе не даёт тебе никакого права оскорблять Калленов, - и откуда в их маленькой индейской общине социалистические настроения и такая ненависть к представителям класса «богатых», а, значит, угнетателей. Слово то какое подобрал – «кровопийца». Рэйчел права, пытаясь вырваться за пределы резервации…

- Белла, - сконфуженно произнёс он, но меня уже «несло»:

- Что они сделали плохого, Джейкоб? – он опустил глаза, но я видела, как тряслось его тело, он вздрагивал от каждого моего слова, так странно, - чем они не угодили лично тебе, Джейк? – я повысила голос, - отвечай!

- Тем, что они существуют! – процедил он сквозь зубы, пытаясь сказать что-то ещё, но мне хватило.

- Прекрати сейчас же, - я сама не заметила, как сжала кулаки, как побелели мои костяшки пальцев, и я размахивала ими перед носом Джейкоба. Со стороны, наверное, это смотрелось очень смешно, если учесть, что, даже полусидя, он был значительно выше и мощнее меня. Но моё раздражение на глупые и нелепые предрассудки квиллетов вышло за все мыслимые границы, не понимаю почему, но защитить Калленов в тот момент для меня было делом принципа. Это уже задним умом я могла объяснить, что поступала так по велению сердца, по зрелому размышлению и ещё доброй сотне правильных и оправданных причин. А тогда мной двигало лишь упрямство и твёрдая убеждённость в своей правоте, - Эсме Каллен выкупила мой дом, Джейкоб, теперь мне не придётся уезжать из Форкса…

Это объяснение было слишком сумбурно, я уже набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуха, но он перебил меня:

- Лучше бы ты уехала, Беллз…

- Что? – я уставилась на него в полном недоумении, потому что фраза звучала так, словно он хотел сказать «лучше бы ты умерла».

- Беллз, выслушай меня, - Джейкоб схватил меня за руку, вырываться было бесполезно, его пальцы, словно тиски, сжались на моём предплечье, - тебе нельзя жить в их доме, нельзя общаться с ними вообще, пойми!

- Хватит, Джейкоб, это мой дом, и Эсме – милая женщина… Я никак не могла подобрать слова, чтобы, он понял меня, наконец… Мы стояли, буравя друг друга гневным взглядом, оба часто дышали, я чувствовала, как дрожь от тела Джейкоба передалась мне, кожа горела, во рту пересохло.

- Ты должна держаться от них подальше! – прошипел разъярённый Джейкоб.

- Это ещё почему? – я не хотела уступать.

- Потому что они вампиры!

- Ты в своём уме, Джейкоб? Я испугалась, потому что, что делать с влюблённым Джейком, я худо-бедно себе представляла, а вот с сумасшедшим… - Вампиры, - медленно повторила я, - ты уверен?

Видимо, ледяное спокойствие, с которым я задала вопрос, отрезвило Джейка, он прекратил дрожать, глубоко вздохнул, закрыв глаза, секунду помолчал, а потом очень тихо заговорил:

- Так гласят наши старые легенды, Белла. Мой предок, Эвфраим Блэк заключил договор с Карлайлом, по которому Каллены не переступают границы наших земель, а мы не рассказываем бледнолицым, кто они… Он произносил слова медленно и нараспев, словно действительно рассказывал старинную легенду. Я зачарованно слушала, открыв рот, даже не представляя, насколько интересным может быть фольклор. Но потом Джейкоб замолчал, я вышла из транса.

- А ты сам в это веришь, Джейкоб?

- Верю, - он кивнул головой с серьёзным выражением на лице.

Что я знала о вампирах? Смотрела пару фильмов, и всё, я даже Брэма Стокера не читала. Спят в гробах, боятся солнечного света, очень сильные, у них есть клыки, которыми они протыкают кожу на шее жертвы… Меня невольно покоробило. А потом я вспомнила очаровательную улыбку Эсме, явно без клыков. И ещё великолепный французский маникюр, когда она передавала мне папку с документами. Эти ухоженные пальчики никак не походили на когтистые пальцы вампиров, которых я видела в кино. Сегодня Рэйчел упоминала о том, что в Ла-Пуш маленьких детей пугают Калленами, а старейшины запретили квиллетам обращаться в больницу Форкса потому, что там работает Карлайл Каллен. Но, ведь Джейкоб уже совсем не ребёнок и вырос, физически-то уж точно, из возраста «страшилок».

- Джейк, - мягко начала я, опасаясь новой вспышки гнева с его стороны, - поверь, меня впечатлили ваши старые легенды, но я не могу поверить в эту мистическую чушь, ты уж извини. Скажи, ты придумал это с какой-то целью, да? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я общалась с Калленами? Но, я же объяснила тебе, Эсме приехала сегодня отдать мне мой экземпляр Договора, она совсем не посягает на мой дом, наоборот, я смогу выкупить его в ближайшие семь лет…

Я не успела договорить. Он резко обхватил меня правой рукой за талию и прижал к себе. Мой нос упирался ему в грудь, я слышала частые удары его сердца, ощущала тепло его кожи. Он гладил меня по волосам, целую в макушку:

- Я так испугался за тебя, Беллз, - прошептал он.

Внезапно всё встало на свои места. Мои откровения с Рэйчел об Эдварде Каллене, сплетни обо мне в городе, тщательно скрываемая забота со стороны Билли и Гарри, признание Джейка, убеждённого в своей влюблённости, о том, что он испугался за меня… Всё стало так понятно… Нет никаких вампиров, есть просто страх за любимого человека. За меня.

- Ох, Джейк, - выдохнула я ему в грудь, а вдохнула терпкий мускусный аромат его кожи, Джейкоб пах лесом и океаном, я закрыла глаза, расслабилась.

Стоять рядом с ним было так спокойно, так уютно, так по-домашнему. Я поняла, что не врала ему, когда назвала его старшим братом. Потому что сейчас, спрятавшись на его груди от жестокости и несправедливости внешнего мира, я ощущала покой и умиротворение, которое могло бы исходить только от заботливого и любящего брата, которого в действительности у меня никогда не было. Неизвестно, сколько бы мы простояли так, но нас осветил ближний свет фар проезжающего мимо автомобиля. Я открыла глаза. Это был серебристый "Вольво". В такой темноте невозможно было разглядеть, кто находился за рулём, но я и так знала водителя.

Джейкоб даже не шелохнулся, только хмыкнул:

- Вот теперь точно скажут, что у тебя кто-то есть, Белла, - я подняла на него глаза, он улыбался, - может быть, объявим всем, что я – твой парень, а?

Он обхватил моё лицо своими горячими ладонями.

- Джейк, - запищала я, - пусти.

А он чмокнул меня в кончик носа, рассмеявшись:

- Что скажешь, Белла?

Значит, машину Эдварда Джейкоб не узнал, иначе, подозреваю, у него была бы совсем другая реакция.

- А ты не подумал, что этот автомобиль может быть и не из Форкса? – мне наконец-то удалось высвободиться из его объятий, сразу стало холодно.

- Может, ты и права, - поразмышляв, согласился он, - надо поинтересоваться у наших, кто это ездит на новеньком "Вольво".

Сердце стало искать дорогу к пяткам. И кто меня тянул за болтливый язык?

- Мне пора, Джейк, - я поёжилась от вечернего тумана, стелющегося по земле, запахнула куртку и сделала шаг назад.

Он тут же подскочил, снова обняв меня за плечи:

- Ты приедешь завтра, Беллз? – в его взгляде было столько надежды, что мне стало неловко.

- Джейк, - очень медленно начала я, - ты обещал, что не будешь на меня давить, - я отвела глаза, и почему мне так стыдно отказывать ему?

- Помню, - шумно вздохнул он, - друзья? – он чуть встряхнул меня за плечи и улыбнулся своей искренней подкупающей улыбкой.

- Друзья, - согласилась я, - завтра приеду до обеда.

- Обещаешь? – радость так и светилась в его глазах, он даже стал казаться выше ростом, может, потому что выпрямился?

- Обещаю, пока, Джейкоб, - я пошла к пикапу, он ещё смотрел на меня какое-то время, потом сел в свою машину и уехал, на прощанье посигналив мне. Я ехала в Форкс, мечтая только о том, чтобы принять душ и выспаться. Но уснуть в эту ночь мне так и не удалось.


	17. Глава 16

**Глава 16.**

Видимо я настолько промокла и замёрзла, что согреться мне не удавалось ни под горячим душем, ни от огромной порции ароматного отвара, сваренного по квиллетскому рецепту. Дома было ужасно холодно и одиноко. Сидя в носках и тёплой фланелевой пижаме за кружкой целебного напитка, я отчаянно пыталась согреть руки, прижимая окоченевшие пальцы к керамическим бокам пузатого бокала, подаренного мне Чарли по случаю Дня благодарения. Но они по-прежнему тряслись. И я уже не понимала, откуда эта рукопляска, то ли от недолеченной простуды, то ли от того, что организм устал и перестал сопротивляться нервному стрессу, требуя тишины, покоя и тепла.

В общем, я решила, что второе одеяло в эту ночь меня не спасёт, поэтому необходимо повысить температуру в доме. Отопитель находился в подвале, спуститься в него можно было через кладовку Чарли.

Я включила свет в кладовке, прошла мимо резиновых сапог, стоящих в ряд у стены, отодвинула удочки, сачки, спиннинги и прочее оборудование для рыбалки, чтобы освободить дверь, ведущую вниз. С трудом отыскала выключатель: лампочка перегорела. Вот чёрт! Если уж не везёт, то во всём! Я вернулась к ящикам с инструментами, в самом большом из них сверху лежал огромный фонарь. Включила его, обула старые ботинки Чарли, сиротливо пылившиеся у входа в подвал, и спустилась по небольшой деревянной лесенке, ссохшиеся от времени ступеньки протяжно скрипели, прогибаясь под весом тяжёлых башмаков.

Осветив фонарём маленькое тесное пространство, нашла большой газовый нагреватель, внизу которого располагалось небольшое отверстие с горящим фитилём. Котёл ровно шумел, даря надежду на тепло. Подойдя поближе, я заметила надпись «Проверь тягу» и лежащие на котле спички, потрясла коробочку. Вот незадача! Спичек не было. Надо обязательно положить новый коробок, - подумала я и повернула вентиль на два деления. Вдруг сверху что-то повалилось, судя по звукам, это упали удочки, которые я отодвинула в сторону, когда открывала дверь. Шаркая ботинками, чтобы не потерять их, надетые даже на носки, они были велики мне минимум на четыре размера, я стала подниматься по лесенке. Дверь не открывалась! Я сильно подёргала за ручку. Заперто! Очевидно, крючок, который я оставила в вертикальном положении, когда входила, опустился от удара в петлю. Получается, я сама себя захлопнула?

Очаровательно!

Расчувственно!

Расчудесно!

Сделав пару вдохов и выдохов, я снова потрясла дверь. Она не открывалась. И что теперь делать? Я присела на верхнюю ступеньку, держа фонарик в руках. Надеюсь, здесь нет крыс и пауков. Интересно, сколько времени мне придётся просидеть в этой импровизированной темнице? Воображение услужливо нарисовало скелеты в мрачном склепе, картинки, подсмотренные в старых фильмах. Глупости. Мне просто не дадут погибнуть от голода и жажды. Завтра Джейкоб, не дождавшись меня в Ла-Пуш, приедет сюда и выпустит меня на свободу. Главное, чтобы он не рассказал об этом Билли или Гарри, которые запросто могут позвонить Рене и поведать обо всех злоключениях её дочки. Вот тогда точно истерики не избежать, придётся переехать в Джексонвиль. А мне этого очень не хотелось.

Кстати, почему? За этим водоворотом событий, захватившим меня в последние дни, у меня совершенно не было возможности обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Так что, я решила извлечь хоть что-то положительное из своего неожиданного заточения, уселась поудобнее, жаль, всё-таки, что куртку не захватила, обвела фонарём пространство подвальчика, слава богу, шуршащих звуков страшных хвостатых грызунов слышно не было, и стала размышлять.

Странное дело, я совершенно спокойно восприняла историю с захлопнувшейся дверью: такое случается, когда живёшь один и некому помочь. Итак, мой дом. Теперь, когда я знаю, что переезжать не нужно, придётся решить, каким образом я смогу вернуть деньги Эсме Каллен. Лишних средств у меня не было, вопрос о том, как заработать ещё денег, оставался открытым. Может, всё-таки, согласиться быть статисткой в клубе? Джоуи предлагала мне поучаствовать в двух её номерах, особых сложностей это не должно было вызвать, танцевальных движений было минимум, а моральная сторона проблемы стриптиза для меня решилась ещё в тот день, когда я задержалась в клубе допоздна. В конце концов, не «ходячей» же мне придётся работать и не раздеваться! Я улыбнулась, вспоминая Джуди, единственную «ходячую», да ещё танцующую полный стриптиз, которая пользовалась раздевалкой и гримёркой «пилонных» девушек. Джуди было около тридцати пяти, года два назад она сломала руку, её сбил какой-то мотоциклист, когда она переходила дорогу, и теперь работать чистый пол-данс не могла. Но у неё был сын, который учился в частной школе, Джуди воспитывала его одна, поэтому она, не задумываясь, перешла в полный стриптиз, и получала теперь раза в три больше. В перерывах между выходами она всё время разговаривала по телефону: читала сказки маленькой девочке Оливии, пока её мама, соседка Джуди, работала официанткой в ночную смену. Однажды она подсунула мне телефон, когда объявили, что ей пора на сцену, и мне пришлось пересказывать Лемони Сникет «Тридцать три несчастья». Вообще, девушки в клубе были очень разные. Большинство учились в колледже, подрабатывая на обучение, как, например, сёстры Лола и Лала. Эти две худенькие близняшки работали исключительно в паре, выполняя все элементы с удивительной синхронностью, они даже говорили вместе. Особенно весело было наблюдать за ними на тренировках, когда они синхронно повторяли математические формулы, причём, двигаясь на высоте полтора метра от пола.

Нет, рано мне ещё танцевать!

Я не готова!

С ума сойти!

Если бы полгода тому назад мне кто-нибудь сказал, что я буду сидеть в промозглом Форксе, откуда не захочу уезжать, в два часа ночи, да ещё и в тёмном закрытом подвале, всерьёз размышляя, что я не могу танцевать в стриптиз-клубе… Причём, не по этическим соображениям, а исключительно в силу своей профессиональной непригодности, я бы задумалась о душевном здравии этого человека. Что такое со мной произошло? Что со мной сотворил этот маленький город, ненавидящий меня всеми фибрами своей души, мелкий пакостник и сплетник? Что держит меня здесь словно невидимыми нитями, заставляя терпеть и прощать?

Я вздохнула. Хватит ли у меня сил самой себе признаться? Вряд ли. Потому что во мне слишком жива рациональная часть, доставшаяся мне в наследство от земного Чарли, и эта часть меня, опираясь на элементарную логику, твердит, что «нельзя влюбиться в незнакомого человека»! Я, ведь, совсем не знаю Эдварда Каллена. А, значит, не люблю! Тогда почему так стучит сердце, выбивая стаккато о грудную клетку, почему дрожат колени и предательски краснеют щёки?

- Эдвард, - тихо проговорила я, наслаждаясь каждым звуком, их сочетание было чем-то прекрасным и удивительным, - Эдвард!

На долю секунду эти звуки повисли в звенящей тишине, а потом растворились сами собой так же, как исчезал владелец этого старомодного и волнующего имени всякий раз после моего спасения. Я вздохнула, закрыла глаза, представляя себе горделивый профиль, тонкие губы и длинные дрожащие ресницы, прячущие меняющийся цвет глаз.

Вампир? Бог мой, какая же всё-таки богатая фантазия у Джейка. За дверью что-то хлопнуло и повалилось. Я прислушалась. А потом поднялась и дёрнула за ручку: дверь открылась. Свобода! Я выбралась из подвала на воздух. Удочки лежали уже в другом углу, может, падая, они задели крючок? Ну, конечно, если только падали они снизу вверх, что противоречит закону земного притяжения, всё-таки по физике у меня всегда были отличные оценки.

Я потрогала холодный металл крючка, провела руками по плотно сколоченному дереву двери. Такой крючок от удара сачком не открылся бы… Входная дверь была закрыта на замок, окна тоже плотно закрыты, осень же на дворе. Тогда, кто меня выпустил? Может, у меня завелось привидение? Интересно, Джейк с его страстью к мифическим существам поверит в существование духов из параллельного мира? Я усмехнулась. Полный бред! А потом вспомнила свою любимую детскую книжку.

Громко рассмеялась и сказала вслух:

- Знаешь, Форкс – не Кентервилль, но, судя по всему, ты – доброе привидение, спасибо тебе!

Поднимаясь по лестнице, мне показалось, что кто-то хихикнул. Вот до чего доводит сидение в мрачном подвале: слуховые галлюцинации! Я вслушивалась в мягкое поскрипывание каждой ступеньки.

- Я, конечно, не Вирджиния, но, если тебе понадобиться моя помощь, обращайся! – чуть громче проговорила я, - и, посчитав свою миссию по ведению переговоров с потусторонним миром выполненной, прошагала в спальню. В комнате было довольно тепло, я с удовольствием растянулась на постели и, взбивая подушку, решила спросить у своего привидения, а вдруг, ответит? - Скажи, а вампиры и, правда, существуют? Привидение промолчало.

Что ж, сегодня буду пытать Джейкоба Блэка. Что он там вчера насочинял? Я заснула сразу же.

За окном уже брезжил рассвет.


	18. Глава 17

**Глава 17.**

Я проснулась от лучика солнечного света, запутавшегося в моих волосах, невольно зажмурилась, с перепуга решив, что это солнечный зайчик, и что кто-то играет со мной как в детстве, направляя зеркало, ослепляя ярким светом для забавы. Несколько секунд мне понадобилось, чтобы сообразить, что я дома, в постели, что вчера я просто не зашторила окна, а солнце плещется на моей подушке, а не теряется в ногах, как бывает в редкие ясные дни в Форксе потому, что уже половина двенадцатого.

Я проспала. Выполнить все привычные упражнения, принять душ и позавтракать заняло у меня лишь полчаса. Чувствовала я себя великолепно, никаких следов болезни или усталости не было и в помине. Я рылась в шкафу, выбирая, что надеть сегодня. На мне всё ещё была пижама. Это раньше из ванной с утра я выходила при полном будничном параде из-за смущения, что встречу где-нибудь в доме Чарли, теперь же я жила одна и стесняться было некого, но разве что привидения. Но существа эфемерные бестелесны, они наготу девичьего тела как-нибудь переживут.

Остановив свой выбор на практичных тёмно-зелёных джинсах и серой футболке, я разложила вещи на кровати, сняла уютную пижаму. Моё тело сплошь было покрыто разноцветными синяками. Чёрные, самые первые, уже переходили в фиолетовые, а недельной давности - сияли разными оттенками зелёного и жёлтого. В общем, если ноги прикрыть можно было штанами, то с руками всё обстояло намного сложнее. Я достала болотного цвета толстовку с длинными рукавами. Что ж, придётся прятать. Едва я успела натянуть одну штанину, как зазвенел телефон.

Звонил Джейкоб.

- Белла? – его голос был одновременно взволнованным и нежным.

- Доброе утро, Джейкоб, - поздоровалась я, на том конце громко хмыкнули, - утро, потому что я только что встала!

- Соня, - ласково пробормотал Джейк.

- Да уж, - легко согласилась я, - и мне ни капельки не стыдно! Говори, куда ехать!

Я удивилась своей решимости, но, мне и правда надо было увидеть Джейка: объясниться и кое-что выяснить. Поэтому я быстро оделась и выскочила из дома. Щурясь от яркого солнца, светившего прямо в лобовое стекло, я медленно ехала по улочкам Форкса, наблюдая, как жители на лужайках возле своих домов сгребают в большие кучи опавшие листья. Жёлто-красные холмики на фоне всё ещё зелёной травы горели разноцветьем.

Маленькие дети прыгали через эти лиственные стожки, запинались и падали, поднимая в воздух собранные листья, они медленно кружились и ложились на землю. Раньше этим занимался Чарли. Я вздохнула. Надо будет найти грабли… Внезапно я вспомнила, что обещала мистеру Бэннеру помочь организовать выставку «Наша осень» для урока ботаники в младших классах. Ох, чуть не забыла, - обрадовалась я, прикидывая композицию будущего букета. Надеюсь, Джейк мне поможет…

- Белла, - с радостным криком выбежал мне навстречу Джейкоб, когда я сворачивала к старому приземистому домику, в котором жили Блэки. Он практически вытащил меня из машины, закружив как ребёнка.

- Джейк, прекрати, отпусти, больно, – пыталась вырваться я, желая снова обрести равновесие. Меня ещё чуть покачивало, когда он сжалился и поставил меня на землю. – Сумасшедший, - пробубнила я, - схватив его за руку, чтобы не упасть. Интересно, почему нет головокружения? Раньше я просто ненавидела, когда кто-то поступал так со мной, кружил или подкидывал на руках, пока я была маленькая. Может, всё дело в тренировках?

- Белла, чем займёмся? Кататься будем? – Джейк уже тащил меня в сторону самодельного из кусков пластика и фанеры гаража, расположенного прямо за домом. - Смотри, какой красавец, - с гордостью произнёс он, открывая ворота и кивая головой на блестящий чёрный мотоцикл.

- Он на ходу? – спросила я, проведя по гладкому металлическому боку двухколёсного «зверя», и мастерски изобразив на лице выражение удивления, смешанного с восхищением.

Я улыбнулась, вспомнив краткий курс по обращению с мужчинами Форкса от Рене: есть три святые вещи, над которыми ни в коем случае не позволено насмехаться – техника, рыбалка и бейсбол. Видимо, подростки не являлись исключением из правил.

- Конечно, - Джейка так и распирало от гордости. Следующие пять минут прошли в подробном отчёте обо всех технических характеристиках свежесобранного из подручных средств «монстра дорог Ла-Пуш». Я всё равно ничего не понимала из того, о чём говорил Джейкоб, но изредка кивала головой, делая вид, что внимательно слушаю. Для него это важно, что мне стоит потерпеть? - Прокатимся? – Джейк весь светился от предвкушения.

- Знаешь, Джейк, я ужасная трусиха, как и все девчонки, - осторожно начала я.

- Тогда чем займёмся? – видно было, что он сильно расстроен, но старается проявить понимание и уважение к моим чисто женским фобиям.

- Я надеялась, что ты поможешь мне, - в его глазах сверкнула явная заинтересованность. Милый, добрый Джейкоб.

Я рассказала о своей задумке по созданию осенней икебаны для мистера Бэннера, о том, что листья я могу собрать и в ближайшем лесу, но вот найти красные ягоды у меня вряд ли получится самостоятельно.

- Пошли, - Джейк направился к кромке леса. Он уверенно и очень грациозно передвигался, я невольно залюбовалась этой лёгкой походкой, его прекрасно сложенной фигурой, сильными руками и мышцами, поигрывающими при каждом движении. Джейкоб был одет в старые джинсы и серую, я бы даже сказала, неприлично обтягивающую его торс, футболку.

- Тебе не холодно, Джейкоб? – поинтересовалась я. Сама-то я была в тёплой куртке и флисовой толстовке.

- Нет, Белла, - усмехнулся он, а потом резко развернулся, и я влетела носом в его грудь. Он погладил меня по голове, наклонился и шепнул на ушко: - Скоро я вообще перестану мёрзнуть, - его горячее дыхание тут же расползлось мурашками по всему телу.

- Почему? – я даже не стала пытаться отодвинуться от него, сопоставляя известные мне факты. В детстве обнаружилось, что моя температура тела никогда не превышала 35,6 градусов по Цельсию, из-за этого у меня всегда пониженное давление, может, это как-то связано с моей бледной кожей и малым количеством меланина? Вполне возможно, что постоянная температура тела Джейкоба превышает норму, поэтому он всегда такой горячий для меня, по крайней мере. Я ждала ответа, чтобы подтвердить свою теорию, но Джейкоб смутился, его лицо как-то странно сморщилось, словно он собирался соврать мне. Эта внутренняя борьба насторожила меня. Что-то не так? - Джейк? Он молчал.

Опять тайны. - Джейкоб, объясни, что значит «скоро я вообще перестану мёрзнуть»! Я начала сердиться, неужели он болен и скрывает это от меня? - Это болезнь, Джейкоб?

- Нет, Белла! – он очень часто задышал.

- Тогда что? – я уже трясла его за руки, мне хотелось как следует встряхнуть его, посмотреть в глаза.

- Волчья кровь, - он опустил голову и отвёл взгляд.

- Джейкоб, - это уже было не смешно, - ты хочешь сказать, что ты превратишься в волка? – он молча кивнул, - насовсем? – я по-настоящему завелась, сколько можно терпеть эти сказки, за кого он меня принимает? – тогда какого чёрта ты морочишь мне голову, рассказываешь о своих якобы неземных чувствах, когда ты собираешься в скором будущем скакать по лесу на четырёх лапах? Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я как Красная шапочка приносила тебе пирожки? – кажется, меня занесло! Но, меня тоже можно было понять, эта мистическая ахинея достанет кого угодно…

- Я буду оборотнем, Белла, - Джейкоб обиделся, - буду превращаться из вервольфа в человека! Уже лучше!

- То есть, в школу ты всё-таки ходить сможешь? – сухо спросила я.

Он долго смотрел на моё перекошенное от злости лицо, потом взял мои щёки в свои горячие ладони и расхохотался:

- Не строй из себя строгую мамочку, Беллз, я буду тебя защищать!

- От кого?

- От вампиров!

Всё! Хватит! Я только махнула рукой, разворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться к дому. Кажется, разговора не получится! Быстрыми шагами я почти бежала по тропинке, но, как обычно, свернула не в ту сторону. Когда просвет между деревьями увеличился, я увидела широкую полосу пустынного пляжа, на который лениво и почти бесшумно набегали волны океана. Открывшаяся панорама заставила меня позабыть обо всём, я так и стояла с открытым ртом, наблюдая эту величественную и нетронутую цивилизацией природную красоту. Ноги приятно утопали в мокром песке, солёный воздух врывался в мои лёгкие, я шла по пляжу к белому давно высохшему дереву, лежащему на берегу. Голые, отшлифованные временем и песком ветки причудливо изгибались, представляя собой что-то вроде кресла. Когда я уселась на этот импровизированный трон, Джейкоб вышел из леса, держа в руках несколько веточек с красными ягодами. "Неужели, волчьи"? – язвительно подумала я, потом одёрнула саму себя. Я до сих пор не знаю, откуда у Джейка такие фантазии. А что, если он действительно болен?

- Держи, - он протянул мне веточки.

- Розоцветные семейства розовых, - автоматически определила я, - спасибо, Джейк.

- Умничаешь? – Джейкоб попытался подавить смешок, а потом его лицо посерьёзнело, он присел рядом со мной на дерево и быстро заговорил, - я понимаю, что всё, что говорю тебе, звучит как бред сумасшедшего. Эти нелепые легенды об оборотнях и вампирах. Но я пытаюсь защитить тебя, Беллз. И ещё я думаю, что ты должна знать: Чарли убили вампиры!

Сердце почти остановилось, зачем он так со мной? Я замерла, своими словами Джейкоб только что разорвал края затягивающейся раны в моей груди.

Мне вдруг стало всё равно:

- Каллены? – безучастно спросила я.

- Нет, - почему-то неохотно ответил он, - Каллены не нарушали Договор, они по-прежнему охотятся только на животных, но это не значит, что они не опасны. Они такие же холодные, сильные, быстрые, передвигаются незаметно человеческому глазу, и могут сорваться в любой момент. Но Чарли убили другие, вот от них я и должен буду защищать племя, - он взял меня за руку, и очень тихо добавил, - и тебя.

- Эсме Каллен пообещала, что больше не побеспокоит меня, Джейкоб, - безжизненным голосом прошептала я, - она просто пожалела меня из-за сплетен в городе, поэтому сделала так, чтобы мой дом не достался Ньютонам…

Он зарычал, стиснув мою руку, снова надавив на заживающий синяк. Я невольно вскрикнула.

- Прости, - извинился Джейк.

- Ничего страшного, - ответила я, потирая кулаком другой руки, в которой были зажаты веточки с ягодами, больное место, - мне пора, - продолжила я, вставая с дерева. Некоторое время мы шли молча, каждый думал о своём.

- Я так боюсь за тебя, Беллз, - Джейкоб нарушил молчание, лишь, когда мы подошли вплотную к его дому, он остановился, пристально глядя мне в глаза, а потом собрался с духом и, заливаясь густой краской, такой непривычной для его смуглой кожи, выпалил, - может, переедешь жить к нам, Белла? Ты можешь занять комнату Рэйчел.

- Джейк? – я недоуменно уставилась на него. Хороший способ «присмотреть» за девушкой, которая тебе нравится – поселить в соседней комнате, нечего сказать. Неужели ради этого всё и затевалось? По-моему, я недооценила настойчивость подростка, предложившего неделю назад «дать ему шанс»! - Это лишнее, Джейкоб, - твёрдо ответила я, - я обещаю быть осторожной!

Я направилась к пикапу, но остановилась: на крыльце дома стояла инвалидная коляска, в которой сидел Билли Блэк и махал мне рукой.

- Привет, Билли, - крикнула я, сворачивая в сторону дома, чтобы поздороваться с лучшим другом моего отца, - как поживаешь? Вид цветущий! – улыбнулась я старому индейцу. Его обрюзгшее морщинистое лицо озарила белозубая, как у Джейка, улыбка:

- Всё хорошо, Белла! Приезжай к нам почаще.

- Обещаю, - ответила я, заметив, что глаза у старшего Блэка были при этом очень серьёзные, мудрые, всё понимающие.

- Будь осторожна, Белла, - добавил он, переведя взгляд с меня на Джейка. И я, вдруг, поняла, что Билли в курсе наших разговоров. Более того, он верит в эти легенды точно так же, как и Джейкоб. А знает, наверное, ещё больше… Пообещав Блэкам на прощание непременно приехать в гости в следующие выходные, я отправилась домой.

Приготовила крепкий соляной раствор, опустила в него ягоды. Вот так. К утру веточки должны покрыться кристалликами соли, и будут выглядеть, как запорошенные снегом. В сарае я нашла садовый инвентарь, достала грабли и до самой темноты сгребала опавшие листья. Когда я набрала три порядочные кучки, выбрала несколько красивых кленовых листочков, прошлась по ним горячим утюгом сквозь плотную бумагу и положила их под пресс. Ужин готовить не хотелось, поэтому я сделала пару горячих бутербродов, вымыла посуду и пошла в душ. Хорошо, что дома было тепло, фланелевую пижаму я решила не надевать. Взгляд упал на свёрток, присланный Рене, который так и остался лежать в моей комнате на кресле-качалке, куда я его бросила. Я достала синюю шёлковую пижаму. Ах, мама, зачем было так тратиться? Нежная тонкая ткань приятно ласкала и холодила тело. Я одела её и юркнула в постель. Не спалось. Да и мысли лезли и лезли в голову, хотя я старательно отгоняла их, пытаясь думать о чём-нибудь отвлечённом. После того пронизывающего взгляда Билли история, рассказанная Джейком, перестала казаться такой уж фантастической. Смущало меня лишь одно. Если Джейк и правда так заботится о моей безопасности, самый простой вариант уберечь меня от неприятностей – отправить меня в Джексонвиль к Рене.

Одно из двух: либо все эти рассказки имеют под собой больше личного, чем он хочет показать, либо заставить меня уехать из города, ему в голову не пришло. Так или иначе, что делать со всеми этими страшилками, я так и не решила. Да, и почему меня так волнует мнимое сумасшествие Джейка, может, он всё это придумал, чтобы быть ближе ко мне? И, говоря о сумасшествии, - я улыбнулась, - сама только прошлой ночью разговаривала с несуществующим привидением. «Невидимым человеческому глазу», - вспомнила я слова Джейка. Страшная догадка осенила меня. Вот именно, невидимым.

Если только…

Сердце учащённо забилось, краска прилила к щекам от одной только мысли, что… Я попыталась успокоиться, сделала пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Нет, не может быть! Но, с другой стороны, что мне терять? Я резко села на постели, включила лампу на прикроватной тумбочке и громко произнесла:

- Эдвард, я знаю, кто ты, пожалуйста, нам нужно поговорить!


	19. Глава 18

**Глава 18.**

Мои неуверенные слова повисли в воздухе. Никакого сотрясения земли, раскатов грома и прочих неприятных природных катаклизмов, сопровождаемых в сказках снятие заклятья. Полуночную тишину дома не нарушало даже тиканье часов: они были электронными, в звенящем вакууме пустоты отчётливо слышались лишь частые удары моего сумасшедшего сердца и неровность тяжёлого дыхания.

- Вот и поговорили, - пробубнила я, - резко выключая свет и откидываясь на подушку.

Я злилась на Джейкоба Блэка, вдолбившего мне эти сказки о вампирах, на себя за то, что поверила старинным квиллетским бредням, передающимся из поколения в поколение и на Эдварда Каллена, которого я так боялась увидеть, но всё же желала, чтобы он каким-то чудесным образом оказался сейчас в моей комнате. Для чего? Вот этого я не знала, или не давала возможности мыслям оформиться в более чёткую словесную форму.

Потому что страх оказаться перед фактом, что близость с Эдвардом Калленом необходима мне физически, как кислород лёгким человека, грозил свести окончательно с ума мою и без того задурманенную голову. Я аккуратно, словно боясь пораниться, стала по крупицам собирать осколки мыслей, чувств и тайных желаний. Мелкие детали, робкие жесты, интерес, тщательно спрятанный за равнодушием переменчивых глаз - всё это потихоньку складывалось в одну большую картину, не законченную, но вполне сформировавшуюся, слепленную из моих раздумий. И это понимание, внезапное озарение, пронзившее моё сознание, словно электрическим током, заставило моё тело покрыться липким холодным потом.

- Эдвард, - застонала я, - пожалуйста!

Я лежала под одеялом, зажмурив глаза и укрывшись с головой, дрожа всем телом и беспрестанно всхлипывая. Мне необходимо было излечиться от этой зависимости – знать, что он рядом, видеть напряжение меняющихся глаз, чувствовать его присутствие, сулящее безопасность. Но, как это сделать? Самое простое решение – удрать. Сбежать из чёртового дождливого городишки в солнечный Джексонвиль, взять деньги у Эсме Каллен за дом, окончить школу, поступить в колледж, зажить нормальной жизнью восемнадцатилетней девчонки, завести отношения с каким-нибудь парнем. Только подальше от Форкса, старинных легенд, вампиров, оборотней и Эдварда Каллена.

Я уснула, так и не высунув носа из-под одеяла.

Понедельник – день тяжёлый. Только не в моём случае.

Я ехала в школу с надеждой, что за выходные в мёртвом болоте под названием Форкс произошло какое-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее событие, и горячо обсуждаемые «мораль и непристойное поведение» Изабеллы Свон отойдут на второй план. Не знаю, то ли я стала меньше обращать внимание на перешёптывания за моей спиной, то ли потихоньку начал вырабатываться иммунитет на едкие замечания Лорен, то ли действительно появилась новая сплетня, но день начался довольно спокойно. Первые пары я сосредоточенно слушала преподавателей, отвечала на вопросы и записывала лекции, абстрагируясь от внешнего мира. Даже ланч не вызвал привычного трепета в моём теле.

Я набрала поднос еды и уверенно направилась к дальнему столику, усаживаясь спиной к студентам.

- Белла? – тихий голос Анджелы вернул меня в реальность бытия. Анджела неуверенно переминалась с ноги на ногу, стоя у моего столика:

- Можно присесть?

- Ещё спрашиваешь? Конечно, можно, - улыбнулась я. Признаться, я не ожидала, что Анджела присоединится ко мне, но втайне надеялась, зная, что ей очень тяжело выслушивать всю ту грязь, что льют сейчас на меня Лорен и Джессика, - присаживайся, - предложила я. Она со смущённым видом присела на самый краешек. - Андж, - я пожалела свою слишком порядочную подругу, вынужденную мучиться угрызениями совести, - не надо, прекрати, я в порядке и рада, что ты снова со мной.

Она улыбнулась:

- Уф, Белла, ты не представляешь, как это было тяжело!

- Представляю, - ответила я, и горечь в моих словах задела мою подругу, она покраснела, окончательно смутившись и вжав голову в плечи, - что нового? – я попыталась исправить положение, задав совершенно будничный вопрос, пытаясь хотя бы частично вернуть старые времена.

- Я умираю от скуки, мама увезла близнецов к бабушке в Сиэтл, теперь дома тихо, - пожаловалась Анджела.

Я знала, как Андж любила своих младших братьев, забота о них совершенно не тяготила её. Почему-то, глядя на их дружеское общение, я легко могла представить Анджелу Вебер взрослой замужней женщиной, воспитывающей своих собственных детей, занимающуюся домашним хозяйством и ждущую с работы любимого мужа. Кажется, судьба некоторых людей предсказуема с их рождения. Так было с Анджелой. А что со мной? Какова моя судьба? Я никогда не задумывалась о будущем. Да, что там говорить, я с трудом себе представляла, чем конкретно хочу заниматься после окончания колледжа. А уж если совсем честно, я даже не знала, какую специализацию выбрать. Девушка на перепутье. Я усмехнулась своим мыслям.

- Андж, скажи, а ты уже решила, куда будешь поступать?

- Да, - почему-то она совсем не удивилась моему вопросу, видимо, для неё он был актуальным в данный момент, - в колледж в Сиэтле, хочу стать бухгалтером, - спокойно ответила она, - а ты?

- Думаю ещё, - вздохнула я, - наверное, это будет учебное заведение Аризоны, в крайнем случае, Флориды, - я театрально поёжилась. Что это? Я неосознанно готовлю пути к отступлению?

- Хочешь вернуться в тёплые края? – добродушно рассмеялась Анджела, - тебя можно понять, - кивнула она, соглашаясь. Потом задумалась, видимо, размышляя над корректностью вопроса, - как у тебя с работой, Белла?

- Нормально, - тихо пробормотала я, увидев приподнятую бровь Анджелы, попыталась ответить максимально честно, - кручусь, верчусь, убираю, но платят неплохо.

Остаток ланча прошёл за ничего не значащими разговорами, по которым, признаться, я уже соскучилась. Мы с Анджелой болтали о пустяках и расстались у входа в главный корпус. Она пошла на испанский, а я побежала на парковку, чтобы забрать из машины свеженький осенний букет для выставки, который, по-моему, получился просто великолепным.

Мистер Баннер предложил оставить его пока в классе:

- Грех прятать такую красоту, Белла. А ты молодец, - похвалил он.

И только усевшись за парту, я вспомнила, что сижу теперь не одна. Хорошее настроение вмиг улетучилось, сменившись гремучей смесью из горечи, тоски, ожидания и страха. Мои колени затряслись, а тело покрылось липким потом, когда я, уставившись в парту, и не в силах поднять глаз, вслушивалась в звуки отодвигаемого стула. Вот на стол легла тетрадь с конспектами, а сверху расположились две бледные руки, держащие в изящных пальцах шариковую ручку. Сердце привычно заколотилось, а от шума в ушах закружилась голова. Но тянуть с этим дальше не имело смысла, поэтому превозмогая страх и стыд, я чуть повернула голову в сторону Эдварда Каллена:

- Эдвард, - я видела, как напряглись руки, сжимавшие ручку, - прости меня, я…, - ох как же тяжело! – я не знала, что это Эсме, - я судорожно сглотнула, - я услышала фамилию «Каллен» и подумала, что это ты… Пожалуйста, прости меня, - выдохнула я.

- Я понимаю, - ласкающий слух шёпот лёгкой волной окатил моё тело, побежали мурашки, - ничего страшного.

И всё? Ничего страшного? «Я понимаю»? Ни черта ты не понимаешь, Эдвард Каллен, ты даже головы не повернул в мою сторону! Я ночами не сплю, мучаюсь, извожусь, разрывая сердце на мелкие клочки! Ничего страшного?

- Эдвард, ты хочешь, чтобы я уехала? – моя злость выбросила в кровь порцию адреналина, подхлестнувшего заплетавшийся язык: каждое слово я произнесла отчётливо и жёстко.

- Я? – кажется, он не на шутку удивился, повернув голову в мою сторону, его брови взлетели вверх, а идеальные губы изогнулись в полуулыбке, - а ты?

Этот его взгляд заставил меня оцепенеть, я снова почувствовала себя подопытным кроликом, которого гипнотизирует сногсшибательный и уверенный в своей неотразимости удав. Краска моментально прилегла к моим щекам. Его ноздри чуть затрепетали, нос сморщился, словно от дурного запаха, а рот искривился. Я с трудом отвела глаза от этого прекрасного лица. Зачем, спрашивается, мучилась? И так всё понятно! В это время мистер Баннер обратился ко мне с вопросом, которого, я естественно, не слышала. Я глубоко вдохнула, попросила его повторить вопрос и ответила. Кажется, правильно, потому что преподаватель утвердительно кивнул и переключился на других учеников.

Я выдохнула. Но момент был упущен.

Через несколько минут прозвенел звонок, и мне только и осталось, как наблюдать спину уходящего Каллена.

Хорошо, что следующим уроком была физкультура, можно было выкладываться по полной, не давая возможности мозгам шевелиться. Я так увлеклась, что не заметила, как ко мне подошла Нэнси Стюарт, капитан местной команды черлидеров, предлагая мне пополнить ряды группы поддержки бейсбольной команды школы. Я вежливо отказалась, сославшись на занятость, многословно похвалила её девушек, мило улыбнулась и пошла переодеваться.

Сюрприз поджидал меня в женской раздевалке. Джессика Стенли и Лорен Мэллори с тщательно отрепетированной речью обратились к общественности:

- Мисс невинность города Форкс отвоевала домик? – Джессика осклабилась, - и, кто же это выкупил твой дом, чтобы ты могла в нём принимать по вечерам парней?

Интересно, это старшая Стенли науськала Джессику или у младшенькой с детства сохранилась привычка подслушивать взрослые разговоры? В любом случае, я вздохнула с облегчением: мистер Лейцман сдержал обещание, никто в городе не знает, что Каллены имеют какое-то отношение к покупке дома.

- Не твоё дело, Джессика, - я прорвалась мимо неё к выходу.

В клуб я приехала довольно рано. Работать в понедельник было не нужно, поэтому я переоделась и стала отрабатывать движения. После получасового разогревания мышц я, неожиданно для себя, впорхнула на пилон и выполнила все сложные элементы, которые до этого у меня никак не получались. Тело больше не болело, наоборот, оно словно стало жить своей жизнью, парящей и невесомой. Я плавно сползла вниз головой, встала на руки и развела ноги в шпагате, касаясь пилона только копчиком, потом свела ноги вместе, обхватила шест внутренней стороной бедра, взялась правой рукой за пилон, аккуратно переместила себя в вертикальное положение.

- Очень неплохо, я бы сказала, замечательно, Белла! – мисс Молли как обычно появилась тихо и незаметно, - отличный результат, - похвалила она.

- Спасибо, - ответила я, задыхаясь, работать на пилоне довольно тяжёлое занятие, я пыталась отдышаться. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я представила, что после тренировки мне придётся возвращаться в одинокий дом, чтобы остаться наедине со всеми своими проблемами, ужаснулась этой мысли и выпалила: - Я хочу танцевать, мисс Молли!

- Что? – мисс Молли даже не удивилась, мне показалось, что она переспросила потому, что подумала, что ослышалась, - Что ты сказала, Белла?

- Я хочу танцевать, возьмите меня статисткой.

Она пристально посмотрела на меня, лучики-морщинки разгладились, в тёмных глазах полыхнул стальной огонёк:

- Нет! Она почти выкрикнула это слово, потому что оно эхом разнеслось по пустому залу. - Ну-ка, идём! – она жестом указала следовать за ней.

Мы прошли в один из приват-кабинетов, она включила свет и буквально толкнула меня в глубокое кожаное кресло, сама же присела напротив.

- Послушай, Белла, я долго живу на свете, - начала она, а я застыла, глядя на неё во все глаза, не в состоянии отойти от шока на её реакцию, - все женщины делятся на три типа. Первый – «бабочки», порхающие от одного мужчины к другому, потому что элементарно не могут их, то есть мужиков, удержать. Второй – «злюки», вечно завидующие первым, потому что стараются сохранить видимость приличия, разъедаемые изнутри гнилой завистью ко всем и вся. Так вот, если я позволю тебе танцевать сейчас, из тебя выйдет только злобное, завистливое и несчастное существо. А я хочу, чтобы ты принадлежала к третьему типу – просто счастливых женщин, думающих о будущем, но и наслаждающихся настоящим. Понимаешь? Я молча кивнула. - Всё так плохо? – мисс Молли спросила с такой нежностью, словно она была любящей матерью, а я её единственным ребёнком.

- Да, - прошептала я, прикрыв глаза, чтобы не разреветься. Она подошла ко мне, уселась на подлокотник кресла, одной рукой обняла меня и прижала к себе:

- Ох, Белла, даже если любовь несчастная, это всё равно любовь! Не превращай её в ненависть и злость, не разменивай на мелкое блядство, просто позволь себе быть счастливой, - она поцеловала меня в висок и утешающее похлопала по плечу, - слышишь?

- Спасибо, мисс Молли, - выдавила из себя я, сдерживая слёзы.

- Ну-ну, не плачь, дорогая. Поезжай-ка домой, Белла, - она помогла мне подняться с кресла и повела к выходу, - а танцевать ты будешь, когда поймёшь, что это не на зло, не вопреки, а потому, что ты этого хочешь ну и, - она тихонько добродушно рассмеялась, - когда я разрешу! Поняла меня?

Всю дорогу от Порт-Анджелеса я обдумывала то, что сказала мисс Молли.

Ехала медленно, торопиться мне было некуда. Поэтому в паре километров от Форкса я остановилась, заглушила мотор и вышла на улицу, присела на подножку пассажирской двери и уставилась в тёмный лес. Синие сумерки позднего вечера отливали сгущающейся темнотой, воздух был свежим и удивительно тёплым, каким он бывает только перед грозой. Чёрная туча медленно ползла в сторону Форкса, обещая излиться затяжным дождём. Я смотрела ей вслед, пытаясь определить, сколько времени понадобиться ей, чтобы накрыть городишко. Может, оно и к лучшему, что я не поехала домой? Во время грозы миссис Маршал вряд ли будет шпионить за мной, вынужденная покинуть боевой пост, и завтра школа будет не в курсе, во сколько и с кем я вернулась в дом. Чёрт бы побрал этих сплетниц, этот город и мою никчёмную жизнь! Я прислонилась головой к металлической дверце и дала волю слезам. Это не была истерика, рыдания не душили меня, это были редкие, но жгучие слёзы, оставшиеся, ещё не выплаканные за последние две недели.

Тишину безлюдной трассы разрушил плавный звук подъезжающего автомобиля. Машина встала прямо за моей, водитель не выключил ближний свет. Я приподнялась с подножки, прикрыла глаза рукой от резкого света. Хлопнула дверца и передо мной из ниоткуда возник Эдвард Каллен. Я не видела его лица: мешал слепящий свет, я могла лишь различить его силуэт.

- Белла? С тобой всё в порядке? Что случилось? Почему ты плачешь? – он практически забросал меня вопросами, но сам не сдвинулся с места. В его голосе было столько участия, сочувствия, даже нежности, что мне захотелось вот прямо сейчас, сию минуту быть ближе.

Я сделала неуверенный шаг навстречу и, конечно же, оступилась, моя левая нога сползла вниз по насыпи края дороги, я чуть не упала. И упала бы, если бы он не подхватил меня своими сильными руками. Он крепко держал меня под локти, и меня охватило такое чувство безусловной «правильности» этого момента, словно я всю жизнь ждала именно этого. Почти не соображая, что делаю, я вцепилась мёртвой хваткой в воротник его куртки, прижалась лбом к его груди и, задыхаясь от нахлынувшего на меня приятного умопомрачительного аромата, исходившего от него, прошептала:

- Эдвард…


	20. Глава 19

**Глава 19.**

- Эдвард…

Я уткнулась носом в его рубашку, вдыхая самый сладостный, самый приятный аромат, сводящий с ума. Эдвард пах свежескошенной травой, нежными цветами, утренней росой и чистым снегом. Я не могла насладиться этим смешеньем запахов, мои руки по-прежнему с силой сжимали воротник его куртки, металлические пряжки царапали кожу, но я не обращала на это никакого внимания, вдавившись щекой в тонкую прохладную ткань. Пуговицы рубашки впивались в подбородок, - плевать! Я боялась пошевелиться, потому что знала, стоит мне на миг отпустить руки, он исчезнет, как бывало не раз.

- Эдвард, - я тихо шептала его имя как заклинание,

- Эдвард, - каждый звук вырывался из моей груди горячей волной, растворяясь в прохладе его тела, застывшего и прекрасного. Он не двигался, стоял как тотемный столб, моё персональное божество, ради которого стоило стать язычницей, - Эдвард…

Что-то холодное легло на мой разгорячённый лоб, я открыла глаза: он приложил свою ладонь. Но это не остудило мой пыл:

- Эдвард, - взмолилась я на это чудо, остатки разума разлетелись на миллионы осколков и упали вниз со страшным грохотом. Или это разбилось моё сердце? Я уже ничего не понимала. Существовало только «здесь» и «сейчас», не было больше Беллы, не было мерзкого городка Форкс, изъеденного язвами зависти и сплетен, не было ничего. Только я, прижавшаяся всем телом к персональному идолу и он, поддерживающий меня, чтобы я не сорвалась в пучину только что открытого мной религиозного течения, и маленький кусочек веры в то, что это будет длиться вечно, и почти беззвучная мольба, - Эдвард…

Вечность оказалась коротким отрезком времени, он легко приподнял меня и поставил на ноги на расстояние вытянутой руки. Я всматривалась в его напряжённое лицо, перекошенное такой знакомой мне гримасой боли, его глаза были почти чёрными, ярко мерцающими в полумраке уходящего дня, он тяжело сглотнул, я видела, как дёрнулся его кадык.

- Белла, - прохрипели искривлённые тонкие губы, - у меня нет сил оторваться от тебя…

Секунда мне понадобилась, чтобы осознать сказанное. А потом разбитое сердце заработало, забилось, набирая обороты и возвращая меня к жизни. Тепло побежало по телу, я моргнула, чтобы избавиться от слёз, застилавших глаза, тут же испугалась, что этого малюсенького мгновения будет достаточно, чтобы он ушёл:

- И не надо, - сказала я слишком громко, слишком быстро, отчего он вздрогнул, опустил голову и застонал.

- Ты сказала, что знаешь, кто я…

Господи, какая разница! Прошедшая ночь с моими стенаниями в пустоту являлась лучшим доказательством, что мне всё равно.

- Да, хоть привидение, Эдвард. Это не важно!

- Не важно? – чернота в его глазах полыхнула ярким блеском, - не важно? – правая бровь изогнулась в вопросе, он протянул ко мне руку, я вцепилась в ледяные пальцы и сжала, что есть силы, - это всё неправильно, Белла. - Он, кажется, не заметил, что я повисла на его руке, - это противоестественно, ненормально, так не должно быть.

Кажется, до меня медленно стал доходить смысл его слов. Я схватилась за «ненормальность», как утопающий хватается за соломинку, потому что, если это не так, я пропала…

- Ты – вампир? – тихо спросила я, мысленно причитая: «скажи «да», скажи «да»…

- Да, - выдохнул он.

Какое счастье! Я расслабилась, но дрожь в теле не прошла, наоборот, на меня накатила такая слабость, что я еле устояла на ногах.

- Боишься меня? – его шёпот пустил ещё одну волну мурашек по коже.

- Нет, - устало всхлипнула я, - я боюсь, что ты исчезнешь.

Он неотрывно смотрел на меня, словно пытался запомнить каждую чёрточку моего лица. Странно, но мне было так уютно под его взглядом, что я даже не покраснела как обычно. Наоборот, я откровенно рассматривала его в ответ, наслаждаясь очертаниями его скул, наклоном головы, контуром прямого носа и линией губ, хотелось дотронуться до них, почувствовать их, прикоснуться губами… "Белла!" – одёрнула я себя за такие мысли, вот уж не думала, что моя спящая до сих пор женственность проснётся на загородной дороге… И, словно в подтверждение несколько капель упали мне на лицо, Форкс утвердил своё звание самого дождливого места в США, охлаждая мой пыл и робкие первые желания…

- Тебе пора, - он легко высвободился из моего захвата, - ты промокнешь…

- Нет, - мой истерический крик не дал ему договорить, сердце включило пятую скорость, дыхание перехватило, - не уходи!

- Никуда я теперь от тебя не денусь, Белла, - он произнёс это таким тоном, словно приговорённый, смирившийся с неумолимостью наказания, - поезжай домой, я приду позже, если позволишь…

Я недоверчиво уставилась на него:

- Ты обещаешь? – он кивнул головой, я зачарованно смотрела на его взлохмаченные волосы, по которым он рассеянно провёл рукой. Я медленно отступала от него в сторону моей машины, он смотрел мне под ноги, неужели боялся, что я опять споткнусь? Что ж, теперь я была уверена, если такое случится, он не даст мне упасть, поймает, как всегда… Как всегда? Ох уж, эта его привычка спасать меня… - Эдвард? - Я решила обойти машину с другой стороны и уже почти вышла на дорогу, а потом резко обернулась и спросила, - скажи, это ты выпустил меня из подвала?

- Да, - смущённо ответил он, - прости, я не мог позволить тебе окоченеть там от холода и страха.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила я, открыла водительскую дверь и залезла в кабину.

Дрожащие пальцы никак не могли повернуть ключ зажигания. Дверь открылась:

- Подвинься, - скомандовал Эдвард. Я без слов уступила ему своё место, передвинувшись на пассажирское сиденье. Он завёл мотор, и мы поехали.

Эдвард вёл уверенно, почти не глядя на дорогу, но скорости не превышал, наверное, опасаясь, что мой пикап развалится на части. Я не возражала, сидеть рядом с ним в закрытой и тёплой кабине было приятно, и даже молчание между нами не было неловким или натянутым. Не знаю, о чём думал Эдвард, искоса поглядывающий на меня всю дорогу, а я просто наслаждалась этой близостью, сердце замирало только от одной его фразы «я не могу от тебя оторваться». Что бы это значило? Что его ко мне тянет? А, может… Всё-таки, он вампир. И что это значит для Эдварда-вампира?

- Ты хочешь меня съесть? – моё любопытство пересилило всё остальное, в том числе и здравый смысл, который велел заткнуться.

Уголки его губ растянулись в улыбке:

- Не поздновато ли интересуешься, Белла? – на такую иронию я не рассчитывала.

- Я же сказала, что мне всё равно, так что, если хочешь меня съесть, может, нет смысла везти меня домой? – съязвила я.

Он нахмурился, губы снова сомкнулись в тонкую линию:

- Не шути так, Белла. Как ты можешь так говорить?

- Тогда скажи правду, - попросила я, понимая, что слегка перегнула палку.

- Да. Нет. Вернее, сначала хотел, потому что твой запах, - он зарычал, - он поёт для меня, Белла, манит, зовёт, ему практически невозможно противиться…

- Поэтому ты сбежал?

- Понял, что если не сдержусь и, - он замялся, - причиню тебе боль или того хуже, - он вздрогнул, - не прощу себе этого никогда! Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем страшного бездушного монстра…

- Не говори так, - перебила его я, - я верю тебе, - он хотел что-то сказать, но я жестом заставила его замолчать, - и знаю, что твоя семья не нападает на людей, вы охотитесь только на животных. Мне сказал Джейкоб, - добавила я, увидев его изумлённый взгляд.

- Квиллеты, ну, конечно, мог бы догадаться…

Между тем, мы уже сворачивали на подъездную дорожку. Я невольно покосилась на окна Маршалов. Разгулявшаяся непогода дарила надежду на то, что моё торжественное возвращение домой в компании самого красивого парня города останется незамеченным. Эдвард проследил за моим взглядом.

- Они спят, Белла.

- Откуда ты знаешь?

- Разве Джейкоб не рассказал тебе о наших способностях? – он слегка улыбнулся, - я слышу, как бьются их сердца, их ровное дыхание. Мистер Маршал храпит, а Кэтти разговаривает по телефону с Эриком Йорком…

- Что? – удивлённо вскрикнула я, представив себе Эдварда, подслушивающего наши разговоры в столовой. Он лишь пожал плечами и, не успела я открыть рот, как он уже подавал мне руку, открыв дверь с пассажирской стороны. Я положила свою тёплую ладошку в его ледяную и спрыгнула на землю. Эдвард забрал у меня рюкзак, и мы направились к дому.

Всё происходящее казалось нереальным. Он прошёл на кухню, уселся на стул и стал наблюдать, как я делаю бутерброды. Когда микроволновка звякнула, извещая о том, что бутерброды готовы, я вынула тарелку и положила её на стол.

- Будешь? – гостеприимно предложила я.

- Белла, - вздохнул он, - я не ем человеческую пищу.

- Да, конечно, - согласилась я, но ужинать в одиночку под пристальным взглядом голодного человека или вампира, без разницы, как-то было не очень уютно. От смущения я поперхнулась, закашлялась. Он тут же бросился ко мне со стаканом воды и легонько ударил по спине. Слёзы брызнули из глаз, я взяла стакан и с трудом сделала два больших глотка воды. Полегчало.

- Ты в порядке? – видно было, что он волновался, его внимательные глаза серьёзно рассматривали меня, словно ища повреждения.

- Да, спасибо, просто тяжело есть, когда тебе смотрят в рот, - ляпнула я и покраснела. Язык без костей!

- Прости.

Я доела только один бутерброд, почти не пережёвывая, запила водой и пошла в гостиную. Он следовал за мной. Тихо, бесшумно, точно так же как и грациозная Эсме. Он так же неслышно присел на старый диван, который не то, что не скрипнул, даже не прогнулся под его весом.

- Тебе тяжело справляться с этим?

- Ты имеешь в виду жажду? – он снова запустил пятерню в свои волосы, - да, трудно, приходится постоянно контролировать себя. Белла, ты должна знать, что это опасно, особенно для тебя…

- Эдвард, ты снова сбежишь? – я должна была это выяснить, потому что, если он скажет, что не может находиться рядом со мной, я не знаю, что будет…

"Лучше бы он меня съел", - я горько вздохнула, разлуку с ним, наверное, я вынести не смогу. Я твёрдо была в этом уверена, просто знала и всё, а вот почему? У меня не было ответа на этот вопрос. Или я снова боялась признаться самой себе, что жизни без Эдварда Каллена я больше не мыслю.

- Если будет хоть малейшая угроза твоей жизни, - он был необыкновенно серьёзен, - да, я не стану рисковать тобой, Белла, поверь.

- Эдвард, - я застонала. Господи, он что, не понимает, что моя безопасность меня сейчас волнует меньше всего? – ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я, не увиливай, и ответь на вопрос! Я что, до такой степени тебе противна, что ты постоянно морщишься и убегаешь? Ты не хочешь общаться, да? Мне уехать? Чтобы тебе больше не пришлось вытаскивать меня из передряг?

- Белла, - кажется, он потерял дар речи, - нет! Я…, - первый раз я наблюдала его таким растерянным, разбитым. Передо мной сейчас сидел не первый красавец школы, каким я привыкла его видеть, его обычную неотразимую уверенность в себе как рукой сняло, он сомневался, мучился, страдал. И все эти мельчайшие оттенки переживаний ярко отражались на бледном и печальном лице, - больше всего на свете я хочу быть рядом, оберегать тебя, заботиться о тебе, но, - он закрыл глаза, - я боюсь себя, боюсь того монстра, что живёт во мне. Ты – мой наркотик, мой персональный сорт героина, меня тянет к тебе…

- Значит, надежды нет? – я получила ответ на вопрос.

Я – наркотик, мой запах сводит с ума вампира, привязанного ко мне вечной жаждой очередной дозы. Никакой романтики, всё просто и понятно. Не будет поцелуев при луне, жарких объятий и страстных отношений. Я вздохнула. Все мои мечты и фантазии только что рухнули, не выдержав гнёта его признаний. Надо отдать ему должное, всё-таки он оказался порядочным … Слово «человек» было в данном случае не совсем уместно, а вампиром называть мне его не хотелось.

Что же мне делать? Сбежать? Я представила себя, идущей в летнем сарафане по берегу океана, палящее солнце, так и норовящее оставить после себя страшные ожоги, переходящие в пузыри, влажный воздух, которым трудно дышать и тоска, ноющая, саднящая, разрывающая в клочки измученную душу.

Нет! Я выбираю Форкс. Лучше рискнуть. Потому что жизнь без Эдварда Каллена для меня – пустое и бессмысленное существование…

- О чём ты думаешь? – тихо спросил меня он, внимательно вглядываясь в моё лицо. Ох, ушла в себя, забыла про гостя, пусть и необычного…

- Я думаю, что ничем не лучше чем ты, Эдвард, - грустно вздохнула я, он напрягся, правая бровь взметнулась вверх, жёстко изогнувшись, - я такая же зависимая, - объяснила я, - от тебя. Только не спрашивай меня «почему». Я не знаю, только я тоже не могу оторваться от тебя. Я подбирала слова, чтобы хотя бы приблизительно передать ему своё состояние, я хотела смотреть ему при этом в глаза, но мой взгляд упёрся в пустоту. Его не было!

- Нет, Белла, нет! Так не должно быть, - раздался голос из угла гостиной, я даже не заметила, как он переместился, - как ты не поймёшь, одно дело мучиться самому и совсем другое – впутывать в это тебя!

- Эдвард, прекрати! – я начала злиться, - сядь, - он медленно присел обратно в кресло, - просто прими как должное, уже поздно!

Он смотрел на меня во все глаза, что ж, сейчас я собиралась добить его окончательно! Я пребывала в твёрдой решимости сегодня раз и навсегда положить конец своим мучениям, что будет дальше, я не знала, зато была на все сто процентов убеждена, что абсолютно точно знаю, что должна сказать ему именно в этот момент. - Я понимаю, что находиться рядом с тобой для меня опасно: ты вампир, хочешь моей крови, таким создала тебя природа, не спорь, - остановила я его, - но я так же понимаю, что хочу быть с тобой рядом. И я никуда не уеду из Форкса, если ты отберёшь у меня дом, буду жить в землянке, но я останусь здесь! Так что, поскольку мы выяснили, что мы с тобой два законченных наркомана, давай вместе скрывать эту зависимость, и если мне суждено погибнуть, значит, так тому и быть! Эдвард, - взмолилась я, заметив, что он уронил голову на плечи, закрыв лицо руками, - пожалуйста, не уходи…

- Ну, куда я от тебя? – голос раздался около моего уха, я подняла глаза, Эдвард сидел на коленях передо мной, его ледяная рука легла поверх моей. И это ощущение холода было таким родным, таким правильным, что у меня закружилась голова от внезапно нахлынувшего на меня счастья, я вдыхала его сладостный аромат, а он шептал, целуя своими прохладными губами тыльную сторону моей левой руки: - Такая смелая, честная, умная, красивая, - я протянула правую руку к его голове и провела по непослушным шелковистым прядям, они были мягкими и приятными на ощупь, - родная, - добавил он и замолк.

Несколько минут мы сидели неподвижно, я, разрушая последние остатки порядка на его голове, а он, прижавшись холодным любом к моей руке. Моё сердце пело, да, что там говорить? Оно танцевало странный танец, словно пьяный танцор, не попадая в такт и не замечая рваного ритма. Я могла бы так просидеть вечность, хотя и знала, что у этой капризной особы всегда свои собственные планы, и с моими она вряд ли станет считаться хоть когда-нибудь. Поэтому я только горько вздохнула, когда он прошептал:

- Уже поздно, тебе пора спать. Ну, нельзя же быть такой эгоисткой, ему, ведь, тоже наверняка необходимо отдохнуть. А ему ещё каким-то образом нужно было добраться до "Вольво", так и оставшегося стоять в паре километров от Форкса.

- Эдвард, а как ты доберёшься до машины? Может, мне стоит отвезти тебя?

Он улыбнулся:

- Не беспокойся об этом, я могу передвигаться гораздо быстрее, чем твой старый драндулет.

- Не обижай моего «зверя», Эдвард, он заслуженный пенсионер, и мой любимец!

- Не буду, - извинился он, заметив, как решительно я была настроена защищать свой старенький пикап.

Я проводила его до двери, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и, прежде чем открыть дверь, сказала:

- Увидимся завтра? Он смотрел на меня глазами цвета тёмного янтаря, и когда они успели поменяться? Надо будет спросить его об этом.

Красивое лицо, идеальные черты… Я протянула руку и осторожно, очень робко коснулась его щеки. Холодная и гладкая, необычайно нежная и приятная. Он закрыл глаза, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Неужели я делаю ему больно. Ох!

- Прости, - прошептала я, убрав руку, - я, наверное, не должна была…

Он открыл глаза, они были чёрными как непроглядная ночь, как сияющая бездна в глубинах космоса.

- Увидимся, Белла, - процедил он сквозь зубы и исчез за дверью. Я выглянула на улицу. Одинокий фонарь освещал небольшое пространство, ведущее с подъездной дорожки. Его нигде не было. Испарился, как привидение. Впрочем, привидений не бывает, зато бывают вампиры, по одному из которых я схожу с ума.

Собираясь в душ, я захватила синюю шёлковую пижаму с собой, мало ли. Уверенности в том, что он не станет подсматривать, у меня не было. Хорошо, что мисс Молли заставляет нас следить за собой, некрасиво будет, если он заметит недепиллированные ноги или неухоженную область бикини. Господи, и о чём я только думаю? Вместо того, чтобы валяться в глубоком обмороке, что моя кровь, - как он сказал? – поёт для вампира, я стою и думаю, как этому вампиру понравиться! Расчёсывая перед зеркалом свои волосы, я внимательно всматривалась в отражение. Моё лицо как-то незаметно, но изменилось, словно я стала старше, взрослее что ли. Я смотрела на молодую девушку с усталыми глазами, которая только что своими руками отвоевала кусочек собственного счастья у Судьбы. Каким оно будет? Что принесёт?


	21. Глава 20

**Глава 20.**

Я беспокойно спала этой ночью, часто просыпалась, шепча в темноту:

- Эдвард, не уходи!

И снова засыпала, уверенная, что он слышит.

Утро встретило меня серым густым туманом, разогретые от отжиманий и горячей воды мышцы дарили телу удивительную лёгкость, ощущение было такое, что я не хожу, а летаю. А, может, всему виной вчерашнее объяснение с Эдвардом? Даже пикап завёлся с первой попытки, я ехала в школу и улыбалась, первый раз за последние две недели. Он ждал меня на парковке, облокотившись на свой «Вольво», неотразимый как голливудский актёр и грациозный как древнегреческий бог, равнодушный к слепому поклонению со стороны многочисленных адептов. Я увидела его внимательный и заботливый взгляд, сосредоточенный на моей скромной персоне, и в который раз возблагодарила Судьбу за то, что он избрал своей жрицей меня.

- Эдвард, - я улыбнулась ему, он двинулся мне навстречу.

- Доброе утро, Белла, - он остановился в метре от меня, его движения были плавными и осторожными. И как у него это получается?

- Доброе, - ответила я, медленно утопая в расплавленном золоте любимых глаз.

Что?! Стоп! Ещё раз! О чём я подумала? Каких глаз?

Я не могла оторваться от любования, мысленно вспоминая литературные правила описания глаз. Сначала форма: неглубоко посаженные, миндалевидные… Нет! Чёрт! У него просто идеальные, обрамлённые длинными пушистыми ресницами! Затем цвет: песочный, жёлтый. Нет! Золотистый! Потом сравнение: цвета речного песка, блестящего на солнце? Нет! Расплавленного золота с тёмными прожилками цвета карамели! Да! Глубокие, в которых можно потеряться! Нет! Манящие, зовущие, в которых хочется нырнуть с головой как в омут и утонуть навечно! Потом отношение: родные, милые? Любимые! Бог мой! От только что совершённого открытия, от маленького признания, пусть и самой себе, моё сердце заколотилось, а дыхание перехватило.

- Мне пора, увидимся на биологии, - только и смогла выдавить из себя я.

Моё состояние не ускользнуло от него, лицо моментально посерьёзнело, приобрело заботливое и участливое выражение:

- Белла, всё в порядке?

- Да, - соврала я, и с трудом вырвавшись из плена этих глаз, почти побежала к главному корпусу. Я ничего не замечала, никого не слушала, кажется, учителя испугались лихорадочного нездорового румянца, окрасившего мои щёки, может, поэтому и не спрашивали на уроках. Я не смогла бы ответить ни на один, даже самый простой, вопрос. Потому что все мои мысли крутились только об одном: Эдвард и «любимый». Как просто, оказывается, сочетаются эти два слова, словно они созданы друг для друга.

Почему так произошло? Что заставило меня так спокойно смириться с этим? Эдвард – симпатичный. Ну, да! Но ведь есть и гораздо более привлекательные парни. Воспитанный, умный, интеллигентный, добрый, нежный, чуткий, заботливый. И все эти качества можно было отнести к огромному количеству представителей мужского пола на этой планете. Взять хотя бы Джейкоба. Милый, обаятельный, надёжный. Почему же моё сердце не бьётся, когда я встречаюсь с ним? Почему в душе нет и миллионной доли той дрожи, которая возникает только от одного взгляда на Эдварда Каллена? Может, всё дело в том, что Эдвард – вампир? Вот именно, вампир, жаждущий моей крови, как наркоман очередной дозы, поэтому обречённый быть со мной рядом. И я со своей неправильной любовью, получившая кусочек счастья, радующаяся тому, что моё желание постоянно видеть его, ощущать его присутствие исполняется только лишь из-за того, что он не хочет «ломки».

И тут я, вдруг, поняла, каково это, любить без шанса на взаимность, знать, что любовь безответна. На самом деле мы с Джейкобом в одной лодке, вернее, в индейской пироге, выдолбленной из цельного куска дерева, плывём против течения бурной реки и, чтобы выжить, мы должны двигаться слаженно: всё время рядом, всё время в унисон, всё время я буду ощущать на своей спине его жаркое дыхание. Иначе мы сорвёмся в бурлящий водоворот, утонем, потеряем себя в страшной и необузданной пучине… И мне уже перестали казаться наивными и смешными слова Джейка о том, что он не отступит… Я, ведь, тоже не отступлю… Всегда рядом, всегда в унисон, без надежды на взаимность.

Я вздрогнула от звонка, пронзительно возвестившего о начале большой перемены. Есть не хотелось, впрочем, видеть лица студентов хотелось ещё меньше. Поэтому я прошмыгнула сквозь толпу, направлявшуюся в столовую, обогнула корпус и присела на скамейке, решив переждать время обеда. На улице было довольно тепло, но влажно из-за дождя, который шёл всю ночь. Я расстелила куртку, уселась на неё и закрыла глаза, пытаясь расслабиться и подумать о чём-нибудь, не связанном с Эдвардом Калленом.

Сегодня вторник, у меня выходной, удобный день для того, чтобы заехать в банк и решить с мистером Лейцманом, каким образом я буду переводить деньги за дом для Калленов. Вероятно, у него уже есть идеи на этот счёт. А если нет, можно перевести свой счёт в Порт-Анджелес, лишь бы любопытная миссис Стенли не совала свой курносый нос в мои дела. Ужасно хотелось пить. Я даже подумывала пару раз плюнуть на всё, зайти в столовую, купить бутылочку воды и пить из неё маленькими глотками, растягивая удовольствие. Но, несмотря на мучившую жажду, я так и осталась сидеть на месте. Незачем дразнить обезумевшую толпу, пусть успокоятся… Интересно, где Эдвард? Наверное, сидит вместе с Элис и Джаспером за столиком Калленов и изображает из себя обычного человека. Он же не ест человеческую пищу. И почему я раньше этого не замечала? И куда они девают еду? У меня накопилось к Эдварду столько вопросов. Даже не знаю, успею ли задать их всех, пока он будет со мной.

Странно, но вариант, что он убьет меня, совсем меня не волновал. Во-первых, я почему-то свято верила, что он не сделает этого, а во-вторых, в моём положении это был бы довольно неплохим выходом из всей этой запутанной любовной ситуации с вампиром. Ох! Я опять о любви! Это невозможно!

- Белла? – мягкий вкрадчивый голос заставил вздыбиться волоски на коже. Я открыла глаза, передо мной стоял Эдвард, - у тебя всё в порядке? Ничего не болит?

- Нет, всё хорошо, - прошептала я.

- Тогда почему ты не в столовой? Тебе нужно питаться, - он опять смотрел на меня глазами доктора, и этот его успокаивающий тон, каким врач уговаривает пациента выпить полезный бульон…

- Голодная я пахну хуже? – когда-нибудь я вырву свой поганый язык, который метёт что попало, выдавая все мои тайные мысли с головой. У него снова перекосилось лицо, как в тот день, когда я швырнула в него документы на продажу дома. Я видела, как вздрогнули веки, и дёрнулся кадык, черты лица заострились. - Прости…

- Нет, всё верно, ты имеешь право знать: это так, твой запах становится не таким ярким, когда в крови не хватает глюкозы…

- То есть, если у меня начнётся нервная анорексия, мой запах перестанет притягивать тебя, и ты уйдёшь?

Что я делаю? Защищаюсь на уровне интуиции? Ищу выход? Нет! Не стоит обманывать саму себя. Всё как раз наоборот! Я хочу выяснить, насколько он ко мне привязан, пусть и таким жестоким способом.

- Прости, Эдвард, дурацкий вопрос! – я попыталась извиниться, зачем я обижаю его? Он в моих внезапно вспыхнувших чувствах совсем не виноват! – Мне просто не хочется сидеть в одиночку в столовой, это так неуютно, - я пожала плечами, словно ёжась от холода.

- А я думал, что тебе нравится сидеть вместе с Анджелой, - задумчиво проговорил он, - она сегодня искала тебя на ланче…

- Откуда ты знаешь?

- Я видел, как она осматривала столовую, прежде чем сесть за столик, мне показалось, что она искала тебя, - ответил он, - и, кстати, она сейчас за вашим столиком одна.

Анджела! Некрасиво получилось! Только вчера она на глазах у всей школы ушла от Лорен и Джессики. Во всём виноват мой несносный эгоизм! Надо извиниться перед ней…

- Хочешь пить? – спросил Эдвард, в руках он держал бутылку воды.

- Не откажусь, - он ловко открутил крышку и протянул бутылочку мне.

Я пила маленькими глоточками, как и мечтала, - спасибо, - поблагодарила я, с трудом оторвавшись от прохладной воды, - ты спас меня от жажды.

- Да, - как-то задумчиво произнёс он, и мне показалось, что за этим коротким словом кроется какой-то непонятный мне подтекст.

- Я сегодня после уроков заеду в банк, потом в супер-маркет, куплю продуктов, - я улыбнулась, представив себя жующей пончики, чтобы запах улучшился. Нет, пончиков не будет – на пилон не поднимусь, - а потом буду дома. Ты приедешь?

Он взглянул мне в глаза, и мне расхотелось куда-либо ехать вообще, лишь бы рассматривать этот яркий янтарный отблеск.

- Я приду, Белла.

Я удивлённо уставилась на него. Что значит, приду?

- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мой «Вольво» мозолил глаза твоим соседям, я прав?

- Да, но… как?

Он вздохнул:

- Ты опять забываешь о моих способностях. Хотя, знаешь? – он аккуратно заправил выбившуюся прядку на моих волосах, от его приятных холодных прикосновений меня тут же бросило в жар, - мне это льстит, - а затем отступил от меня на пару шагов, - нам пора на биологию.

Он шёл чуть позади меня, я спиной чувствовала прохладу его тела, при этом ощущая странное напряжение, словно разряды электричества пульсировали между нами. Уже почти дойдя до кабинета, он остановился, я не слышала его шагов, просто поняла это по тому, что напряжение ослабло. Я интуитивно повернулась, чтобы узнать, в чём дело. Он, улыбнулся, его идеальная бровь поползла вверх, а уголки губ приподнялись.

- Белла, - тихо проговорил Эдвард, - дай, пожалуйста, мне свою тетрадь по биологии. Я опешила, удивившись такой странной просьбе, но послушно достала из рюкзака конспекты и протянула ему. Он открыл её где-то посередине и пробежал глазами по корявым строчкам, всё-таки, почерк у меня - не в пример юным девушкам-отличницам. О таком говорят – «как курица лапой». Он аккуратно закрыл тетрадь и отдал мне её назад, подходя чуть ближе, а затем почти шёпотом пояснил: - На нас смотрят Джессика Стенли и Лорен Мэллори, кажется, у них сейчас глаза выпадут из орбит, - он брезгливо поморщился, - ты вчера говорила, что мы будем вместе скрывать свою зависимость, я всего лишь выполняю условия договора…

Он не хотел давать лишнего повода для слухов. Мило с его стороны и довольно предусмотрительно. Я то, полностью погрузившись в мир странных и новых для меня ощущений, совсем перестала воспринимать окружающую действительность. Да уж, может и неплохо, что из парочки, где есть один влюблённый, а второй – терпеливо и снисходительно терпящий такое отношение к себе, всегда кто-то начеку.

- Спасибо, - пробормотала я, украдкой бросая взгляд на позеленевшую от злости Джессику. Выражение её лица не предвещало ничего хорошего. Вот интересно, из-за кого она больше на меня злится, из-за Майка или из-за Эдварда? Думаю, её месть не заставит себя долго ждать и проявится в самом ближайшем времени. Между тем, Эдвард открыл дверь в класс. Я проскользнула мимо него, подальше от этих двух злобных сплетниц.

Лабораторную работу мы выполнили довольно быстро. Эдвард записывал результаты в контрольный лист своим ровным каллиграфическим почерком. Мистер Бэннер пару раз подходил к нам, проверяя, как мы справляемся, утвердительно кивал головой, одобряя результаты. Джессика, сидевшая с Майком за первой партой, кажется, чуть не свернула себе шею, то и дело бросая на нас с Эдвардом уничтожающие взгляды. Каллена, похоже, эта ситуация ничуть не напрягала, иногда я замечала, как он улыбается. Наверняка слышит, о чём переговариваются Джессика и Майк. Впрочем, завидовать ему мне почему-то не хотелось: лучше этого не знать, решила я. Странные электрические импульсы не прошли. Каждый раз, когда наши руки соприкасались, я чувствовала их на себе, небольшое покалывание, словно мелкими иголочками, не болезненное, но приятное ощущение. Его кожа была очень холодной, но гладкой и приятной на ощупь. Я постоянно ловила себя на мысли, что хочу, чтобы наши прикосновения длились как можно дольше, этот сумасшедший лёд приводил моё тело в такой трепет, что у меня дрожали колени, а кожа покрывалась мурашками, сухость во рту заставляла постоянно сглатывать, а щёки краснели. Я не видела своего лица в этот момент, но могу поклясться, что оно становилось пунцовым.

- Ты такая привлекательная, когда краснеешь, Белла, - бархатный шёпот прохладным холодком ласкал моё разгорячённое ухо.

Сердце тут же ушло на пятую скорость, но, пропустив пару холостых оборотов, успело предупредить: «Осторожно! Будь осторожна!». Да, я и сама знала, что стоит мне повернуть голову, заглянуть ему в глаза, я тут же растеряю остатки здравого смысла, потеряю всякую возможность связно выражать свои мысли, а тело превратится в липкий сироп, медленно стекающий к его ногам. Он сам догадывается, какое влияние имеет на меня?!

- Эдвард, прекрати, - прикрыв глаза, шёпотом ответила я, - ты меня смущаешь!

- Правда? – вот хитрец! Уверена, он прекрасно знает, что делает, и этот невинный тон не сможет меня обвести вокруг пальца! – ты не любишь комплименты?

- Нет! – я начала сердиться.

- Что же мне тогда делать? Если я хочу рассказать тебе о том, какая ты красивая, - он чуть растягивал гласные, от этого холодок от его дыхания становился ещё сильнее, - смелая, - ещё холоднее, - удивительная, - ещё головокружительнее…

- Эдвард, - если бы мы были одни, я бы застонала, но за нами сейчас могли пристально наблюдать девять пар любопытных глаз, это меня отрезвило, поэтому рождающийся стон был подавлен неимоверными усилиями.

- Прости, - уже серьёзно добавил он, - такое поведение совершенно несвойственно мне, сам не понимаю, что на меня нашло, - извинился он, и мне показалось, что он говорит чистую правду.

Я хотела взглянуть на него, найти подтверждение искреннему раскаянию, звучавшему в его голосе, но меня позвал мистер Бэннер. Я схватила заполненный контрольный листок и подошла к учительскому столу. Мы довольно долго обсуждали выставку, к которой я готовила букет, так что я задержалась после звонка. Распрощавшись с мистером Бэннером и, получив от него обещание учесть моё участие в биологическом проекте при выставлении баллов, я обнаружила, что класс пуст. Эдвард ушёл. Выезжая с парковки, я поискала глазами серебристый «Вольво». Он что, решил дождаться меня?

- Я буду ждать тебя, Эдвард, - очень тихо произнесла я себе под нос, надеясь, он услышит. Он слегка кивнул головой.

Услышал.

Буду ждать тебя.

А сердце отбивало рваный ритм:

"Всегда рядом, всегда в унисон…"


	22. Глава 21

**Глава 21.**

Все мои мысли были заняты Эдвардом. Надо ли говорить, что я торопилась домой?

На ходу поздоровавшись с миссис Стенли, даже не обратив внимания на её натянутую улыбку, перекосившую лицо, я пробежала в кабинет мистера Лейцмана. Быстро переговорив с ним, я взяла, не глядя, свои новые реквизиты в Порт-Анджелесском отделении банка, распрощалась и галопом рванула в супер-маркет. С такой скоростью я ещё никогда не совершала покупки. Запыхавшаяся, подлетела к кассе, мой растрёпанный вид и раскрасневшиеся щёки, видимо, заставили охранника пожалеть меня, а, может, включился отеческий инстинкт, не знаю, в общем, он помог мне донести пакеты до пикапа. Когда я внесла в дом последнюю сумку, я обнаружила, что прошёл всего лишь час. «Вот, что значит поторапливаться, но не торопиться», - улыбнулась я.

Я успела приготовить ужин, перекусить, пару раз подтянуться на перекладине, отжаться, сходить в душ и сделать уроки. Всё! Время резко замедлило ход. Нет ничего хуже, чем сидеть в гостиной на диване, поджав под себя ноги и тупо смотреть, как бесконечно долго двигается по кругу секундная стрелка, как она подходит к цифре двенадцать, раздаётся чуть слышный щелчок, и минутная стрелка переползает со скоростью улитки ещё на одно деление. Шестьдесят делений, шестьдесят ударов моего сердца, глубокий вдох и такой же выдох.

Внезапно прозвеневший звонок телефона заставил меня подскочить.

- Белла? – раздался на том конце взволнованный голос Джейкоба.

- Привет, Джейк, - ответила я. Расслабилась, Белла? Забыла, что ты под присмотром?

- У тебя всё в порядке? – а почему бы прямым текстом не спросить: «Ты уже осознала, что от вампиров надо держаться подальше?».

Осознала.

Приняла к сведению.

Ответ отрицательный.

Я тут же одёрнула себя. Моя нервозность переходит все границы. Ещё с утра думала о том, что мы с Джейкобом в одной лодке, а сейчас…

- Да, Джейк, всё хорошо, спасибо, а у вас? Как Билли? – вечная слава тому, кто придумал отвечать вопросом на вопрос, это так хорошо уводит разговор от темы.

- Нормально, всё по-прежнему…

- Я приеду в выходные, надеюсь, ваше приглашение ещё в силе?

- Конечно, Беллз, здесь тебе всегда рады, - по голосу было слышно, что он улыбается, - а раньше? – он почти перешёл на шёпот, добавились умоляющие интонации.

- Нет, Джейк, работа, сам понимаешь, это только сегодня у меня выходной, - оправдывалась я. Послышался глубокий вздох разочарования. - А могу я рассчитывать на жареную рыбу по рецепту Гарри Клирвоутера? – что это? Природная женская хитрость, доселе дремавшая, вышла наружу и спасает меня от ненужного и неудобного разговора? Что ж, она появилась вовремя, лицедейство никогда не было моей сильной стороной. Рене всегда говорила, что я не смогу обмануть даже ребёнка: у меня написано прямо на лице, причём заглавными буквами: «Врёт!».

- А ты хочешь? – его искренняя и неподдельная радость заставила меня покраснеть.

- Очень.

- Тогда я сам наловлю тебе эту рыбу, Беллз, а Сью пожарит.

- Здорово, спасибо, Джейк, - поблагодарила я.

- Белла?

Нет, только не сейчас. Такие разговоры лучше вести, глядя в глаза, или совсем не начинать.

- Джейк, я позвоню в субботу, скажу, когда приеду, а сейчас мне надо бежать, - я усиленно соображала, какой найти предлог, потом вспомнила, что врать не нужно и с облегчением скороговоркой произнесла, - у меня машинка, я стираю, пока, Джейк!

- Пока, - разочарованно произнёс он. И долгие секунды я ждала, пока в трубке появятся гудки отбоя.

«Ох, Джейкоб, - я ещё постояла некоторое время, никак не могла придти в себя.

Что тут поделаешь?

Кажется, у нас наметился классический любовный треугольник. «Абсолютного счастья не бывает, - думала я, пока шла вынимать бельё из стиральной машины, - будем жить с тем, что есть. Ох, мамочки!»

В ванной комнате весь пол был залит водой, конечно же, течь шла от машинки! «Это тебе, Белла, за ложь и изворотливость»! – зло подумала я. Не зная, за что и хвататься, я заметалась по комнате. Нашла тряпку, ведро, стала собирать воду с пола, потом поняла, что сначала надо было отключить подачу воды, бросилась к вентилю, чтобы перекрыть его. А когда я открыла дверцу машинки, меня окатило с головы до ног. Да, что же это! Я бессильно опустилась на колени, не обращая внимания на то, что вся промокла. «Дыши, Белла! Надо успокоиться! Переложить постиранное бельё в таз, собрать воду…»

- Вот, спасибо тебе, дорогая, - я стукнула кулаком по белому металлическому боку стиральной машины. Не было печали! Интересно, её можно починить или придётся потратить ещё как минимум четыреста долларов из моего и без того скудного бюджета?

- Воюешь с бытовой техникой, Белла? – раздался знакомый насмешливый голос. А я вместо того, чтобы повернуться, уставилась на собственные голые руки и на то, как моя шкурка встала дыбом. Наконец, я справилась с собой, оглянулась. Эдвард смотрел на меня сияющими золотистыми глазами, он слегка улыбался, уголки его губ были чуть приподняты. Я с трудом оторвалась от его лица, взгляд упёрся во что-то большое и зелёное. Он протягивал мне пластиковый таз. - Собери бельё, Белла, - он чуть кивнул в сторону стиральной машины.

- Да, - согласилась я, взяла таз и начала выкладывать в него бельё, затем я открыла кран, нужно было на всякий случай ещё раз прополоскать вещи, - я сейчас, - повернула я голову в его сторону и обомлела. Он уже стоял в одной рубашке с закатанными рукавами, куртки не было.

- Я помогу, - ответил он.

Всё, что произошло дальше невозможно описать словами. Он превратился в размытое пятно, мелькавшее у меня перед глазами. Оно кружилось по маленькому пространству ванной комнаты, словно смерч, но без разрушений. Через какую-то минуту в комнате было абсолютно сухо, отжатая тряпка лежала на ведре, даже металлический ободок стиральной машины сверкал словно новенький. Таз, в который я наливала воду, успел заполниться только на четверть.

- Ох, - только и смогла сказать я, с недоумением оглядывая пол, словно пытаясь отыскать там воду. Её не было! А я растерянно стояла, как мокрая курица, - что это было?

- Ничего, - пожал плечами Эдвард, - чем я ещё могу помочь? – в тёплом золоте плясали хитрые искорки.

- Спасибо, я сама, - по слогам произнесла я, выключая воду, наш с ним разговор занял времени больше, чем его уборка!

- Уверена? – правая бровь взлетела вверх.

- Да, - я кинула взгляд на таз и покраснела, ещё не хватало, чтобы он смотрел, как я полощу и развешиваю свои трусы и лифчики.

- О, - он проследил за моим взглядом, - да, конечно, я подожду в гостиной, можно?

Ещё спрашивает! Нужно! Но только молча кивнула. Сама мысль о том, что внизу меня ждёт Эдвард Каллен, приводила моё тело в такой трепет, что я никак не могла справиться с охватившей конечности дрожью. Я быстро переоделась в сухие старые тренировочные брюки, надела топик, а сверху натянула старый мешковатый синий свитер с длинными рукавами. Шерстяные носки завершали образ «оборванки». С бьющимся сердцем я спускалась по лестнице, боясь поскользнуться, но обошлось. Эдвард стоял неподвижно, словно статуя, я его уже видела таким, но в этот раз от него не исходило ни ненависти, ни напряжения.

Я прошла к дивану и уселась на самый краешек, не сводя глаз со своего божества. Так хотелось, чтобы он сел рядом, взял меня за руку, провёл прохладными пальцами по моей щеке. «Стоп, Белла. Куда тебя несёт? Неужели ты превращаешься в одну из озабоченных дурочек, к которым ещё полгода назад относилась покровительственно снисходительно? Смотрела на их глупое выражение лица, осоловелые глаза, хлопающие ресницами, губы, которые они обязательно облизывали всякий раз, когда объект их вожделения приближался?» Видимо так, потому что во рту пересохло только от одного взгляда на Эдварда, и я поймала себя на мысли, что мне действительно хочется их облизать. Но, вспомнив, как отвратительно это выглядит со стороны, я просто чуть поджала их, слегка облизнув их изнутри уже шершавым и почти сухим языком. Вот чёрт! Всё это время он внимательно следил за мной, на его лице отражались удивление, любопытство, интерес. Он чуть склонил голову в своей обычной манере и приглушённым голосом спросил:

- Боишься меня? Опять этот дурацкий вопрос!

- Эдвард, нет, - мне стало смешно, - теперь каждый раз, прежде чем подойти, будешь спрашивать меня об этом? – я улыбнулась. – Мы с тобой уже это выяснили, я тебя не боюсь!

Неужели я его озадачила? Он присел рядом со мной, от этой близости закружилась голова. Я чуть прикрыла глаза, потянула носом воздух. Самый лучший в мире запах. Это запах Эдварда.

- Что ты делаешь, Белла? Я распахнула глаза. Оказалось, я так увлеклась, что уже практически наклонилась к нему, когда тянулась к этому восхитительному аромату. Что я творю? Я снова покраснела. - Я, - начала я, смущаясь, - я…, мне нравится, как ты пахнешь, Эдвард!

- Что? – пришла его очередь удивляться. Я поджала под себя ноги и уткнулась носом в колени, чтобы спрятать раскрасневшиеся щёки.

- Это ненормально, да? – прошептала я, чуть не плача от злости на себя за то, что рядом с ним моментально превращаюсь в безмозглую идиотку.

- Для человека, - он чуть помедлил, - нет…

А для вампира? Конечно, нормально! Но я же не хочу тебя съесть! Он вздрогнул. Я что, сказала это вслух?

- Эдвард, - он молчал и не шевелился, только закрытые веки чуть подрагивали, - Эдвард, прости, - я снова сделала ему больно!

Очень осторожно, словно к хрустальному бокалу, я притронулась подушечками пальцев к его руке. Холодная, гладкая. Он приоткрыл глаза, я вопросительно посмотрела на него: «Можно»? Он не ответил, но и руку не убрал. Чуть смелее я провела пальцами по его ладони, а потом обхватила её обеими руками, словно согревая. Это было невероятно приятное ощущение. Я выдохнула. Теперь всё стало правильным. Моё место рядом с ним. И мне нужно научиться с этим жить.

- Расскажи о себе, - попросила я.

- Что ты хочешь знать? - Как ты стал вампиром? Сколько тебе лет?

Мы говорили долго, очень долго. Вернее, говорил в основном он, я лишь задавала вопросы, которых, с каждым его ответом становилось всё больше и больше. Удивительная история его обращения, его семья, их образ жизни, сильно отличавшийся от им подобных, полностью захватили моё внимание. Я как заворожённая сидела и слушала, слушала, словно передо мной, вдруг, открыли дверцу в другой, параллельный мир, о существовании которого я смутно догадывалась, но до конца не верила. Мир загадочный и невероятный, несущий в себе страшные тайны и нечеловеческую жестокость.

- Эдвард, это правда, что моего отца убили вампиры? – его глаза стали серьёзными, от взгляда повеяло холодом, он как-то неуловимо изменился, стал похож на … вампира: собранный, равнодушный, устрашающий.

- Да, - сухо ответил он, - и мы не знаем, кто он или они, - видимо, он заметил, что я задрожала, поэтому взял мою руку, чуть сжал её, поглаживая большим пальцем запястье, - но мы знаем их запах, Белла, и если встретим их, то…

Он не договорил, но и так стало понятно.

- Нет, Эдвард, не надо, - прошептала я, - пожалуйста, не надо, - я подняла глаза, чтобы он понял, что я не хочу мести, глупо ввязываться в драку и мстить вампиру за то, что его создала таким природа. - Ты не убийца, пожалуйста, не надо, в мире и так полно жестокости, мы не можем изменить его…

- Белла, - прошептал он, и поднёс мою руку к своему лицу. Он прижался к ней своим холодным лбом, я тихо сидела, замерев, но руку чуть ломило от незаживающих синяков, поэтому я высвободилась. Он моментально поднял глаза, неужели подумал, что мне неприятно? Я положила ладони на его щёки, кончиками пальцев осторожно водя по бровям, идеально ровному носу, по гладкой мраморной коже… И снова то же ощущение, небольшое покалывание, словно тысячами мелких иголочек, не болезненное, но невероятно приятное. Я будто приросла к нему, не в силах разорвать эту связь, невидимые нити, что привязали меня к нему. Навсегда. Но всему приходит конец. Он мягко отстранился и исчез.

- Прости, мне всё ещё очень тяжело находиться с тобой так близко, - он говорил с трудом, стоя в дальнем углу гостиной.

- Да, я понимаю, - я виновато опустила голову, почему, вот почему я не могу держать себя в руках? Я чувствовала свою вину, знала, что это из-за моих прикосновений, из-за жара моего возбуждённого тела он так мучается. Но обещать себе, что больше так не поступлю, я не могла. Потому что достаточно чётко осознала, что механизм взросления моего подросткового организма уже запущен, что восемнадцатилетнее взрослеющее тело уже ощутило на себе первый гормональный всплеск, и пытается доказать стыдливому сознанию, что внутри проснулась Женщина со своими, заложенными природой, желаниями. И сейчас, когда последствия этих тайных желаний вырвались наружу, я наблюдала, как рушатся мои надежды, дивные мечты о близости с любимым человеком. Он даже рядом находиться не может.

И какая-то, свободная от моих внезапно вспыхнувших чувств, частичка моего сознания упорно пыталась пробиться с одной мыслью: «Это неправильно! Противоестественно! Так не должно быть! Нужно уехать!». Отличные отметки по биологии и углублённый курс любимого предмета, видимо, не прошли даром. Я с потрясающим спокойствием восприняла сексуальное желание, проявившееся в собственном организме. Просто зафиксировала его как данность, словно рассматривала себя под микроскопом, как пресловутую инфузорию. Теперь я смотрела на Эдварда, его измученное болью и страданием лицо, застывшую фигуру. Антропоморфные черты ещё не значили схожесть его физиологии с человеческой. А я, расспрашивая о его жизни, совсем не касалась этой темы… Что же делать?

- Эдвард, - прошептала я, - он поднял на меня свои потемневшие голодные глаза, - скажи, а были случаи, когда вампир и человек, - я тщательно подбирала слова, - были бы вместе?

Ужас, моментально отразившийся на его лице, был мне ответом. Значит, нет… Что ж, вот ты и попалась, Белла. Нужно было что-то решать. И решать нужно было немедленно, иначе… Я обессилено откинулась на спинку дивана, мысли разбежались в разные стороны, на меня накатила странная усталость, словно я весь день была занята тяжёлой физической работой, веки слипались, тяжелели.

- Мы не сможем быть вместе? – мне казалось, что я плыву по реке, прохладный ветерок обдувал мою разгорячённую кожу…

- Нет, - ответил мне ветер, и стих, мягкая волна уложила меня на берег.

Я осталась лежать в тишине и темноте.


	23. Глава 22

**Глава 22.**

Утро, мрачное как мои мысли и холодное как руки Эдварда, встретило меня густым туманом, окутавшим город, словно прозрачной ватой. Я входила в главный корпус, боясь встретиться с ним взглядом. Стыдно было за вчерашнее, больно за осознание невозможности, гадко от своих отступнических мыслей, обидно за его безмолвие. Он молчал. Не навязывался, не пытался разговорить меня или объясниться, он просто следовал за мной тенью, я постоянно ощущала его присутствие, даже если и не видела его. Он дал мне время.

Странная фраза. Дал мне время. Мы воспринимали само понятие времени по-разному. Для меня оно было скорее единицей физической, линейной, я могла наблюдать эту величину в развитии от самого своего детства до нынешнего момента, замечая все изменения, которые происходили со мной, как я взрослела, как старились люди, окружающие меня, я была непосредственной участницей на своём жизненном отрезке. А для него время застыло на месте, стало понятием философским, он превратился в стороннего наблюдателя, фиксирующего процессы бытия, бездушно и хладнокровно констатирующего факты. Вчерашняя истерика, видимо, выжала из меня последние силы.

Ощущение было такое, что я живу на автопилоте. Я сидела на уроках, о чём-то говорила в столовой с Анджелой, спокойно игнорировала едкие замечания Джессики и Лорен, будто это вовсе не я, а всего лишь моё бледное подобие. Все эмоции и чувства я запрятала так глубоко, что они не имели никакого шанса вырваться наружу. И это было хорошо. Потому что не хотелось страдать, не хотелось мучиться, биться в истерике или обливаться горючими слезами. Не хотелось ничего!

Я даже не осталась на тренировку. Мисс Молли ничего не сказала, только покачала головой, когда после работы я направилась к выходу. Рэйчел тоже не вышла из-за барной стойки, но по её чёрным квиллетским глазам я поняла, что она представляет, что со мной происходит и мне сочувствует, но вмешиваться с советами не станет. За это я была безмерно им благодарна. Дома меня ждало одиночество. Играть спектакль «Я – Белла Свон, у которой всё в порядке» здесь было некому, отсутствие зрителей, поддерживающих моё внешнее спокойствие, заставило вернуться мысли, которые я упорно гнала целый день.

Что мне делать? Как дальше жить? Справиться с потоком бьющихся в агонии образов, картинок, слов, действий я уже просто не могла. Тысячу раз я пожалела, что не осталась на работе, но возвращаться в клуб было поздно. Поэтому я достала из шкафа босоножки мисс Молли, надела шорты и майку и полностью отдалась тренировке. Я истязала своё тело, пока оно не начало ныть и просить пощады. И даже тогда я заставила себя отжаться ещё пять раз, сесть на шпагат и сделать «мостик». Обессиленная, я сползла по стене и рухнула на пол. Холодные структурные обои царапали кожу, разгорячённое физическими нагрузками тело задрожало от холода, но я была не в силах оторвать голову от этой прохлады, я ещё сильнее прижалась плечами и спиной к стене. Этот холод напоминал мне Эдварда. Я так и сидела на полу, обхватив согнутые колени руками. Эдвард. Эдвард. Эдвард. Никуда я не уеду, не сбегу, не спрячусь. Потому что невозможно спрятаться от того, что сидит глубоко внутри тебя, вырвать клок из собственного сердца, невозможно разлюбить! То, что я любила его – не вызывало никаких сомнений. Вчерашние глупые мысли о близости показались мне такой ерундой, я хмыкнула, к чёрту всё! Если уж крашенная синей краской стена напоминает мне о нём… Как мне с этим справиться?

Внезапно я поняла, что нужно сделать. Вскочила, и как только не упала с такой платформы, удивляюсь, наскоро приняла душ, нацепила тёплую одежду и выбежала на улицу. Мой пикап торжественно возвестил всему городу о моём позднем отбытии. Наплевать. Меня догнала полицейская машина, дав сигнал припарковаться. Сердце защемило, я вспомнила, как точно так же меня останавливал Чарли. Я остановилась на обочине, опустила стекло. Из крузера вышел Гарри Клирвоутер, исполняющий обязанности шерифа Форкса.

- Привет, Белла, - поздоровался он, внимательно оглядев кабину.

Не понятно, то ли он искал у меня контрабанду, например, оружие, то ли сделал это машинально, по привычке.

- Добрый вечер, мистер Клирвоутер, - ответила я.

- Куда это ты собралась так поздно? – улыбаясь, словно невзначай поинтересовался он.

- В Ла-Пуш, Билли сказал заезжать в любое время, вот я и решила навестить их, - я натянула улыбку, - не хочется ужинать одной, может, мне перепадёт кусочек рыбки по Вашему рецепту, мистер Гарри?

При слове «Ла-Пуш» он расслабился, а от упоминания рыбы вообще растянулся в такой широченной улыбке, что мне даже стало не по себе:

- Так поезжай сразу же к Сью, Белла! Не знаю, как у Билли, а у неё всегда свежая рыба имеется, - похвастался он.

Чувствовалось, что от сердца у него отлегло. Ещё бы, дружить с вампирами нельзя, а в Ла-Пуш - поздно вечером, одной и без присмотра – пожалуйста.

- Спасибо, мистер Клирвоутер, я на месте разберусь, - пообещала я.

Он отсалютовал мне, приложив палец к шляпе, вразвалочку добрался до машины и уехал. В Ла-Пуш я въезжала уже затемно. Джейкоб ждал меня на подъездной дорожке, наверное, услышал знакомый рык мотора пикапа, всё-таки, он долгое время принадлежал семье Блэков, пока папа не купил его у них этой весной.

- Привет, Беллз! Какой сюрприз, - он вытащил меня из машины и закружил как маленького ребёнка, держа за подмышки, и подняв высоко над головой. Мои сорок восемь килограммов ему были нипочём.

Я безвольно дрыгала ногами в воздухе и, задыхаясь от возмущения, шипела:

- Поставь меня сейчас же на землю, Джейкоб! Он только рассмеялся и подбросил меня вверх, сердце ухнуло от неожиданности: - Отпусти, Джейк, - взмолилась я.

Он аккуратно поставил меня на ноги, убедился, что я не падаю, чмокнул в нос, и прошептал:

- Я так рад тебя видеть, Белла!

Его очаровательная искренняя улыбка согрела мою душу, я улыбнулась ему в ответ:

- Спасибо, Джейк. Как дела?

Мы шли по узкой тропинке вдоль кромки леса, все более или менее интересные и незначительные темы были уже исчерпаны, Джейкоб как-то очень шумно набрал в лёгкие воздуха и, резко повернувшись ко мне, спросил:

- Так, зачем же ты всё-таки приехала, Беллз?

- Я хотела спросить тебя, Джейк, - смущаясь, начала я, он затих, наверное, почувствовал, насколько мне тяжело, - как это – любить того, кто не отвечает тебе взаимностью?

- Ты решила поменять своё мнение обо мне? – попытался пошутить он, но ухмылка вышла фальшивой, я бы сказала, грустной и отчаянной.

Я вздохнула:

- Джейк…

- Да перестань, я понял тебя, Беллз. Ты пытаешься отговорить меня от глупостей, сейчас начнёшь рассказывать, что я должен оставить эту дурацкую мысль, жить своей жизнью, найти себе девушку и забыть о тебе, так?

- Но, ведь, трудно жить, не имея возможности прикоснуться к любимому, обнимать, целовать, и… - слова потерялись в моей голове, я не могла выбрать подходящие, - как с этим справиться?

- Молча, руками, - зло бросил он, но за этой внезапной вспышкой гнева я заметила тщательно спрятанное смущение моего друга Джейкоба, милого и добродушного мальчика, с которым мы вместе в детстве строили песочные замки.

Детство кончилось…

- Прости, - прошептала я, - я не об этом хотела тебя спросить, - ну, зачем вру?

Об этом! Именно об этом! Но, тем и хороши друзья, что им не нужно разжёвывать всякую мелочь, облекать в словесную форму смущающие вопросы или потаённые желания. Настоящие друзья это чувствуют… Его лицо сразу же стало очень серьёзным, резким и очень-очень взрослым.

- Ты же ведь, - он взял меня за плечи, чуть наклонился, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза, - Беллз, нет, ты ведь говорила о себе, да? Ты влюбилась?

- Джейк, - чуть не плача прошептала я, мне стало так стыдно!

- Беллз! – Джейкоб встряхнул меня, - Кто он? Я его знаю? Я знаком с ним? – я покраснела.

- Джейк…

- Ты его любишь, - Джейкоб отпустил меня, - а он тебя нет, так? – он приподнял моё лицо своими горячими руками, - я прав?

- Да, - выдохнула я, отпираться было бесполезно, - и он не любит меня, Джейкоб.

- Господи, Белла, - Джейкоб прижал мою голову к своей мощной груди, я ощущала щекой жар, исходивший от его тела и громкие частые удары сердца, - маленькая моя, - он гладил меня огромной ладонью по волосам, а я, уткнувшись носом в его футболку, обливала её слезами, хлынувшими из глаз.

- Мы с тобой в одной лодке, - проговорила я, когда слёзы кончились.

- Да уж, - кисло выдавил он, а потом, взял за руку, - может, останешься? Я привычно вскинула на него глаза, готовая дать отпор, но устыдилась. Как можно так плохо думать о своём лучшем друге? Я смотрела на него и в данную минуту видела только друга, сострадающего, сочувствующего, понимающего, предлагающего свою поддержку.

- Нет, Джейк, спасибо, мне надо домой, - прошептала я, он взял меня за руку и повёл к пикапу. Рука была не просто горячей, она была обжигающей. Он болен? Я дотронулась до его лба. - Джейк, у тебя температура, очень высокая, тебе надо в больницу!

- Нет, Беллз, - криво улыбнулся он, - со мной всё в порядке, так и должно быть, просто мне жаль, что это именно сейчас, - он замолчал, потом махнул рукой, - не обращай внимания, ерунда…

- Ты уверен? – я заволновалась. - Да, говорю же тебе, всё нормально, - он подсадил меня в кабину пикапа. - Я позвоню тебе, - сказала я, заводя мотор.

- Буду ждать, - ответил он, - береги себя, Беллз!

Дома было тихо. Его не было или я его просто не видела.

Эта тишина угнетала меня. Несколько раз я порывалась позвать его, попросить выйти из темноты, но каждый раз, набрав воздуха в грудь, шумно выдыхала. Ну, что я ему скажу? Эти мучения изводили меня, выжигали новые шрамы на сердце. Больно. Как же больно. Вот она, ломка. Интересно, как долго я продержусь? Эта мысль крутилась в моей голове, пока я не впала в беспамятство, погрузившись в глубокий и беспокойный сон.

Наступающий ноябрь принёс первые заморозки. Я долго прогревала машину с утра, любуясь на маленькие лужицы, покрытые тонким слоем льда, который уже начал потрескиваться под слабыми лучами осеннего солнца, превращающийся в осколки зеркального стекла, сверкая миллионами различных оттенков. Жёлто-красная листва деревьев заиграла новыми яркими красками, солнце осветило город, дав возможность умирающей природе покрасоваться напоследок. Я с удовольствием рассматривала знакомые пейзажи за окном пикапа, пока ехала в школу. Студенты и преподаватели высыпали на улицу, подставляя лица едва тёплым, ласкающим октябрьским солнечным лучам. Солнце? Бог мой! Как я могла забыть? Он же говорил, что не может выходить на солнце! Вся радость, едва зародившаяся во мне, тут же померкла. Я его сегодня не увижу! Как я прожила этот день – не помню. Хотелось поскорее вернуться домой. На работе я настолько торопилась, что пару раз выронила керхер. "Так не пойдёт! Надо успокоиться", - подумала я. А потом ужаснулась. А, что, если он не придёт? От этой мысли лёгкие сдавило, закружилась голова, меня затошнило. Нет! Нет! Он не может не придти! Я же не видела его целый день! Он не может так поступить со мной!

Я старалась быстрее закончить уборку, но у меня всё валилось из рук. Мисс Молли уже начала занятия, а я всё никак не могла совладать с собой. Осталось вымыть ещё половину. - Белла, ну-ка успокойся, - прикрикнула на меня мисс Молли, и это подействовало.

– Марш домой, - она снова повысила голос, заметив, что я в нерешительности застыла перед пилоном, раздумывая, остаться на тренировку или нет.

Я молча кивнула, потянула керхер и пошла убирать оборудование. Уже одетая, вспомнила, что забыла средство для мытья сцены, пришлось возвращаться в зал. Я нашла розовый пузырёк, кивнула Рэйчел, что-то активно обсуждающей с шеф-поваром, который крутил перед её носом огромной кожаной папкой с меню, и пошла в кладовку. Поставив средство на полку, закрыла дверь, выключила свет и, стоя в тёмном предбаннике кладовки, нажала на ручку двери, чтобы выйти в коридор. Кладовка располагалась в узком закутке, ведущем в сторону пожарного выхода для персонала, который постоянно был закрыт на ключ: этой дверью никто не пользовался. Я уже почти открыла дверь, как, вдруг, почувствовала, как кто-то тянет её за ручку с другой стороны. Тут же послышался приглушённый шёпот, дверь открылась наполовину, в образовавшуюся щель я увидела Джесси, девушку-официантку из малого зала и Тома, помощника повара. Они целовались. Страстно, безудержно, неистово, как могут целоваться только влюблённые друг в друга люди.

По клубу уже давно ходили слухи об их отношениях, кто-то говорил, что они собирались пожениться, настолько у них всё серьёзно, но я никогда не поддерживала эти разговоры, предпочитая ни во что не вмешиваться. Сейчас же я стояла, судорожно размышляя, что мне делать. Меня они не видели, я находилась в тёмной каморке, а дверь, вероятно, открыли, чтобы спрятаться от вездесущего мистера Дженкинса с его многочисленными камерами. Уйти я не могла, стыдно было выйти сейчас вот так, помешать им, в голову пришла мгновенная мысль сбежать, но ключ торчал в замке снаружи… Поэтому я так и стояла, боясь пошевелиться. Их дыхание стало тяжёлым, постоянно перемежаясь с низкими всхлипами и стонами. Я увидела, как Том резко перевернул Джесси, она оказалась прижата к нему спиной, теперь наши с ней глаза были на одном уровне, они были широко распахнуты, но вряд ли она замечала что-нибудь вокруг. Она чуть наклонилась вперёд, обхватила левую руку Тома и сдавила свою грудь, его правая рука осторожно приподняла её короткую юбку, обнажив гладкую чуть загорелую кожу бедра, так контрастирующую с чёрной кружевной резинкой чулка. А рука Тома уже проскользнула сквозь чёрные атласные трусики, Джессика вскрикнула и задышала ещё чаще, глаза закатились, рот приоткрылся, я видела, как она облизнула свои яркие, чуть припухшие от страстных поцелуев губы, она накрыла своей правой рукой руку Тома:

- Сильнее, - прохрипела она, начиная двигаться в том же ритме, что и он. - Да, детка, - ответный шёпот Тома должен был заставить меня выйти из ступора, но я стояла, не двигаясь, с бьющимся сердцем и как заворожённая смотрела на лицо Джессики: крылья носа трепетали, сам он немного сморщился, образуя на переносице небольшую складку, закрытые веки подрагивали, рот жадно хватал воздух в перерывах между стонами. Наконец, она на секунду сильно зажмурилась, а потом резко распахнула горящие глаза, на щеках появился румянец, на лбу выступили маленькие капельки пота, Джесс негромко вскрикнула, и этот звук мгновенно перешёл в сладостный шёпот:

- Люблю тебя, - выдохнула она, откинувшись ему на спину. Выражение абсолютного счастья и полного умиротворения появилось на её лице, он нежно прижал её к себе, целуя в ушко.

- И я тебя, детка, очень-очень люблю, - нежно ответил он. Она поправила юбку, легко коснулась его губ и попыталась оторваться:

- Мне пора, Том…

Но он всё ещё держал её за руку:

- Жду тебя через час, уже скучаю, Джесси…

И было в этом голосе столько нежности, столько тепла и надежды! Я стояла с колотившимся сердцем, пытаясь осознать случившееся. Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем я обрела способность двигаться. Я закрыла дверь, пробежала мимо охранника, бросив ему на стол ключ от кладовки, и буквально рванула к своему пикапу. Перед глазами так и стояло лицо Джесси, искривлённое гримасой, медленно переходящей в расслабленную умиротворённость.

Я никак не могла сосредоточиться на дороге, опасно было ехать в таком состоянии, поэтому я остановилась, вышла из кабины, обогнула грузовичок. Я стояла сзади пикапа, всматриваясь в темноту полночной трассы. Ветер трепал мои волосы, задувая за воротник, заставляя тело покрываться гусиной кожей. Но я упорно стояла, ожидая. Вот темноту озарил свет фар, больно ударив по глазам, плавный шорох шин подсказал, что он остановился, хлопнула дверца машины… На что я обрекаю себя? Или что теряю? Не важно!

Решение принято, я шагнула вперёд, прижалась к любимому телу и выдохнула:

- Эдвард…


	24. Глава 23

**Глава 23.**

- Эдвард, - я бросилась к нему, вцепившись руками в воротник его куртки, словно боялась, что он уйдёт, испарится, растворится, исчезнет, пропадёт.

- Белла, что случилось?

Вот опять, вечное его желание спасти меня, беспрестанно попадающую в неловкие ситуации и, влипающую в неприятности, тянет их ко мне, эти неприятности, как магнитом.

- Случилось, - голос сорвался на дикий крик, но я заглушила его, уткнувшись в его рубашку лицом. – Случилось, - приглушённо выдавила я, успокаиваясь только от одного вдоха его запаха: чистый снег, утренняя роса, луговые цветы наполнили мои лёгкие, вызывая приятное головокружение. Выдох. – Тебя не было два дня!

- Белла, - облегчение в голосе мне послышалось? Неужели он не понимает, что я не могу, физически не могу находиться вдали от него? Что для меня это были два дня настоящей пытки? Будто организм, сошедший с ума от этой нереальной любви, выработал условный рефлекс: нет его – появляется боль, и чем дольше его нет, тем боль становится сильнее, мучительнее.

- Эдвард, - я уже тихо скулила, безнадёжно, как щенок, своим маленьким собачьим разумом понимающий, что его сейчас выкинут на улицу за покусанный новый ботинок главы семьи, - я не могу без тебя, не могу, - признание вырвалось из груди, и пустота заполнилась спокойствием.

- Белла, - прохладная рука легла на затылок, холодные губы чуть тронули висок, морозное дыхание успокоило бурлящую, несущуюся по венам кровь. – Пойдём, тебе нужно домой…

Я вскинула глаза,испуганные, затравленные двухдневным одиночеством и болью, руки снова вцепились в мягкую ворсистую ткань его куртки.

Он что, хочет избавиться от меня?

- Я никуда не уйду, обещаю, - прошептал он, снова прижимаясь губами к моим волосам, - идём, - и он чуть подтолкнул меня к пассажирской двери.

Мы ехали в город, Эдвард одной рукой вёл машину, вторую же я со всей силы сжимала своими пальцами, держала, боясь отпустить.

Несколько крупных капель упали на лобовое стекло, потом на крышу, а затем дождь перешёл в сильный ливень. Эдвард включил дворники и печку. От согревающего тепла я расслабилась, чуть отпустив свою хватку. Под этот монотонный звук работающих дворников и пролившегося неба я уставилась в окно. И лишь когда мы проехали дорожный указатель «Форкс» у меня появилось полное ощущение дежа-вю. Снова дождь. Эдвард за рулём, я рядом с разбитым сердцем. В прошлый раз я решилась отдать ему свою жизнь, в этот пожертвовала жизнью личной. На что ещё я готова ради призрачной надежды всего лишь быть рядом с ним, ощущать прохладу его тела, вдыхать неповторимый морозный свежий аромат, присущий только ему и больше никому в мире. Чего ещё я могу лишиться ради этого… человека? Да, какая разница. Ради любимого.

- Белла? – я не сразу поняла, что он зовёт меня, даже не заметила, что мы стоим около моего дома, мотор был уже выключен, отчего звук дождя ещё больше усилился. – Тебе надо домой, иди поешь, прими горячий душ и ложись в постель.

- Что? А ты? – я испугалась.

- Я приду позже, обещаю, - он провёл тыльной стороной ладони по моей левой щеке, от этого холодного прикосновения моё тело бросило в жар.

- Хорошо, - прошептала я, взяла рюкзак и выскочила из машины.

Я бросилась на кухню, достала из холодильника быстрозамороженный ужин, рывком разорвала упаковку, высыпала содержимое на тарелку и поставила в микроволновку. Потом побежала в душ. Мне казалось, что я провела в ванной не так уж и много времени, но когда я спускалась по лестнице, микроволновка надрывно сигналила. Заглотав еду, совершенно не понимая, что я ем, я снова побежала в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы.

Стоя у раковины и рассматривая своё отражение в зеркале, я пришла в настоящий ужас: безжизненные от двухдневного ожидания потухшие глаза с залёгшими тенями, измождённое лицо. Господи, во что я превратилась? Нет, я не смогу без него. Это точно. Ещё раз глубоко вздохнув, я начала собирать бельё с сушилки, складывая его аккуратной стопочкой, тут моё внимание привлекла стиральная машинка, сияющая своей неестественной белизной. Я опустилась перед ней на корточки, провела пальцем по поверхности. Нет, только не это!

- Нет, нет! – закричала я.

- Белла, что случилось? – он стоял в дверях с испуганным выражением лица.

- Эдвард, - я сделала два глубоких вдоха и выдоха, чтобы успокоиться, - что это?

- Это стиральная машина, Белла, - спокойно ответил он.

- Я понимаю, - меня уже начало трясти, - я понимаю, что это стиральная машина. А ещё я понимаю, что это – не моя стиральная машина, Эдвард! Как ты это объяснишь?

Я была зла, очень зла. Откуда это во мне? Раньше я была более выдержанной и спокойной. То ли сказались волнения последнего месяца, то ли сдвинулся гормональный фон всего организма, но я чувствовала, что мне просто необходимо выпустить пар. Господи, я превращаюсь в истеричку! Я снова сделала два вдоха и выдоха.

- Это ты установил её? – уже спокойнее спросила я.

- Да, - ответил он, - не сердись, я просто хотел помочь и, - он замялся, - этого никто не видел, поверь! Как-будто, это сейчас имело значение.

- Сколько? – шёпотом спросила я. Он приподнял одну бровь. - Сколько я должна тебе денег, Эдвард? – он вздрогнул от того, что эта фраза прозвучала отрывисто и жёстко, - или ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе платить за меня?

- Белла, - мягко начал он, - я…

- Сколько? – я повысила голос. Мало того, что я живу в их доме, теперь они ещё и технику будут мне покупать? С этим я смириться никак не могла.

- Триста долларов, - ответил он. - Врёшь, - я смотрела прямо ему в глаза, он смутился, клянусь, смутился! - Хорошо, четыреста семьдесят пять долларов и девяносто девять центов, - отчеканил он.

- Я верну, - и это прозвучало, как угроза.

Он улыбнулся:

- Нисколько не сомневаюсь. Ох, Элис, могла бы и предупредить... - пробурчал он, направляясь к выходу.

- При чём здесь Элис, Эдвард? – неужели вся семья в курсе всех моих мелочных проблем.

Я вскочила на ноги, совершенно позабыв о том, что стопка с бельём у меня в руках, конечно же, потеряла равновесие и начала падать на спину. Как он умудрился поймать меня, поставить на ноги и не дать разлететься чистому белью по всей ванной, не представляю. Потому что, когда я моргнула, я уже твёрдо держалась на ногах, а у него в руках было моё бельё, причём один из бюстиков, голубой в тонкую серую полоску, висел на мизинце, покачиваясь на бретельке.

Отлично!

Скромно!

Со вкусом!

Верх презентабельности!

Я молча смотрела на плавно раскачивающийся лифчик, жёсткие чашечки с поролоном и голубые атласные цветочки, скрепляющие бюстье и лямки, этот предмет гардероба мне подарила Рене на прошлый День рождения.

- Белла, если своя грудь – не выдающаяся, её можно выделить искусственно, и нечего смущаться, этот маленький обман никто не заметит, а лишнее восхищение со стороны мужчин не помешает никогда, поверь, - увещевала она меня в магазине.

Я согласилась и надевала этот злосчастный бюстик только под одну кофточку, слишком свободную, чтобы подчеркивать мою «невыдающуюся» часть тела. И вот сейчас я стояла и смотрела, как этот лифчик висит на пальце моего любимого мужчины, он медленно переводит взгляд с него на меня, а я краснею! И не просто краснею, а покрываюсь малиновыми пятнами вплоть до пяток! Какой стыд!

Я заметила, как он уставился на мою грудь, ещё бы, обтягивающая шёлковая пижама давала возможность убедиться, что размер моей груди и толщина чашечки бюстика ой как разнятся! Я медленно опустила глаза вниз, следя за его взглядом, и обомлела! Мои соски торчали сквозь тонкий слой шёлка! Холод от кафельного пола ванной побежал по ногам вверх, я физически чувствовала, как поднимаются волоски на ногах, гусиной кожей покрывается спина, живот, плечи, соски совсем сжались в маленькие комочки и теперь вызывающе смотрелись на фоне моей бледнеющей, розового оттенка кожи. Я готова была провалиться от стыда!

- А-ах, - я испустила короткий вопль, подняла на него глаза и оторопела: на меня смотрели два чёрных, абсолютно чёрных, как непроглядная ночь, глаза! Я повернулась и бросилась вон из ванной. Как не поскользнулась и не упала, не понимаю, но очнулась я уже в своей постели, свернувшись в клубок, я сидела, прижавшись к спинке кровати.

Тишина.

Его не было слышно.

Ушёл?

Вот я идиотка!

Он же говорил, что уйдёт, когда ему станет тяжело бороться с жаждой. Что же делать? Я сидела в темноте, прислушиваясь к учащенному биению своего сердца. Постепенно его ритм выровнялся, дыхание тоже стало ровным и спокойным.

- Эдвард? – тихо позвала я.

- Я здесь, - откликнулся он из угла. Он что, всё это время сидел в кресле-качалке, а я его просто не заметила?

– Тебе лучше? – поинтересовалась я.

- Уже да, - тихо ответил он.

- Прости, - прошептала я.

- За что? – он застонал, - Белла, ты ни в чём не виновата, но извиняешься!

- За то, что делаю тебе больно, - упрямо продолжила я, - может, ты расскажешь мне, как я должна себя вести рядом с тобой? В смысле, что я могу делать, а что нет, чтобы тебе было легче, - начала я.

- Ты всё делаешь правильно, Белла, это я во всём виноват, - он чуть слышно приблизился ко мне и встал на колени рядом с моей кроватью, протянул руку, - я постоянно подвергаю тебя опасности.

О-о-о, эта пламенная речь была мне уже знакома до боли, впрочем, как и её последствия: уйду! Но мой, выдрессированный по системе Павлова организм, напрочь отказывался принимать такой вариант. Я не могу позволить ему уйти! Поэтому я решила сменить тему.

- Эдвард, а что ты говорил об Элис? Ты сказал, что она могла бы и предупредить тебя. О чём?

Он сразу замолчал.

- Скажи правду, Эдвард, - попросила я. В чём дело?

- О том, чем закончится сцена в ванной комнате, Белла, - выдохнул он, присаживаясь на моей постели у меня в ногах.

- Что? – в его словах не было никакого смысла.

- У Элис особый дар, - медленно начал он, - она видит будущее, иногда… Я ахнула. - Но наше будущее зависит от наших решений, поэтому она может видеть варианты развития событий. Когда я понял, что невозможно починить твою стиральную машинку и купил тебе другую, она уже могла увидеть, чем это обернётся, и я подозреваю, что она знала, но постаралась скрыть от меня свои мысли, только не понимаю зачем, - он пожал плечами.

От такого обилия информации я растерялась:

- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что Элис видит будущее?

- Да.

- А ты? Ты тоже можешь так?

- Нет, Белла, - он ненадолго замолчал, видимо размышляя, говорить мне или нет.

- Тогда какой дар у тебя? – и тут я догадалась, - ты сказал, что она прятала от тебя свои мысли, значит, ты…

Я не договорила, сердце, казалось, было готово выпрыгнуть за пределы грудной клетки, у меня заболели рёбра от той свистопляски, что творилась у меня внутри. Бог мой!

- Я читаю мысли…

- О, нет, - только и смогла выдавить я, и застонала. Не хватало того, что я и так выгляжу, как полная идиотка, так он ещё всё время знал, о чём я думаю!

- Но, только не у тебя, - очень быстро добавил он, - я не знаю почему, но твои мысли для меня вообще недоступны. И это первый раз за всю историю моего существования.

Я медленно выдохнула:

- Что-то не так с моей головой?

- Я сказал тебе, что я читаю мысли, а ты стала копаться в себе, - хмыкнул он, - я и правда не знаю, почему не «слышу» тебя, но, поверь, когда я это понял, посчитал тебя подарком небес.

- Почему? - Белла, счастье, что у тебя нет необходимости знать, что за вполне благопристойным фасадом среднестатистического обывателя скрываются алчные, завистливые, похотливые людишки, с мерзкими и гнусными мыслями, готовые на предательство и даже убийство. Я невольно вздрогнула. - Но, не всё так плохо и мрачно, - успокоил меня он, - есть по-настоящему милые, добрые и отзывчивые люди, есть творцы, знаешь, больше всего я люблю находиться рядом с консерваториями, - он улыбнулся, - это так приятно, слышать зарождающуюся музыку, которая потом тронет сердца людей…

- Скажи, что их больше, - сглотнула я, пытаясь представить, каково это – слышать чужие мысли.

- Они есть, - уверенно ответил Эдвард, - например, мой отец, - он поправился, - создатель, Карлайл, всегда думает о том, как помочь людям, он хирург, его призвание спасать людские жизни, да и мысли Эсме тоже… Он замолчал. - Когда я встретил тебя и понял, что не слышу тебя, первое, что я сделал – воздал хвалу Судьбе за тот подарок, о котором мечтал многие годы. Я представил себе тебя, ты сидишь рядом со мной, я тебя не слышу, не знаю, о чём ты думаешь, пытаюсь догадаться, как обычный че… Он не договорил, не решившись назвать себя человеком, я молчала. - Но мои надежды на обычное общение тут же разрушились, - горько выдохнул он, - твой запах оказался столь притягательным для меня, что близость с тобой…

- Но ты же терпишь, - снова оборвала его я, зная, что этот разговор снова может завести нас в тупик под названием «уйду».

- Ценой немыслимых усилий, Белла.

- Ты сильный! – постаралась внушить ему уверенность я.

А что мне оставалось?

- Я стараюсь, Белла, я стараюсь… Мы снова помолчали. - Тебе пора спать, - он так быстро оказался рядом с моим лицом, что моё сердце снова пустилось вскачь, - ложись! – и приподнял одеяло.

Я с удовольствием вытянула ноги, только сейчас почувствовав, что они затекли от долгого сидения в одной позе, он укрыл меня сверху одеялом и присел на краешек постели.

- Теперь у меня нет от тебя секретов, Белла, - прошептал он, поправляя одеяло.

"Нет, есть! – подумала я, - самый главный секрет: похож ли ты на человеческого мужчину, любимый?"


	25. Глава 24

**Глава 24.**

- Эдвард, не уходи, - прошептала я. Веки слипались.

- Не уйду, - бархатный шёпот прохладной волной окатил моё лицо. Как приятно. – Спи, моя Белла, - донеслось уже откуда-то издалека.

Моя Белла? Сердце сжалось от этих двух слов. Моя Белла. Конечно, понять, какой смысл вкладывал он в эти слова, не трудно. Я для него как коллекционная бутылка вина для истинного гурмана, как… Я не могла подобрать сравнение, потому что в голове постоянно крутился шоколадный шарик в блестящей обёртке – ёлочная игрушка, которую мне подарили в детстве на Рождество. Каждый день я подходила к ёлке, садилась рядышком, вдыхала неповторимый рождественский аромат свежей хвои (и, как Рене умудрилась достать в Финиксе настоящую ёлку?) и смотрела, и смотрела на этот шарик, не в силах отвести глаз.

Праздник кончился, все гирлянды и игрушки были убраны в коробку на антресоли кладовки, а шоколадное круглое чудо было передано мне в руки: - Белла, вот уж не думала, что ты удержишься от соблазна, - улыбалась Рене, - я никогда не была такой стойкой, - она ласково погладила меня по волосам, - съешь его, это, должно быть, вкусный шоколад. А я никак не могла решиться развернуть блестящую фольгу…

Я спала, и мне снился сон. Огромная, красиво украшенная красными блестящими шарами разных размеров ёлка стояла у окна гостиной, она была настолько большой, что пришлось передвинуть старый диванчик Чарли, чтобы освободить пространство. Своей макушкой ёлка упиралась в потолок, множество фонариков разноцветными огнями подмигивали в такт рождественским песням, в доме пахло хвоей, мандаринами и печёным гусем с яблоками. Я сидела перед елью на коленях и заворожено, словно пятилетняя, смотрела на это великолепие.

Вдруг ко мне подошёл Эдвард. Я видела, что он улыбался, золотистые глаза сияли, тонкие влажные губы приоткрылись, обнажая белые ровные зубы, голос, притягательный, ласковый, будоражил кровь, заставлял кружиться голову: - Белла, - он присел рядом со мной и открыл бутылку вина, наполняя высокий бокал на тонкой длинной ножке. Красная жидкость с терпким запахом плескалась на дне бокала. Он чуть наклонил бокал, заставляя растечься вино по стенкам прозрачного хрусталя, затем круговыми движениями чуть взболтнул и протянул мне. Я аккуратно приняла его, боясь разбить тончайшее стекло, бокал был удивительно холодным и гладким, запах ударил мне в ноздри, заставляя их трепетать, я выдохнула и вдохнула снова, божественный аромат наполнил мои лёгкие, пьянил.

- Попробуй...

Какой необычный вкус. Я снова вдохнула, поставила бокал у своих ног, приятный запах развеялся, тянулся тонким шлейфом, оставляя после себя чуть заметное послевкусие.

- Белла, - я не видела лица Эдварда, только его бледные руки, изящными пальцами обхватившие самый крупный шар на ёлке. Он чуть погладил его большим пальцем, едва сжал в руках, поворачивая его ко мне другой стороной. И тут я поняла, что это вовсе не ёлочный шар, а красное яблоко, сверкающее своим гладким боком. Он разломил его, с глухим треском оно раскололось на две половины. Но вместо прожилок сердцевины с коричневыми косточками внутри находился маленький шоколадный шарик в блестящей фольге с каким-то рисунком. - Как аппетитно, - промурлыкал Эдвард, облизнув губы. И от этого жеста, от тона, которым он произнёс слова, у меня всё внутри сжалось, сердце бешено заколотилось, а дыхание перехватило. Я подвинулась поближе, желая рассмотреть картинку, нечаянно толкнула бокал, тёмная красная жидкость расплескалась прямо на мою белую юбку, расползаясь бордовыми яркими пятнами по нежной шёлковой ткани. Я вздрогнула, подняла глаза и, наконец-то, увидела картинку.

В серебристой зеркальной поверхности отражалась я...

- Эдвард! – я с криком подскочила на кровати, вглядываясь в непроглядную темноту ночи.

- Что случилось, Белла? – пара холодных рук обняла меня за плечи, меня лихорадило. - Ничего, - сбивчиво ответила я, - просто сон, всего лишь сон, - тело ослабло, он уложил меня на подушку, накрыв одеялом.

- Тебе приснился кошмар?

- Да, - прошептала я, обхватив руками его прохладную ладонь и прикладывая её к разгорячённой щеке, - кошмар.

- Спи, Белла, - он погладил меня по голове второй рукой и вдруг стал что-то напевать. Мелодия была красивой, нежной, и в то же время успокаивающей. Под эти чарующие звуки его голоса я окончательно забылась и уснула. Утром, пытаясь дотянуться до кнопки кричащего будильника, я долго соображала, привиделась мне сегодняшняя ночь или нет.

- Эдвард! – крикнула я, но мне никто не ответил.

В школе на парковке я увидела его, стоящего возле "Вольво".

- Доброе утро, - чуть слышно сказала я, он улыбнулся, едва кивнув мне головой. Услышал. Моё сердце заплясало странный танец, румянец вернулся на привычное место, я заметила, как он усмехнулся, в золотистых глазах сверкнули задорные искорки.

- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Белла, - раздалось над моим ухом.

- Ты что тут делаешь? – удивилась я, уже поднимаясь по лестнице на урок.

- Иду на испанский, - спокойно ответил он.

- Ты поменял расписание? – Как он смог? Вся школа знала, что это практически невозможно, миссис Коуп никогда не меняла расписания, как бы её об этом не упрашивали.

- Ты не рада?

- Нет, что ты!

Господи, что он такое говорит? Да я готова была кричать от восторга, что буду сидеть с ним рядом не только на биологии!

Кажется, его появление в классе произвело больше шума, чем он рассчитывал. Дело в том, что раньше я сидела за одной партой рядом с Джессикой, но после последних событий она отсела от меня, и теперь мы сидели поодиночке, но за соседними столами. Как только появился Эдвард, в классе раздалось всеобщее «вау» со стороны женской половины студентов и недовольный стон с мужской. Джессику словно подкинуло на месте, я прямо-таки слышала, как скрипели её мозговые извилины в предвкушении того, что он сядет рядом с ней.

- Эдвард, - слащаво протянула она, убирая со свободного стула свою безвкусную сумку со стразами, - присаживайся, - и она состроила самую милую физиономию, на которую только была способна. Ещё бы, девушка находилась в двух минутах от заветной мечты – заполучить Эдварда Каллена. Я вздохнула, класс замер, наблюдая эту ситуацию, все ждали реакции Эдварда.

- Джессика, - учтиво ответил Эдвард, и слегка склонил голову, по-джентльменски приветствуя нашу Королеву сплетен, а затем прошёл мимо её парты и остановился рядом со мной: - Могу я занять это место, Белла? – вежливо поинтересовался он. Я только молча кивнула, убирая свой рюкзак, тут же уткнувшись глазами в учебник. Я прекрасно знала, что сейчас мы под прицелом десятка пар глаз, с любопытством разглядывающих нас.

- Неужели не мог обойтись без этого спектакля? – вздохнула я, очень тихо произнеся это себе под нос. Но втайне я была довольна, что он рядом со мной, а не со Стенли. Не знаю почему, но мне была неприятна вся эта ситуация, меня раздражал неприкрытый флирт со стороны Джессики. – Джессика, наверное, вне себя…

- Ты ошибаешься, - так же тихо ответил он, когда урок начался, - она только что вернулась в себя, и теперь, по обыкновению, разрабатывает нехитрый план жестокой мести.

Господи, ну, конечно! Он же читает мысли, как я могла забыть.

Уроки с Эдвардом – это нечто. Теперь, когда я узнала его поближе, а он перестал скрывать от меня свою сущность, выяснилось, что знает он намного больше наших преподавателей. У него вообще оказалось несколько высших степеней, так что, представьте, насколько мне было с ним интересно. Казалось, что Эдвард знает абсолютно всё, его вампирская фотографическая память хранила огромное количество различной информации. Весь день я задавала ему вопросы из разных областей: географии, биологии, истории, экономики. Он с удовольствием удовлетворял моё любопытство. Общаться с ним было поистине настоящим удовольствием.

- Ты выглядишь счастливой, Белла, - заметила Анджела на ланче, мы сидели с ней вдвоём за нашим столиком, - в твоей жизни перемены, - и это был не вопрос, а утверждение. Я взглянула на неё, неужели это так заметно? Увидев мою растерянную физиономию, она звонко рассмеялась: - Да, я заметила, Белла. И я не буду спрашивать тебя, что случилось, сама расскажешь, когда сочтёшь нужным, договорились? Я покраснела и молча кивнула. Она – настоящая подруга.

- А ты, как ты, Анджела? Решилась? Глубокий вздох, Анджела поправила очки на носу, этот жест всегда выдавал её нерешительность.

- Нет, Белла, советовать другим намного легче, чем сделать это самой, - грустно прошептала она.

- Так он не знает?

- Нет, - снова прошептала она.

- Андж, - я взяла её за руку, - у тебя всё получится, ты – добрая, милая, умная. Просто скажи ему!

Она какое-то время помолчала, а потом дрожащим голосом произнесла:

- А если он меня не любит? Что мне делать, Белла? Я же люблю его больше жизни! Как я ему скажу? – она уже чуть не ревела.

- Ну, и что? Я же смогла, Андж, и мне всё равно, что он меня не любит, я его люблю! Она уставилась на меня непонимающим взглядом, словно пыталась осознать, правильно ли она поняла то, что я только что произнесла:

- Ты сказала человеку, который тебя не любит, что любишь его? И тебе всё равно? Белла! Поверить не могу! – конец фразы она уже произносила в полном восхищении моей решительностью. – Знаешь, теперь я точно попробую, - твёрдо пообещала она, - спасибо тебе. Но, как ты смогла? Она всё ещё качала головой, когда мы шли к выходу из столовой.

Мельком я взглянула на столик Калленов. Элис и Джаспер по-прежнему держались за руки, забыв про всех и вся, и о чём-то тихо говорили. Эдварда не было. И когда он успел уйти? Физкультура прошла на удивление спокойно. Джессика и Лорен отвесили пару едких замечаний, словно отработали обязательную программу, я не обратила на них никакого внимания. То, что я полностью научилась их игнорировать, меня несказанно радовало. Майк Ньютон бросил на меня пару косых взглядов, не сулящих ничего хорошего, но подойти так и не решился. На парковке я долго искала его глазами, но не нашла. Может, что-нибудь случилось?

Я ходила вокруг своего пикапа, в ожидании посматривая на стоящий на своём месте чистенький сверкающий "Вольво". Было довольно холодно, ночью подморозило, и кое-где на асфальте тускло блестел лёд, не успевший растаять утром, потому что не было солнца. Я пару раз поскальзывалась, но успевала схватиться за бортик своей машины, чтобы не упасть. Окончательно замёрзнув, я залезла в кабину и включила печку. Ну, где же он? Моё сердце колотилось, внутренности скрутило в тугой узел. Я нервно постукивала пальцами по рулю грузовика, случайно задела клаксон, вздрогнула от пронзительного гудка, огласившего стоянку низким басовитым звуком сигнала. Что с ним? Сердце снова набирало обороты. Как он мог уйти не предупредив? И тут до меня дошло, что я переживаю за него. За него! И что сейчас мне абсолютно наплевать на свои чувства. Главное, что меня волнует – чтобы с ним было всё в порядке!

- Эдвард, - простонала я, ещё раз озираясь вокруг. Студенты уже выходили из школы, парковка постепенно заполнялась людьми, мне уже сигналили, чтобы я выруливала с первой линии. Я вздохнула, и выехала со стоянки. Дорога была сплошь покрыта тоненьким слоем льда, я старалась вести машину аккуратно, постоянно чертыхаясь и ругая себя за то, что не отогнала машину к Доулингу, чтобы он поставил цепи противоскольжения. Господи! Если бы был жив Чарли, я сейчас бы не тряслась от страха за рулём старенького «зверя», он-то бы точно не забыл вовремя поставить зимнюю резину и цепи. Чарли!

Тонкая паутина грусти и безысходной тоски оплела мои мысли, я ехала, вспоминая самые светлые моменты нашей жизни. Чарли умел радоваться мелочам, любил свою работу, рыбалку и футбол по вечерам, ненавидел сюрпризы и обожал сочные стейки. Эта его страсть к жареному мясу была первопричиной наших вечных перепалок, я пыталась ограничить количество кофе, которое он выпивал в день, мечтая хотя бы на недельку посадить его на кофеиновую и холестериновую диету. Напрасно! В этом вопросе Чарли стоял на своём до конца. Упрямый! Как же мне его не хватает! Чарли никогда не умел открыто выражать свои чувства, всегда стеснялся показывать свои эмоции на людях, может, этим я и пошла в него, по крайней мере, так считает Рене. Но я знала, что ему нравилось то, что я о нём заботилась, готовила завтраки и ужины. Всё-таки он не очень умело прятал милую добродушную улыбку в своих усах. А теперь его нет…

"Эдвард, где же ты?" - Я и не заметила, как мои мысли перескочили на Эдварда. Неужели он не понимает, что я волнуюсь? И это после того, как я открытым текстом заявила ему, что жить без него не могу? Краска смущения залила моё лицо. Хорошо, что я в машине одна и этого никто не видит. Вела себя, как сумасшедшая, набросилась на него, точно наркоманка, вампирозависимая конченая наркоманка. Ох! Кажется, я не вписалась в поворот, машину занесло на льду, закрутило.

Всё происходило настолько быстро, что мой мозг не успевал реагировать. Я судорожно пыталась понять, что мне делать, вспоминая уроки вождения. Спокойнее, Белла! При заносе переднеприводной нужно поддать газу, заднеприводной, наоборот, нажать на тормоз. Всё-таки, я хорошая ученица, запомнила.

Отличница!

Умница!

Я не знаю, какой у меня привод на пикапе!

Нужно что-то делать, грузовик уже несло, моя голова кружилась, тошнота подкатила к горлу, я нажала на педаль тормоза, машину дёрнуло, меня подбросило наверх. Я ещё и пристегнуться забыла? Раздался глухой удар, перед глазами всё поплыло, я уткнулась лицом во что-то тёплое и влажное, с трудом разлепив веки, обнаружила, что лежу на руле собственного грузовика вниз головой, а с моего лица стекают крупные красные капли, падая прямо на пол. Свет резал глаза. Я прикрыла их, не в силах пошевелиться. Звук открываемой двери кабины заставил меня снова открыть глаза и повернуть голову. Это было очень тяжело, болезненно. Но нужно было выбираться, поэтому превозмогая боль, я чуть приподнялась, чтобы человеку, что пришёл мне на помощь, было легче меня вытащить. Сердце остановилось. Чёрные, сверкающие, голодные глаза вампира – вот, что я увидела.

- Эдвард, - нужно было собраться с силами, объяснить ему, что он не виноват, что так будет лучше для нас, сказать, что я люблю его, сказать, что я буду счастлива такому окончанию своей жизни. Главное, чтобы он не мучился, не переживал, не терзал себя! – Эдвард, - слова застряли в пересохшем горле, не желая вырываться наружу, каждый звук нещадно драл глотку. Плевать! Я должна ему сказать это! – Не бойся, сделай это,я люблю тебя... Последние слова потонули в густом шуме, зазвучавшем в моей голове, тело приобрело такую лёгкость, словно на земле перестал действовать закон всемирного тяготения, мне казалось, что я плыву в бесконечном космосе, танцую. Оборот, мои глаза встретились с его расплавленным золотом, ещё оборот, они утонули в этой глубине, ещё оборот… Я нашла Своего парня. Я танцую для него, легко, будто летаю. И это чувство полёта великолепно! Так вот какова смерть от укуса вампира. Что ж, это лучшее, на что я могла рассчитывать, мне совсем не больно, спокойно, даже необычайно приятно… Прощай, Эдвард, я люблю тебя…


	26. Глава 25

**Глава 25.**

Музыка.

Огни.

Свет рамп.

Гладкий пол сцены.

Я танцую.

Руки плавно скользят по зеркальному металлу пилона, движения уверенные и чёткие, но вместе с тем лёгкие и грациозные: я летаю, сжимаю своё тело как пружину, оно свободно и пластично, я могу абсолютно всё. Свобода движений, свобода разума, открытость чувств. Бабочка! Как у меня получился этот элемент? Прежде я не могла выполнить его. Но раньше у меня и не было такого ощущения полёта, словно мои руки и ноги – это прозрачные крылья, порхающие где-то под потолком.

Ох! Лучше бы я не задумывалась об этом, потому что, стоило мне только подумать, как невыносимая тяжесть навалилась на меня со всей силой земного притяжения. Меня неудержимо потянуло вниз, я сползла по прохладному пилону на пол, и вот я уже лежу на спине, совсем не эстетично протянув руки по швам, пытаясь утихомирить своё сбившееся дыхание и грохочущее сердце. Многоцветье хрустальных шаров и стробоскопов исчезло, будто лайтмастер оставил только красные подвесные лампы, бьющие своим цветом даже сквозь закрытые веки.

Музыка тоже внезапно пропала, стали слышны обрывки фраз кричащих людей в зале… Я прислушалась.

- Мне, чёрт возьми, всё равно, получилось у него или нет, он мог убить её, это ты понимаешь? – кто-то разъярённо орал, мне показалось, что я уже слышала этот голос.

- Не шумите, смею напомнить, что вы в больнице, - и этот голос я знаю, бархатистый, хорошо поставленный и очень убедительный, - так что, либо выходите, либо стойте тихо и не мешайте мне!

- Если бы ты не был таким чертовски хорошим хирургом…

- Спасибо, что не сомневаешься в моих профессиональных качествах. А сейчас – тихо, она просыпается!

- Не забывай, что она – дочка моего лучшего друга, Карлайл, - произнёс примирительно Гарри Клирвоутер, наконец-то я узнала его.

Медленно я открыла глаза, щурясь от яркого света.

- Карлайл? – губы пересохли и потрескались, говорить было очень тяжело.

- Белла, как ты себя чувствуешь? – на меня взволнованно смотрели золотистые глаза, такие же, как у Эдварда.

- Хорошо, что на этот раз?

Он улыбнулся, кажется, только нам двоим была понятна моя шутка. Я жила в Форксе чуть больше полугода, а с Карлайлом встречалась неоднократно.

- На этот раз ничего серьёзного, Белла, - он тихо рассмеялся, - сотрясения нет, руки-ноги целы, гематома от удара головой и небольшое кровотечение, я наложил швы, они почти незаметны и, заметь, твоя шевелюра по-прежнему цела…

- Спасибо, - прошептала я, вспомнив, как в начале мая, поскользнувшись на пороге дома, больно ударилась головой о косяк, Чарли привёз меня в больницу, и дежурный врач предложил выстричь часть волос, чтобы удобнее было накладывать швы. На моё счастье в тот момент появился доктор Каллен, авторитетно заявив, что в этом нет никакой необходимости, и он сможет наложить швы, не лишая меня «такой красоты». – Вы снова спасли меня, док!

- Не за что, - Карлайл уже посветил фонариком мне в глаза и приложил руку к моей ране. Боль и стянутость тут же отступили, я облегчённо выдохнула. Его рука была холодная, гладкая и приятная, как у Эдварда.

- Где он? Где Эдвард? Что с ним, Карлайл? Я хочу его видеть!

- Белла, - тут же перед больничной койкой возник Гарри Клирвоутер, - ты помнишь, что произошло? Он что-нибудь тебе сделал?

Я никогда не видела Гарри таким злым, его губы чуть подрагивали, чёрные глаза горели адским пламенем, внушая настоящий страх. Несколько секунд мне понадобилось для того, чтобы понять, что же тут происходит. Карлайл вздохнул, устало отойдя от моей кровати к окну. Опять это вечное противостояние! Я чувствовала, как во мне закипает неуправляемая ярость.

- Вы о чём, мистер Клирвоутер?

Он отшатнулся от меня, не ожидая такого отпора.

Я же продолжала отрывисто и чётко выплёвывать фразы ему в лицо:

- Мою машину занесло на повороте, был сильный гололёд, я не справилась с управлением, ударилась головой о руль пикапа и потеряла сознание! Последнее, что я помню, как Эдвард Каллен вытаскивал меня из салона. Очнулась я уже здесь! Всё!

Я запыхалась от такой длинной речи, каждое слово давалось с трудом, но я не могла позволить им обвинять Эдварда.

Я жива.

А это значит, что он справился с жаждой, только вот какой ценой?

Я умоляюще взглянула на Карлайла:

- Где он?

- В коридоре, с ним всё в порядке, Белла…

Но договорить он не успел, из угла палаты ко мне метнулась большая чёрная тень, я и охнуть не успела, как чьи-то сильные руки сжали меня так, что чуть не треснули кости. Жар от огромных ладоней опалил кожу. Джейкоб.

- Беллз, ты жива, - он отпустил меня, почувствовав, что я задыхаюсь от его крепких объятий, - ты жива, - простонал он, сползая по моей кровати вниз, пока не встал на колени перед больничной койкой, он слегка ослабил хватку, но его горячие руки всё ещё держали меня за запястья.

"Мои синяки, наверное, не пройдут никогда", – подумала я, пытаясь высвободиться.

- Джейк, - прошептала я, надеясь, что он отпустит меня.

Но он уткнулся носом в белую больничную простынь и всё повторял, - ты жива, ты жива, - его слова звучали приглушённо, потом перешли на тихий шёпот, а после и вовсе стихли.

Мне кое-как удалось отцепить его пальцы, я погладила его по чёрным непослушным волосам, успокаивая:

- Джейк, со мной всё хорошо, правда, прекрати…

- Хм, Белла, пойду распоряжусь, чтобы подготовили бумаги, - сказал Карлайл, - ты можешь ехать домой, если хочешь.

- Да, конечно, спасибо, - ответила я.

Джейкоб, наконец, поднял голову:

- Я отвезу тебя, Беллз, - пробормотал он.

- Это было бы здорово, - пробубнила я и обратилась к Гарри, - а что с моим пикапом?

- Цел, даже не помялся, я отдал распоряжение отогнать его к твоему дому, хорошая машина, таких больше не делают, тебе повезло, Белла!

А сам в это время смотрел на нас с Джейком, на его сильные загорелые руки, обвившиеся вокруг моего тщедушного тельца и мои пальцы, зарывшиеся в густых волосах Джейкоба. Кажется, увиденное ему очень нравилось, он довольно хмыкнул и пошёл к выходу.

- Джейк, мне нужно одеться, - прошептала я.

- О, прости, я подожду тебя в машине.

Я подписала медицинские страховые бумаги, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Эдварда не было видно. Опять прячется. Да, что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Вздохнув, я вышла на улицу, оставляя позади приторный больничный запах и с удовольствием вдыхая морозную свежесть улицы.

"Нужно позвонить на работу", - подумала я, включила телефон и набрала номер Рейчел.

Как ни странно, подруга поняла меня с полуслова, пообещав тут же уладить все проблемы. Я шла по дорожке к больничной стоянке. Джейкоб уже ждал меня у своего "Фольксвагена". Я улыбнулась ему и тихо и осторожно засеменила вдольрядов машин, стоящих на парковке. Машинально я поискала глазами "Вольво", знакомая машина стояла на месте для парковки персонала.

- Эдвард, - простонала я.

Водительская дверь тут же открылась, из неё вышел Эдвард Каллен.

Я застыла на месте, не в силах отвести от него взгляд. Он грустно смотрел на меня, неподвижный и умопомрачительный.

- Эдвард, - прошептала я, сердце заколотилось, он жив, он рядом, с ним всё в порядке, - спасибо, - мне хотелось выразить ему свою благодарность за всё, даже просто за то, что он есть в моей жизни. Он слегка кивнул головой, услышал. Как же мне хотелось к нему, меня тянуло, словно магнитом, всё моё тело мечтало только об одном: прижаться к его прохладной коже.

Вдохнуть свежий запах, запустить руки в его мягкие волосы, почувствовать на своих губах прохладу его губ. Это желание настолько поглотило меня, что я уже почти свернула в его сторону, но громкий окрик «Белла» заставил меня вздрогнуть.

- Белла, - Джейкоб нетерпеливо стукнул по крыше "Фольксвагена". Я испугалась, что он покорёжит металл, но обошлось.

- Иду, - вымученно выдавила я, бросила последний взгляд на Эдварда, который почему-то опустил голову, и эта его поза, исполненная всепоглощающими вселенской тоской и одиночеством, заставила сжаться моё разбитое сердце. Я не могла оторваться от него, и не понимала, откуда у моих ног взялись силы идти совсем в другую сторону.

Я почти задыхалась от того, что с каждым шагом он удаляется от меня, его опущенные плечи чуть подрагивали, будто он плакал. Но вампиры не умеют плакать. Почему же тогда ему так тяжело? Почему ему больно? Неужели причина снова я? Господи, чего ему стоило моё спасение? Я даже представить себе не могу, что ему пришлось пережить.

- Белла, - голос Джейка раздался над самым моим ухом, я повернула голову, в моих глазах стояли слёзы, - ты плачешь, Белла? Что…

Он не договорил, просто проследил за направлением, куда я смотрела всё это время. Низкий утробный рык огласил всю стоянку. Джейк с силой схватил меня за плечи и встряхнул так, что мои ноги на секунду оторвались от земли:

- Это он? – Джейк уже почти кричал, - я спрашиваю, это он, Белла? Это о нём ты говорила мне?

Он резко отпустил меня, меня чуть занесло назад, я отшатнулась, но удержалась на ногах.

Джейкоб сделал пару шагов к машине, его тело сотрясалось в мелких конвульсиях, я видела, как ходят ходуном мышцы под облегающей его массивный торс майкой. Что-то потянуло меня в сторону, я легко дала себя увести.

- Джейк, - мой голос дрожал, - что с тобой?

- Как ты могла, Белла, - просипел он, закрыв глаза и делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи, - влюбиться в вампира? – это он уже произнёс почти шёпотом, - как ты могла?

Он резко развернулся, прыгнул на переднее сиденье, завёл мотор и, визжа тормозами, уехал со стоянки.

Боже! Что я натворила! Джейк, мой лучший друг! Я не хотела, чтобы он узнал об этом так.

А как? Неужели я, наивная, полагала, что моё признание обрадует его или, по крайней мере, заставит понять мои чувства? Нет, никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах он не смирился бы с моей страстью к вампиру. Зачем врать себе? Это неминуемо бы произошло. Я не смогла бы утаить от него правду, он слишком хорошо знает меня, мы же в одной лодке…

- Белла, ты в порядке? – родной голос вынимал меня из забытья.

В который раз он задаёт мне этот вопрос со дня нашего знакомства? Неужели его волнует только моя безопасность? И почему он спас меня, а не сделал то, что ему предназначено природой, а мне уготовано Судьбой?

Я подняла глаза, милое, любимое лицо с состраданием и заботой в золотистых глазах, я поняла, что тону в этом песочном омуте, меня затягивает, как в глубокую воронку песчаного бархана и нет надежды, что в пустыне поднимется буря и развеет эти дюны. Я пропала, потому что добровольно делаю шаг. Я рванула к нему, вжалась лицом в холодную твёрдую грудь, подняла руки, обхватила его за шею, сцепив пальцы так, что затрещали костяшки.

- Эдвард, ну где ты был? - шептала я, повторяя его имя.

Он положил холодную ладонь мне на голову, чуть шевеля пальцами, боясь задеть мою рану, прижал меня крепче к себе и поцеловал поверх повязки:

- Всё хорошо, ш-ш-ш, Белла, всё хорошо.

И снова ощущение дежа-вю.

Я вспомнила Джейка, стоящего на коленях у больничной койки, свою руку в его непослушных волосах и свои успокаивающие фразы. Эти жесты, утешительные слова так были похожи, что моё сердце сжалось, а дыхание перехватило, из глаз полились непрошеные слёзы.

- Нет, не хорошо, - захлёбываясь от обрушившихся рыданий, закричала я ему прямо в грудь, - не хорошо, потому что я люблю тебя, а ты, - я чуть не задохнулась от собственных всхлипов, - а-а-а ты-ыы, - воздуха не хватало, чтобы нормально проговорить самое важное, что мучило меня все эти дни.

- Что я? – я почувствовала, как напряглось его тело, он словно сжался, голос стал жёстким и злым, - а я вампир, монстр, недостойный человеческого чувства. Всё правильно, Белла, прости.

Я что, ослышалась? Он сейчас вообще о чём? От неожиданности и сильного удивления я резко прекратила истерически всхлипывать, подняла на него свои зарёванные глаза:

- Просто я люблю тебя, Эдвард, а ты меня нет…

- Что? – он взял моё лицо в свои руки, я чувствовала приятную прохладу на своих разгорячённых щеках, и это было настолько правильно и приятно, что мои веки закрылись сами собой, и я поплыла.

- Изабелла! – донёсся до меня разъярённый голос Гарри Клирвоутера.

Он быстрым шагом двигался к нам от больничного входа. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, но он, кажется, впал в ступор, потому что стал абсолютно неподвижным, даже глаза словно остекленели. Неужели вампиры могут испытывать шок?

Я чуть повернула голову в сторону приближающегося к нам шерифа. Я видела, как он схватился за кобуру.

- Эдвард, - я дёрнула Каллена за полу куртки, он на секунду ожил, опустил руки и чуть приобнял меня за талию, но так и не отвёл своего взгляда от моего лица.

- В чём дело, мистер Клирвоутер? – немного грубовато поинтересовалась я.

- Это я хочу у тебя спросить, в чём дело, Изабелла? – он угрожающе взглянул на Эдварда, - убери от неё свои руки, мерзавец! Эдвард даже не двинулся, продолжая изучать мою хмурую физиономию. - Я кому сказал? - Гарри уже расстегнул кобуру и почти вынул пистолет.

Решительность и чёткость его действий не оставляли сомнений, что он выстрелит. Нужно было что-то делать. Я снова взглянула на Эдварда, застывшего на месте, его голова была чуть наклонена, он по-прежнему неотрывно смотрел мне в глаза. Я набрала в грудь воздуха, приятное спокойствие вдруг разлилось по телу.

- На каком основании, мистер Клирвоутер и по какому праву вы угрожаете моему парню? – выпалила я.

- Что? – я видела как ненависть, перекосившая лицо Гарри переходит в злость, затем в удивление и полную растерянность. Какое-то мгновение ему потребовалось, чтобы переварить сказанное мною, он несколько раз беззвучно открывал рот, но слова словно застревали в горле, он закашлялся, прикрыв рот сжатым кулаком, от натуги его и без того тёмное квиллетское лицо приобрело синюшный оттенок. - Что ты сказала, Белла? – осторожно произнёс он, стараясь не пыхтеть, кажется, он решил, что я сошла с ума.

- Я спросила, почему вы угрожаете моему парню, мистер Клирвоутер? Что вас не устраивает?

- Он, - заорал Гарри не своим голосом, тыча пальцем, слава богу, левой руки, в которой не было пистолета в сторону Эдварда, который так и не поменял позы.

Я вздохнула, силы иссякли: слишком много скандалов для одного дня.

- Гарри, - устало выдохнула я, - я уже совершеннолетняя и могу встречаться с тем, с кем захочу, предъявлять претензий по этому поводу полиция и квиллеты не имеют никакого права. Я понимаю, что я делаю и отвечаю за свои поступки. - Я специально произнесла «квиллеты», чтобы он понял, что я в курсе всех их мистических перепалок, длящихся больше века. - Что-нибудь ещё?

- Нет, - он отступил, убирая пистолет в кобуру, - надеюсь, ты действительно понимаешь, что творишь, девочка, - он недовольно покачал головой, будто пытался избавиться от наваждения, затем зыркнул в сторону Эдварда и процедил, уходя, - мы будем за вами присматривать!

- Эдвард, - шепнула я, пора было приводить его в норму, - Эдвард, очнись. Я приподнялась на цыпочки, подняла своё лицо и сделала то, о чём давно втайне мечтала, но мечтать себе запрещала. Я поцеловала его. В губы. Просто прижала свои жаркие, мигом вспыхнувшие губы, к его прохладным и гладким. И это было так волнительно, так чувственно, так захватывающе, что у меня закружилась голова. Я покачнулась, теряя землю под ногами, но его крепкие руки обхватили меня и прижали к себе. - Ах, - вдохнула я любимый аромат и тут же потерялась во времени и пространстве, потому что он ответил на поцелуй, нежно, трепетно…

- Белла, - прошептал он, целуя меня снова, прикосновения его губ я уже ощущала на своих заплаканных веках, на виске, на подбородке. Голова невольно откинулась назад и вот я уже чувствовала их на своей шее, ключице…

- Эдвард, - выдохнула я так низко, и мне самой этот звук напомнил рычание, я запустила свои руки ему в волосы и сжала пряди, потом пропустила их сквозь пальцы, наслаждаясь их нежностью и мягкостью, - я люблю тебя.

Он хотел что-то ответить, но я прикрыла своим пальчиком его губы. Это был не тот момент, когда мне хотелось услышать его обычные слова о моей безопасности, о риске, которому я подвергаю себя рядом с ним, о том, что наши отношения невозможны.

Только не сегодня.

Потом.

Завтра.

- Не надо, не говори ничего, просто подари мне этот вечер…


	27. Глава 26

**Глава 26.**

Я прижалась к нему, вдохнула любимый аромат, закрыла глаза и расслабилась. Я не боялась упасть, прекрасно зная, что он не позволит такому случиться. Мы тихо стояли посреди парковки, он положил холодный подбородок мне на повязку, рана перестала тянуть, и я готова была замурлыкать от удовольствия.

- Белла, - прошептал Эдвард.

- Ты обещал, - перебила его я, поднимая на него свои глаза. Тёмно-золотистый блеск заставил мою голову кружиться, а колени трястись.

- Я помню, - улыбнулся мне он, убирая с виска непослушную прядку моих волос и заправляя её за ухо. Его прикосновения были лёгкими, прохладными и невыразимо приятными. – Поехали домой, - он чуть коснулся губами моей щеки, я шумно выдохнула, сердце застучало, набирая обороты.

- Да, конечно, - я с трудом отлепилась от него, это было физически тяжело, но я справилась. Он был прав, мы уже достаточно потешили местную публику. Я повернулась в сторону больницы и обомлела. Почти изо всех стеклянных окон на нас смотрели люди, у меня замельтешило в глазах от синих ночнушек больных, белых халатов врачей и тёмно-зелёной формы медицинского персонала. Наверняка, шоу, которое они только что лицезрели, нравилось им больше чем «Бои без правил» по телевидению. Боже мой! Но, самым страшным было то, что около входных дверей ярко горел крашеным рыжим великолепный начёс вездесущей миссис Маршал с вечным телефоном. А она тут как оказалась? Малоинтересно - как, главное, я чётко поняла, что тесно прижатый к её уху мобильный недвусмысленно свидетельствовал о том, что всё происходящее транслировалось на весь Форкс в режиме он-лайн, удовлетворяя ненасытное гипертрофированное любопытство её подружек.

- О-о-о, - простонала я, моё лицо медленно, но верно стало покрываться красными пятнами.

- Тебя это беспокоит? – он вопросительно приподнял одну бровь.

- Ну, а как ты думаешь? Знаешь, что будет завтра в школе?

- Догадываюсь, - он улыбнулся, золотистые глаза лукаво блеснули.

- Говоришь так, словно тебя это забавляет, - упрекнула я, садясь на переднее сиденье его «Вольво», дверцу машины он по-джентльменски открыл для меня.

- Меня это радует, Белла, - он чуть наклонился, чтобы наши лица были почти на одном уровне, я снова восхитилась точёными чертами его лица, с упоением наблюдая, как движутся его губы, так и хотелось броситься к нему в объятья, - если честно, я просто счастлив!

- Что?

Мой вопрос потонул в звуке захлопывающейся двери. Эдвард медленно обошёл машину, уселся на водительское кресло, завёл мотор и продолжил:

- Я счастлив, Белла, потому что сегодня ты оказала мне великую честь, позволив совершенно незаслуженно присвоить себе официальный статус «твоего парня», - я открыла рот от удивления, что он говорит! – да, причём, полицию ты уведомила лично и в первую очередь, - он снова улыбнулся.

- Боже мой, - простонала я.

Он молчал всю дорогу до дома. Я украдкой наблюдала за ним, ища на его лице следы недовольства. Но всё, что я смогла заметить, это улыбка, не сходившая с его губ ни на секунду. Неужели он и вправду рад?

- Эдвард, - тихо прошептала я почти у подъездной дорожки.

- Да?

- Спасибо тебе, что спас меня, я знаю, что тебе было очень нелегко…

- Это было почти смертельно, - грустно вздохнул он, - я думал, что не удержусь, понимаешь?

- Но ты смог, ты сильный, ты смог, спасибо…

Говорить о том, что вариант со смертельным исходом меня тоже бы устроил, я не стала.

Он обещал подарить мне настоящий вечер, всё остальное я решила отложить на завтра.

- Останови здесь, - попросила я, когда он начал сворачивать.

- Почему? – он удивился.

- Потому что у дома стоит мой пикап, кабина которого забрызгана моей… - я замялась, не желая произносить слово «кровь», чтобы лишний раз не ранить его, - ты мне лучше скажи, если я залью её отбеливателем, это поможет?

Он ошарашенно уставился на меня:

- Белла, не стоит…

- Эдвард, не спорь, я всего лишь хочу максимально облегчить твою жизнь, тебе и так нелегко приходится, так что, просто скажи!

- Да, этого вполне будет достаточно, - ответил он, качая головой.

- Тогда жду тебя дома, дверь я запирать не стану…

- Нет, ты закроешь дверь, поверь, для меня попасть в дом не проблема, но я не хочу волноваться о том, что к тебе может кто-нибудь ворваться, пока меня нет рядом.

- Хорошо, - улыбнулась я, вылезая из машины.

Надо говорить, что внутри у меня всё пело, а сердце лихо отплясывало джигу?

Он переживал за меня, и это было чертовски приятно!

Первым делом я поставила разогревать ужин, затем нашла в кладовке химикаты и щедро полила отбеливателем пол и приборную панель своей машины, вытерла тряпкой руль. От сильного концентрированного запаха меня слегка подташнивало, а голова кружилась, но я стойко терпела эти муки ради Эдварда. Когда я закончила, в салоне воняло так, что мне в голову пришла мысль о том, что минимум неделю мне придётся ездить с открытыми окнами.

Я поужинала, проверила уроки, славно, что ничего из сложного не задали, а сочинение по литературе я смогу написать и позже, сходила в душ, предварительно нацепив на голову шапочку для душа: Карлайл попросил не трогать повязку до завтрашнего дня, надела свою синюю пижаму и пошла в комнату.

- Эдвард? – позвала я, когда забралась под одеяло.

- Я здесь, - ответил он из угла комнаты, он сидел на кресле-качалке, - как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Хорошо, - ответила я, поморщившись, рану чуть саднило.

- Где у тебя аптечка? – поинтересовался он, неужели не знает?

Он тихонько рассмеялся. Я что, опять сказала вслух?

- Сейчас принесу таблетки, - он стоял в дверях комнаты, свет от уличного фонаря освещал его идеальную фигуру, он был великолепен, я невольно сглотнула от захватившего меня чувства восхищения, хотелось броситься на него, обнять и никуда не отпускать. Он вернулся очень быстро, держа в одной руке стакан с водой, а во второй большую белую таблетку. Я протянула руку, молча взяла и то и другое, проглотила белую пилюлю и запила водой. Всё это время он рассматривал меня с удивлением и интересом. - Ты даже не спросила, что это, - покачал он головой, словно никак не мог поверить в мою покладистость.

- Эдвард, - вздохнула я, - во-первых, я уверена, что ты не горишь желанием меня отравить, а во-вторых, я доверяю тебе. Напомни, сколько у тебя степеней по медицине? Две? Думаю, твоих знаний достаточно, чтобы я случайно не отправилась на тот свет от медикаментозного отравления.

- Ты бываешь иногда такая смешная, Белла, - признался он, усаживаясь рядышком на кровати.

Он подоткнул под меня одеяло, а потом прижался сам. Я положила голову ему на плечо, обняв его одной рукой. Мы лежали тихо, мои пальцы выводили на его груди замысловатые узоры, я вдыхала его запах и наслаждалась неожиданной близостью. Не хотелось думать ни о чём, ни о завтрашнем дне, который всё расставит на свои места, ни о том, что я, как последняя сволочь, обидела лучшего друга, и теперь не знаю, что с этим делать. Нужно найти способ извиниться перед Джейком, он не заслужил такого к себе отношения. Он искренне и нежно любит меня, а я оттолкнула его таким жестоким образом. «Мы в одной лодке», - эту фразу я повторяла про себя десятки раз. И что? Его лодка разбилась вдребезги об острые камни моей непроходимой тупости и эгоизма, а я лежу с любимым мужчиной, наслаждаюсь тишиной и спокойствием…

Я вздохнула, моё наслаждение такое призрачное, такое мимолётное. Слёзы снова чуть не навернулись на глаза, я пару раз вздохнула, уткнувшись носом в рубашку Эдварда. Он чуть погладил меня по волосам и опустил голову:

- Что случилось? Почему ты вздыхаешь? Тебе больно?

- Нет.

- Белла, пожалуйста, скажи, - умоляющим тоном зашептал он, - это так мучительно, не слышать твои мысли…

- Зато ты слышишь мысли всех остальных, - парировала я, врать ему не хотелось, но и говорить о Джейкобе с ним я тоже не могла.

Кажется, я его недооценила.

- Ты думаешь о нём, так?

- Как ты узнал? – выпалила я, и тут же поняла, что сама себя выдала, - да. Он мне как брат, понимаешь? Он – мой лучший друг, а я… Я обидела его так жестоко…

- Белла, - он вздохнул, отчего его грудная клетка чуть приподнялась, но я не убрала голову с его груди, - он относится к тебе не как друг, он…

- Я знаю, Эдвард, знаю, ему кажется, что он меня любит. Я говорила с ним об этом, сказала, что ничего не могу ему обещать, что для меня он всегда будет только лучшим другом, не больше. Но я обидела его! Оттолкнула! Я легко могу поставить себя на его место, Эдвард. И как только представлю, что ты на моих глазах вот так спокойно уходишь к другой, - предательская слеза скатилась по щеке, я захлюпала носом, плохо, очень плохо! Да, что там говорить? Просто ужасно!

Что я несу? Я с ума сошла?

- Белла, - он легко приподнял меня, уложил на постель и навис надо мной на руках, в лунном свете, пробивающемся сквозь незашторенное окно, его кожа казалась совсем бледной, черты лица заострились, губы чуть подрагивали, - Белла, - простонал он, наклоняясь ближе. Моё сердце затрепыхалось от счастья и страха. Мне хотелось, просто до жути хотелось, чтобы он поцеловал меня, и в то же время я боялась, что он, наконец, озвучит все мои тайные страхи, и моё сердце разлетится на куски. Я как загипнотизированный кролик с восторгом пялилась на удава, готовая смириться со своей нелёгкой участью… - Ты никогда не будешь на его месте, - моё сердце забилось ещё сильнее, - потому что у меня никогда не будет другой, - он тяжело сглотнул. Я тоже, но совсем по другой причине: у меня во рту пересохло от страстного желания, и я понимала это, а вот он в тот момент вынужден был бороться со своей жаждой. Я смотрела на него во все глаза, и даже таким, измученным, он казался мне самым прекрасным существом в мире. – Я люблю тебя, - выдохнули его губы, холодок его дыхания едва коснулся покрасневшей кожи моих щёк, как по всему телу побежали мурашки.

Что?

- Я люблю тебя, - и мурашки побежали обратно, поднимая уже тёплую волну от самых кончиков пальцев ног, которые рефлекторно сжались, по икрам, внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя сжаться низ живота в тянущий тугой узел, по груди, с мигом затвердевшими сосками, по шее до вспотевшего лба, по которому уже стекала маленькая, но такая горячая струйка пота.

- А-ах, - моё тело выгнулось дугой, я потянулась к нему, жадно ища спасения в прохладе его губ. И он не разочаровал моих ожиданий, поцеловав меня. Это уже не был наивный и невинный поцелуй, это был поцелуй, когда жар, пылавший внутри меня, встречался со льдом его языка, и от этого приятное тепло разливалось по всему телу, заставляя дрожать, трепетать и вздрагивать, хватать ртом воздух и снова погружаться в сладостную эйфорию чувств. - Эдвард, - задыхалась я от восторга, - я люблю тебя…

Я никогда, никогда не была так счастлива, как в эту ночь.

Мы целовались долго, страстно и нежно. И мне хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось вечно.

Но, увы. Мой уставший и окончательно добитый стрессами организм дал о себе знать, да, и выпитое лекарство, видимо, подействовало. Я с трудом боролась со сном, силой заставляя себя держать глаза открытыми, но тщетно. Было так обидно – заснуть вот так, но поделать я ничего не могла. - Засыпай, - Эдвард вовсе не желал мне помочь, он ласково гладил меня по волосам, словно ребёнка и уже тихо начал напевать колыбельную.

- Не хочу спать, - прошептала я.

- Надо, Белла, ты устала, тебе нужно отдохнуть, - заботливо шелестел любимый голос, унося меня в далёкие и неподвластные ему заоблачные миры.

- Не уходи, пожалуйста, останься, - я схватила его руку, пытаясь придвинуться к нему поближе.

- Я не уйду, обещаю охранять твой сон до самого утра, - ласково ответил он, накрывая меня ещё одним пледом сверху.

- Не надо, - мне не хотелось, чтобы нас разделяла ещё одна дополнительная преграда, наоборот, всё моё естество жаждало быть рядом с ним, раствориться в нём.

- Ты можешь замёрзнуть, Белла, - тихо ответил он, потом глубоко вздохнул и добавил, - я не могу согреть тебя, это, наверное, единственное, в чём я абсолютно бесполезен.

Интересно, что за таблетку дал мне Эдвард?

Потому что картинки, которые возникли в моей голове, в трезвую и здравомыслящую голову точно не полезут.

Я хихикнула, глупо, по-детски.

- Что? – полюбопытствовал он.

- Ничего, - я ещё раз прыснула.

- Белла, пожалуйста, прекрати меня мучить, скажи, – уже умолял он.

- Не единственное, - я уже уткнулась носом в его плечо.

- Что не единственное?

- То, в чём ты абсолютно бесполезен.

- Пожалуйста!

- Ну, хорошо, только обещай, что не будешь смеяться, - протянула я.

- Обещаю, - ответил он, - поправляя мне подушку.

- В этом году мы с мамой ходили за покупками перед Днём Святого Валентина…

- Ты любишь шопинг?

- Нет, конечно, не перебивай, - сделала вид, что обиделась, я, - так вот, мы зашли в один из Торговых Центров в Финиксе за подарком для Фила, это новый мамин муж, - пояснила я. - Отделы мужской одежды занимали весь второй этаж, а в центре большого зала, ну, там где обычно стоят диванчики для посетителей, знаешь? – он кивнул. – Так вот, в центре на этих диванах сидели мужчины, молодые и не очень, с разной фигурой, худые и высокие, маленькие и с большим пузиком, но все одетые только в трусы и майки.

- Зачем?

О-о-о, я могу удивить Эдварда Каллена? Есть что-то, что ему не известно в этом мире? Я снова хихикнула.

- Они работали моделями, понимаешь, мужчины не так уж любят ходить по магазинам, очень часто именно женщины покупают всю их одежду…

- Это точно, я даже знаю такую дамочку, - улыбнулся он.

- Эдвард, - укоризненно вздохнула я, чувствуя, что могу свалиться в сон в любую секунду.

- Прости…

- Мама выбрала парня, по фигуре похожего на Фила, он померил пару вещей, и она их купила.

- Забавно, - улыбнулся Эдвард, - неплохой маркетинговый ход, - и что?

- А то, - надулась я, удивляясь, как он такой умный, и не может понять моей логики, - это же очевидно! Ты был бы абсолютно бесполезен там.

- Почему? – искренне изумился он, - ну да, вряд ли я бы решился дефилировать в нижнем белье в Торговом центре.

- Эдвард, я не об этом! Просто таких мужчин как ты больше нет! Ты сидел бы без дела, потому что не нашлось бы женщин, которые попросили бы померить тебя какую-нибудь рубашку для своего мужа, ты – идеальный, понимаешь?

- Зря ты меня идеализируешь, я вполне обычный, разве что с вампирским обаянием, но, это уже не от меня зависит, - очень грустно сказал он.

- Обычный? – я тут же захотела начать спор, сказать ему, что он и «обычность» никогда не стояли рядом, но тут мне в голову пришла сумасшедшая мысль, я даже покраснела от того, что собиралась у него спросить в следующий момент. Нет, не буду! Стыдно! Он заметил эти перемены, и, конечно же, от него совсем не укрылся мой румянец.

- Белла? – требовательно попросил он, - скажи!

- Обычный? Ты и вправду устроен, как обычный мужчина?

- Ты о чём, Белла?

Я не ответила, потому что стала просто пунцовой, я чувствовала, что горю, у меня полыхало не только лицо, но и руки, ноги и даже копчик. Какой стыд! Если бы можно было провалиться от стыда, я бы провалилась. Но кровать была крепкой, а руки Эдварда – холодными, когда он приподнял меня за подбородок.

- Ах, вот ты о чём, - он снова вздохнул, - да, я устроен точно так же, но…

- Не сейчас, - застонала я, - только не сегодня, давай оставим все «но» на завтра, ты обещал…

- Спи, Белла, - он поцеловал меня в висок, - пусть тебе приснится красивый сон, - он начал напевать, мои глаза закрылись, стало тепло и спокойно.

И всё-таки, надежда есть, ведь так, любимый?


	28. Глава 27

**Глава 27.**

Вам знакомо чувство растерянности, когда вы просыпаетесь утром и никак не можете понять: было или не было, сон или нет?

Примерно то же самое я ощутила на своей вздыбившейся шкурке утром следующего дня.

Тело привычным жестом занесло ноги кверху, чтобы качать пресс, руки спокойно легли по швам, а мозг, самая последняя часть тела, подверженная пробуждению, лихорадочно метался между сладкими фантазиями и жестокой реальностью, в которой я окажусь, как только проснусь окончательно.

«Пора вставать», - с сожалением подумала я, подгоняемая диким воем своего желудка: есть хотелось больше, чем всё остальное. Я сбежала по ступенькам на кухню, достала из холодильника пакет молока:

- Ну, за мечтосбычу, - пробубнила я любимый тост Рене и залпом осушила стакан. Решив, что яичницу с беконом я пожарю после душа, я поспешила в ванную. И только лишь увидев своё отражение в зеркале: повязку на голове, прикрывающую рану от автомобильной аварии, до меня начало доходить, что всё, что случилось – правда. Эдвард, сжимающий меня в своих крепких объятьях, прохлада его мягких и таких желанных губ, слова, которые он шептал мне ночью…

Он любит меня!

Господи, спасибо за то, что не дал ему меня убить! Потому что ради этих трёх слов я сама была готова умереть от счастья! Ошалев от собственной широченной улыбки в отражении зеркала, я попыталась взять себя в руки. Любовь любовью, но личную гигиену никто не отменял, поэтому я включила тёплую воду и, нацепив шапочку для душа, полезла мыться. Ох, а что же мне делать с головой?

Кое-как причесав волосы, я с сожалением констатировала, что просто расчёска здесь не поможет: локоны висели засаленными концами, природный блеск, которым я всегда втайне гордилась, пропал. И к тому же, повязка совсем не добавляла мне привлекательности. Прошло полночи со времени, как Эдвард признался мне в любви, а я стою, как распоследняя жертва гламура и размышляю о внешности. Неужели любовь настолько меняет женщину? Здравые мысли натолкнули меня на единственное верное и простое решение: надеть сегодня шапочку, тонкую вязаную шапочку. Уверена, в школе и так все в курсе вчерашней аварии, так что шапка, скрывающая повязку, спасёт меня от ненужных вопросов из серии «как ты, Белла?».

О, нет! Перед глазами само собой всплыло перекошенное лицо миссис Маршал с телефонной трубкой в руке. Что меня сегодня ждёт? Я похолодела, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и спина покроется холодным липким потом. Захотелось спрятаться, зарыться в раковину и вообще не выходить из дома. Как я ненавижу этих вездесущих сплетниц. Но, время поджимало. Открыв дверь пикапа, я отшатнулась. Запах отбеливателя не только не выветрился за ночь, но стал ещё сильнее. Да я в обморок упаду от интоксикации, не успев добраться до школы. Вот не везёт!

Я покрутила за ручку, открывая окно машины. В этот момент плавный шорох шин за моей спиной возвестил о том, что на нашу подъездную дорожку заехал дорогой автомобиль. Ну, конечно. «Вольво». Эдвард вышел из машины, подошёл ко мне, я заметила, что он чуть поморщился, наверное, от запаха.

- Доброе утро, Белла, как спалось?

Он улыбался, и от этой улыбки мне стало так тепло и спокойно, что захотелось забыть все мелочные проблемы, да и немелочные тоже.

- Эдвард, - выдохнула я, - привет, что ты тут делаешь?

- Приехал за тобой, - ответил он, целомудренно целуя меня в щёку и забирая рюкзак, - ты забыла? Я вчера получил официальный статус «твоего парня» и намерен чётко выполнять все ритуальные действия, соответствующие этому высокому званию, - торжественно произнёс он, помогая мне усесться на переднее сиденье «Вольво».

- И что это значит? – недоумённо покосилась на него я, заметив краем глаза, как миссис Маршалл выбегает на свою лужайку.

- Это значит, что я буду отвозить тебя в школу и обратно, носить твою сумку, сидеть с тобой за одним столиком на ланче и провожать тебя между уроками до твоего класса, беспрестанно целуя по поводу и без, - в его голосе было столько восторга, что я усомнилась в правдивости его слов о том, что ему больше ста лет.

- А что тогда делать мне? – пробубнила я, - перекраситься в блондинку и хлопать в ладоши на трибунах, пока ты играешь в бейсбол? И беспрестанно думать о том, какое надеть платье на новую вечеринку?

От этой жути у меня волосы встали дыбом, надо же, ко мне возвращается чувство юмора, кто бы мог подумать, я ожила сразу же после того, как чуть не погибла…

- Прости, дорогая, - улыбнулся Эдвард, - но я вынужден отказаться от твоего заманчивого предложения. Во-первых, я не играю в бейсбол, по крайней мере, в школе, - он повернул голову в мою сторону и подмигнул мне, - а для второго - у нас есть Элис и, кстати, если я тебе не так уж и безразличен, - он по-прежнему улыбался и говорил шутливым тоном, но глаза стали серьёзными: он наблюдал мою реакцию, - и ты не хочешь от меня избавиться, - на этих словах у меня снова забилось сердце, я не могла его потерять, я жить без него не могу, зачем он так шутит! – то ты наденешь это немедленно, иначе Элис прибьёт меня своими же руками, - и он протянул мне фирменный пластиковый пакет.

Я аккуратно взяла его в руки, рассматривая логотип из двух, наложенных друг на друга, букв «L» и «V». В пакетике оказалась чудная шапочка из тончайшей тёмно-зелёной вискозы и такой же шарф. Я взглянула на Эдварда с немым вопросом в глазах «Что это»?

- Не расстраивай Элис, пожалуйста, - он состроил такое жалостливое лицо, что я не смогла удержаться от улыбки. Когда я надела комплект, оказалось, что он очень мне идёт. Странно, никогда не носила ничего подобного, интересно, сколько это стоит? Я уже открыла рот, чтобы задать свой вопрос, но Эдвард перебил меня. - Белла, это подарок, пожалуйста, прими его, - он снова взглянул мне в глаза, я растаяла, - ради меня, - шепнули любимые губы, окончательно раздавив мои жалкие попытки протеста. - Готова? – неожиданно весело поинтересовался Эдвард.

Оказывается, мы уже давно стояли на школьной парковке.

- Нет, - буркнула я, моментально покраснев только от одной мысли, что сейчас на нас начнёт беззастенчиво пялиться вся школа.

Я прикрыла глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, сделала два глубоких вдоха и выдоха. То ли эта незатейливая процедура помогла, то ли морозный воздух обдул мои раскрасневшиеся щёки, когда Эдвард открыл пассажирскую дверь, протягивая мне руку, чтобы помочь выйти из машины, но через минуту я почувствовала себя намного лучше, прежняя уверенность, наработанная тренировками, стала постепенно возвращаться.

- Ничего не бойся, любимая, я рядом, - я согласно кивнула.

А что мне оставалось? Я уже внутренне приготовилась к осуждающим, любопытствующим и просто ошарашенным взглядам, шёпоту за спиной, тыканью пальцем в свою, вернее, теперь уже в нашу с Эдвардом сторону. Мне, как говорится, не привыкать. Но того, что произошло дальше, я вовсе не ожидала.

- Белла, - звонкие колокольчики раздались прямо перед моим носом, а в глаза мне смотрела пара огромных красивых золотистых, как у Эдварда, глаз с длинными и завивающимися кверху ресницами, - я так рада, что тебе понравилось, Белла, ты не представляешь!

Передо мной из ниоткуда возникла Элис, по всему было видно, что она очень возбуждена, она не стояла на месте, а чуть подпрыгивала, словно маленький ребёнок, получивший на Рождество новую и дорогую игрушку, о которой мечтала весь год. И сама она была, словно эльф, с забавным торчащим ёжиком чёрных волос, едва доходивших мне до подбородка. Она улыбалась и трещала без умолку так быстро, что я потеряла суть её слов, стояла и просто слушала её речь как песню.

- Элис, - поморщился Эдвард.

- Брось, Эдвард, мы с Беллой подружимся, - безапелляционно заявила она, словно этот вопрос мы с ней уже обсудили и пришли к общему мнению.

- Рада видеть тебя, Элис, - я решила быть вежливой, - спасибо за… - я указала пальцем на шапочку на своей голове, она тут же перебила меня.

- Вот видишь, я знала, что тебе пойдёт. Ну, так как насчёт воскресенья? Едем?

- Куда? – растерялась я.

- За покупками, конечно, - она расширила свои и без того огромные глаза. Я перевела взгляд на Эдварда, прося у него помощи и защиты.

- Элис, давай об этом позже поговорим, нам пора на урок, - Эдвард обнял меня за талию и повёл к главному корпусу.

- Пока, Элис, спасибо, - пробормотала я вслед убегающей сестре Эдварда.

Она уже грациозно плыла по направлению к Джасперу, стоящему чуть поодаль с такой идеальной осанкой, что я невольно залюбовалась им. Он удивлённо вскинул брови и пристально посмотрел на меня, я смутилась, и едва кивнув ему в качестве приветствия, поспешила отвернуться. Интересно, что значил этот взгляд? Всё-таки, от общения с Элис была явная польза.

Большинство студентов уже успели разойтись по аудиториям, остались только самые любопытные. В первых рядах зрителей находились Джессика Стенли и Лорен Меллори. Их искривлённые от ярости и злости физиономии не предвещали ничего хорошего, я невольно вздрогнула, представив себе, сколько яда выплюнут они в мою сторону. Эдвард чуть покрепче обнял меня, снова прошептав на ушко что-то успокаивающее, приятный холодок заставил меня забыться, на какую-то секунду выпасть из реальности и погрузиться в сладостные грёзы о наших с ним поцелуях. Я даже от удовольствия чуть прикрыла глаза, и это было здорово, потому что, когда я их открыла, мы уже стояли перед кабинетом испанского.

- Уф, - выдохнула я, - а ты умеешь отвлекать.

Он одарил меня своей волшебной улыбкой и галантно приоткрыл передо мной дверь.

Уроки прошли как в тумане, рядом с Эдвардом трудно было сосредоточиться на учебном материале, хотя я и пыталась. Но всякий раз, бросая украдкой на него взгляд и видя его ответную улыбку, я терялась в его глазах, сердце начинало бешено стучать, а щёки покрывались лёгким румянцем, в голову лезли и лезли мысли, никакого отношения к школе не имеющие. Ну, вы понимаете? А когда, держась за руки, мы направились в столовую, я, вдруг, вспомнила об Анджеле. Где она? Я не видела её с самого утра. Как я могла забыть, а ещё подруга называется!

- Эдвард? – взволнованно зашептала я.

- Что случилось, Белла? – он тут же остановился и стал меня рассматривать, словно ища какие-то повреждения.

- Со мной всё в порядке, - отмахнулась я от этого его докторского взгляда, к которому уже начала привыкать, - где Анджела? Её нет.

- Она дома, - улыбнулся он, - лежит с температурой и ждёт, когда кое-кто навестит её после школы.

- Меня? Она заболела? Как?

- Нет, Белла, не тебя, - просто ответил он, ловко расставляя на поднос еду и напитки, - но я не должен тебе говорить об этом, подожди, когда она сама обо всём расскажет. Ясно, значит, он уже в курсе. Наверняка прочитал это в чьих-то мыслях. Стоп. Но, ведь, в отличие от меня, мысли Анджелы он мог читать легко.

- Эдвард, это нечестно, скажи мне, - потребовала я.

- Нечестно будет, если я расскажу тебе, - парировал он, подводя нас к столику, за которым последнее время мы сидели с Анджелой. Я не имею права разглашать чужие мысли.

- Ох уж, этот твой дар, - пробубнила я, придумывая способ выудить из него информацию.

- Это не дар, Белла, это – проклятье, - в его голосе было столько горечи, что я, вдруг, поверила ему. Каково это, знать, о чём думают другие? Жить без секретов?

- Эдвард, - я погладила его холодную руку и сжала пальцы, - пожалуйста, расскажи мне, или ты мне не доверяешь?

Он закрыл глаза, на его лице явственно отразились все внутренние сомнения, терзавшие его в этот момент. Наверное, для него его дар и вправду был проклятьем.

- После того, как ты рассказала о том, что призналась в любви, - он тяжело сглотнул и сжал пальцами переносицу, - она весь остаток дня думала об этом и решилась, а вечером пришла к дому Ченни и рассказала Бену о том, что любит его. Кстати, Бен и сам давно был влюблён в Анджелу, только боялся подойти. Они весь вечер целовались под дождём, видимо, поэтому Анджела и заболела. А сейчас он сидит и думает только о том, как после уроков поедет к ней.

Боже мой. Бен Ченни? Никогда бы не подумала.

- Да, в отличие от меня Анджела хорошо умеет скрывать свои чувства. Меня-то она сразу раскусила!

- Нет, Белла. Анджела думала, что парень, в которого ты влюблена – Джейкоб Блэк.

Что? Я уставилась на него в полном непонимании. Как такое может быть?

- Ты шутишь?

- Нет, Белла. И я, кстати, тоже.

Бог мой! Картинки последних двух дней окончательно сложились в полномасштабное эпическое полотно. Так вот почему его не было на парковке, вот почему он убежал из столовой, вот почему он не зашёл в мою палату…

- Эдвард, - простонала я, вцепившись в его руку, - господи, даже представить боюсь, как бы всё сложилось, если бы не авария…

Он осторожно подвинул свой стул ближе ко мне, приобнял меня за плечи и поцеловал в висок:

- Прости, что был таким болваном, Белла…

- Оба хороши, - прошептала я, прижимаясь к нему покрепче.

И в этот момент плевать я хотела на все взгляды, которыми нас буравили студенты и на то, что мы с Эдвардом сегодня стали самой обсуждаемой новостью. Моё счастье ходило по острию ножа, тонкое, хрупкое. Какое мне дело до любопытных обывателей, когда я только что обрела его?

- Белла, - серьёзный и строгий голос Эдварда вернул меня к жизни, - надо поесть!

- Как скажете, док, - улыбнулась я, польщённая его искренней заботой, и потянулась за тарелкой овощного салата, вкусного и полезного, то – что доктор прописал!

После ланча мы зашли в административный корпус, мне нужно было отдать миссис Коуп освобождение от физкультуры на две недели, выписанное Карлайлом. Эдвард проводил меня до самого входа. Миссис Коуп строго осмотрела меня с головы до ног поверх своих огромных очков, которые сползли на самый кончик носа, фыркнула и, пробурчав, «неплохо выглядишь после аварии», поставила отметку в моём формуляре. С чувством выполненного долга я направилась в спортзал, чтобы отдать формуляр тренеру. Я совсем не торопилась, желая протянуть время, чтобы студенты уже успели выйти из своих раздевалок.

Очень сильно не хотелось встречаться один на один с Джессикой или Майком. Мне повезло. Когда я вошла, группа стояла на перекличке. Так что, с физкультуры мне удалось улизнуть без видимых последствий. Зато на улице я растерялась. Мой пикап остался около моего дома, у Эдварда была по расписанию физика. Что делать? Поэтому я решила переждать урок на скамейке за главным корпусом. Но, едва я свернула за угол, как сильные руки легли на мои плечи.

- Куда направилась?

- Прогуливаешь? – от неожиданности выпалила я.

- Знаешь, тест в конце семестра я всё равно сдам, - уверенно заявил он, кто бы сомневался? – Поэтому я решил, что можно и погулять, - шепнул он мне на ушко и мягко потянул за собой.

Признаюсь, я подумала, что он волочёт меня в тёмный уголок, чтобы, как и все добропорядочные влюблённые студенты, страстно целоваться, пока никто не видит. Я уже по обыкновению прикрыла глаза, медленно, но верно погружаясь в сладостную полудрёму, как услышала звук отключения сигнализации: Эдвард открыл дверь «Вольво». Значит, он решил меня увезти.

«М-м-м, интересно», - размечталась я. Я уселась на переднее сиденье, он завёл мотор, включил печку в салоне и аккуратно вырулил со стоянки. Что он задумал? Я смотрела на его сосредоточенное лицо, прямой нос, чётко очерченные скулы, идеально ровные брови, в профиль его ресницы казались ещё длиннее. Мой бог. И этот красавец этой ночью шептал мне слова о любви. Да я сама себе завидую.

- Эдвард, - мой голос прозвучал необычно низко и, как бы это сформулировать поточнее, никогда не использовала это слово, эротичнее, что ли, да, именно так! – куда ты меня везёшь?

Он немного помолчал и, не меняя позы, ответил:

- В клуб, или ты не собираешься сегодня на работу?


	29. Глава 28

**Глава 28.**

Мои глаза расширились от ужаса, в горле пересохло, а мощный выброс адреналина в кровь заставил моментально покрыться красными пятнами, в висках противно застучало маленькими молоточками. Он знает. Откуда? Как он к этому отнесётся? Эти три главные мысли чуть чётче выделялись из того хаоса, что творился в моей больной голове.

- Ты знаешь? – шёпотом спросила я и тут же шмыгнула носом, как обычно, сопли появились из-за резкого повышения температуры. Я рассеянно пошарила по карманам, конечно же, носовой платок так и не нашла.

«Вот чёрт! Неудобно-то как»! – смутилась я ещё больше.

Он изящным жестом, не поворачивая головы, достал из кармана чехла сиденья пачку одноразовых салфеток и протянул мне.

- Спасибо, - благодарно пробубнила я, предусмотрительно с его стороны иметь такую ненужную для вампира вещь!

Он молчал, видимо, ждал, когда я приведу себя в порядок. На это ушло какое-то время. Я сделала парочку глубоких вдохов и выдохов, это слегка утихомирило сердце, и уставилась на него.

- Эдвард, ты знаешь? Откуда?

Я рассматривала его профиль, серьёзное выражение лица, глаза, устремлённые на дорогу. Кого он хотел обмануть, делая вид, что пристально следит за трассой? Да, он мог бы проехать по ней с закрытыми глазами! А потом я поняла, что на самом деле он растерян, точно так же как и я не знает, что мне ответить. А ещё…

- Ты следил за мной! – выкрикнула я, поражённая своим внезапным открытием. – С самого начала, да, Эдвард? Именно поэтому, каждый раз останавливаясь по дороге к дому, я встречала твою машину!

Молчание затянулось. Эта напряжённость, что витала в салоне, выедала моё терпение по капле, высасывая остатки спокойствия.

- Эдвард, - взвилась я, - ну, что ты молчишь?

- А что ты хочешь услышать, Белла, - вздохнул он. – Да, это правда, я следил за тобой, и через мысли других людей в том числе, я должен был убедиться, что ты в безопасности.

- И как ты к этому относишься? – тихо спросила я, страшась услышать приговор.

- Плохо, это ужасно, я чувствую себя больным вуайеристом, которому срочно нужно на приём к специалисту! – он вздохнул и тяжело выдохнул, сжав руль так, что я испугалась того, что мягкий и податливый к его силе пластик не выдержит и сломается. Я так и не отвела взгляда от костяшек его пальцев, побелевших от натуги, не в состоянии уложить его ответ в собственной голове.

- Что?

- Ты имеешь полное право презирать меня, Белла.

- Эдвард, - я от шока растеряла все слова, - я не об этом. Как ты относишься к тому, что я работаю в клубе?

Он недоверчиво покосился на меня, словно ожидал от меня скандала, а я, вдруг, совсем забыла его закатить, сосредоточившись на какой-то ерунде.

- Честно? – он слегка улыбнулся, всё ещё бросая на меня удивлённые взгляды, - конечно, я бы предпочёл, чтобы моя девушка не работала уборщицей в стриптиз-клубе, но, - он сделал небольшую паузу, - зная тебя, я могу предположить, что даже если ты и согласишься бросить эту работу, тут же примешься искать другую! И где гарантия того, что на новом месте тебя будут окружать такие достаточно порядочные люди?

Мой рот рефлекторно открылся. То есть он в курсе, где я работаю и что делаю, а его волнует, какие люди меня окружают?

Я вздохнула, вынужденная признаться самой себе, что совсем не знаю Эдварда. Я и вправду полагала, что он воспринимает жизнь так же, как и большинство обывателей?

- Никогда бы не подумал, что для такого опытного, в чём-то беспринципного и неоднократно битого жизнью бизнесмена решающим фактором реорганизации бизнеса станет любовь, - задумчиво проговорил Эдвард.

«А это он о чём? Что-то туговато соображаю», - укорила себя я. А потом поняла. Он же о мистере Дженкинсе!

- Имея налаженный и очень доходный бизнес в Лас-Вегасе, он открывает здесь своё заведение и переезжает сам, - продолжил Каллен, - смело и так … по-человечески.

Услышав нотки восхищения в голосе Эдварда, я не смогла сдержаться от любопытства:

- Мистер Дженкинс переехал в Порт-Анджелес, потому что влюбился? – Эдвард чуть заметно кивнул, всё ещё думая о своём. – В мисс Молли! – я не спрашивала, а утверждала.

- Да, в мисс Молли, - согласился Эдвард.

- Ничего себе, - только и смогла сказать я. Что же это за тайны крылись в клубе? Сколько раз я видела, как они общаются друг с другом, но даже подумать не могла, что… - а она? Она тоже его любит, Эдвард?

И почему меня, вдруг, так заинтересовал этот вопрос? Может, потому, что мисс Молли я знала гораздо лучше мистера Дженкинса, и мне совсем не показалось, что она испытывает к нему какие-то чувства помимо дружеских. Эдвард ничего не ответил, но по тому, как внезапно нахмурились его брови, а губы вытянулись в тонкую линию, я поняла, что я права.

- Белла, - наконец он нарушил тишину, - пообещай мне кое-что, моё сердце сжалось в маленький комочек и замерло на мгновенье: о чём он попросит? Уйти? Бросить занятия? - его золотистые глаза с мольбой смотрели на меня, - пожалуйста, будь осторожна на тренировках, это очень опасно, я волнуюсь.

- Обещаю, - ответила я, а сердце снова забилось в привычном ритме. О моём выходе на сцену Эдвард не сказал ни слова. Я понимала, что этот вопрос всё равно всплывёт в ближайшем будущем, когда я буду чувствовать себя на пилоне увереннее и стану вполне сносно по меркам мисс Молли танцевать.

Эдвард заехал на внутреннюю парковку, я вышла из машины, а он остался внутри – ждать. С работой я справилась довольно быстро, не смотря на то, что постоянно думала о нашем разговоре. Но с каждой минутой и с каждым вымытым метром, приближающим меня к моменту, когда я снова окажусь рядом с любимым, тревожные мысли отходили всё дальше, уступая место волнительным мечтам и моей буйной фантазии.

- Как себя чувствуешь, Белла? – хрипловатый голос мисс Молли, которая как всегда появилась неожиданно, вывел меня из заоблачных грёз.

- О, мисс Молли, добрый день, всё хорошо, - ответила я, неловко поправляя шапочку сгибом локтя: мои руки были в перчатках, - только вот… - я невольно посмотрела в сторону сверкающего пилона, понимая, что ещё рано начинать заниматься.

- Да, пока никаких тренировок, подождём денька два-три, - мисс Молли без слов поняла меня. А потом заулыбалась, и мелкие лучики-морщинки расползлись в уголках её глаз, делая её лицо живым и подвижным, - неплохо выглядишь, Белла, если бы я знала, что авария сделает тебя счастливой, клянусь, сама бы треснула тебя по башке! – она искренне рассмеялась низким, завораживающим смехом.

- Спасибо за заботу, мисс Молли, - отшутилась я.

Она внимательно посмотрела мне в глаза, словно искала там ответ на свой вопрос, потом обхватила меня за плечи, прижала к себе, поцеловала в висок и прошептала:

- Я рада за тебя, Белла. А потом, смутившись, резко отпрянула и пробубнила: - Давай заканчивай, вижу, что тебе не терпится удрать отсюда, - неожиданно хитро подмигнула и тут же включила режим «злобного тренера», - Пола, я вырву с корнем твои руки, потому что это не руки, это плети! Почему они опять повисли, можешь мне объяснить? – быстрым шагом она двинулась в сторону сцены, даже не обернувшись на прощание.

Я смотрела ей вслед, отмечая маленькую грациозную фигурку, со спины мисс Молли казалась совсем юной. И если бы не её низкий, чуть прокуренный голос, ей можно было бы дать лет двадцать. Закончив уборку, я понесла оборудование в свою каморку, стараясь по дороге производить как можно больше шума, чтобы предупредить о своём появлении нашу «страстную парочку». Но, обошлось.

Отдав ключи охраннику, я галопом пустилась на выход, в машине на клубной парковке меня ждал Эдвард. Следующие дни были самыми лучшими в моей жизни. Мы не расставались ни на минуту, исключение составляло время утром и вечером, когда его машина появлялась на моей подъездной дорожке.

Мы говорили о многом, я рассказала ему всю нехитрую историю своей жизни, каждое слово он ловил с таким неподдельным интересом, словно я выдавала ему страшные тайны, взломав пресловутые семь замков-печатей. Я тоже старалась удовлетворить своё любопытство, расспрашивая его о превратностях вампирской жизни.

Он рассказал о своей семье, о том, как сам стал вампиром, о том, как им приходится вечно прятать свою «нечеловечность». Но больше всего я ждала наступления ночи, когда прохладные и нежные руки Эдварда обнимали меня поверх тёплого одеяла, гладкие холодные губы сводили с ума, заставляя дрожать всё тело. В эти минуты я забывала обо всём на свете, желая только одного – быть ещё ближе. Но в тот момент, когда я стремилась расстегнуть его рубашку или в порыве страсти сильно углубляла поцелуй, Эдвард отстранялся, пытаясь вернуть контроль над жаждой.

И тогда меня охватывала страшная зелёная тоска, скручивала в узел все внутренности, сухим льдом выжигая глубокие борозды на сердце, которое трепыхалось в рваном ритме, предупреждая из последних сил: «Вам не быть вместе, нельзя, нельзя». И в эти минуты я ненавидела весь мир за жестокую несправедливость, до скрипа сжав зубы, корила судьбу, сыгравшую со мной злую шутку. Но длилось это недолго. Достаточно было одного взгляда на Эдварда, которому было по-настоящему тяжело. И, глядя в чёрные глаза любимого, задерживающего дыхание, злость уступала место паническому страху.

Я боялась, что он уйдёт. А этого я допустить никак не могла. Потому что без него мне не жить! Тогда я застывала на месте, терпеливо ожидая, когда посветлеют его глаза, потом прижималась к нему, вдыхала его умопомрачительный аромат, сводящий с ума, шептала слова о любви и успокаивалась, лёжа в его крепких объятьях. Кажется, общественность понемногу начала свыкаться с нашими отношениями. По крайней мере, на нас уже не показывали пальцем, даже Джессика сцеживала свой яд порционно, а Майк Ньютон вообще обходил меня за версту. В школе мы почти всё время были вместе, Эдвард умудрился поменять своё расписание, так что совместных уроков у нас стало больше. Даже в столовой мы сидели с ним вдвоём за нашим с Анджелой столиком, потому что Анджела с Беном облюбовали для себя неприметный столик для двоих в конце столовой. Глядя на счастливое улыбающееся лицо подруги, я тихо радовалась тому, что она наконец-то обрела свою любовь.

К концу недели я смогла уговорить Эдварда разрешить мне ездить на собственном грузовике. Рана на голове окончательно затянулась, чувствовала я себя прекрасно и хотела поскорее вернуться к тренировкам. После долгих и продолжительных дебатов, перепалок и уговоров, он сдался под натиском моих неопровержимых доводов: возвращаться я буду поздно, и будет выглядеть очень подозрительно, если Эдвард станет привозить меня домой почти ночью. И дело даже не в миссис Маршалл, сующей свой любопытный нос в чужие дела. Гарри Клирвоутер выполнял своё обещание: мы частенько встречали полицейский крузер у школы, у дома, на парковке магазина. От его пронзительного, полного неприкрытой ненависти взгляда, мне становилось не по себе. Не стоило дразнить полицейского, да ещё квиллета.

Настоящей трагедией для меня стало молчание Джейкоба. Несколько раз, пока Эдварда не было дома, я звонила ему. Но, либо раздавались длинные гудки, либо трубку брал Билли, жёстко отвечающий, что Джейка нет дома, а для меня вообще никогда не будет. После разговора со старшим Блэком я долго не могла придти в себя, мучилась совестью, понимая, что всё испортила собственными руками. Вот так я потеряла лучшего друга. Окончательно и бесповоротно. И это убивало меня. Потому что не было дня, чтобы я не вспоминала о Джейке, мне его очень и очень не хватало. Нужно было найти способ вернуть нашу дружбу. Я не представляла, как сделаю это, но была уверена, что попыток не брошу, просто не смогу жить с разъедающим душу чувством вины.

«Это моя вина, это моя вина, это целиком моя вина», - думала я, методично измываясь над собственным телом в субботу утром. Майка была насквозь сырая от пота, лёгкие босоножки мисс Молли казались тяжёлыми из-за отвыкших от таких нагрузок мышц. И когда я в очередной раз наклонилась, встав в позу «зю», как выражалась мисс Молли, упираясь руками в пол, расставив ноги на ширину плеч, я увидела перевёрнутого с ног на голову Эдварда, сидящего на моей кровати с открытым ртом. На секунду я застыла, потом представила, как выгляжу со стороны, в коротких шортиках и на платформе, медленно поднялась и, покраснев до ушей, спросила:

- Ты что тут делаешь? Он застыл неподвижно. Его распахнутые чёрные глаза недвусмысленно кричали о жажде, которую он испытывал в данный момент. - Эдвард? – строго спросила я, начиная приходить в себя. Раньше он никогда не допускал неловких ситуаций, всегда оставляя мне время для личных моментов, например, для душа или переодевания. И уж тем более откровенно не пялился на оголённые участки моего тела.

Он не шелохнулся, только тяжело сглотнул.

- Я, я… - начал он.

Ясно.

Спасибо Элис, просветившей меня насчёт того, что вампиры не впадают в состояние шока. Подозреваю, что они ещё и не заикаются. Значит, либо мне достался неправильный вампир, либо… Как же до меня туго доходит! Причём тут правильный или нет! Его реакция сейчас точно такая же, как и у всех нормальных семнадцатилетних парней!

- Сиди здесь! – скомандовала я и, схватив из шкафа первые же попавшиеся штаны и майку, бросилась в ванную. Я стояла под горячими струями воды, смывая с себя липкий пот вперемешку с запоздалым стыдом. Всё только что произошедшее натолкнуло меня на мысль, так тщательно отгоняемую мною в дальние уголки сознания, что я даже растерялась от вновь открывшейся возможности. Это больше не может так продолжаться! Я решительно выскочила из ванной, вытерлась жёстким полотенцем. Кожа до сих пор горела, словно он продолжал касаться меня своими прохладными руками в тех местах, которые ещё несколько минут назад он жадно пожирал своим голодным, во всех смыслах, взглядом. Привычная дрожь приятным теплом растеклась по ногам… Боже! Я смотрела в зеркало, наблюдая свои твердеющие соски. И это только от одной мысли? Застонав от бессилия, я обернула вокруг себя полотенце, расчесала волосы. Видимо, я успокоилась, потому что краска сошла со щёк, уступая место привычной полупрозрачной бледности. Только вот маленькое пятнышко на носу никак не желало проходить. Я подошла поближе к зеркалу, чуть наклонилась и почти уткнулась носом в запотевшее стекло.

- О, нет! – на моём носу красовался толстый жирный сизо-белый прыщ! У меня никогда, никогда в жизни не было прыщей, я никогда не испытывала таких проблем, даже утешала своих одноклассниц, приходящих в ужас от каждого прыщика, появляющегося у них на лице. А сейчас… - Нет! – я со стоном сползла под раковину, хотелось рвать и метать!

- Белла, Белла! – он ворвался в ванную, - что случилось? Подлетел ко мне, легко прошёлся по телу, ощупывая руки и ноги, уверена, что уже рассмотрел зрачки, а мой пульс он и так слышал за сотню метров. Придерживая голову, он поднял меня на руки, свист в ушах свидетельствовал о том, что он несёт меня в комнату на постель. - Где болит? – с дрожью в голосе поинтересовался он, укрывая меня пледом.

- Да нигде не болит, Эдвард! – всхлипнула я.

- Тогда, что с тобой, Белла? – он присел на краешек кровати, всё ещё держа меня за руку.

- Вот что! – выпалила я, гневно указывая пальцем свободной руки на свой нос.

- И всё? – он приподнял одну бровь, - ты расстроилась из-за обычного прыщика, Белла? – кажется, он сам не поверил в то, что сказал. И правильно, мы уже достаточное время общались, чтобы осознать, что проблема с внешностью в моих приоритетах не значится.

- Нет, не всё, Эдвард, - я вздохнула, размышляя, к чему всё это может нас завести. А потом, взвесив мысленно все «за» и «против», решила, что уже давно пора расставить все точки над «i». Была не была! - Эдвард, - медленно начала я, чётко выговаривая каждое слово, - имея две медицинские степени, ты прекрасно осведомлён о гормональной дисфункции в пубертатный период, - его глаза снова расширились. Дошло! – Или мне тебе напомнить причины её возникновения? Он прикрыл веки, я видела, как сдвинулись брови, как губы слились в тонкую линию. Я снова делаю ему больно. - Нам надо поговорить, Эдвард, - решительно заявила я, кажется, окончательно его добив.


	30. Глава 29

**Глава 29.**

Я приподнялась на постели, игнорируя его попытки уложить меня обратно.

Потянув на себя плед, я прикрыла завёрнутое в полотенце тело, конечно, хорошо бы было одеться, но я испугалась, что упущу момент и растеряю всю свою решительность. Ведь я намерена была обсудить с ним тему, в которой сама ни черта не смыслила и не имела абсолютно никакого опыта.

- Хочешь поговорить о сексе? – тихо поинтересовался он.

Спасибо, что не стал притворяться, что меня не понял, ходить вокруг да около или говорить полунамёками.

- Да.

- Белла, - он тяжело вздохнул, - я понимаю твои желания, это нормально.

Я уже хотела было возразить, крикнув, что ни черта он не понимает, но осеклась под его пристальным взглядом золотистых глаз. На мои губы мягко лёг его указательный палец, призывая к молчанию. Он нежно очертил контур моей верхней губы, от чего по телу тут же побежали мурашки. Он перевёл взгляд на мои обнажённые плечи, покрывшиеся «гусиной кожей», медленно убрал руку, снова вздохнул и продолжил:

- Тебе восемнадцать, и твоё желание – естественная физиологическая потребность человека, в этом нет ничего постыдного. Поверь, я понимаю, что организм требует разрядки, наша проблема в том, Белла, что я не могу быть тем, - он замялся, - человеком, с которым возможны нормальные отношения, я не способен удовлетворить твою жажду, Белла, только не в сексе…

- Но почему? – глупо было задавать вопрос, ответ на который я знала.

- Потому что это опасно! Как ты не понимаешь? Я не могу полностью контролировать себя! Я могу убить тебя, Белла! – последние слова он произнёс уже шёпотом, низко опуская голову. – Я знал, что этот разговор рано или поздно состоится, но всё равно оказался к нему не готов, - он вздохнул, а я согнула ноги в коленях, обхватила их руками и спрятала голову в мягком ворсе пледа. – Ты уже и так столько времени ни с кем не встречалась, Белла, твоя нервная и эндокринная система давно требуют своё…

Что? Это он сейчас о чём? Я приподняла голову, стараясь упорядочить всё им сказанное в своей голове. Причём тут последнее время? Или он думает, что…

Бог мой!

- Эдвард, - прошептала я, он не шевелился, - Эдвард, - уже настойчивее проговорила я, посмотри на меня. Ты сейчас о чём говоришь? О каких встречах?

Он заглянул в мои глаза, мне показалось или в расплавленном тёмном золоте сверкнули яркие желтоватые искорки?

- Но, разве ты не…

- Что?

- Я хотел сказать, что подумал, что ты из-за меня прекратила встречаться с парнями, - прошептал он.

Какой ужас!

Так, вот о чём он!

Он, оказывается, сожалеет, что помешал мне жить нормальной половой жизнью!

И именно поэтому он сейчас мучается совестью. Я когда-нибудь всё-таки до конца смогу его понять? Со стоном я уронила голову в колени, заливаясь румянцем от стыда, бессилия и злости одновременно.

- Нет, Эдвард! Я ни с кем не встречалась. И у меня никогда и никого не было, Эдвард, слышишь? – мой голос звучал приглушённо из-за пледа.

Но он прекрасно меня понял, потому что холодные губы тут же коснулись моего затылка, а пальцы провели дорожку по оголённому участку спины. Я обхватила его руками, уткнулась лицом ему в плечо и заплакала.

- Белла, - в его голосе было столько муки, тоски и сожаления, что я расплакалась ещё сильнее.

- Никогда, никого, - как заведённая повторяла я, совершенно не понимая, что несу, - я хочу, чтобы моим первым мужчиной стал ты, Эдвард, - слова вырвались сами собой, я осеклась, ещё гуще покраснела и вжалась в его твёрдое плечо.

- Белла, - он снова выдохнул, продолжая поглаживать меня по волосам, но сейчас эти прикосновения были похожи скорее на ласку взрослого, утешающего плачущего ребёнка, - ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно…

- Я не боюсь, Эдвард! И я верю тебе, потому что знаю, что люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня!

- Именно поэтому, Белла. Ты понимаешь, о чём просишь и кого?

Я хотела ответить, что прошу своего любимого человека, но замолчала.

- Природа и правда сыграла с нами злую шутку, - ответил он, укладывая меня на подушку, - ты просишь вампира о дефлорации, понимаешь, что это значит?

Я закрыла глаза, лишь бы не видеть его страданий. Конечно, я понимала. Кровь, свежая, тёплая манящая кровь, которая может свести его с ума, вот о чём я его просила, испытать самые сильные, самые страшные мучения для вампира.

- И твоя вера в меня, Белла... - он немного помолчал, а затем продолжил, - попробуй поставить себя на моё место. Смогла бы ты рискнуть моей жизнью?

Он прав. Он, как обычно, был прав. Неопровержимо и доказательно.

- Что же нам делать, Эдвард? – устало спросила я, и так понимая, что этот бой с судьбой я проиграла.

Потому что, как ни крути, а он был прав: его жизнью я не рискнула бы ни за что на свете. И вот сейчас, пытаясь взглянуть на ситуацию его глазами, она представлялась мне совсем иначе.

- Не знаю, Белла. Дай мне время.

- Обещаешь?

- Обещаю, - ответил он, целуя меня в висок, - я люблю тебя.

- Я люблю тебя…

- Прости меня, - жалобно прошептала я, - я не должна была об этом даже думать, - чувство стыда не отпускало меня, мои щёки всё ещё горели.

- Об этом все думают, Белла, абсолютно все, поверь мне, - как-то горько произнёс он.

Ну, конечно, он же читает мысли, ему ли не знать, что твориться в головах людей, окружающих его, и как я об этом забыла? Мы ещё какое-то время провели молча, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

Он нарушил тишину первым:

- Тебе пора на работу, - помогая мне встать, сказал он.

Я оделась, довольно быстро собралась.

- Вернусь поздно, сегодня тренировка, - прошептала я, целуя его в щёку, и закрыла входную дверь на ключ, оставив его внутри.

Медленно, как улитка, я ползла в сторону Порт-Анджелеса, пытаясь справиться со страхом вождения после аварии, который оказался гораздо сильнее, чем я предполагала раньше. Я неотрывно следила за дорогой, ехала аккуратно, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда мне навстречу со свистом проносился очередной автомобиль. Сегодня была суббота, многие жители Форкса ездили за покупками, поэтому трасса была достаточно оживлённой. Моя спина покрылась липким потом, когда я пыталась правильно вписаться в поворот. Воспоминания о дне аварии были слишком яркими, но я сумела совладать с собой и добралась до клуба без приключений.

Довольно быстро вымыв полы и расставив мебель, я поспешила в раздевалку.

- Белла, привет, ты вернулась, - радостные вопли приветствия наших девчонок были приятны.

Не думала, что они так соскучились и переживали за меня.

Я одела босоножки мисс Молли и довольно уверенно добралась до сцены. Джоуи, всё это время шедшая за моей спиной, даже присвистнула, я обернулась и увидела её улыбающееся лицо, обрамлённое рыжими кудряшками. Она показала мне большой палец и утвердительно кивнула, что ж, значит, ходить я уже почти научилась. Нашу программу я выполнила легко. Конечно, мышцы немного болели, а после выступления я дышала, как паровоз, но всё-таки, Джоуи произнесла только одно слово «молодец», и я поверила ей, считая похвалу вполне заслуженной. Мы начали отрабатывать некоторые элементы до полной синхронности и так увлеклись, что не заметили мисс Молли.

- Очень неплохо, - одобрила она, поднимаясь по ступенькам, - давай ещё раз, Белла, попробуй локоть зажать под прямым углом, а правую ногу на переходе держать ровно, и согнуть на сильной доле, хорошо? И…

В общем, это было здорово! Как же я соскучилась по тренировкам! Я с упоением повторяла и повторяла элементы, наслаждаясь движением, чувством полёта, абсолютной свободой своего тела. Но, главное, при каждом обороте, когда глаза должны фокусироваться в одной точке, я представляла, что смотрю в золотистые любимые глаза, улыбающиеся мне в ответ…

Мисс Молли была права: танцевать самозабвенно можно только для своего мужчины.

Я немного огорчилась, когда Джоуи восторженно произнесла «на сегодня всё, молодец, Белла» и побежала в раздевалку, а я ещё задержалась, прислонившись лбом к холодному пилону. Прохлада металла так напоминала руки Эдварда. Наш сегодняшний разговор снова всплыл в голове.

- Белла? – вкрадчивая хрипотца мисс Молли вынула меня из глубины моих заново начавшихся страданий, - что опять?

- Ничего, - попыталась улыбнуться я, ей о моих проблемах точно знать незачем.

- Уверена? – мисс Молли видела меня насквозь, - а что глаза красные и нос? Что это у тебя? – изумилась она, кивая на мой треклятый прыщ, - затем громко хмыкнула и тихо рассмеялась, - всё ясно! Гормон шумит, а выхода всё нету!

Я чуть не разревелась от этих слов.

- Ну-ну, я же пошутила, Белла, - пошла она на попятную, - потом, помолчав, добавила, - в прошлый раз я подумала, что у тебя наконец-то сложилась личная жизнь, я была не права? – на секунду мне показалось, что я разговариваю с мамой. Рене всегда переживала за меня и мои «никакие», по её понятиям, взаимоотношения с противоположным полом.

- Нет, вы правы, мисс Молли, просто… - я замялась.

Боже! Разве я могу кому-нибудь рассказать о своих проблемах? – просто всё очень сложно, - я тяжело вздохнула. Я совсем не была готова к этому разговору.

- Знаешь, Белла, думаю, что с твоим парнем всё как-нибудь наладится, - мисс Молли притянула меня к себе и крепко обняла за плечи, - но вот со своим телом тебе обязательно нужно разобраться самой! Я в полном непонимании уставилась на неё. - Я говорю о том, что наше тело – это очень тонкий музыкальный инструмент, Белла, выражаясь образно, и прежде чем доверить его музыканту, даже очень опытному, нужно самой научиться играть на нём! Себя нужно любить и беречь, а не доводить до нарушений гормонального фона, понимаешь меня? – она ласково мне улыбнулась, но увидев выражение полной растерянности на моём лице, горько вздохнула, - не понимаешь!

Она тяжело выдохнула:

- Ладно, попозже поговорим, если так и не поймёшь, - она хитро подмигнула мне, - марш в раздевалку!

Душ был свободен, так что, я довольно быстро вымылась. В раздевалке, смежной с гримёрками, стоял настоящий переполох, обсуждали очередную новость. Я как обычно всё пропускала мимо ушей, даже не утруждаясь делать вид, что слушаю. Девчонки пару раз спрашивали меня, что я думаю по этому поводу, но я только рассеянно пожимала плечами.

- Отстаньте от Беллы, - отмахнулась от гвалта Джоуи, - не видите, она сегодня в прострации и думает только о своём. Я благодарно улыбнулась ей, она была права, я действительно думала о словах, что сказала мисс Молли, и никак не могла понять сути того, что она хотела до меня донести. И, ведь, спросить же не у кого! - с грустью подумала я, одеваясь.

Когда, наконец, я окончательно собралась и упаковала босоножки в коробку, громко попрощалась и пошла к выходу. Тёмную стоянку освещали только несколько тусклых фонарей. Я осторожно подошла к пикапу, открыла дверь и вздрогнула от неожиданности: кто-то положил мне руку на плечо.

- Ой, - от испуга подпрыгнула я.

- Тише, Белла, иначе сейчас сюда прибегут разъярённые охранники, - мягкий бархатный голос Эдварда успокоил пляшущее сердце.

- Ты что тут делаешь? - Ты второй раз задаёшь мне сегодня этот вопрос, - улыбнулся он, нежно целуя меня в губы, - можно я снова не стану на него отвечать? – его прохладное дыхание заставило проснуться моих мурашек.

«Что-то давно они не выходили на пробежку», - усмехнулась я, и с удовольствием припала к его идеальным губам. Я даже представить себе не могла, что настолько стала жадной до поцелуев, или я просто успела соскучиться за несколько часов, проведённых вдали от Эдварда? Его губы ласкали мою разгорячённую кожу, я закрыла глаза и полностью отдалась охватившему меня чувству восторга. Удивительная нежность, с которой он обнимал моё хрупкое, по его меркам, тело – заставляла забыть обо всём на свете, дрожь в коленках и тянущая приятная боль внизу живота кружили голову, принуждая её позабыть обо всём.

Я едва держалась на ногах, хорошо, что он крепко держал меня в объятьях, не позволяя упасть. Я не знаю, сколько времени мы целовались, но, внезапно, Эдвард резко отстранился от меня, но рук не отпустил. Я открыла глаза, пытаясь вглядеться в пространство полутёмной стоянки.

- О, простите, - хрипловатый насмешливый голос мисс Молли раздался совсем рядом.

Я оглянулась. Мисс Молли держала в руках ключи от своей машины, припаркованной рядом с моим пикапом. Видимо, она хотела что-то вынуть из салона, но наткнулась на нас.

- Мисс Молли, - улыбнулась я ей и уже открыла рот, чтобы представить ей Эдварда, но тут же его захлопнула.

Мисс Молли резко побледнела, её лицо вытянулось, а глаза расширились. Она смотрела на Эдварда так, словно увидела призрака. Мне даже показалось, что она на секунду зажмурилась, будто хотела избавиться от наваждения. А когда она убедилась, что видит действительно то, что видит, её лицо мгновенно застыло от неподдельного ужаса вперемешку со страхом и удивлением. Я почувствовала, что Эдвард тоже напрягся.

Краем глаза я заметила, что он чуть покачал головой, словно отвечал "нет" на её мысленный вопрос. Глаза Мисс Молли стали ещё шире, хотя я наивно полагала, что дальше просто некуда. Несколько секунд она смотрела на него, затем её лицо ожило, она чуть прищурила один глаз, как будто что-то спрашивала, он снова кивнул, но теперь уже этот жест отвечал «да». Мисс Молли удивлённо приподняла одну бровь, просто впившись в него взглядом. Эдвард явно смутился, теперь уже его брови поползли вверх, а глаза округлились, а губы мисс Молли расплылись в мечтательной улыбке. Я молча наблюдала за их мысленным диалогом, они что, знакомы? А эти двое неотрывно смотрели друг на друга не в силах оторваться. И могу поклясться, что Эдвард при этом чувствовал себя очень и очень неуютно!

- Мисс Молли, - я решила вмешаться в их милую «беседу», - познакомьтесь, это Эдвард, мой…

Но договорить я не успела, потому что входная дверь распахнулась настежь, на внутреннем входе в клуб стояла запыхавшаяся Джесси:

- Мисс Молли, мисс Молли! – вскрикнула она, - там Рэйчел, кажется ей плохо!

И она скрылась за дверью.

Я кинула быстрый взгляд на Эдварда:

- Извини! – пробормотала я, и побежала вслед за худенькой фигуркой, передвигающейся слишком быстро для своего возраста…

"Рэйчел? Что случилось"? – думала я на бегу. Самые страшные мысли лезли в мою голову. Неужели Джейкоб рассказал ей о произошедшем на больничной парковке? Вряд ли, да и не стала бы Рэйчел так реагировать на его слова. Тогда что? Я преодолела расстояние до зала с немыслимой для меня скоростью.

Увиденное поразило меня до глубины души. Рэйчел сидела под барной стойкой, поджав под себя ноги и положив голову на колени, всё тело тряслось. Поначалу я испугалась, что это приступ какой-то болезни, но, подойдя ближе, я услышала знакомые до боли звуки.

Стало понятно, что это: истерика.


	31. Глава 30

**Глава 30.**

Рэйчел сидела, поджав под себя ноги и уткнувшись лицом в колени. Всё её тело сотрясалось от страшных рыданий. Мисс Молли первой зашла за барную стойку, налила стакан воды и молча вставила его в правую руку Рэйчел, расцепив её пальцы:

- Пей, - приказала она строгим голосом.

Поначалу я возмутилась таким отношением, а потом, глядя в сочувствующее лицо мисс Молли, поняла, что она делает. Во время истерики нельзя сюсюкать и жалеть, это вызывает ещё больший поток слёз.

- Я сказала, пей! – грубо приказала она.

Стакан Рэйчел ходил ходуном, руки тряслись, но она оторвала лицо от коленок и поднесла его к губам.

Я посмотрела на красные зарёванные глаза Рэйчел, на припухшие веки, искусанные губы и моё сердце сжалось в маленький комок. Что же могло довести сильную и крепкую девушку до такого состояния?

- До конца, - настаивала мисс Молли. И когда Рэйчел с трудом сделала последний глоток, мисс Молли взяла из её рук стакан, поставила его в раковину и, кивнув мне, вышла из-за стойки:

- У вас сорок минут, не больше!

Я присела на пол рядом с Рэйчел, пододвинулась к её плечу. Она тихо сидела, уставившись в одну точку, только плечи иногда дёргались от частых всхлипов. Я молчала, просто ждала, когда она немного успокоится и заговорит. Мисс Молли выгнала всех из зала, музыка играла чуть слышно, мы сидели в полумраке, свет падал от полки с расставленными на ней бутылками прямо на столешницу.

Я разглядывала барную стойку. Полотенца и салфетки, сложенные стопочками, ряды чистых пепельниц и стаканов для виски, коньячные бокалы и фужеры под шампанское, кассовая книга и разноцветные соломинки для коктейлей, маленький холодильник с прозрачной дверцей, в котором зелёными металлическими боками сверкали баночки с оливками и маслинами и жёлтые лимоны. Множество разных - пластиковых, пробковых и картонных бирдекелей с фирменными логотипами валялись тут и там, на полу стояла пустая пивная кега, а прямо на ней красовались тёмно-коричневые мягкие мокасины, видимо, Рэйчел одевала их, когда под утро уставали ноги. В самом углу у кофе-машины валялась скомканная фольга и обёртки от шоколада. Не знала, что она сладкоежка.

- Белла? – дрожащий голос Рэйчел вывел меня из состояния созерцания изнанки бара.

- Привет, Рэйч, - тихо ответила я.

- Спасибо, - прошелестела она.

- За что? – удивилась я. - За то, что не мучаешь расспросами.

- А надо? – попыталась пошутить я.

- Нет, - тихо ответила она.

- Тогда не буду, - я прислонила голову к её плечу, она глубоко вздохнула.

- Я была в Ла-Пуш, - медленно начала она. Я не отвечала, потому что понимала, что ей необходимо выговориться. – Ездила к нашим вождям, - я удивлённо посмотрела на неё, а она выдохнула, затем снова немного помолчала и начала говорить быстро-быстро. – Знаешь, мне осталось учиться в колледже всего год. Помнишь, в прошлый раз, когда мы были у тебя дома, я рассказывала о том, чем хотела бы заниматься? О путешествиях, о работе в туристическом бизнесе? – Я согласно кивнула головой, ещё бы я не помнила. В тот день Джейкоб застал нас с Рэйчел в двусмысленной ситуации и подумал, что мы – лесбиянки. Я улыбнулась, картинка в моей голове была так отчётлива: прислонённый спиной к моему холодильнику заикающийся и красный от смущения Джейкоб, что-то лепечущий на тему «я никому не скажу»! Ох, Джейкоб.

Мысли о том, что я собственными руками разрушила нашу дружбу, снова завертелись в голове, заставляя ныть открытую рану в моей груди. Как я теперь буду жить с этой болью? Мне не избавиться от мук собственной совести до тех пор, пока я не поговорю с ним. Если бы не Билли, посчитавший оскорблением мои отношения с Калленом, возможно, я смогла бы найти способ встретиться с Джейкобом, объяснить, ну, или хотя бы попробовать…

- Я долго думала, - продолжила Рэйчел, - над твоими словами, - я непонимающе уставилась на неё? Какими словами? Она заметила мою растерянность и поспешила пояснить, - ну, о том, что я могла бы туристов возить сюда! – Ах, вот она о чём…

- Да, помню, - проговорила я.

- Думала-думала и пришла к выводу, что это очень хорошая идея, Белла! Я решила, что можно на берегу построить индейский посёлок, - я выпучила глаза, а она грустно улыбнулась, - для туристов! Поставить вигвамы, чтобы особо привередливые и любопытные смогли на собственной шкуре испытать, что такое индейский быт. Знаешь, народные промыслы, ритуальные танцы, приготовление пищи на костре… . Вся эта этно-фигня, привлекающая избалованных комфортом туристов. Понимаешь?

- Понимаю, - утвердительно кивнула я, хотя в моей голове совсем не укладывалось, как Рэйчел могла додуматься до этого! Такой деловой подход к жизни, организация собственного бизнеса, причём оригинального, интересного и, наверняка, прибыльного! Я смотрела на Рэйчел и видела перед собой не юную девчонку, старше меня всего на пару-тройку лет, а опытную деловую женщину. Хотя, если подумать, судьба не оставила Рэйчел шанса побыть ребёнком. Ей пришлось слишком рано повзрослеть и самой заменить своим младшим брату и сестре мать. У неё не было выхода. Может, поэтому она и стала такой. - А зачем ты пошла к вождям? – спросила я.

- Ну, как же, Белла? – Рэйчел удивила моя недогадливость. – Это же квиллетская земля, на ней не действуют Федеральные Законы, а исполнительной и законодательной властью является Совет Старейшин, только он может дать разрешение на открытие бизнеса, - она снова тяжело вздохнула, - к тому же, я рассчитывала, что мы сможем договориться о льготах…

- Каких?

- Налоговых, Белла, на наших землях Федеральным налогом облагаются только казино, всё остальное регулируется Советом племени.

- Казино? – я уже ничего не понимала.

- Белла-Белла, - Рэйчел положила голову мне на плечо, а я обняла её, - в каком мире ты живёшь? – она снова вздохнула, - ты никогда не задумывалась, откуда в задрипанном Порт-Анджелесе такой клуб? И почему здесь прорва туристов? Что им смотреть в промозглом Вашингтоне? Ливневые леса? Чистые озёра? Диких животных? Очнись, Белла! Рядом территория резерваций, земля, на которую не распространяются Федеральные законы. Это игровая зона, большое доходное место с чёртовой кучей фишко-денег! Такой пламенной речи я от Рэйчел не ожидала, поэтому уставилась на неё, открыв рот. - Всё, абсолютно всё здесь построено на игровом бизнесе, наш клуб – всего лишь место, где отдыхают люди, пока их шмотки из удобных кают переносят на катера. Ты представляешь, сколько народу бывает здесь, Белла? Выбор-то не велик, - она вздохнула, - либо Невада, либо мы… До меня, наконец-то, стало доходить. Боже, я действительно глупый ребёнок, совершенно не знающий жизни…

- И ты хотела заняться туристическим бизнесом, открыть анимационный этно-центр?

- Да, хотела, - как-то вяло откликнулась Рэйчел, - пришла на Совет, принесла свой бизнес-план, просила разрешение…

- Они отказали? – сочувственно спросила я.

- Не просто отказали, Беллз, они орали на меня так, словно я хотела на их территории построить публичный дом, а не поставить пару вигвамов. – Рэйчел снова уткнулась лицом в колени, застонала, а потом резко подняла голову, обхватив её руками. – На всём побережье до самой Канады нищие только мы и племя Мака, Белла! Они пожалели для меня клочка земли на берегу, да ещё и обвинили в предательстве! - Почему? – я и правда не понимала причины отказа, но, с другой стороны, что я знала о жизни в резервации? Рэйчел снова замолчала, прижавшись к моему плечу. А я размышляла об услышанном. Может, Совет отказал ей из-за оборотней? Честно сказать, когда Джейкоб рассказал мне о том, что скоро превратиться в оборотня, я до конца не поверила ему. Мало ли какие фантазии бывают у подростков с их неустойчивой психикой? Но мой скептицизм сошёл на «нет» в том момент, когда я поняла, что Эдвард – вампир. Настоящий, непридуманный, реальный… - Да, потому что, «пороку не место на квиллетской земле», вот почему! Можно подумать, мои три вигвама, кемпинг и сувенирная лавка осквернили бы землю предков. Нет, Белла, тут что-то не так. Знаю, что не так… Она снова вздохнула. - Они полчаса орали на меня, а я сидела как нашкодивший ребёнок, как не заревела, не понимаю, а потом случилось что-то странное. Прибежала Сью Клирвоутер, что-то шепнула на ушко Вождю, меня выгнали, но я успела услышать, - Рэйчел повернулась ко мне и снова заглянула в глаза, словно хотела удостовериться, что я её внимательно слушаю, - на Эмили Янг напал медведь!

- Ах, - невольно вырвалось из моей груди.

- И, судя по всему, огромный разъярённый медведь, Бэлла, - Рэйчел вздрогнула, - он порвал ей половину лица!

- Как она? Что сказали в больнице?

- Какая больница? – Рэйчел застонала, - ты о чём? Залепили лицо местными травами и всё! Как же? Ведь в больнице работает страшный доктор Каллен! Зачем молодой девушке, пострадавшей от лап медведя квалифицированная медицинская помощь? Ни в коем случае! Очередное табу их глупых суеверий! Ох, Белла, - Рэйчел снова всхлипнула, - если бы ты знала, как я это всё ненавижу! – Она беспомощно опустила голову на колени, помолчала некоторое время, а потом заговорила снова. – Эмили жаль, очень жаль, она настоящая красавица. Была. Что с ней будет, не знаю. Вот только, знаешь, Белла, мне одна мысль всё время покоя не даёт. Где она нашла этого медведя, а? Ведь, весь посёлок знает, что с тех пор, как у них с Сэмом случилось это дурацкое запечатление, она из дома ни ногой! Сидела и ждала его всё время! Не верю я, что она в лес ходила, вот, не верю и всё! Рэйчел вытянула ноги, теперь носки туфель её длинных стройных ног уходили прямо под барную стойку. Она несколько раз согнула и разогнула их в коленях, чтобы расслабить затёкшие мышцы. - А потом меня выгнали, - продолжила она, - я вернулась домой, столкнулась с Билли прямо на пороге, он куда-то очень сильно торопился. Я помогла ему съехать с пандуса, предложила ему свою помощь, но он отказался. Можно подумать, я такая тупая и не поняла, что он собирался на Совет! Джейка дома не было и, знаешь, мне показалось, что он вообще дома не ночевал.

У меня снова жалобно сжалось сердце. Не ночевал дома? Но, где он?

- Что с ним? – прошептала я, перепугавшись не на шутку, от этого мой голос стал хриплым и задрожал.

- Не знаю, - пожала плечами Рэйчел, - может, уехал куда с приятелями, - ответила она, - я поискала его, даже заглянула в комнату отца, и сильно удивилась, что он оставил свой старый комод открытым. В верхнем ящике Билли хранит свои бумаги, - пояснила она, - он всегда закрывает его на ключ, а тут, видимо, так торопился, что забыл его запереть. Я вообще-то не очень любопытная, - при этих словах Рэйчел сильно покраснела, - но не удержалась. У меня уже много лет был соблазн заглянуть в тайный шкафчик, а тут такая возможность! Стыдно, конечно, но я открыла его, Белла, сверху лежали бумаги. Я начала их просматривать из любопытства и знаешь, что я обнаружила? Это были платёжки за заповедник, пошлина за ограничение доступа туристов на смежные с резервацией земли. Я просмотрела документы, квиллеты исправно платили за них, только вот знаешь что? Это не наши деньги, я довольно внимательно изучила документы и нашла настоящего плательщика. – Рэйчел откинула голову назад, ударяя о шкафчик так сильно, что стало слышно, как зазвенели бутылки на полках сверху. – Ой! – она потёрла ушибленный затылок, - все эти годы, пусть через оффшоры, но платили Каллены, Белла, и Билли не просто знал об этом, но и покрывал их, переводя сначала платежи на счёт резервации! Я догадывалась, зачем Каллены оплачивали счета. Моим вампирам-вегетарианцам нужна была свободная территория для охоты. Только вот Рэйчел знать об этом было не обязательно.

- Может, ты ошиблась или что-то перепутала? – тихо протянула я.

- Ничего я не перепутала, всё так и есть. Мне вот непонятно одно…

- Что? – спросила я, судорожно соображая, как увести этот разговор от опасной темы.

- Почему квиллеты так ненавидят их?

Я пожала плечами:

- Старые легенды, суеверия, сама же говорила…

- Нет, Белла, наше маленькое нищее, но гордое племя никогда не приняло бы денег от своего кровного врага, каким представляют Калленов, пугая ими детей. Здесь явно что-то не так. И в этом обязательно разберусь! – Рэйчел была настроена очень решительно, слёзы на щеках уже высохли, она снова становилась похожа на ту Рэйчел, которую я любила и которой так восхищалась: прямая спина, гордо поднятый подбородок, целеустремлённый взгляд чёрных квиллетских глаз. - Нисколько не сомневаюсь, - улыбнулась я, радуясь происходящим метаморфозам: прежняя Рэйчел вернулась! - Ох, прости меня, Белла, устроила я сегодня истерику, - просто стало так обидно, даже не представляешь, - она вздохнула, успокоилась, - я так увлеклась этими бумажками, что не заметила, как вернулся Билли. Видела бы ты его лицо, мне показалось, что он позеленел от злости, когда я спросила его, что всё это значит.

- Он ответил?

- Нет, хуже, он меня просто выгнал! Сказал, выметайся из моего дома и не показывайся мне на глаза!

- Что? – от удивления я так резко развернулась в её сторону, что задела её локтем. – Прости, - извинилась я.

- Ничего, - пробормотала она, потирая ушибленный бок, - выгнал, Белла, родной отец выгнал меня из дома!

- Не верю, - прошептала я, - я и вправду не могла себе такого даже вообразить, это было так не похоже на Билли, нет, не его вспышки гнева, которые случались довольно часто, а то, что он вот так запросто смог выгнать на улицу собственную дочь! Рэйчел, конечно, не бездомная и давно уже не живёт в родительском доме, но сам факт!..

- Я тоже не поверила сначала, пока он это дважды не повторил. Но, когда я, схватив сумку, выбежала во двор, он уже вдогонку мне крикнул, чтобы я приехала через месяц. Так что, Белла, в Ла-Пуш мне въезд заказан.

- Мне тоже, - выдохнула я.

- В смысле? – Рэйчел недоумённо покосилась на меня, - а тебе-то за что?

- Они знают, что я люблю Эдварда Каллена.

- Да ты что? – Рэйчел чуть не подавилась, ей срочно пришлось откашливаться, я уже собиралась было встать, чтобы налить стакан воды, но она остановила меня жестом, прокашлялась, - с ума сойти, вот это попадалово! – она горько усмехнулась, - они теперь тебя в клочья порвут…

- Это точно, - хмуро согласилась я.

Да, Рэйчел, ты права. Холодок пробежал по спине, когда я осознала, что предсказание вполне может сбыться. В буквальном смысле! Когда Джейкоб обернётся. Сердце снова защемило от боли.

Джейкоб…

- Что Джейкоб? – переспросила Рэйчел. Неужели я произнесла его имя вслух?

- Джейкоб знает…

- Белла, прекрати, - Рэйчел схватила меня за руку и погладила мою тыльную сторону ладони, - или ты думаешь, что я сейчас схвачусь за нож, объявляя тебе вендетту? – она насмешливо приподняла одну бровь, - ты не давала ему никаких обещаний и повода тоже не давала, между прочим. Думаешь, он тогда у тебя на кухне от страха трясся? Да ничего подобного, я своего брата знаю. От ревности, Беллз, он готов был броситься на родную сестру, потому что приревновал к тебе! – она хихикнула, вспоминая неловкую ситуацию, - лесбиянки, ой, не могу. Я тоже улыбнулась, действительно, сейчас об этом было очень смешно вспоминать. - Ты просто всегда относилась к нему как к брату. Беллз, я же не слепая, причём, как к младшему брату. Не переживай, пройдёт.

- Спасибо, Рэйч, - меня переполняло чувство благодарности, от Рэйчел я поддержки, если честно, не ожидала.

- Ох, Белла, знала бы ты, как я устала, - Рэйчел снова прислонила голову к деревянной поверхности шкафчика и закрыла глаза, - от всей этой нервотрёпки, не могу я больше, нет у меня сил, дёргаюсь, пытаюсь что-то сделать, всё без толку, сдохнуть хочется, честное слово…

- Ты это брось, - чуть повысила голос я, а потом вспомнила почему-то слова мисс Молли, - себя надо любить и беречь!

- Ха, - ответила она, - я это, между прочим, делаю регулярно, а вот у тебя, похоже, появился кто-то для этого увлекательного занятия, - хмыкнула она.

Что?

Я медленно переваривала информацию, беззвучно проговаривая её губами, сопоставляя…

- Вот чёрт!

- Что случилось? – Рэйчел повернула голову в мою сторону, на её лице появилось выражение тревоги и озабоченности, - ты побледнела, Беллз? Тебе нехорошо?

- Мне ужасно! – процедила я, чувствуя, как краска начала приливать к лицу, - я сегодня слушала тебя, Рэйчел, и не могла отделаться от мысли, что я наивная девочка, всё ещё глупый ребёнок. Я только что поняла, что забыла добавить, что я глупый ребёнок – идиот!


	32. Глава 31

**Глава 31.**

Когда я покидала клуб, зал уже наполовину был заполнен народом.

- Я в порядке, Белла, - кивнула мне Рэйчел, она уже успела переодеться в короткую юбку, наложить грим и встать на платформу. И когда только успела?

Скорость выше, чем у наёмника в армии. Не помню, кто рассказывал, но краем уха я слышала, что профессиональные военные могут полностью одеться, пока горит спичка.

Я улыбнулась ей в ответ и поспешила к выходу. Открыв дверь пикапа, завела мотор, начала пристёгиваться, долго пытаясь справиться с замком ремня, и вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда мою руку накрыло что-то ледяное.

- Ой, - подпрыгнула я, резко повернув голову и встретившись с внимательным взглядом Эдварда.

- Всё в порядке? – золотистые глаза казались совсем тёмными в тусклом отблеске одинокого фонаря внутренней парковки.

- Да, - выдохнула я, - теперь всё отлично. С этой нервотрёпкой я совсем позабыла, что оставила Эдварда на стоянке. - Прости, - прошептала я извиняющимся тоном, - раньше вырваться не удалось, - я действительно испытывала чувство неловкости за то, что заставила его так долго ждать. – Рэйчел…

- Я слышал, Белла.

Ну, конечно! Интересно, а он всё слышал? Я тут же покраснела от стыда и досады, которые сковали моё тело, словно тяжёлыми цепями. Язык присох к нёбу, я судорожно пыталась сглотнуть…

- Что с тобой, Белла? – он наклонился ко мне, положил свои руки мне на плечи и, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, чтобы тут же обнаружить хоть какие-нибудь признаки заболевания, внезапно охватившего мой хрупкий человеческий организм.

- Ничего, - кое-как выдавила из себя я, - всё хорошо. Под конец этой фразы он уже стоял возле водительской двери, открывая её.

- Двигайся, - скомандовал он, я безропотно подчинилась. Эдвард ловко вырулил с парковки. И как у него это получалось, потому что всякий раз, когда я смотрела на него, ловила на себе его пристальный и встревоженный взгляд.

- Всё в порядке, правда, - я кое-как справилась с собой, глубоко вздохнула и выдохнула, чувствуя, как последние силы, на которых ещё держался мой организм, покидают меня. Глаза закрывались сами собой, я уже не могла бороться с дрожащими веками, сон тянул меня в свою запредельную страну, увлекая сладкими грёзами и настоящим спокойствием. Я слегка откинулась на спинку сиденья, решив чуть-чуть подремать, всего минуточку, ну, хорошо, пять минут… Когда я открыла глаза, никак не могла понять, где нахожусь. Глаза какое-то время привыкали к темноте. А потом я смогла рассмотреть деревянные потолочные балки, старую люстру, и уголки знакомых обоев. Я дома. - Эдвард? – негромко позвала я.

- Я здесь, - откликнулся он из угла из кресла-качалки.

- Иди сюда, - позвала я.

Он неслышно подошёл, опустился рядом со мной на постель, обнял меня через толстый слой одеяла:

- Спи, Белла, - и стал напевать колыбельную.

Чарующие звуки успокаивали, дарили нежность и надежду, я снова закрыла глаза, погружаясь в чудесную сказку, утопая в упоительном аромате, исходившем от его прохладного и родного тела, которое прижималось ко мне, заставляя дрожать. Мягкие холодные губы сливались с моими в умопомрачительном поцелуе. Тонкие виртуозные пальцы сжимали мою грудь, отчего соски набухли и бесстыдно выпирали сквозь ткань моей домашней футболки. Музыкальные пальцы пробежались от груди к низу живота, который тут же скрутило в тугой узел, грозившийся взорваться ещё от одного, чуть более сильного, прикосновения. Но они почему-то остановились…

- А-а-ах, - выдохнула я с горькой примесью разочарования, вложенного в этот сон и… Проснулась.

Нет.

Нет.

И нет!

Я подскочила на постели, злясь от досады, что волшебство наших прикосновений кончилось, растаяло утренней дымкой сонного тумана, оставив после себя лёгкий шлейф возбуждения и неизведанных ярких эмоций.

- Нет, - истошно прорычала я, снова откидываясь на подушки, - только не это!

- Что на этот раз? – насмешливый голос вернул моё сознание в жестокую реальность, где нет места тесному физическому контакту по известным причинам…

- Сон, - простонала я, не горя желанием объяснять ему все подробности своей чудесной ночи.

- Приснился кошмар? – он подлетел мгновенно, прижался холодными руками к моим пылающим щекам.

- Нет, - вздохнула я, - совсем наоборот. Это был такой… такой чудесный сладкий сон, - я прикрыла глаза, изо всех сил не желая расставаться с полудрёмой, но напрасно.

Жестокое утро уже предъявило на меня свои права: желудок урчал от голода, спутанные волосы торчали в разные стороны, а организм напоминал, что у человека есть свои естественные потребности. Он помог мне выбраться из кровати, и это хорошо, иначе я бы точно запуталась в одеяле и свалилась бы на пол. Освободившись от постельного плена, я рванула в ванную. Когда я свежевымытая и причёсанная спустилась в кухню, меня уже ждал налитый стакан молока и крекеры, замысловато уложенные на тарелочке.

- Это мне? – удивилась я.

- Приятного аппетита, - пожелал он, усаживаясь на соседний стул.

- Спасибо, - ответила я, урчащий желудок не позволил сболтнуть лишнего, я жадно набросилась на печенье, не обращая внимания ни на что другое. Я смела всё за считанные секунды и, понимая, что совсем не насытилась, встала к плите с твёрдым намерением пожарить яичницу.

В этот момент в дверь постучали. Я со страхом взглянула на него. Кто бы это мог быть? И что этот кто-то подумает, когда увидит утром в моём доме Эдварда? Всё ещё голодный мозг шевелился с трудом, потому что мне понадобились долгие секунды, прежде чем я осознала, что Эдвард стоит совершенно в другой одежде. А это значит, что он успел сбегать домой и, если понадобится, он исчезнет, и человек стоящий перед входной дверью, даже и не догадается, что он здесь был. Краем глаза я уловила, как он нахмурился, сморщил нос и покачал головой: - Элис, - недовольно пробурчал он и пошёл открывать.

- Привет, Белла, - звонкий голосок его сестры прозвучал как перезвон колокольчиков, - ты ещё не собралась? – В притворном ужасе она распахнула свои янтарные огромные глаза, - напрасно, - она указала взглядом на мои руки, держащие в руках два яйца, - потому что через сорок минут ты будешь есть гамбургеры в Порт-Анджелесе! - Я застыла на месте от такого заявления, а она добавила, как ни в чём не бывало, - и не спорь!

- Привет, Элис, - вежливо ответила я и уставилась на Эдварда.

Что это значит?

Он только развёл руки в стороны, словно извиняясь за то, что не смог уберечь меня от гламурной инквизиции и страшных пыток. То, что творилось дальше, я вспоминать не хочу и не буду. Потому что ураган по имени Элис оказался совершенно неуправляемым, да ещё и безапелляционным. Молить и просить пощады, впрочем, как и требовать сатисфакции, было бесполезно. Поэтому я решила смириться со своей горькой участью и потерянным днём. Потерянным я его считала, потому что Эдвард оставил нас, причём я же сама на этом и настояла. Маленький эльф настолько виртуозно разыграл сцену с упрашиванием Эдварда пойти поохотиться, поскольку он голодал уже больше двух недель, что я, не раздумывая, тут же приняла её сторону, убеждая упрямого и вечно переживающего за меня Каллена в том, что со мной ничего не случится!

И вот сейчас, уставшая, злая и нагруженная пакетами с многочисленными покупками, обессиленная от постоянного препирательства с неумолимой Элис по поводу оплаты той или иной «точно знаю, что нужной» мне вещицы, я выходила из салона её «Мерседеса», припаркованного возле моего старенького пикапа у дома. Элис легко, словно бабочка, выпорхнула из машины, покрасовалась перед миссис Маршал, чуть не свернувшей себе шею от переполнявшего её любопытства: что это за дорогая машина оказалась на подъездной дорожке Свонов? Состроив милую улыбку для моей соседки и, присев в шутливом реверансе, Элис помогла мне дотащить до двери покупки.

- Уф, - облегчённо выдохнула я, складывая их в углу гостиной. Глаза бы мои их не видели, мои ноги так даже на тренировках не уставали! Я потихоньку злилась, но вслух свои претензии не высказывала, не хотелось обижать Элис. - Спасибо, - поблагодарила я, стараясь придать голосу как можно больше искренности.

- Не за что, - ответила неугомонная Элис, - надеюсь, кое-что тебе сегодня пригодится, Белла, - она хитро подмигнула и поспешила откланяться, заметив мой требовательный вопросительный взгляд. - Он убьет меня, если я наговорю тебе лишнего, прости, Бэлла, но он разрешил мне провести этот день с тобой, взяв с меня обещание, что кроме шопинга и девчачьих глупостей – никаких разговоров.

- Элис, нет, - окликнула её я, - не уходи! Я судорожно соображала, что бы придумать, потому что второго шанса поговорить с ней у меня могло и не быть. - Ты ведь сама сказала, что он разрешил «девчачьи глупости», разве обсуждение парней не входит в эту тему? Может, поможешь мне разложить вещи? – предложила я, прекрасно зная, что она не откажется порыться в моём шкафу, чтобы лично провести инспекцию и узнать, чем ещё можно завалить полупустые полки. Её глаза заблестели, она разве что не подпрыгивала на месте от удовольствия.

- Конечно, - переливчатая трель раздалась над моим ухом, а когда я моргнула, ни пакетов, ни Элис в гостиной уже не было. - Боже, Белла, какой кошмар, - её недовольный голос доносился прямо из моего платяного шкафа, - ну, так же нельзя!

- До встречи с тобой было можно, - беззлобно пробубнила я и стала подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж.

Дверь моей комнаты была распахнута настежь. На кровати ровными стопочками лежала свежекупленная одежда, а на полу в огромной куче валялись мои старые спортивные брюки, футболки и толстовки.

- Мусор, - заявила моя маленькая мучительница, указывая тонким пальчиком на груду моих любимых вещей.

- Нет, Элис, - строго предупредила я.

- Пожалуйста, - она попыталась надавить на жалость.

- Давай не сегодня, я пока к этому не готова, честно, - взмолилась я.

- Ну, хорошо, Белла, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы полностью обновили твой гардероб, я согласна подождать. Но я не стала спорить, пусть.

- Элис, - осторожно обратилась я к ней, - скажи, а у Эдварда были… - я замялась, неловко было задавать такие вопросы сестре Эдварда, но сцена с мисс Молли не выходила у меня из головы целый день. Почему они так смотрели друг на друга? Что скрывается за этими тайными взглядами? Неужели мисс Молли знает его? Я нервно теребила в руках новую кофточку небесно-голубого цвета, купленную сегодня днём.

- Белла, - Элис аккуратно взяла из моих рук обновку, сложила её и заглянула мне в глаза, - ты нервничаешь, да? Так, о чём ты хотела спросить? Об Эдварде? Были ли у него женщины, тебя это интересует? Прямолинейность Элис ввела меня в ступор, сначала я застыла от удивления, а потом залилась краской. Тёмно-бордовые пятна стали расползаться от ушей по всему телу. - Ты и правда смешная, когда так смущаешься, - хихикнула Элис. – Ой, вы друг друга стоите, если честно, - она снова прыснула и обняла меня своей холодной, как у Эдварда, рукой, - нет, не было у него никого, Белла. Или, вернее, - она на секунду задумалась, а моё сердце чуть не остановилось от страха услышать правдивый ответ, - мне ничего не известно о том, что у него кто-то был. А, если учесть то, что я вижу будущее, - она всё так же пристально меня разглядывала, и я заметила, что дрогнули уголки её губ, когда моё сердце снова начало биться, - то, можно сказать, что у него очень давно никого не было. С вероятностью девяносто девять процентов! – гордо добавила она и выпустила меня из плена своих прохладных рук.

Почему-то от её слов приятное тепло разлилось по всему телу. Я прикрыла глаза и молча наслаждалась маленьким мгновеньем полного и безоговорочного счастья. Но моё мудрое сердце, верный советчик, сначала чуть тихо, а потом всё настойчивее давало о себе знать, выбивая чёткий ритмический рисунок одной и той же фразы: «А что это было? А что это было?».

Объяснения Элис никак не вписывались в картинку вчерашней встречи мисс Молли и Эдварда. «Ты становишься ревнивым монстром, Белла, - укорила я себя, - так недалеко и до сумасшествия. Остановись! И как понимать «очень давно»? Неделю назад, год, десять лет? О, господи, Бэлла. Ты ещё начни ревновать к тем женщинам, что были у него до твоего рождения! Давай, пусть это мерзкое низкое чувство изгадит твой мозг, выскребет остатки сознания, порвёт душу в клочья! Прекрати!» Как ни странно, внутренний монолог и увещевание разума одержали победу, я постаралась взять себя в руки и прекратить, наконец, думать об этом.

- И вот это тоже, - Элис уже совала мне под нос какие-то неприлично узкие брючки и синюю блузку, - чтобы завтра одела это, поняла? – она надула губки, увидев, что я её совсем не слушаю, - иначе я обижусь, так и знай!

Уверенной походкой она направилась к выходу. Я оглянулась: в комнате царил идеальный порядок, разбросанных вещей не было видно, а из открытого шкафчика красовались ровные ряды аккуратно сложенных стопок одежды. Всё-таки, хорошо обладать вампирской скоростью.

- Поняла, - вздохнула я, и зашагала за маленьким эльфом вниз по лестнице. В прихожей я накинула куртку, чтобы выйти на улицу и проводить Элис. Уже открыв дверь «Мерседеса», Элис бросилась ко мне, чмокнула в щёку и прошептала:

- Я так рада за вас, Белла! А потом села на водительское сиденье, бесшумно завела мотор и резко дала газу, скрывшись за поворотом подъездной дорожки. Я повернула голову в сторону соседей. Так и есть! Неутомимый боец невидимого фронта по фамилии Маршал уже развернула телефонизированный штаб по передаче срочных секретных данных о состоянии личной жизни Изабеллы Свон. «Медаль, что ли, ей вручить за особые заслуги перед обывателями Форкса в деле удовлетворения гипертрофированного любопытства», - вздохнула я. И направилась к дому.

Стараясь не поскользнутся на тоненьком льду, я не смотрела по сторонам. Но, всё же, ощущение того, что что-то изменилось, заставило меня остановиться. Я доковыляла до крыльца и уселась на верхнюю ступеньку. Подняв глаза, я обомлела. Бог мой! Какая красота! За то время, что мы с Элис разбирали вещи, выпал снег. Он лежал белой пушистой ватой на голых ветках деревьев, на зелёно-жёлтой траве лужаек и белел светлыми пятнами на не до конца замёрзших лужах тропинок. Но самым удивительным был лес, накрытый белым одеялом с просвечивающей кое-где тёмной зеленью столетних деревьев. И от этого улица казалась удивительно светлой, не смотря на поздний час. Я с удовольствием втянула носом морозный воздух, своей свежестью так напоминающий запах Эдварда и, когда он заполнил мои лёгкие, у меня чуть закружилась голова. Это так напоминала нашу близость с Эдвардом, что я не удержалась и прошептала тихо-тихо:

- Эдвард, - снова затягиваясь воздухом, как токсикоман со стажем. Я могла бы простоять так бесконечно долго, и чёрт с ней, с миссис Маршал, которая сейчас сломала всю свою недалёкую голову, пытаясь понять, что же я такого увидела на улице, что приросла к ступенькам собственного крыльца, но холод заставил меня подняться и зайти в дом. Наскоро просмотрев домашнюю работу, я отправилась в душ и провела там очень много времени, словно готовилась к чему-то.

«Ну, зачем я себе вру?» – думала я, депиллируя ноги. Я действительно готовилась! Моя наивность, неопытность и невинность не давали никакой гарантии, что у меня всё получится. Но в момент, когда я надевала на себя коротенькую шёлковую синюю сорочку, что помогла мне выбрать Элис, потому что я никогда не смогла бы купить вещь, которая скорее открывает, чем закрывает все женские прелести, я так надеялась, что… На цыпочках, босиком я пробиралась из ванной в собственную спальню. Белый снег на верхушках деревьев вперемешку с лунным светом озаряли комнату приглушенным сиянием. Я осторожно подошла к окну, чтобы навсегда запечатлеть этот день в своей памяти – день, когда я полюбила снег – холодный, чистый, сверкающий, свежий, как губы Эдварда.

- Я люблю тебя, - прошептала я снегу.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я задохнулся от ревности? – приятный холодок ласкал моё левое ухо, а прохладные нежные руки обхватили меня за талию.

- Ты ревнуешь меня к снегу?- ответила я, запрокидывая голову чуть назад, открывая доступ его губам к своей шее. Он целовал меня за ушком, медленно оставляя поцелуи на моём плече. – Не надо, - тяжело сглотнув, прошептала я, - он похож на тебя, удивительно прекрасный и может исчезнуть в любой момент.

- Я не хочу уходить, Белла, - простонал он.

- Тогда останься, - я взяла его руки в свои и положила их к себе на грудь, от холода и охватившего меня возбуждения соски сразу затвердели, захватив его указательный палец, я провела им вокруг, чуть сжала, кажется, в этот раз застонали мы оба. – Эдвард, - я пыталась справиться с бешеным сердцем и сбившимся дыханием, но это выходило с большим трудом, - пожалуйста, помоги мне, обещаю, что не попрошу больше, чем ты сможешь дать…

- Я постараюсь, Белла…

И я ему поверила…


	33. Бонус Ночь

**Бонус-глава "Ночь".**

Это была ночь поцелуев. Долгих, манящих, кружащих голову. Его губы сводили с ума, холодный язык обжигал, заставляя тело подрагивать от удовольствия, нежные чувственные пальцы виртуозно играли мелодию страсти, сначала неуверенно, словно придумывая основную тему, затем всё твёрже, добавляя вариации, новые эмоции, дарящие чувственное наслаждение. Взгляды светящихся в полумраке глаз заменили нам слова, сбившееся дыхание и стоны служили ориентиром: здесь, ниже, сильнее.

Мы постигали начало физической любви под аккомпанемент моего бешеного сердца, отбивающего в рваном ритме удовольствия:

«Я счастлива, я желанна, я любима».

Смущение, которое окрасило мои щёки в пунцовый цвет, постепенно ушло.

Руки Эдварда были нежными, а губы, целовавшие каждый впервые открывшийся ему участок моей кожи, расслабляли, заменяя краску стыда пылкостью обуревающего желания. Его тёмные, почти чёрные, глаза смотрели прямо мне в душу. И было в этом взгляде столько интимного, скрытого, что я позабыла о всяком стеснении. И когда он неуверенно замирал, боясь не рассчитать свою силу или причинить мне боль, я брала его руку в свою, чтобы показать, направить, помочь ощутить, довести прелюдию любви до совершенства. Всё тело горело от пожирающей меня страсти, проснувшаяся во мне женщина оказалась беззастенчивой.

Сознание отключилось, но где-то в дальнем его уголке крутилась мысль: это не я, этого не может происходить со мной! Потому что я просто не могу так бесстыдно разводить колени, прогибаясь в спине от каждого прохладного прикосновения его языка в самом потаённом месте женской сути, я не могу так сжимать в руках гладкие пряди бронзовых волос, я не умею рычать, жадно глотая воздух. Это не я, я ничего не знаю об этом, ничего не умею, не могу! А затем мысли и вовсе пропали, ощущение было такое, что меня смыло океанской волной, так что всё тело сжалось, почти скрючилось, я инстинктивно зажмурилась до красноты в глазах. На секунду всё взорвалось, сквозь закрытые веки замелькали мириады ярких искр, волна побежала обратно к кончикам пальцев на ногах, я физически ощущала, как падает резко поднявшаяся температура, а сердце начинает замедлять свой бег

. - Эдвард, - выдохнула я, медленно открывая глаза. Я опустила согнутые в коленях ноги, разжала пальцы, выпустив из своего захвата его волосы. Он неподвижно сидел, глядя на меня широко открытыми глазами. - Что с тобой, Эдвард? – я с трудом приподнялась на локте, маленькая струйка пота побежала от шеи по правой груди, от этого сосок снова напрягся. Я попыталась сесть, но он крепко держал меня за бёдра, - Эдвард, - снова позвала я.

«Господи, мало того, что дура, так ещё и эгоистка, - ругала я себя. -Как я могла забыть о нём?»

- Эдвард, - он не дышал, я протянула руку к его лицу и погладила по щеке, - милый, прости, - я старалась вложить в эти простые два слова всё раскаяние, которое начало терзать мою душу. Возвращение в реальность вернуло мою стыдливость. Покраснев, я потянулась за одеялом, чтобы прикрыть свою наготу, не сразу, но мне удалось натянуть его на грудь и часть живота. Он всё так же оставался неподвижным. - Эдвард? – испуганно прошептала я, пытаясь выбраться из плена его сильных рук и накрыться одеялом.

- Не надо, Белла, - вдруг заговорил он. Прекрасные черты идеального лица ожили, губы тронула чуть заметная улыбка, правая бровь изогнулась, - что он задумал? - Ты неповторима, - он поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра, от этого по телу побежали мурашки, - я люблю тебя, - он так быстро переместился, что я не успела даже моргнуть, как его губы с новым, незнакомым мне, пряным привкусом целовали мои.

- А-ах, - вздохнула я, и терпкий аромат обжёг мне ноздри, я догадалась, что это за запах и залилась румянцем, сердце снова пустилось в танец, наверное, самбу, пылкий танец страсти…

- Как ты? – смущённо пробормотала я, прижимаясь разгорячённым лбом к его щеке.

- Ещё не понял, - улыбнулся он, - но точно знаю, что я счастлив. Я сегодня сделал то, о чём и мечтать не смел, Белла, - я залилась румянцем даже под коленками, от стыда я готова была провалиться, но вместо этого просто спрятала своё пылающее лицо у него на груди. – Я попробовал тебя на вкус, - он нежно погладил меня по волосам, укрывая одеялом, чтобы я не замёрзла.

Я молчала.

Женщина, проснувшаяся во мне, внезапно пропала. А у меня самой пока не было ни сил, ни умения обсуждать эту тему. И, хотя было ужасно неловко, я всё-таки должна была задать ему вопрос, который слишком долго меня мучил.

- Эдвард? – робко начала я.

- Да, любимая?

- А как же ты? Ведь…

- Тш-ш-ш, Белла, только не сегодня, уже поздно, засыпай…

Не сегодня?

Его ответ и расстроил и обрадовал меня.

Мне не хотелось быть такой эгоистичной, но, в то же время в этих словах мне слышалась надежда…

Не сегодня, значит, когда-нибудь?


	34. Глава 32

**Глава 32.**

Дни летели с головокружительной скоростью, время утекало как песок сквозь пальцы. Я упивалась счастьем, покоем и умиротворением. Каждая секунда, проведённая с Эдвардом, дарила радость, переполнявшую моё сердце.

Он всегда был рядом, за исключением раннего утра, когда бесшумно выскальзывал из моего дома, чтобы заехать за мной в школу. И я с сияющим лицом выбегала к нему, получала в ответ невинный поцелуй в щёку, от которого лицо подсматривающего за нами добровольного надзирателя миссис Маршал перекашивало, и мы уезжали, чтобы снова провести вместе целый день.

- Ты столько знаешь, Эдвард, - восторженно воскликнула я однажды вечером, когда он помогал мне подготовиться к тестам по философии, - хотела бы я обзавестись таким же багажом из дат и фактов, - это я уже произнесла с лёгким оттенком зависти.

- Белла, это ещё одно подтверждение тому, что ты – материалист, - улыбнулся он, целуя меня за ушком. Он легко приподнял меня и посадил к себе на колени, - количество накопленных энциклопедических знаний, хранящихся в голове человека, не является показателем его высокой умственной способности. – Я удивлённо уставилась на него, а он продолжил, - и не только человека, Белла. Вот уж никогда не думал, что мои знания по философии смогут мне пригодиться. А сегодня, надо же, я объясняю тебе разницу между материалистами и идеалистами, - он поставил меня на ноги, аккуратно развернув в сторону входной двери, убедился, что я крепко стою на ногах, а потом отпустил руки, - вместо того, чтобы отправить тебя спать! Уже поздно, Белла…

Я стояла в душе под тёплыми струями воды, приятно ласкающими тело, и вспоминала прошедший День благодарения. За неделю до праздника Эдвард рассказал мне об истории возникновения традиции, пришедшей в Америку с выходцами из Голландии почти четыреста лет назад. Колонисты благодарили Господа за ниспосланный урожай. На первый праздник по случаю сбора урожая были приглашены девяносто индейцев племени Скванто, которые помогли выжить переселенцам из Старого света в трудных погодных условиях Северной Америки.

Я сосредоточенно делала вид, что внимательно слушаю все эти даты, названия кораблей, незнакомые фамилии, перечислением которых изобиловало повествование Эдварда, сама же в этот момент ощущала непреодолимую физическую потребность сорваться с места и поехать в Ла-Пуш к своему индейцу. Открытая рана от расставания с Джейкобом ныла, моё самоедство и чувство вины, мучившее меня всё время с момента нашего разговора на больничной парковке, грозили вырваться наружу в любой момент. Я просто обязана была встретиться с ним, поговорить, попытаться достучаться до того Джейка, которого я знала многие годы. Тот Джейк смог бы понять и простить мою любовь. Но Джейкоб, чьи глаза пылали неуправляемой яростью, чьё тело почти дрожало от гневных конвульсий, а руки едва не искорёжили крышу «Фольксвагена», этот Джейкоб вряд ли бы понял меня, он даже слушать бы меня не стал! Тайком от Эдварда я каждый день звонила Джейкобу. Но, либо трубку брал Билли, тогда я трусливо нажимала кнопку «отбой», страшась в очередной раз выслушать короткую, но точную тираду «не звони больше, он не хочет тебя видеть, ты совершила ошибку», либо к телефону никто не подходил.

Я уже почти отчаялась, когда однажды утром на мой звонок ответил Джейкоб.

- Джейк, - у меня ком застрял в горле от неожиданности, я так разволновалась, что забыла, как дышать, к лицу моментально прилила краска, я схватилась за трубку трясущимися руками, чтобы ненароком не выронить её.

- Что тебе надо, Белла? – его голос изменился почти до неузнаваемости: стал жёстче, насыщеннее, увереннее. Взрослее, что ли.

- Хотела узнать, как у тебя дела, - промямлила я, мои слова показались мне детским лепетом.

- У меня всё отлично, - хмыкнул он, - чего не скажешь о тебе…

- Но у меня-то точно всё хорошо, - попыталась возразить я.

- Жить с вампиром - это, ты считаешь, «хорошо»? – язвительно перебил меня он, - боюсь, у нас с тобой разные понятия о добре и зле, Беллз!

- Но они не нарушают Договор! - Я хотела дать ему понять, что не считаю Калленов опасными, что наши отношения с Эдвардом – целиком и полностью моя инициатива. Я представляю всю степень ответственности, что возложила на плечи Эдварда, заставляя его круглосуточно бороться со своей жаждой, потому что я не в состоянии отпустить его!

- Да мне плевать! – в сердцах выкрикнул Джейк, - хотя, если честно, тогда был бы хоть какой-то повод порвать их на части! – Мне послышался утробный рык, - они опасны, Белла! И всё их существование противоестественно! - Я чуть не задохнулась от возмущения, но пока я медленно приходила в себя, подбирая потерявшиеся от такого резкого заявления слова, он уже почти орал. - Ты должна его бросить немедленно, слышишь, Беллз? Пока не случилось непоправимого, пока он не убил тебя или не сделал такой как он, таким же мерзким чудовищем!

Я обомлела. Мысль о том, что я могу стать вампиром как-то не приходила мне в голову. Вернее, не так. Я знала, что все члены семьи Калленов были обращены перед смертью. Сейчас же я жалела, что не задала Эдварду самый простой вопрос: неужели для того, чтобы изменить свою человечность, мне придётся побывать на краю гибели? И с чего вообще я задумалась над этим? Конечно же, я любила Эдварда, конечно же, я хотела быть с ним так долго, сколько это будет возможно.

«Но что я могла дать ему? Несколько лет призрачного счастья в обмен на тяжёлое и мучительное расставание, неизбежное, потому что в конечном итоге я состарюсь, - я передёрнула плечами, представив себе морщинистую старушку с вывернутыми артритом крючкообразными пальцами, холодок пробежал по моей спине, - и умру! В то время как он, застывший навечно в своём великолепии, будет жить дальше. Без меня». Я всё ещё продолжала размышлять на эту тему. Странно, что именно Джейкоб заставил меня задуматься о своём будущем. Его ненависть и жгучее желание спасти меня пробудили во мне новый интерес к нечеловеческому миру, полному загадок и тайн. Интересно, смогу ли я стать «вегетарианкой»?

- Можно я приеду, Джейкоб?

- Для чего?

Ну как он не понимает? Я должна быть рядом, держать его за руку, прижимать его горячие ладони к своим пылающим щекам, смотреть ему в глаза… Мы больше не были в одной лодке, он остался один на один со своей разъедающей болью, и я просто обязана была поддержать его в этот трудный для него момент. Как брата, как друга!

- Я хочу увидеть тебя, - робко прошептала я. И я действительно этого очень хотела. Сейчас, слушая его родной голос, я поняла, насколько соскучилась по своему лучшему другу Джейку.

- Это не очень хорошая идея, - отрезал он, - нам не стоит сейчас встречаться!

- Что? – я поверить не могла, что он настолько обозлён, что даже видеть меня не хочет, слёзы сами собой навернулись на глаза. То, чего я так опасалась все эти долгие дни без общения с ним, начинало происходить. Он не просто отдалялся, он начинал меня ненавидеть. Это сводило с ума, словно открытую рану кто-то невидимый медленно начал посыпать мелкозернистой солью. Сознание жгло от боли, горечь в сердце сдавливала лёгкие.

- Нам лучше не встречаться, Беллз, - повторил он, - по крайней мере, пока. Я сейчас опасен, Белла. – Он помолчал какое-то время, потом спросил, - ты понимаешь, что это значит?

- Да, - просипела я. Конечно же, он стал вервольфом, человеком-оборотнем, защищающим своё племя от поползновений «мерзких кровососов». - Ох, - только и смогла выдавить я. Эдвард говорил мне, что молодые оборотни опасны, потому что не могут контролировать своё перерождение. – Да, я понимаю, я подожду. А что мне оставалось делать? - Джейк, - теперь, когда я знала правду, я должна была сказать ему самое главное. – Я подожду столько, сколько нужно, потому что мы ведь… - я сделала глубокий вдох перед тем, как произнести нашу детскую «мирилку», - друзья? – спросила я его с надеждой.

- Не знаю, Белла, - он несколько помедлил с ответом, словно, размышляя. Эта его фраза меня просто огорошила. Неужели, всё? - Беллз, ты меня слушаешь? – смягчился он, - прости, я перегнул палку, но я действительно считаю, что тебе с ним не место!

- Не место, - тихо повторила я, вытирая ребром ладони льющиеся слёзы, - а где мне место, Джейкоб? - Его сопение оказалось красноречивее любых слов. Он и не собирался расставаться, он по-прежнему любил меня и был готов бороться. Я поняла это сразу, как только услышала тяжёлое дыхание в трубке. - Ты хочешь сказать, что мне не место рядом с монстром, Джейкоб, я правильно понимаю? И ты бы хотел, чтобы я сидела у твоих ног, послушно дожидаясь, когда лапы, на которых ты бегаешь по лесу, снова превратятся в ноги, - желчь так и лилась из меня, я саму себя не узнавала, но остановиться уже не могла. - И ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я поселилась в Ла-Пуш, а ещё лучше, стала бы твоей девушкой, так? – По правде сказать, ответ мне был вовсе не нужен, моя решимость выяснить отношения раз и навсегда окончательно окрепла, меня несло, я чувствовала, что переступаю все границы, и знала, что потом мне будет ужасно стыдно за эти слова, но в тот момент не было силы, которая смогла бы заставить меня замолчать.

- По крайней мере, я могу быть твоим парнем, Белла, - резко выкрикнул он, - а он даже поцеловать тебя не может, чтобы не укусить!

- Да, что ты знаешь… - я заставила себя заткнуться, это было слишком личное, вовсе не та тема, которую я намерена была обсуждать с кем бы то ни было и, уж, тем более с Джейком.

- Я знаю! – рявкнул он, а потом издал какой-то странный вздох, я снова услышала голос моего Джейка, парня, которым я всегда восхищалась и гордилась, - я люблю тебя, Беллз…

- Это не любовь, Джейк. Я ведь тоже тебя люблю, как брата, как лучшего друга. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Джейкоб. И надеюсь, что ты влюбишься или, - я сделала паузу, - запечатлишься!

- Что? – пришла очередь Джейка удивляться, - откуда ты…

- Рэйчел рассказала, - вздохнула я, - о Сэме и Эмили, она же лучшая подруга Леи, к тому же совершенно не верит в старинные квиллетские легенды.

- Я не запечатлюсь! – вскипел Джейкоб.

- Откуда ты знаешь, Джейк? Леа уже купила свадебное платье, а сейчас вынуждена наблюдать, как Сэм смотрит щенячьим взглядом на Эмили, - грустно вздохнула я.

- Это так, - признался он, а потом осторожно поинтересовался, - ты боишься встречаться со мной потому, что думаешь, что я запечатлюсь?

- Да, - тихо ответила я и покраснела от кончиков ушей до мизинцев на ногах: я никогда не умела врать, а сейчас нагло врала своему лучшему другу ради спасения нашей дружбы. Это было мерзко, низко и пакостно, но я повторила ещё раз, стараясь придать своему голосу уверенности, - очень боюсь!

- Этого не произойдёт, - буркнул он, но я всё-таки уловила оттенок сомнения в его интонациях.

- Ты не можешь этого знать, Джейкоб, и никто не может. Но я желаю тебе счастья, и хочу, чтобы ты всегда оставался моим лучшим другом. Я буду ждать тебя, Джейк, когда посчитаешь, что нам пора встретиться – позвони.

- Люблю тебя, Беллз, - почти простонал он.

- Я тоже, Джейкоб… И первая положила трубку.

С тех пор прошёл почти месяц, он ни разу не позвонил и не приехал. Эдвард чувствовал моё беспокойство, но расспросами о Джейкобе меня не изводил, вёл себя так, словно Джейка в моей жизни никогда и не было. Даже Гарри Клирвоутер перестал докучать своими предупреждениями об осторожности. Поначалу его полицейский крузер постоянно преследовал нас, он не ленился заезжать даже в школу, а иногда я ловила на себе его пристальный взгляд в магазине, но близко он не подходил, может, и вправду успокоился?

На Рождество Рене уговорила меня приехать на семейный праздник в Джексонвилль. Я долго отказывалась, но мои попытки остаться дома не увенчались успехом.

- Ну-ка, ребёнок, рассказывай, кто он! – проницательности Рене можно было позавидовать.

- Мама, - попыталась отбиться я, но это было не так-то просто.

- Белла, не ври мне! Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я поверила, что такое настойчивое желание не уезжать из Форкса не связано с парнем? – она усмехнулась, - кто он?

- Одноклассник, мам, - сдалась я, - его зовут Эдвард.

- О-о, он хорош? – лукаво спросила она, а затем стала, вдруг, очень серьёзной, - ты его любишь? Нечленораздельное мычание с моей стороны она посчитала положительным ответом: - Тогда почему бы тебе не приехать на Рождество вместе с ним? Если, конечно, его отпустят родители?

Я улыбнулась, представив, как Эдвард спрашивает разрешения Карлайла на поездку во Флориду. Скорее всего, первой об этом узнает Элис. Её дар видеть будущее в некоторых ситуациях оказывается как нельзя кстати. Я согласилась, хотя и боялась, что нам не достанется билетов, все рейсы в канун Сочельника перегружены.

Вековая традиция отмечать праздник в кругу семьи заставляет людей срываться из дома и преодолевать огромные расстояния только лишь для того, чтобы всем вместе разобрать подарки под ёлкой, спеть хором рождественские гимны и уничтожить недельный запас печенья. Увы, мои страхи оказались напрасны. Фамилия Каллен, подкреплённая огромным счётом в банке, творила чудеса. Поэтому уже через день Эдвард привёз мне два билета на рейс Сиэтл-Джексонвилль.

- Ты уверена, что хочешь поехать со мной, Белла? – спросил он, передавая мне два конверта.

- Эдвард, почему ты спрашиваешь? – удивилась я, - неужели боишься? – Конечно же, я пошутила, но, судя по тому, как нахмурились его брови, а губы вытянулись в тонкую линию, мои слова попали в цель. Я опешила от неожиданности, подумать не могла, что Эдвард Каллен может чего-то бояться!

- Я волнуюсь, Белла, - ответил он, - я хочу официально представиться твоей семье. Такого рода опыта у меня нет, хотя это и может показаться комичным, если учесть, сколько лет я существую. Но я ещё ни разу не знакомился с родителями моей девушки ни в этой ипостаси, ни будучи человеком.

Он был так серьёзен, сколько же лет нас разделяло? Почти сто, естественно, за это время изменился мир, культура, взаимоотношения. Но, чёрт возьми, мне было безумно приятно, что мой Эдвард, утончённый эстет, интеллигентный эрудит и просто умопомрачительный красавец, мой парень так переживает перед встречей с моими родителями.

«Он необыкновенный», - подумала я, утопая в расплавленном золоте любимых глаз.

- Люблю тебя, - я уткнулась носом в прохладную грудь.

- Ты – вся моя жизнь, - ответил он, обнимая меня и нежно целуя в макушку.

Если честно, я очень переживала, как Рене отнесётся к Эдварду. Но её реакция меня очень удивила:

- Этот парень – то, что тебе нужно, дочка! – уверенно заявила она, когда мы сидели с ней в саду на следующий день после Рождества. Я неуверенно ковыряла траву носком своей сандалии, опустив глаза вниз.

- Почему ты так решила? – наконец, тихо спросила я.

- Потому что вы любите друг друга, и это не просто увлечение, Белла, это любовь. Настоящая. Он постоянно старается прикрыть тебя собой, словно защищает от чего-то, не знаю, как сказать. Вижу, что он тобой дорожит. У вас уже был секс? – она взглянула мне в глаза, а я покраснела.

- Мама!

- Что? – она притворно подняла брови домиком, - я, между прочим, всё ещё ответственный родитель, - Рене улыбнулась, - вообще-то, Эдвард производит впечатление воспитанного, здравомыслящего и очень ответственного человека… - Да, - хотела я подтвердить её слова, но она меня перебила. - Я вообще не удивлюсь, если секс у вас будет только после свадьбы… Я зарделась окончательно, мои щёки пылали. Я знала, что Эдвард в этот момент слышит каждое наше слово, несмотря на то, что находится в доме за закрытой дверью. Всё-таки, ему пришлось прятаться от яркого солнца Джексонвилля в комнате под предлогом доклада, который необходимо было сдать до конца года. - Иногда мне кажется, что я совсем не понимаю ваших отношений, - Рене вздохнула, - а иногда мне становится страшно…

- Страшно? – удивилась я.

- Да, когда вы вместе, вы одержимы. Словно весь мир перестаёт существовать для вас, вы не замечаете ничего вокруг, как будто уходите в другое измерение, только ваши тела остаются неподвижными, абсолютно неподвижными. И это немного пугает меня.

- Брось, мама, - попыталась отшутиться я, а сама задумалась. Неподвижность Эдварда мне была понятна, никто не мог застывать так грациозно, как он. Но я? Неужели я, сама того не замечая, перенимала от него вампирские черты?

Ерунда какая! Этого не может быть, я же человек. Пока. Мысль о том, чтобы стать вампиром всё чаще и чаще приходила мне в голову. Несколько раз я спрашивала об этом у Элис, но она совсем не помнила своего перерождения, однажды просто очнулась и всё. Эдвард морщился от моего вопроса, словно я делала ему больно, всегда нехотя отвечая что-то об адской нечеловеческой боли, которую ему пришлось пережить. Он будто бы улавливал направление моих мыслей, хотя и не мог их читать. И в такие моменты его лицо превращалось в непроницаемую маску.

Провожая нас перед посадкой на самолёт, Рене обняла меня так, словно видела в последний раз. Она всем телом прижалась ко мне, обхватив руками, будто бы стараясь укрыть меня от внешнего мира, а потом заплакала, поцеловала меня в щёку и прошептала Эдварду, стоящему рядом:

- Обещай мне беречь её!

- Обещаю, - очень серьёзно ответил он, глядя ей в глаза.

А затем взял меня за руку: объявили посадку.

- Я люблю тебя, ребёнок, - выкрикнула Рене на прощанье, вытирая набежавшие слёзы.

- Всё будет в порядке, мама, не переживай, - ответила я, - люблю вас, - и помахала им с Филом рукой.

Уже в самолёте, вспоминая каждое слово, каждый жест Рене я с удивлением обнаружила, что она ни разу не предложила мне остаться с ней и Филом, переехать из мрачного дождливого Вашингтона в солнечную и жаркую Флориду. Неужели она поверила, что мне в Форксе лучше?

Выходные пролетели слишком быстро, почти незаметно. И если до конца школьных каникул оставалось ещё несколько дней, то на работу мне пришлось выйти уже на следующий день после прилёта. Я уже вымыла полы и успела переодеться для занятий, когда ко мне подошла Джоуи:

- Белла, познакомься, это Ника, - весело прощебетала она, кивая в сторону высокой рыжеволосой девушки, - она будет у нас танцевать. Посчитав на этом свою миссию выполненной, Джоуи умчалась прочь, тряхнув напоследок рыжими кудряшками.

Её цвет волос показался мне блёклым и тусклым на фоне огненно-рыжего новенькой танцовщицы.

- Приятно познакомиться, - вежливо ответила я, рассматривая точёную фигуру и бледное лицо Ники, девушка была одета в костюм полицейского, форменную одежду дополняли шляпа и тёмные очки, - меня зовут Белла.

- Ну, здравствуй, Белла, - её голос был очень высоким и напоминал перезвон колокольчиков, но у меня почему-то по спине побежали мурашки.


	35. Глава 33

Глава 33. - Ну, здравствуй, Белла. - Её голос, очень высокий, но при этом не писклявый, а насыщенный, напоминающий перезвон колокольчиков, заставил меня содрогнуться. - Привет, - выдавила из себя я вместе с улыбкой, сердце застучало, а кровь прилила к лицу. Я испугалась ещё больше, когда поняла, что мои пылающие щёки выглядят как приглашение, если, конечно, она вампир. А сомнений в её нечеловеческой сущности у меня почти не было. Она рассматривала меня, чуть склонив голову набок, словно оценивала «подойдёт - не подойдёт», почему-то мне пришло в голову, что именно так разглядывают закуски на шведском столе. Её глаза были скрыты за тёмными стёклами очков, но я была уверена, что их цвет далёк от яркого золота моих вампиров. Неосознанно я сделала шаг назад. Сердце забилось с бешеной скоростью, готовое выпрыгнуть за пределы грудной клетки. Заторможенный мозг всё-таки послал сигнал об опасности обмякшему телу - «бежать». Я глубоко выдохнула и попятилась к выходу. Она не сдвинулась с места, только чуть заметная улыбка тронула её идеальные пухлые губы. - Куда же ты, Белла? – насмешливо и холодно зазвучал металл колокольчиков. Я пыталась придумать, что сказать в ответ, оправдаться, выиграть время, но мой рот только беззвучно открывался, как у рыбы, понимающей, что заглотнуть крючок придётся даже без наживки. Я испугалась. Страх, мерзкий липкий страх сковал руки и ноги, ужас пробежался холодом по внутренностям, заставляя леденеть кровь в венах, я почувствовала, как спал жар, а щёки, резко потерявшие румянец, превратили кожу лица в белое полотно. - Мне надо идти, - всё-таки промямлила я, отступая в сторону входной двери. Самое простое и рациональное решение, какое должно было придти в голову обычного человека, развернуться и бежать без оглядки, почему-то оказалось недоступным для меня. Я всё так же пристально, как заворожённая, смотрела на неё, не в силах отвести взгляд. И вздрогнула, когда наткнулась на что-то спиной. Сильные руки схватили меня за плечи. «Это конец», - подумала я, надежды на спасение не осталось, где-то там, на задворках истерзанного и измученного сознания ещё мелькала мысль об Элис, которая сможет увидеть, предупредить Эдварда. Но время шло, а рыжеволосая вампирша с именем, которое когда-то принадлежало богине победы, слишком уверенно и раскованно себя ощущала, явно забавляясь происходящим, получая от всего невероятное удовольствие. - Что здесь происходит, Белла? – сипловатый прокуренный голос мисс Молли раздался прямо над моим ухом. Я вздрогнула от неожиданности, а потом расслабилась, руки, державшие меня, были тёплыми, почти горячими. Я повернула голову, наткнувшись на удивлённые глаза мисс Молли. - Где все, я вас спрашиваю? Почему клуб пустой? – при этом она смотрела только на меня, видимо, испугавшись моей внезапной бледности. Она снова сжала меня за плечи, развернув лицом к себе, - ты в порядке, Белла? - Она в полном порядке, Молли, - раздался откуда-то сверху низкий мужской голос, мы обе повернули голову, пытаясь отыскать обладателя красивого баритона. Сверху, под самым потолком, из открытого окна звуко-аппаратной на нас любовался мужчина, одетый в джинсовую куртку прямо на голое мускулистое тело, бледная кожа обрисовывала рельеф каждой его мышцы; тонкие черты лица, длинные, чуть ниже плеч, волосы, собраны в пучок. Пожалуй, его можно было бы назвать красавцем. Но чуть заметный прищур глаз и едва опущенные уголки тонких губ так и кричали, что за внешним спокойствием скрывается яростный зверь, рвущийся наружу. Я съёжилась, а мисс Молли сильнее сжала пальцы. - Беги, Белла, - прошептала она, подталкивая меня к выходу. - Браво, браво, браво, - у двери раздались лёгкие хлопки. Вампир! Теперь сомнений не осталось никаких: так быстро человек просто не может передвигаться. - Отпусти девочку, Джеймс, - процедила мисс Молли сквозь зубы, - тебе нужна только я. Они знакомы? Выходит, всё это время мисс Молли знала о вампирах, может, даже больше, чем я. Жаль, что Эдвард так и не рассказал мне, какое отношение он имел к мисс Молли. Просто ответил, что они не встречались лично и … всё. А я, глупая девчонка, так и не удосужилась настоять на своём, расспросить, выяснить. Ещё бы, я была занята совсем другим вопросом, иные мысли занимали всё моё время, мозг и … тело. - Молли, дорогая, - Джеймс двигался с кошачьей грацией, он подошёл ближе и я, наконец-то, смогла рассмотреть его красные глаза с рубиновой радужкой. Ужасное зрелище! – Ты всегда была упрямой и нетерпеливой. Но, позволь заметить, - он театрально прищёлкнул пальцами, как заправский фокусник, - клуб работает сегодня для VIP-клиента, а значит, - он хлопнул в ладоши и … исчез, я даже моргнула, чтобы удостовериться, что его и вправду нет рядом с нами, - шоу состоится при любой погоде! – его голос раздался из аппаратной. Послышался шум включаемых рамп и софитов, заработали стробоскопы, закрутились стеклянные шары. От внезапного гула всех этих электрических приборов закружилась голова. Я никогда не слышала, как они работают без звука и даже представить себе не могла, что они настолько шумные. - Ты же профессионал, Молли, - он понизил голос почти до шёпота, но я отчётливо слышала каждое слово, - ты прекрасно знаешь правила. Клиент всегда прав, особенно, если он заплатил вперёд, - и он стремительно выпрыгнул из окна, превратившись в размытое расплывчатое пятно. Мягкий, почти незаметный стук ботинок о пол танцзала, и в этот момент заиграла музыка, которую он включил. Вот это скорость! Даже Эдвард не мог двигаться так быстро. Или мог? Просто никогда не демонстрировал мне своих умений? Джеймс выпрямился, лениво расправил плечи и направился к кожаному диванчику, стоящему перед сценой. - Белла, - протянул он, кивая на сцену, - ну же, я жду! – и он вальяжно развалился на диване, раскинув руки на спинке и положив ногу на ногу. - Не смей, Джеймс, - мисс Молли отодвинула меня в сторону, направляясь к нему. - А почему нет? – он притворно приподнял брови, - ты что, угрожаешь мне, Молли? – он снова сощурил глаза, губы скривились в едкой усмешке, – кто-нибудь включит музыку громче? Ах, как жаль, что с нами нет нашего дорогого Ива, - на этих словах мисс Молли вздрогнула, сжалась, я смотрела, как она опустила голову, пытаясь скрыть рвущиеся наружу слёзы. Только сейчас я заметила, насколько она всё-таки маленькая, худенькая, беззащитная. А Джеймс неслышно поднялся с дивана, плавной походкой направляясь к ней. – Я разорвал его на части и сжёг, дорогая, - промурлыкал он, она не издала ни звука, только смотрела на него остекленевшим пустым взглядом. – Какая утрата, Молли, нам его так не хватает, нашего эстета Ива, наивно полагавшего, что он всё продумал и спрятал тебя от нас. – Он театрально вздохнул и с силой толкнул мисс Молли на диван. Тренированное тело вовремя сгруппировалось, она не споткнулась и не упала, а прыгнула на диванчик, вжавшись в кожаную спинку. – Твоё место в первом ряду. Как вижу, ты уже вовсе не такая неуклюжая, как была тридцать лет назад. Жаль, что Ив этого не увидит. – И он повернулся ко мне, словно потерял к ней всякий интерес. - Белла? Выходит, в мисс Молли был влюблён вампир? Тридцать лет назад? И как с этим связан Эдвард? Я снова пожалела о том, что не выспросила у Эдварда подробностей. Что же мне делать? И где Эдвард? Странно, я, кажется, уже смирилась с неминуемой гибелью. Может быть, поэтому и начала соображать. Элис! Она увидит, что с нами произошло, и Каллены придут к нам на помощь. Я закрыла глаза, сконцентрировалась и стала мысленно представлять себе здесь Элис и Джаспера, ну и, конечно, Эдварда. Нужно тянуть время. Столько, сколько смогу. Я решительно вскинула голову: - Я буду танцевать, Джеймс, - и стала подниматься на сцену. Медленно, стараясь растянуть каждый шаг, каждое движение. - Смелая девочка, - прошипела вампирша, неподвижной статуей простоявшая всё это время. Она, наконец, сняла очки. И теперь я видела, что двигаюсь навстречу неприкрытой ненависти, пылающей в её красных горящих глазах. В ушах зашумело, краска снова начала приливать к лицу. Мисс Молли пыталась подняться с дивана, но Джеймс резко сдавил ей руку, она вскрикнула от сильной боли, видимо, он сломал ей руку. - Сиди тихо, Молли! – рявкнул на неё Джеймс, - иначе я переломаю тебе все кости. – Мисс Молли тихо стонала, прижав к груди сломанную руку, - ах, теперь ты точно не залезешь на эту штучку, - развеселился Джеймс, - не велика беда, я не горю желанием смотреть сегодня на тебя, я же – не геронтофил, - он снова захохотал, - хотя, вот она, шутка природы. Ведь, фактически, я старше тебя почти в четыре раза... Я уже подошла к пилону и обернулась посмотреть на мисс Молли, которая сидела, сжав зубы, чтобы не стонать в голос. Джеймса рядом не было. - Танцуй, или я сломаю вторую руку, - прорычал он сверху. Зазвучали первые аккорды знакомой композиции, он увеличил звук и снова незаметно для моих глаз переместился на диванчик. Двигаясь в такт музыке, я обхватила рукой пилон, сделав полный оборот, затем прижалась к шесту спиной и медленно опустилась вниз, разведя колени. Всё это время на меня неотрывно смотрели жадные голодные глаза вампира. Я видела, как они из красных превращались в бордовые, как чернели от поглощающей жажды. Я загнала свой страх глубоко внутрь, чтобы не сорваться, не упасть. Я знала одно: я должна танцевать. И танцевать так, чтобы он мне поверил… Все мои движения были доведены до автоматизма, ещё бы, это же был номер Джоуи, который мы усердно репетировали в течение многих недель. Вероятно, она показывала его «новенькой» перед моим приходом. Надо сказать, то, что мне давалось непосильным и тяжким трудом, выходило у рыжеволосой легко. Несколько раз я ловила себя на мысли, что она совсем не прилагает никаких усилий, чтобы так двигаться, она, словно, парила, совсем не держась за пилон. Она улыбалась, её кровавые глаза смотрели на меня с убийственной ненавистью. Так, что пробегал мороз по коже, от этого взгляда хотелось убежать, спрятаться. Но я не могла себе этого позволить: мисс Молли ранена, и они убьют нас обеих, если я не протяну время. Ещё чуть-чуть. Хотя бы семь минут. Пять. Затем счёт пошёл на секунды. Я знала, что композиция скоро закончится… На последних тактах, когда мы обе были почти под потолком, мы должны были скрестить руки, чтобы синхронно съехать по пилону вниз. Я тайком взглянула на Джеймса, его расслабленная поза и кривая улыбка говорили о том, что он явно наслаждается моментом, получая удовольствие от нашего маленького шоу. И как только я отвела глаза, чтобы зафиксировать свою руку, рыжая сдавила мою кисть с огромной силой. Резкая боль пронзила всё моё тело, даже сквозь грохот музыки я услышала треск костей, от болевого шока я потеряла равновесие и, осознав, что не успеваю зацепиться за пилон ногами, я крепко схватилась за него второй рукой, пытаясь удержаться и не свалиться вниз. Но она поймала мою руку и снова сжала свои сильные вампирские пальцы, хруст костей предплечья стал последним, что я слышала. Потому что падать мне предстояло вниз головой с высоты почти два метра… Эдвард. Я закрыла глаза. Даже сквозь зажмуренные веки пробивался красный цвет. Прости меня, Эдвард. Я люблю тебя. Прощай. 


	36. Глава 34

**Глава 34. **

Танец.

Яркие огни софитов, красные вспышки стробоскопов, мерцающая радуга крутящихся стеклянных шаров, закручивающая и меня в такт музыке. Я снова парю в пространстве, раскинув руки и практически не держась за пилон.

Откуда это ощущение полёта? Моё тело легко и невесомо и вновь, кажется, неподвластно законам земного притяжения. Я чувствую, что двигаюсь без всяких усилий, мышцы едва напряжены, почти расслаблены, но то, что вытворяют при этом мои руки и ноги, не поддаётся никакой логике. По крайней мере, человеческой.

Потому что человек попросту не может двигаться с такой грацией и лёгкостью.

Я – вампир?

Эта странная, едва оформившаяся мысль заставила меня содрогнуться. Вот оно - ощущение от сбывшейся мечты. Я так стремилась стать вампиром. Для чего? Чтобы обрести бессмертие и силу? Обладать нечеловеческими способностями? Отстранённо наблюдать за едва уловимым течением времени, смотреть как старятся друзья и родные, как они умирают, рожают детей и внуков, сходятся, расходятся, радуются своим мелким достижениям и незначительным победам в то время как я навсегда застыла в своём вечном восемнадцатилетии? Разве этого я хотела? Нет! Я мечтала стать такой, как Эдвард, чтобы быть с ним.

Почему же сейчас я не чувствую радости? Почему? Может, потому, что меня должна мучить всепоглощающая жажда, о которой рассказывал Эдвард? Я прислушалась к внутренним ощущениям. Действительно, горло саднило и драло неимоверно. Я постаралась сглотнуть, это удалось мне не сразу: во рту пересохло. Я попыталась облизать горящие губы, но шершавый язык словно прирос к нёбу. Больно.

Больно? Я дёрнулась от внезапного открытия: вампирам не бывает больно! Тут же всё тело заломило, от противного шума в ушах, напоминающего по звуку гул пчелиного роя, закружилась голова. Сердце бешено заколотилось, каждый удар отдавался в висках, воздуха не хватало, я задыхалась.

- Белла? – позвал меня знакомый голос.

И этот сладкий шёпот, заставляющий трепетать сердце, вернул меня в реальность бытия. Я жива. Что же произошло? Я снова замерла, собирая по кусочкам размытые воспоминания, составляя целостную картинку, которая придала бы смысл моему нынешнему состоянию. Память возвращалась постепенно, словно блеклые мазки основного фона полотна утраченной картины, ложилась осторожно, будто пробуя цветность. Затем мазки стали ярче, насыщенней, плотнее, пока не превратились в сверкающее предсмертное полотно. Оборот на сильной доле, я приподнимаюсь на руках, держусь за пилон сгибом локтя, рыжеволосая обхватывает меня ногами, чтобы мы смогли вместе спуститься вниз, эффектно закончив номер. Я вижу, что она внимательно рассматривает меня, следит сквозь рубиновую пелену своих вампирских глаз.

Тридцать семь секунд до конца трека, я бросаю взгляд в сторону мисс Молли, скорчившуюся на диванчике от боли в сломанной руке. Рядом с ней, вальяжно развалившись, сидит Джеймс, небрежно заложив ногу на ногу и скрестив на груди руки. Но его внимательные глаза, прожигающие дыру в моих внутренностях, заставляют усомниться в расслабленности его позы. Не всё так просто. Он пожирает меня взглядом, облизывает губы, ведёт носом в мою сторону, предвкушая скорую победу… И этот его жаждущий, горящий взгляд перехватывает Ника, из её груди вырывается пронзительный устрашающий рык. Она скрежещет зубами, лицо искажает страшная угрожающая гримаса, потемневшие почти до черноты глаза мечут молнии, а тонкие ледяные пальцы сжимают моё запястье.

- Виктория, нет, - сначала я слышу низкое рычание, а потом хруст ломающихся костей.

Моих.

Моей руки.

Она хищно улыбается, тело пронзает острая мучительная боль, я судорожно хватаю ртом воздух, чтобы не упасть в обморок от болевого шока, пытаюсь удержаться за пилон второй рукой. В голове всё плывёт, я, кажется, теряю сознание. Из последних сил поворачиваю голову, стараясь рассмотреть мисс Молли. Надеюсь, ей повезёт больше. Мисс Молли, бледная, перепуганная, сидит, вжавшись в спинку диванчика, подобрав под себя ноги. Джеймса рядом нет. Где он?

И тут мысли покидают меня, потому что то, что я испытывала до этого, вдруг, показалось мне ничего не значащей болячкой, мелким незначительным ушибом: моё тело прострелила настоящая, ни с чем несравнимая, невыносимая Боль. Уши заложило от хруста моих костей. Это настоящий конец. В глазах заплясали размытые тени, словно кто-то носился с вампирской скоростью, сшибая на своём пути столы, кресла, диваны. Я в последний раз решила взглянуть в глаза своей смерти, которую, оказывается, звали Виктория. Ну что ж, она победила. Слабый человечек через несколько секунд упадёт, разобьётся, исчезнет с лица земли, как будто меня и не было…

- Белла, - бархат знакомого голоса – последнее, что я слышу.

"Эдвард. Успел", - понимаю я и закрываю глаза, задыхаясь от едкого, приторного запаха, витающего по залу.

- Белла, любимая, - шёпот нежных прохладных губ заставил меня поверить в сказку. Я медленно открыла глаза, голова всё ещё кружилась, сердце колотилось в ритме кардиомонитора: этот пикающий звук мне был хорошо знаком. Ещё бы, столько раз я попадала в больницу.

- Эдвард, - я с трудом разлепила горячие потрескавшиеся губы.

- Т-ш-ш, молчи, тебе нельзя говорить, - его холодный палец едва коснулся моих губ. Я смотрела в золотистые глаза, не веря собственному счастью.

Эдвард рядом, со мной.

- Что случилось? – говорить и вправду было очень трудно, но мне хотелось выяснить, что произошло, - мисс Молли?

- С ней всё в порядке, она в соседней палате, - быстро ответил Эдвард и, предвидя мой следующий вопрос, прошептал, - мы покончили с Джеймсом, Белла, а женщина, - он нахмурился, видимо, вспоминая о рыжей вампирше, которая переломала мне кости, - Виктория сбежала.Я невольно охнула, он заметил неподдельный страх в моих глазах. - Джаспер и Элис гнали её до самого побережья, но она успела увернуться и скрылась на территории квиллетов. Сейчас – это проблема стаи Сэма.

- Они поймают её, Белла, не переживай, - услышала я хрипловатый голос Гарри Клирвоутера. В иное время присутствие исполняющего обязанности шерифа привело бы меня в ужас. Но в тот момент я была рада, что делом занялся Гарри, потому что на кону стояло самое важное для Калленов – тайна существования вампиров. А Гарри в силу своей осведомлённости и квиллетского происхождения должен был помочь им не допустить широкой огласки произошедшего. - Поймают, - его спокойные интонации вселили в меня уверенность, - Джейк домой не вернётся без головы этой рыжей твари, - уверенно заявил он, а моё сердце тут же сжалось в маленький комок, стоило мне услышать имя лучшего друга. – Ты мне лучше вот что скажи, девочка, как вообще ты там оказалась? – кажется, Гарри не заметил моей реакции и навис над моей постелью, весь его вид выражал полное недовольство и желание докопаться до истины во что бы то ни стало.

Кровь моментально прилила к моему лицу, дыхание спёрло, я вжалась в твёрдую поверхность постели:

- Работала, - тихо ответила я, слова застряли в горле, так я не боялась даже перед тем, как подумала, что умираю.

- Что? – лицо Гарри перекосилось, он скривил губы, - что ты там делала? – выпалил он со смесью презрения и гадливости. Его чёрные квиллетские глаза наливались кровью, рука словно сама собой потянулась к пистолету.

- Ты знал? – прошипел он, испепеляя взглядом Эдварда, который всё это время стоял с правой стороны от меня, легонько сжимая мою ладонь в своих руках. Эдвард даже не шелохнулся, даже бровью не повёл, лишь чуть прищуренные потемневшие глаза выдавали его злость. – Как ты мог? Да, я голову тебе отверну за это!

- Уборщица, - выкрикнула я, поднимая левую руку и пытаясь остановить Гарри, - я работаю уборщицей в клубе, мистер Клирвоутер! – понимая всю тщетность своих нелепых объяснений, уже лепетала я.

Ну, конечно, уборщица! В спецодежде из хлопковых шортиков, едва прикрывающих ягодицы и короткого топа, с голым животом. Да ещё в стрипах!

Гарри, уже покрывшийся красными пятнами, застыл на месте.

- Что вы там себе напридумывали? – прохрипела я из последних сил, стараясь не разреветься.

Вот и всё.

Моя тайна раскрыта.

Я представила, что теперь будет и сердце бешено заколотилось от ярких впечатляющих картинок детального разбора интимных подробностей личной жизни Изабеллы Свон. Кардиомонитор запищал. Мы все как по команде повернули голову в его сторону. На экране мельтешили цифры и частые кривые полоски, отображающие работу моего сердца.

- Хватит! – негромкий, но настойчивый голос Карлайла заставил всех очнуться. – У неё аритмия, - он легко отстранил Гарри от кровати, тот невольно дёрнулся, но отошёл в сторону. – Если вы уже выяснили всё, что необходимо, выходите из палаты, - строгим голосом приказал Карлайл, а потом добавил, - все!

- Нет, - запротестовала я, - Эдвард, не уходи! Пусть он останется, - взмолилась я, чувствуя, как ком подступает к горлу и накатывают слёзы. Он остался, стирая горькие солёные слёзы, катившиеся по щекам.

- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, целуя меня в висок, - я люблю тебя, Белла, прости меня.

- Ты ни в чём не виноват, Эдвард, - проговорила я, любуясь очертаниями его губ, золотым блеском любимых глаз и чётким контуром его идеальных скул. – Это я, я танцевала, Эдвард, - До меня понемногу стал доходить весь ужас произошедшего: я танцевала на сцене для чужого мужчины, и плевать, что он вампир-маньяк, я танцевала! А если бы он заставил меня раздеться? Холодок пробежал по спине, превращаясь в липкие струи противного пота.

- Белла, - с укором произнёс Эдвард, - перестань. Я старательно выискивала в его глазах немой упрёк, осуждение, неприязнь, но не находила. Его внимательный взгляд проникал сквозь меня, словно мог добраться до оголённых участков моей души. И я распахнула глаза, убрала усилием воли все ненужные глупые мысли, обнажила душу, чтобы он увидел там всю нежность, всю любовь, что я вынашивала все эти годы, потому что ждала его, его одного.

- Я люблю тебя, Эдвард, - прошептала я те единственные слова, которые смогла отыскать в моём скачущем от волнения сердце.

- Эдвард, - в наш почти безмолвный диалог вмешался Карлайл, - у тебя три минуты, я дал ей снотворное.

Три минуты. Так мало. Нужно успеть сказать главное.

- Перед тем как очнутся, - начала я, стараясь унять дрожь в теле, - я подумала, что я вампир. Его брови поползли вверх, он нахмурился. Я знала, что он скажет, поэтому торопилась закончить: - Обрати меня, Эдвард. Я хочу быть такой как ты.

- Нет! – прошипел он.

- Я хочу быть с тобой!

- Хочешь стать монстром? – уголки его губ скривились, нос сморщился, на переносице образовалась едва заметная складочка, но даже таким, недовольным и злым, он был прекрасен. – Ты не понимаешь, о чём просишь, Белла! – он наклонился ко мне, его лицо было так близко, что я смогла почувствовать прохладу его дыхания. – Я не погублю твою душу, не отдам на растерзание вечности! – по серьёзности в его голосе я поняла, что он будет стоять на своём до конца.

- Это не тебе решать! – ответила я, закрывая глаза, веки слипались: снотворное подействовало, - не тебе, слышишь? Я хочу быть с тобой, Эдвард Каллен! Навсегда! – и погрузилась в сон. Сколько времени я спала – не знаю. Определить, день на улице или ночь, не было возможности: жалюзи в палате были закрыты. - Как долго я спала? – спросила я, зная, что он рядом. Я всё так же чувствовала, как его холодная рука лежит поверх гипсовой повязки, иногда поглаживая мои пальцы.

- Шестнадцать часов, - тихо ответил он, - как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Бывало и лучше, - постаралась отшутиться я, но вышло у меня ужасно. Он пристально разглядывал моё лицо, словно старался запомнить каждую его чёрточку. Напряжённое лицо и нахмуренные брови говорили о том, что он всё ещё размышлял над моими последними словами. Что ж, это хорошо. - Что ты решил, Эдвард? – я знала, что он поймёт, о чём я.

- Нет, - твёрдо ответил он, в его глазах при этом стояла такая мука, словно он резал себя по живому, - я не позволю превратить тебя в чудовище! Спорить с ним или доказывать что-то было бесполезно. Он решил. И не отступит. - Неужели тебе не достаточно просто быть со мной? – спросил он с такой тоской в голосе, что моё сердце снова сжалось.

Надо взять себя в руки. Иначе противная машина, стоящая над моей кроватью, снова запищит и я не смогу выйти из этой больницы никогда, - подумала я.

- Мы поговорим об этом позже, - пришлось капитулировать, чтобы не получить ещё одну дозу снотворного. Он кивнул и тут же его нос сморщился, словно от неприятного запаха.

Открылась дверь в палату, вошёл Карлайл.

- Белла, к тебе гости, - проговорил он, отходя в сторону и тоже немного поморщившись.

- Белла, - радостный возглас Рэйчел нарушил тишину больницы. – Ой, - она тут же перешла на шёпот, чуть покраснев под строгим взглядом Карлайла. – Простите, доктор Каллен. Эдвард, - учтиво кивнула она и бросилась ко мне.

- Рэйч, - я неловко обняла её: мои руки были в гипсе.

- Как ты? – спросила она и тут же повернула голову в сторону входной двери, выговорив в пустоту странную фразу, - всё нормально, хватит дёргаться!

Эдвард на секунду напрягся, но тут же нацепил непроницаемое выражение лица. Что происходит? Я непонимающе уставилась на Рэйчел, может, хоть она объяснит мне, в чём дело?

- Пол, - извиняющимся голосом пробормотала Рэйчел, - заходи уже, давай! – скомандовала она.

Карлайл отступил ещё на два шага к окну, а в палату вошёл крепкий высокий парень. Сквозь натянутую ткань белой футболки отчётливо проступали мощные мускулы, его лицо было напряжено, а чёрные глаза перебегали от Карлайла к Эдварду. Цвет его кожи однозначно говорил о принадлежности к коренным американцам. Квиллет?

- Добрый день, Пол, - поприветствовал его Карлайл, - спасибо вам за помощь, мы признательны за ту поддержку и понимание, что вы оказали нам в этом, - он слегка замялся, - деле.

Пол слегка кивнул головой, его нос тоже был сморщен, выглядел он так, как будто его тошнит от запаха, стоящего в комнате. Я принюхалась. Ничего. По-моему, пахло только больницей.

– Что ж, Белла, Рэйчел, не будем вам мешать, - произнёс Карлайл и направился к выходу.

Квиллет инстинктивно повернулся спиной к стене, выставив вперёд правую руку, готовый в любой момент броситься в нашу с Рэйчел сторону.

- Пол, - укоризненно протянула подруга, - перестань, говорю же тебе! А знаете, - Рэйчел кинула стремительный взгляд на Эдварда, - шли бы вы мериться своим нечеловеческим тестостероном в другое место, дайте людям нормально поговорить!

Глаза Эдварда на секунду расширились, Карлайл поперхнулся, стараясь скрыть вырывающийся смешок в кулаке, и только Пол никак не отреагировал на её заявление, словно она не сказала ничего особенного.

"Неужели привык, - подумала я, - когда?"

- Ой, - Рэйчел чуть покраснела, виновато посматривая на Карлайла, - извините, доктор Каллен…

- Ничего, Рэйчел, - в золотистых глазах Карлайла плясали задорные искорки, - ты права. Эдвард? – он посмотрел на сына и решительно двинулся в коридор.

Эдвард только покачал головой, глядя на Рэйчел, усмехнулся каким-то её мыслям и тоже вышел. Следом палату покинул Пол.

- Ну, как ты? – Рэйчел мигом стала серьёзной, как только мы остались одни.

- Ничего, - ответила я, - жива. Только…

- Что? - Они знают, где я работаю, Рэйч!

- Они давно знают, - прервала меня она, я удивлённо уставилась на неё, она продолжила, - Пол запечатлён со мной, Белла. От неожиданности я потеряла дар речи. - Да, - тихо вздохнула она и улыбнулась. – На Рождество я приехала к Билли, ну, не бросать же двоих мужиков без еды в праздник, - скороговоркой пробормотала она, словно оправдываясь, - а вечером зашёл Пол. Мы посмотрели друг на друга и, - она немного помолчала, подбирая слова, - поняли, что мы должны быть вместе. - Знаю, знаю, - она чуть схватила меня за плечо, заглядывая мне в глаза, - ты думаешь, что это ненормально, что так не бывает. Я и сама так считала. Не верила, что оно есть, это запечатление. И вот… Сама попалась, - с лёгкой грустью вздохнула она.

- Тебе плохо? – я наконец-то смогла выговорить хоть что-то.

- Нет, - улыбнулась она, - наоборот. Я счастлива, он – вся моя жизнь. Быть с ним рядом – это правильно, понимаешь? Раньше я и не думала, для чего живу, а сейчас точно знаю. Для него. Ради него. Он – это моё всё, хоть, - она на секунду задумалась, - иногда он бывает просто невыносимым занудой и упрямцем!

- Что? – вот уж критики от запечатлённого я точно не ждала.

- Да, Белла, быть запечатлённой – не значит превратиться в безмозглую дуру, - безапелляционно заявила Рэйчел, - и это хорошо, - она чуть скосила глаза, словно задумалась, - раз я это понимаю! Я улыбнулась.

- Ты его любишь?

- Конечно!

- Ты счастлива?

- Да!

Мне так хотелось расспросить её подробнее. А как же её мечты, стремления, желания, учёба? Как это будет соотноситься с её новой жизнью? Ведь, наверняка ей теперь окончательно придётся поселиться в резервации, чтобы быть рядом с Полом. Но я не решилась. Рэйчел выглядела счастливой. Не стоило беспокоить её своими вопросами. Может, позже.

- Я сразу же уволилась, - продолжила она, - рассказала ему всё как есть. Теперь у нас нет друг от друга секретов. Он знает и о тебе, Белла, - она снова виновато опустила ресницы, - прости.

- Ничего, - я похлопала её по руке, но задела гипс и сломанная кость тут же отозвалась ноющей болью. – Не говори, пожалуйста, Джейку, Рэйч, - попросила я.

- Вообще-то, он уже знает…

"Нет! Только не это. Он не переживёт", - думала я, мысленно уже представляя себе скандал, который он мне закатит при первой же нашей встрече.

- У стаи нет секретов друг от друга, Белла. Они бы и хотели их иметь, но не могут, - с искренним сожалением протянула она.

- Коллективное бессознательное, - выдохнула я, вспомнив рассказ Эдварда о способах общения в стае. Он знал об этом давно, видимо, вычитал из их мыслей.

- Да, - печально согласилась Рэйчел.

Перед глазами стояло милое и родное лицо Джейкоба. Мой лучший друг. Теперь вервольф, наверняка, мой запах будет ему противен, ведь от меня пахнет Эдвардом…

Рэйчел заметила перемены в моём настроении и попыталась сменить тему:

- Выздоравливай спокойно, на работу тебе идти некуда, Каллены устроили в клубе пожар. Бедный мистер Дженкинс, - посочувствовала она, - как он переживёт? Новость о том, что мистер Дженкинс жив, меня обрадовала.

- Получит страховку, сделает ремонт, - поддержала я разговор, радуясь тому, что не надо говорить о Джейкобе: я просто не знала, что сказать, как объяснить наши запутанные отношения.

- Ох, Белла! Ты всё-таки наивная до неприличия! – возмутилась она, - какая страховка? Пожар был в работающем клубе!

- И что? – я недоуменно уставилась на неё.

- В работающем! – по слогам повторила она, - а пожарная сигнализация не сработала! Значит, была неисправна! Значит, никакой страховки, сплошное попадалово!

Я расширила глаза: до меня дошло. Вот уж действительно, несчастный мистер Дженкинс!

- Думаю, он сможет рассчитывать на благотворительную помощь от одного из небезызвестных нам фондов, поддерживающих заповедники, - хмыкнула она, прозрачно намекая на финансовую поддержку всемогущих Калленов, - так что, не переживай, выкрутится он.

- Да, наверное, - покорно согласилась я, с ужасом вспоминая недавние события. Безумные глаза Джеймса, ухмылку Виктории, своё падение и руки Эдварда…

- Жаль, что она удрала, - со злостью прошипела Рэйчел, - думаю, она не вернётся…

Память снова подбросила мне страшные воспоминания. Виктория. Вот я перехватываю руки поверх её, поворачиваю голову. Джеймс плотоядно смотрит на меня, пожирая взглядом. И Виктория, она смотрит на него… И смотрит такими глазами. Этот взгляд мог означать только одно…

- Вернётся, - беззвучно произнесла я, так как поняла, наконец, что она не может не вернуться.

Она придёт, чтобы отомстить.

Потому что любит…


	37. Глава 35

**Глава 35.**

Перед уходом Рэйчел отвезла мою койку-каталку в палату мисс Молли.

Пол и Эдвард, бросились с разных сторон ей помогать и, едва не столкнувшиеся друг с другом, получили от неё самую настоящую выволочку и долгую нудную тираду о том, что с такой мелочью справится и хрупкая женщина. Она ещё бубнила себе под нос что-то о мужском шовинизме, обещая устроить им День имени какой-то Розы Люксембург, когда устанавливала мою кровать напротив мисс Молли.

- Ты забыла Клару Цеткин, дорогая, - насмешливо произнесла мисс Молли, - этих неразлучных активисток, ратующих за права и свободы женщин, было двое. Правда, сейчас не принято вспоминать о том, что они несколько лет не разговаривали друг с другом, потому что юный двадцатидвухлетний сын Клары Цеткен был любовником тридцатипятилетней Розы Люксембург.

- Ни фига себе, - Рэйчел от удивления открыла рот, - а вы откуда знаете?

- Я долгое время жила в Германии и Франции, - пожала плечами мисс Молли.

Они ещё обсуждали эту тему, но я не вслушивалась, даже не стараясь уловить сути разговора, я во все глаза смотрела на хрупкую женщину. Черты лица заострились, кожа приобрела какой-то желтоватый оттенок, а лучики-морщинки из тонкой сеточки превратились в глубокие и неприглядные борозды. Пожалуй, первый раз я заметила, что мисс Молли очень и очень немолода. Она выглядела усталой и измождённой. Руки были перевязаны, множественные синяки устрашающе смотрелись на тонкой ссохшейся коже.

- Я ещё навещу вас, - до меня донёсся голос Рэйчел. Оказывается, она уже прощалась, стоя на пороге палаты.

- Как ты? – просипела мисс Молли, разглядывая меня, - прости, Белла, это моя вина…

- Нет, мисс Молли, перестаньте, - остановила её я. - Вы ни в чём не виноваты. В конце концов, это я у нас – магнит для неприятностей, - попыталась отшутиться я, судорожно соображая, как перейти к интересующей меня теме.

Но мисс Молли сама решила начать разговор.

- Ты хочешь спросить меня, откуда я знаю Джеймса, ведь так? – её карие глаза прожигали меня насквозь. Я согласна кивнула, щёки покрылись румянцем, мысленно я снова отругала себя за то, что не могу скрывать своих эмоций: у меня всё написано на лице. Она помолчала, словно собираясь с силами, потом глубоко вздохнула и начала: - Много лет назад, когда я ещё была молодой и привлекательной, судьба свела меня с удивительным человеком, - она замялась, обдумывая свои слова, - то, что он не человек, я узнала не сразу. Молодой, безумно красивый, обаятельный, воспитанный и почти слепой: он всё время ходил в чёрных очках, поэтому я так и решила, - она опередила мой вопрос, так и рвущийся с кончика языка. – Его звали Ив. Он появлялся только по вечерам в кафе-кабаре, где я работала официанткой. Не знаю, что он нашёл в такой дурочке, как я. Да ещё и неуклюжей, вечно спотыкающейся на каждом шагу, - мисс Молли грустно улыбнулась, уносясь из нашей реальности, пропахшей больничными лекарствами, в заоблачный мир своей юности. – Мы стали встречаться, много разговаривали, гуляли по ночному Парижу, смотрели на Сену с какого-нибудь моста, которых так много в городе любви. Романтичный образ загадочного героя совсем задурил голову юной девице. Я влюбилась, Белла. Ив тоже отвечал мне взаимностью, но попыток развить наши отношения не предпринимал, мы так и остались на самом чувственном этапе влюблённости – держании за руку и прогулках под луной. В его всегда холодных, почти ледяных руках, я ощущала себя спокойно и уютно, я не думала о будущем, но надеялась на то, что когда-нибудь Ив сделает мне предложение, мы поженимся, заведём дом и семью. Я была счастлива, любима и любила, пока однажды не появился Джеймс, - тяжёлый вздох, долгое молчание, улыбка исчезла с её лица, трансформируясь в гримасу боли и отчаяния. – Вот тогда я и узнала, что Ив – вампир, а чёрные очки – лишь прикрытие для страшных красных глаз. Ив обладал редким даром – он чувствовал желания и эмоции людей, поэтому он сразу догадался, что Джеймс решил меня убить. Почему? Он не знал. Но с того момента моя жизнь превратилась в сущий ад: мы переезжали с места на место, прятались, скрывались, но ненадолго. Джеймс всегда меня находил. Я совсем измоталась, почти ничего не соображала, знаешь, я даже не поняла, что сказал мне Ив, когда устроил мне полное переливание крови, чтобы сбить ищейку со следа, а после этого отправил в Америку, оставшись в Гамбурге разбираться с Джеймсом. Так я оказалась здесь. Ни родных, ни знакомых, почти без денег и без знания языка. Мыкалась по забегаловкам и ресторанам, подрабатывала уборщицей, в общем, каждый день с утра до ночи выживала и ждала. Ждала, что он приедет и найдёт меня. Но его не было, проходили годы, надежда, поддерживающая меня, совсем угасла, жить стало незачем. Не знаю, что бы я сделала, какую бы глупость с собой сотворила, но как-то вечером я познакомилась с человеком, который снова заставил меня поверить в жизнь. Я стала танцевать, потом появился Жан, мой сын. Сейчас он живёт вместе с женой и двумя моими внуками в Лос-Анджелесе, приезжают ко мне на Рождество, в общем, - она снова вздохнула, одарив меня милой загадочной улыбкой, придавшей её измождённому лицу доброту и нежность, - я прожила довольно счастливую, насыщенную и не пустую жизнь.

Она снова прикрыла глаза, наверное, от усталости. А я, ошарашенная её признанием, так и лежала не в силах пошевелиться.

- Что же мне делать, мисс Молли? – наконец, выдавила из себя я.

Мне очень хотелось совета от взрослой, умудрённой опытом женщины, не понаслышке знакомой с таинственным миром вампиров, человеком, которому судьба не дала ни единого шанса остаться с любимым…

- Я не знаю, Белла, - горько вздохнула мисс Молли, так и не открывая глаз. – Ты ведь об Эдварде, да? Здесь решать только тебе. И мучиться тоже.

- Почему? – удивилась я.

- Ты в любом случае будешь мучиться, дорогая, - голос мисс Молли звучал непривычно тихо, это так не походило на её обычный приказной тон. - Если уйдёшь от него – будешь жалеть, что потеряла любовь, без которой тебе очень трудно будет жить, - моё сердце яростно заколотилось, и я обрадовалась тому, что догадалась сорвать с себя датчики кардио-монитора, - а если останешься, - всё так же тихо продолжила она, - каждый день станет для тебя настоящим адом, потому что всю жизнь ты будешь бояться подойти к зеркалу, морщины и увядающая кожа заставят тебя изрядно поволноваться, - усмехнулась она. – Я-то уж точно это знаю…

- Хочу стать такой, как он, - прошептала я.

- Что? – почти вскричала она, резко повернув голову в мою сторону и распахнув глаза. Этот взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего, как на тренировке, я инстинктивно вжалась в подушку. - Ты уверена? – мисс Молли вскинула брови, ожидая моего ответа. Слова застряли в горле, я промолчала, потому что действительно была не уверена в своём желании. Здравый рассудок, доставшийся в наследство от Чарли, настойчиво требовал глубоко анализа и осмысления ситуации. - А, впрочем, - голос мисс Молли потеплел, она улыбнулась, - может, ты и права. Подумай об этом хорошенько и… - она засмеялась как девчонка, прочитавшая очередную глупость, написанную одноклассником в подкинутой записке на уроке в момент, когда учитель отвернулся, - держись от меня подальше!

- Хорошо, - ответила я и расслабилась. Уставшее тело просило об отдыхе, я прикрыла веки и погрузилась в сон.

Спать.

Нужно поспать.

Силы мне ещё понадобятся: Эдвард очень упрямый.

Но я тоже.

_ Конец._

_2010 г._


End file.
